TERRY GRANDCHESTER Una infeliz infancia y juventud
by Terry780716
Summary: ES LA VIDA DE TERRY, SU NIÑEZ, SU VIDA EN EL PALACIO Y LA ARISTOCRACIA, LOS CASTIGOS,SUS PADRES, SU JUVENTUD ANTES DE CONOCER A CANDY, TODO LO QUE SUFRIO PARA CONSEGUIR SU SUEÑO DE SER ACTOR, LA HISTORIA DE LO QUE NO SE VIO EN EL ANIME.
1. LA VIDA EN EL PALACIO DE GRANDCHESTER

**Hola a todos los lectores, les mando un saludo y espero que les guste esta historia.**

**Hace un año que leí un Fanfiction que me recomendó una amiga que al igual como yo nos moríamos de amor por Terry, ese chico aristócrata rebelde que te roba el corazón. Ese es "Reencuentro en el Vortice escrita por Alys Avalos". Cuando la leí estaba completamente fascinada con la historia y me dio tanta tristeza que Kyoku Mizuki no hubiera sido Alys Avalos ya que Kyoku Mizuku no haya podido escribir una segunda parte donde Terry y Candy viven felices por siembre y dibujado _por_ Yumiko Igarashi.**

**Y cuando termine de leer la historia me dije a mi misma que así debió de haber sido ese maravilloso final. Que estoy segura que todos los que están aquí ya la leyeron.**

**Así que yo también escribí una pequeña historia pero de todo lo que no vimos de Terry y que nos gustaría saber de él, como sabemos todo lo que le paso a Candy desde que nació… así lo hice con Terry. Como el anime se llama Candy, Candy yo pensaba titularlo Terry, Terry. jajajajaja pero mejor cambien el titulo.**

**En este capítulo habla de su niñez cuando vivía en el Palacio de Grandchester, la vida de un aristócrata, las castigos y maltratos. Esperando que les guste la historia, es de estilo melodramática.**

**Como me gusto tanto la historia de Alys comencé yo a partir de un capitulo de Reencuentro en el Vortice. Recuerdan que Terry está en la guerra porque desea terminar con su vida y encuentra a un padre "El padre Graubner" quien le platica de su vida.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un pequeño fragmento de Reencuentro en el Vortice.<strong>_

_Sí, Sargento. La vida no parece muy justa ante nuestros ojos. – Señaló el padre._

_Jóvenes enamorados de la vida mueren mientras que... aquellos que merecerían morir quedan con vida. – Dijo Terrence terminando la frase con acento amargo._

_Graubner miró al joven con asombro. Dudó por un segundo, sin saber si debía preguntar otra vez o dejar pasar aquella nueva ocasión. Por fin, se decidió a hablar._

_¿Qué le hace pensar que usted no merece vivir, Sargento? – Preguntó el padre._

_Si Terry no hubiese estado tan conmocionado por la muerte de Peterson, agotado por los días de cavar sin descanso y naturalmente temeroso por el eminente peligro que estaba a punto de enfrentar, seguramente hubiese contestado hoscamente una vez más. Pero no parecía tener mucho sentido guardar los secretos íntimos cuando probablemente moriría a la mañana siguiente. El joven alzó sus brazos para colocar las manos detrás de la nuca y con voz baja dijo simplemente:_

_¡Ay Padre, he sido muy infeliz desde mi infancia! – Respondió finalmente con un triste suspiro._

_Sigue hijo, no tengo nada que hacer más que escucharte. – Contestó el cura y con oído atento escuchó la historia del Sargento en detalle. POR ALYS AVALOS_

* * *

><p><strong>MI HISTORIA<strong>.

La mente de Terry dejó la conversación por unos breves instantes para remontarse en el verano de 1901.

Solo tenía apenas cuatro años cuando mi padre me separo de mi madre – comenzó su relato – en realidad Padre… mi madre es Americana y mi padre era un noble inglés… el Marques de Inglaterra. – Comentó recordando su niñez con una triste sonrisa – mi madre de 22 años era ya una actriz famosa y en ese tiempo estaba haciendo una gira por toda América interpretando Julieta, en Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare, después de 6 meses de ausencia mi padre me comentó que mi madre estaba en San Francisco… yo estaba jugando con mi amigo Charlie en mi habitación.

Cariño – dijo el Marques apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas flexionándolas para estar a la altura de su pequeño hijo – ¿Sabías que tú naciste en Inglaterra? ¡En un hermoso castillo! Cómo las fabulas de los cuentos que me gusta leerte con tanto entusiasmo.

¡¿De verdad papá? – Respondió el pequeño Terry con emoción reflejada en sus hermosos ojos azules verdosos.

¡De verdad cariño! ¡Tú puedes vivir en un castillo…! ¡En un Palacio! ¡Por qué tú perteneces a una gran familia noble! – Exclamó el Marques sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo negro un estuche de terciopelo negro y lo abrió – ¿Vez esto? Esto es un medallón con la simbología del Escudo de Armas de una familia aristócrata.

El me entrego el medallón, y cuando lo vi me quede anonadado… era simplemente hermoso, era un escudo con dos caballos blancos parados sosteniendo una bandera cada caballo y arriba 5 hermosas estrellas blancas. Me quede admirando aquel objeto.

Hijo esto te pertenece, es tuyo – contestó dándome el medallón con una sonrisa enorme y haciendo un mimo en mi mejilla. Volteé el medallón y con letras pequeñas decía familia Grandchester. – Comentó el Sargento sacando de su bolsillo el medallón y enseñándoselo al padre Graubner.

¡Esto es hermoso Sargento! – Exclamó el padre tomando el medallón en sus manos y admirando aquel objeto. Mientras tanto el Sargento seguía con su relato.

Quizá no te acuerdes hijo, ya que solo tenías 2 años cuando nos fuimos de Londres. ¿No te gustaría vivir en Inglaterra mi amor? ¡Estoy seguro que te va a gustar muchísimo!

¿Y mi mamá? ¿Qué pasara con mi mamá? Ella está de gira… – Replicó el pequeño con un dejo de tristeza.

No te preocupes por ella mi amor, mamá cuando termine su gira, se irá a vivir con nosotros a Inglaterra. Así que mañana en la tarde embarcamos ¡En un enorme barco! – Comentó el Marques alzando sus brazos y abrazando a su hijo cariñosamente. – ¡Dorothy! ¡Dorothy! – Llamo a la mucama.

¿Desea algo Mi Lord? – Preguntó la mucama haciendo una reverencia al entrar a la habitación.

Dorothy, quiero que empaque las cosas de Terrence, ya que nos vamos a Inglaterra mañana en la tarde. Hoy pasaremos la noche un hotel cerca del puerto.

Enseguida Mi Lord. – Respondió la mucama y acto seguido saco una maleta del armario y empezó a empacar la ropa de Terry, el Marques salió de la habitación dejando a su hijo con su amigo Charlie y la mucama.

¡Vaya! ¡Qué afortunado eres! – Exclamó Charlie en tono emocionado – ¡No puedo creer que vayas a vivir en un gran castillo! – Dijo tomando las manos de Terry y luego dando un fuerte abrazo de buenos amigos.

¡Yo tampoco! – Expresó él con cierta alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo al ver que Dorothy estaba empacando su ropa y lentamente rompió el abrazo de Charlie y fue corriendo a su cómoda abriendo un cajón sacando un libro y recogiendo un portarretrato con dos fotografías de su madre. – Toma empaca este libro y estas dos fotografías. – Le dijo a la mucama.

El libro de Romeo y Julieta – replicó Dorothy tomando el libro con una mano y en la otra mano el portarretrato.

Si, ¡Es de mi mamá! Ella me lo leía con frecuencia le gustaba tanto, es lo único que tengo y esta fotografía.

Dorothy miro el libro y la fotografía, se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto y se asomo para verificar que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, muy discretamente le hablo al pequeño Terry en forma confidencial:

Está bien, te los guardare en esta maleta hasta abajo – Comentó metiendo el libro y el portarretrato debajo de toda la ropa como escondiendo los artículos – No los saques durante el viaje, no los vayas a perder en el barco, después llegando a Inglaterra me los pides ¿Está bien?

¡Si Dorothy!

Cuando llegue a Inglaterra y vi aquella residencia… era un Palacio bellísimo con enormes jardines, varios establos, los salones de cada habitación son tan grandes y lujosos, los techos son altos y con enormes candelabros colgando de ellos, las puertas de más de tres metros de altura que pensaba que aquí vivían gigantes, la mesa del comedor es grandísima, podrían comer en ella 40 personas 20 en cada lado, había enormes vitrinas con vajillas de porcelana de los siglos XVII, XVIII y XIX afuera se veía una fachada de un Palacio con grandes ventanas, los hermosos jardines con bellas platas y arbustos podados en diferentes formas, 5 fuentes de agua, todas de diferentes tamaños y formas. También varias estatuas de piedra. Mi habitación era enorme, tenía una cama tamaño matrimonial y dos ventanas con pesadas cortinas sin balcón donde podía admirar los enormes jardines, el mobiliario de la recamara era de estilo barroco y neoclásico, muy elegante por cierto, en las noches me daba miedo quedarme sólo en aquella habitación y cuando llovía iba temeroso a la recamara de mi padre, tocaba, abría y con un triste puchero le decía:

Papá… puedo quedarme está noche a dormir contigo… tengo miedo… está lloviendo muy fuerte.

Mi padre siempre había sido un hombre de carácter fuerte, así que mi padre me miraba desde su cama severamente y después me regalaba una sonrisa.

Está bien, por esta noche te dejo dormir en mi cama. – Decía mi padre y levantaba sus sabanas de seda de forma de que me daba permiso acostarme en su cama.

Yo abrazaba fuertemente a mi padre una vez que me acostaba y él correspondía a mi abrazo acariciándome mi largo cabello castaño. En aquel tiempo mi padre era tan cariñoso conmigo, pero los días y las semanas pasaba y ninguna señal de mi madre, la esperaba y la esperaba y ella no llegaba a casa. Una tarde estaba llorando en una banca en el jardín delantero, mi padre se acerco y me abrazo tiernamente.

¿Por qué estas llorando hijo mío? – él me levanto y me sentó en sus piernas.

Mamá… mamá… extraño mucho a mamá ¿Por qué ella no está aquí… conmigo papá? – Pregunté llorando en el regazo de mi padre.

Hijo – dijo el Marques abrazándome cariñosamente – ella no volverá a casa… ella nos ha abandonado hijo… – replicó él bajando la mirada y con tono melancólico en su voz dijo. – ha decidido quedarse en América y no volverá más con nosotros.

¡Eso es mentira papá! – Grité – ¡Mi madre no pudo abandonarme! ¡No! ¡Mi madre no me abandono! – Respondí con un fuerte llanto escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho de mi padre y llorando inconsolablemente. – Ella me quiere mucho… yo sé que algún día mi madre vendrá con nosotros. – Levante la mirada llena de lágrimas para ver a los ojos de mi padre. – ¿Quizá ella no sabe que estamos aquí en Inglaterra papá?

Mi amor, mamá sabe que estamos viviendo aquí… y he recibido una carta de ella diciendo que no piensa dejar su carrera de actriz en Broadway por nosotros – respondió el Marques sacando un pañuelo de su saco y limpiando las lágrimas de su hijo. – Se que es difícil decir esto para ti mi amor siendo que eres muy pequeño… pero prefiero hablarte con la verdad y no darte falsas esperanzas hijo mío.

Al día siguiente mi padre me regalo un hermoso potro blanco, lo bauticé como Teodora y me enseñó a montar y cabalgar. A mi padre le fascinaba la equitación y en sus días libres pasaba las tardes cabalgando con él, era tan cariñoso y amoroso conmigo, sentía que mi padre quería recompensar el abandono de mi madre con su tiempo y dándome hermosos y lujosos regalos, pero los meses pasaban y yo rezaba toda las noches porque mi madre estuviera conmigo… y creyendo que era mentira lo que me había dicho mi padre acerca de que mi madre nos había abandonado. Tiempo después mis esperanzas se esfumaron cuando mi padre conoció a Regina Willard y al mes siguiente formalizaron su compromiso y a principios de enero del 1902 ellos se casarón.

Regina Willard es una mujer de una familia aristócrata, hija del Vizconde de Edimburgo, ella al casarse con mi padre consiguió el Título de "La Duquesa de Grandchester de Inglaterra" yo en aquel entonces no sabía porque mi padre se había casado con esa mujer quien no era nada hermosa, era de baja estatura de 1.65 mts. Un poco obesa, ojos café claro y no era nada cariñosa o amorosa ni con mi padre, mucho menos conmigo. Después me entere que cuando mi padre se caso con aquella mujer aristócrata entonces él heredaría el título de su padre quien había muerto antes de haberme traído de Nueva York donde vivía con mi madre. 4 residencias más aparte del Palacio de Grandchester. La mermada fortuna de 50 millones de libras esterlinas, el título de Duque de Grandchester y un tratamiento diferente, de Lord paso a ser "_Su Excelencia_" Y por supuesto un excelente trabajo en la Cámara de Lores en el Parlamento de Westminster.

Una vez que la Duquesa se mudo al Palacio todo cambio para mal, los ojos color miel de mi padre ya no tenían ese brillo cuando él estaba con mi madre, se le veía triste y ausente. Una tarde vi por primera vez y única ocasión a mi padre llorando en silencio, estábamos en la villa de Escocia de vacaciones, estaba atardeciendo y creí que mi padre estaba viendo el ocaso en el lago, pero cuando me acerque, estaba recargado en una columna mirando hacia el cielo, pero no era así, tenía los ojos cerrados y simplemente dejando rodar las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Sentí un dolor terrible en mi pecho de ver por primera vez a mi padre tan devastado que me entristecí y preferí dejarlo sólo, desde esa vez mi padre no volvió a ser el mismo hombre, se convirtió en un hombre frió y déspota.

Mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados, antes que mi papá se casara con Regina, mi padre me había inscrito a un jardín de niños un colegio privado, aunque no exclusivo… la colegiatura era modesta y cualquier familia de clase media podía pagarla. Pues era increíble, por primera vez me subía a un carruaje elegante con un bellísimo distintivo en la puerta del carruaje. "El escudo de armas de la familia Grandchester" y lo mejor era que tres hombres me escoltaban, aun ni tenía los cinco años de edad y me sentía como si fuera un príncipe y de alguna manera me hacía sentir especial e importante como el hijo del más alto noble ingles. Muchos niños envidiaban mi estilo de vida… y al ser sinceros me sentía alagado y afortunado, disfrutaba de los lujos, del carruaje, de mis tres escoltas, de mi ropa elegante y fina, de mis obsequios carísimos y era el único en la clase que tenía ya su propio potro. Pero con el paso del tiempo ya no disfrutaba este nuevo estilo de vida, llegue a aborrecerlo conforme pasaban los años.

El Palacio cambio drásticamente cuando mi nueva madre llego a vivir con nosotros, ella trajo nuevas personas para su cuidado, como sus damas de compañía Marcela y Catherine muy leales con la Duquesa, la casa estaba repleta de servidumbre y doncellas, eran más de 40 personas trabajando para tres personas y muy pronto para otra persona más, me entere que iba a tener un nuevo hermanito Lord Harry y al siguiente año otra hermanita Lady Caroline. ¡Dios! ¡Si que el Palacio gastaba muchísimo dinero! Eran varias doncellas, Mucama, cocinera, dos damas de compañía, mayordomo, jardinero, caballerangos, chóferes, guardias en la entrada principal del Palacio, escoltas, nanas para Lord Harry. Y para mí, mi padre contrato a cinco tutores para que aprendiera las reglas, normas y protocolos que se deben de aprender las familias nobles en Inglaterra. Ellos eran mis institutores y eran sumamente estrictos conmigo, no llevaba una buena relación con ellos, la mayoría de mis tutores eran señores de 50 años con túnicas negras, muy serios, siempre erguidos y con el "_caned_" en sus manos. Tenía que aprenderme tantos modales que llegue aborrecerlos, la forma de hablar, la forma de caminar siempre erguido, enderezando la columna y sin agachar la cabeza, la mirada al frente y no al piso.

Después del nacimiento de Lord Harry, mi padre casi ya no estaba más en casa, se iba por varios días, a veces semanas completas a diferentes países de Europa, mi padre era políglota, sabía varios idiomas: francés, alemán, italiano, español, ruso, polaco, latín etc. Era un hombre de negocios y trataba mucho con la aristocracia Europea. Para mí los viajes frecuentes de mi padre era toda una tortura, la Duquesa fue cruel conmigo desde el principio. Supongo que su rudeza fue causada porque yo era el primogénito del Duque y heredaría el título más alto de la nobleza y la gran fortuna de los Grandchester. Pero eso no lo sabía en ese entonces.

¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡El hijo ilegitimo de mi esposo! – Comentó la Duquesa con tono de ironía – ¡Nunca en mi vida permitiré que seas el heredero de la gran fortuna de los Grandchester! ¡Mucho menos algún título nobiliario!

¡No me importa señora cara de cerdo! – Contestó el pequeño Terry sacando la lengua.

¡¿Qué es lo que me dijiste mocoso? – Replicó sobresaltada y llevándose la mano izquierda al pecho en forma de indignación – ¡No te permito que me hables de esa manera tan grosera! ¡Ya verás que vas a respetarme! – La Duquesa tomo al pequeño de un brazo y lo llevo a su habitación, lo aventó sobre la cama en donde con una bastón flexible comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez – ¡Ya verás… si vuelves a faltarme al respeto mocoso malcriado! ¡Te voy a quitar lo malcriado que eres! – Decía la mujer aristócrata en tono de ira mientras lo azotaba.

¡Por favor déjeme! ¡No me pegues! – Con gritos y lloriqueos le suplicaba que se detuviera – ¡Déjeme por favor!

¡Aquí vas a estar encerrado en tu habitación! – Replicó la Duquesa mientras abría la puerta y salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave – ¡Hasta que reflexiones y aprendas a respetarme!

¡Le voy a decir a mi padre cuando venga, todo lo que me está haciendo! – Decía con voz de ira y golpeando con mis puños la puerta una y otra vez.

_¡DILO!_ ¡No me importa! ¿Tú crees que tu padre se va a poner en contra mía? ja, ja, ja, ¡Claro que no!

Después de algunos meses y mi padre ausente me sentía más sólo que nunca y las severas reprimendas eran mucho más frecuentes, recuerdo que la Duquesa me hacía extender las manos cuando era un poco desordenado o entraba al Palacio sucio a consecuencia de estar jugando en el jardín o estar cabalgando si no me bañaba inmediatamente, yo temerosamente extendía mis manos y ella me daba un varazo en cada palma de mi mano, cuando mi padre llego de su largo viaje de Francia, fui corriendo hacía él abrazándolo con todo mi amor y con lágrimas en los ojos, comenté lo que la Duquesa me hacía en su ausencia.

Papá yo… – comencé a relatar cuando mi padre me interrumpió abruptamente.

¡No me digas nada! – Respondió el Duque apartándome de él con cierto enojo y una mirada sumamente fría que nunca en mi vida había visto una mirada así. – Ya me ha dicho todo, tu madre…

¡¿Mi madre? ¡Ella no es mi madre! No me hagas reír… – Comenté con una risa sarcástica.

¡Terry no voy a soportar una falta de respeto a tu madre! ¿Me entendiste? Cómo hijo de una familia noble no puedes manchar el honor y el apellido Grandchester, ¡Así que te prohíbo que hables de este asunto! – Respondió el Duque tajantemente y cerrando el asunto por siempre.

Desde aquel día tuve que aprehender a llamar a Regina de diferente forma, no Duquesa, no Su Excelencia, no Regina y menos aun madrastra, sino el título de "madre", tenía que llamar aquella señora "_mamá_" y por otra parte, lo más devastador fue que mi padre se deslindo de mí completamente.

Buenos días "madre" – decía el pequeño Terry de 5 años entrando al comedor puntualmente y haciendo una reverencia como saludo en esa gran residencia, la mesa arreglada con una enorme bajilla de porcelana fina de suiza y la cubertería de plata y varias copas de cristal.

Terry toma asiento. – Comento la Duquesa con firmeza y con elegancia tomaba su copa de cristal bebiendo agua mineral – la próxima semana entraras al colegio St. Joseph. Es un excelente colegio exclusivo – La Duquesa vio una extraña mirada en los ojos de Terry mientras se sentaba y tomaba la servilleta colocándosela en las piernas. – Desde ahora tu padre me ha dado el consentimiento de ser ahora tu tutora ya que por varios meses estará él ausente.

¿Eso significa que ya no estere en mi antiguo colegio, madre? – Preguntó angustiadamente el pequeño ya que el pre-escolar donde estaba le agradaba mucho.

Es correcto, desde ahora yo estaré al cuidado de tu educación académica, de tus deberes escolares, la disciplina, tu salud y ¡Tu alimentación! – Exclamó enfáticamente mientras cortaba su pescado con elegancia.

Si madre… si esas son las ordenes de mi padre… yo aceptaré. – Comentó con un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada de profunda tristeza mientras las decisivas decisiones de su padre se hundían en sus oídos, e instintivamente, el pequeño Terry crispó sus puños.

En casa estaban prohibidos las golosinas, caramelos y chocolates, también nos inculco la disciplina del orden y la limpieza, aprendimos que la palabra "no" era un "_NO ROTUNDO_" y no eran permitidos los berrinches.

Madre, puedo salir a jugar por media hora más – Preguntaba temerosamente o si quería más postre o salir a nadar en el lago ya tarde, mis padres me daban un NO rotundo, y yo suplicaba: – Por favor solo media hora más.

Ellos me daban una mirada de advertencia que no siguiera más con mis suplicas porque entonces me iría muy mal. Y si yo seguía llorando o hacia un berrinche, la situación cambiaba. De una mirada de advertencia a unas buenas nalgadas, con el paso del tiempo aprendí que solo podía pedir permiso una vez y si ellos me decían _NO_, podía atreverme a decir una vez más y ver su expresión, en su mirada de advertencia, entonces me resignaría y diría: –

Está bien Madre… Padre… lo que tú ordenes. – Me excusaré dando una reverencia y me iría a mi habitación.

Pobre de nosotros si llorábamos cuando te castigaban, o una simple llamada de atención. Tenías que tragarte el lloriqueo delante de ellos, solo podías liberar las lágrimas de tus ojos pero sin hacer ruido alguno. El ruido del llanto estaba prohibido en el Palacio. Y así todos los hijos de los Grandchester aprehendimos todas esas lecciones por la buena o por la mala. Regina o _"mi madre" _estaba a cargo de todo y mi padre únicamente las pocas semanas que estaba en el Palacio. Con el tiempo y muy a pesar de su manera de ser conmigo, le llamaba mamá ya en forma instantánea como si realmente fuera mi madre biológica.

Al principio cuando era pequeño hacia todo lo que mi madre me ordenaba. Su carácter fuerte y dominante siempre me daba miedo aunque quería ganarme su cariño y su amor, me desvivía para que me aceptara y me quisiera como su hijo propio pero que equivocado estaba. Ella nunca tuvo un cariño hacia a mi por más que intentaba complacerla.

Aun recuerdo cada maldita lección y cada regaño para que aprendiera la ridícula lista de la cortesía y buenos modales en la mesa, la manera de comer correctamente, utilizar los cubiertos en forma correcta. Aprender todo el árbol genealógico desde principios del SXVII, además hablar diferentes idiomas aparte del inglés, otro tutor más me enseñaba hasta la manera de arrodillarme, un noble se hinca en una sola rodilla… la derecha, mientras que la izquierda deberá estar levantada ¡Nunca! ¡Pero nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia se te ocurra caer en dos rodillas! Solo los plebeyos caen en dos rodillas. La forma de saludar, saber hacer una reverencia, cada título corresponde a una reverencia diferente y título de cortesía, Aprendí que las personas de la nobleza y fuera de ella deben de dirigirse a mí como _"Lord_ _Terrence"_ y los empleados y todo el personal de servicio debieran de dirigirse cómo "_Mi Lord_" y nunca por mi nombre a pesar de la confianza de llegar a tener con el personal domestico y cuando ellos estén hablando con una tercera persona o personas de la aristocracia deben de dirigirse cómo "_el muy Honorable Terrence Grandchester_" más formal. Pero la lección más importante de todas es que un noble nunca, pero "nunca" debe agachar la cabeza ya que demuestras debilidad.

Recuerdo que en 1904 conocí a los reyes de Inglaterra, tenía 7 años de edad, Edward VII Rey del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y Emperador de la India. Y la Reina Alexandra. "Fue espantoso" mi abuelo George Grandchester se había casado con la Princesa Helena hija de "La Reina Victoria de Inglaterra" siendo la quinta hija de nueve hijos. La reina Victoria le otorgó a mi abuelo el título de Duque de Grandchester en 1866, El título más alto de toda la nobleza inglesa. Mi padre Richard G. Grandchester, heredaría el título de Duque cuando mi abuelo murió en 1901 cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Y en ese mismo año 1901 la Reina Victoria murió dejando como sucesor a su primer hijo al trono a Edward VII con 59 años de edad, siendo hasta la fecha la segunda persona más vieja en ascender al trono británico. Mi tío abuelo era ahora el Rey de Inglaterra. Y con la muerte de mi "Bisabuela" La Reina Victoria terminaba aquella "época victoriana" pero no en todos sus aspectos. Sin embargo mi tío abuelo moriría 6 años después en 1910 de un infarto a sus 68 años de edad y estando en el trono 9 años.

Estaba nervioso a pesar que era mi tío abuelo el Rey de Inglaterra, tenía que saber saludarlo formalmente, no podías hablarle a menos de que Su Majestad te hubiese hablado primero y nunca jamás debías darle la espalda a ningún miembro de la familia real. Había ensañado la reverencia varias veces, era una reverencia para el Rey y otra muy diferente para la Reina, caminando ya por el pasillo se me olvido.

¿Cómo era? ¿Mi majestad o Su majestad para el Rey? y la Reina es Su Alteza Real o ¿Aquel saludo era para el Rey? ¡Dios mío! ¡Se me ha olvido!

Afortunadamente tenía 7 años y los reyes lo vieron con gracia, aunque no mi padre ni mi madre la Duquesa, al llegar a casa mi padre me dio un severo correctivo que nunca olvidaría cómo debo de comportarme, mi padre saco de un armario un bastón delgado y flexible y me llevo a mi habitación del brazo.

¡Es imperdonable la manera de haberte dirigido a la realeza tan irrespetuosamente! – Vociferó enfurecido mi padre una vez que llegamos a mi habitación – ¡Sobre tu escritorio! ¡Ahora mismo!

¡Papá por favor…! ¡Perdóname! Por favor no me pegues… no me pegues. – Estaba llorando e implorando de rodilla mientras agarraba la pierna de mi padre.

Sabía muy bien que había sido irrespetuoso, no solo por el mal saludo o la reverencia, sino también por moverme y bostezar dos o tres veces cuando debería de estar en posición de firmes cuando los reyes estaban presentes dando su discurso, era una falta de respeto imperdonable.

Papá por favor… no con la vara… no con la vara… te juro que nunca más volverá a pasar – mi padre me tomo del brazo, me levanto del piso y me inclino sobre el escritorio en forma brusca y con su mano izquierda me detenía la espalda y con la mano derecha sostenía la vara.

Terry te voy a dar seis varazos de los buenos y ¡Pobre de ti si te mueves porque te va ir peor!

Fue la primera vez que mi padre me azoto y me dolió hasta el alma y después de aquella primera visita con los reyes, en el futuro trataba inútilmente de no cometer los mismos errores cuando teníamos que asistir a una fiesta Real el cual era muy frecuentemente, llegue aborrecer las fiestas de la alta sociedad porque en varias ocasiones terminaban reprendiéndome cuando llegábamos a casa. Llorando ya en la privacidad de mi habitación me preguntaba ¿Por qué si soy un niño debo de estar en aquellas fiestas de la alta sociedad? ¿No debería de ser únicamente para gente mayor? Los niños fácilmente se aburren en aquellas fiestas y cometen varios errores, eso es lo que me decía a mi mismo cada vez que mi padre me reprendía. Analizaba entonces los sucesos de aquellas fiestas, en donde la alta sociedad y la aristocracia hacían sus arribos en aquellas mansiones enormes con sus hijos pequeños. Sus hijas la mayoría de mi edad llegaban vestidas muy elegantemente con guantes largos de seda, peinados laboriosos y sombreros bellamente adornados, los padres muy orgullosos de sus hijas les pedían que nos mostraran que tan bien puede interpretar una pieza en el piano, las hijas se colocaban en el banco de un piano de cola y con una elegancia interpretaban a Chopin, Beethoven, Bach y Mozart, todas las niñas que pude observar eran pavorosamente semejantes que aspiraban a la elegancia y una educación refinada a pesar de su corta edad, ¿Pero por qué llevar a los hijos en aquellas fiestas que se supone que son para gente adulta? Tiempo después me entere para que nos conocieran desde muy pequeños y los padres observaran a los hijos de los demás "me gusta tu hijo para mi hija" o "me gusta tu hija para mi hijo" de esa manera se establecería los matrimonios por conveniencia.

Finalmente los padres decidían quien sería tu futura esposa o esposo, los hijos no podían elegir. Todo era un arreglo para mejorar el linaje de la familia, el poder, el honor y sobre todo juntar riquezas. Así que mis hermanos y yo teníamos que dar lo mejor de uno mismo, porque en realidad estabas en venta, quien de los nobles ofrece una mejor oferta de linaje para tu familia. ¡Ahh dios mío! Los padres pueden ser tan desgraciados y aborrecibles, cuando por asares del destino te lleva a la quiebra, los padres acostumbrados a los lujos y a un estilo de vida holgada venden a sus pequeñas hijas de 15 años a viejos millonarios de 60 años por dinero o títulos nobiliarios. Muchas veces las hijas terminaban suicidándose.

Por otra parte el abogado de mi padre y mano derecha de él, Stewart Crowford de 30 años de edad, alto, delgado, de gran personalidad con su traje siempre impecable y elegante se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Por alguna razón que siempre desconoceré él nunca se caso y él me quería cómo su hijo propio, en su tiempo libre él me enseño a jugar muy bien el ajedrez, me llevaba a conocer Londres, platicábamos, jugábamos y lo quería mucho y claro está, lo respetaba también. Stewart al ver que tenía cierta renuencia al aprender los protocolos de la aristocracia después de llegar del colegio se ofreció hacer mi tutor después de haber terminado mis deberes escolares. Para mi eso fue perfecto porque él siempre había sido amable y cariñoso conmigo, él me enseñaba y también bromeábamos después de las clases.

Pero también me reprendía severamente cuando llegaba tarde a su clase, la puntualidad en los ingleses es estrictamente severa y cuando no me aprendía lo que habíamos hecho el día anterior y me preguntaba y no sabía la respuesta me hacía poner la palma de mi mano derecha y Stewart me daba un varazo.

Recuerdo que ya no era tan emocionante tener escoltas. Me sentía vigilado todo el tiempo excepto cuando estaba en el colegio, mis escoltas observaba cada movimiento, no tenía privacidad… no podía salir a nadar o hacer alguna otra actividad sin que alguno estuviera ahí y ni siquiera en mi habitación estaba realmente solo, un guardia estaba siempre atrás de mi puerta… siempre atrás de las puertas o a tres metros de distancia de mí. Es tan asfixiante que puedes volverte loco. Pero comprendí tristemente que debo de tener escoltas a tres metros atrás de tí porque la gente plebeya te ve como si fueras un criminal porque a costa de ellos tú vives con tantos lujos y riquezas mientras que la pobre gente trabaja todo el día entero por algunas miserables libras y llevarse un pan a la boca, porque antes de gastar en ellos deben de pagar impuestos enormes para que nosotros vivamos como vivimos.

En el verano de 1905 cumplí los 8 años muy pocas veces había ido a Londres a pesar que el Palacio de Grandchester se encontraba un poco más de una hora y media para llegar al centro de Londres o a Westminster, el Palacio se encuentra a orillas de Londres en un suburbio de alto prestigio en Berkshire muy cerca del Castillo de Windsor. Sin embargo aun cuando mi padre no salía del país y trabajaba en Westminster él en muchas ocasiones decidía no llegar al Palacio, pasaba una semana en casa y luego se quedaba dos o tres días en un hotel exclusivo en Londres. Aquel verano le pedí a mi padre que quería pasar mis vacaciones en Londres, así que mi padre rento por dos meses completos la misma suite enorme con cuatro recamaras que siempre había alquilado con anterioridad, conmigo fue mi nana Dorothy y Jenny la mucama, y me alegre que Stewart estuviera ahí cómo mi tutor y amigo también. Aunque pase unas hermosas vacaciones, tenía que cuidar mis modales siempre, comíamos en restaurantes exclusivos con amigos y compañeros de trabajo de mi padre, la mayoría era gente aristócrata y tenía que poner en práctica todo lo que me habían enseñado mis tutores, cuando me equivocaba en algo aunque fuera muy sencillo, mi padre volteaba a verme discretamente y me daba una mirada de advertencia.

En algunos días no podía salir del hotel, pero me la pasaba platicado con el gerente quien era muy agradable y el personal del hotel con quienes hice una agradable amistad, mi padre había dicho al gerente del hotel: Lo que se me ofreciera lo podía pedir, mi padre siempre había sido una persona esplendida con los regalos, así que si deseaba algo en especial inmediatamente lo traían sin objeción, fue entonces que me di cuenta del privilegio de ser hijo de un aristócrata. Un día Stewart me llevo a comer a "Bentley Kempinski" un restaurante exclusivo el cual yo no entendía que significaba la palabra "Exclusivo" había dos o tres familias que vestían elegantemente y el hostess muy déspota le decía que ya no había mesas disponibles aunque una pareja dijo que había reservado el lugar con 3 días de anticipación, iban a festejar 25 años de casados y deseaban cenar en un lugar hermoso.

Stewart creo que ya no hay mesas disponibles – comenté un poco desilusionado, no por mí, sino por ese matrimonio quien se veía completamente devastados por no pasar su aniversario de bodas en un elegante restaurante – y no creo que hayas hecho reservación.

Mi Lord, ya verás que para nosotros habrá una mesa disponible y la mejor ubicación del restaurante. – Replicó Stewart muy formalmente.

Cuando llegamos con el hostess inmediatamente nos hicieron pasar y me sorprendí de ver varías mesas desocupadas, volteaba alrededor contando las mesas vacías.

¿Extrañado mi Lord? No sé preocupe, este es un lugar exclusivo y solo la alta sociedad y la aristocracia pueden entrar sin preámbulos, ya ve que es un privilegio ser de sangre azul.

Las vacaciones de verano terminaron, a principios de curso había unos chicos que no me agradaban, en una ocasión me había peleado con ellos. Cuando llegue a casa mi madre me llamo la atención severamente por haber llegado de la escuela sucio y con la camisa del colegio rota. Ya en la tarde mi madre había salido con unas amigas y no regresaba hasta la noche. Me bañe y me cambie de ropa, era viernes y no quería pasar el fin de semana en el Palacio con la Duquesa así que se me ocurrió hacer algo que poco después lo lamenté profundamente, fui con Carther uno de las escoltas que tenia, era un hombre de pocas palabras y serio.

¡Carther! ¡Carther, me caí en la bañera y me lastime! – Le enseñe el moretón que me había hecho en la pelea con mis compañeros de clase en un brazo – mamá no se encuentra, salió con sus amigas ¿Puedes llevarme con mi papá?

¿No será mejor que lo lleve con un médico mi Lord? – Preguntó un poco serio viendo mi moretón que tenia.

Prefiero que mi papá me diga si es necesario ir al médico, quizá no sea nada grave y podemos asustarlo por unos moretones, mejor que él lo valore ¿No crees? Además me gustaría pasar el fin de semana en Londres.

Llegamos al hotel donde mi padre se hospedaba siempre y salude alegremente al gerente del hotel quien apenas había llegado de comer aquella tarde.

¿Está mi papá George? – Pregunté con una amplia sonrisa.

No lo sé hijo, no he estado en toda el día, acabo de llegar. Es muy probable que Su Excelencia esté trabajando en el Parlamento todavía, aun es muy temprano.

Bueno ¿No hay problema si me quedo en la suite, si está trabajando todavía? Carther mi escolta estará conmigo.

Claro que puedes quedarte, sabes muy bien que siempre eres bienvenido.

Gracias. – El gerente me dio la llave de la suite y rápidamente subí, mientras Carther iba por mi equipaje.

Entre a la suite – Papá, papá ¿Estás aquí? – Pregunté un poco temeroso y vi el portafolio y el abrigo de mi padre sobre el sofá de la sala, y me imagine que estaba en su habitación dándose un baño como normalmente lo hace después de un día en el trabajo. Abrí la puerta de su habitación cuando vi a una señorita completamente desnuda sobre mi padre en el lecho gimiendo – Pap…

_¡¿TERRY? _– Gritó sobresaltado mi padre y la señorita se cubrió con la sabana rápidamente y tapándose la cara con la almohada _– ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ? _

Yo… yo… – me quede helado a ver la escena que estaba presenciando.

_¡CIERRA LA PUERTA Y ESPERAME EN LA SALA!_ – Exigió enfurecido, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la sala como me había ordenado mi padre y en aquel momento entro Carther con mi equipaje.

¿Sucede algo mi Lord? Se encuentra muy pálido.

Encontré a mi padre en su habitación con una señorita – temblaba de miedo – estaban desnudos sobre la cama.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Su Excelencia esta aquí? – Preguntó Carther asustado – ¡No puede ser…! ¡Dios mío! – Se derrumbo en el sofá agarrando su rostro con sus manos en forma de frustración. – ¡Dios mío! No puede ser.

En ese momento mi padre salió con la señorita, ella vestía elegantemente y se notaba un poco avergonzada.

Carther – mi padre se dirigió a la escolta serenamente – puedes escoltar a la señorita con Jemes para que la lleve a su casa.

Si Su Excelencia, inmediatamente la llevo, por aquí señorita. – ambos salieron de la suite y me quede a solas con mi padre, una vez que ellos cerraron la puerta el rostro de mi padre cambio drásticamente y se dirigió a mí.

¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en Londres? ¿No deberías de estar en el Palacio? – Preguntó furiosamente mi padre y su simple mirada me intimido.

Yo… yo… le pregunte a Carther si podía pasar el fin de semana contigo aquí en Londres.

Carther sabe muy bien que primero debe de informarme si puedes quedarte aquí en Londres y él no me comentó absolutamente nada. ¿Cuándo le avisaste? Ayer.

¿Ahhh…? Desde el miércoles.

¿Estás seguro Terry?

Si – baje la mirada y mis manos estaban temblando. Y en ese momento entró Carther a la suite.

Carther ¿Por qué está Terry aquí, sin mi permiso? – Preguntó con mirada fría.

Su Excelencia – respondió la escolta nerviosamente – lo que sucede es que el muy Honorable Terrence tuvo un accidente en la bañera esta tarde, ofrecí llevarlo al médico pero…

Mi hijo me acaba de decir que te aviso desde el miércoles que vendría a Londres.

¡No es verdad Su Excelencia! – Se sorprendió Carther y me miro directamente a los ojos pidiéndome con la mirada que dijera la verdad y yo simplemente baje la mirada.

¿Es verdad lo que me dice Carther? – Me preguntó mi padre con firmeza.

No, no es verdad. – No tuve el valor de decir la verdad y mi padre me mando a mi habitación mientras que mi padre y Carther permanecieron en la sala un buen tiempo.

Los gritos de mi padre se escuchaban hasta la recamara, le recriminaba lo incompetente que había sido, nunca había escuchado a mi padre dirigirse de esa manera a un empleado, había escuchado antes regaños, malas palabras, gritos, pero no de esa manera, los empleados aguantaban trabajar con el Duque y la Duquesa porque el salario era excelente, a veces cuadriplicaba el salario que en otras mansiones, claro tenían que aguantar el mal carácter autoritario, déspota, sus malos días, sus gritos y frustraciones aunque la paga era buena. Al día siguiente me enteré que mi padre había despedido a Carther, me quede helado y todo fue por mi culpa. Me sentí terriblemente culpable quería decirle a mi padre que había mentido, una vez jugando ajedrez con Stewart le platique lo que había sucedido y me dio a entender que no fue mi culpa realmente, mi padre se dio cuenta desde un principio que había mentido, sin embargo aunque el Duque se dio cuenta que no había dicho la verdad, Carther sabía bien que no podía llegar a la suite sin su permiso, era como pedir una cita con mi padre _"No era increíble, soy su hijo, no un cliente"_. Fue entonces que Stewart muy discretamente y en forma confidencial me dijo que no podía decir a nadie la manera que había encontrado a mi padre y compañía, tenían que ser muy discreto con lo que había visto aquella tarde, el Duque no da explicaciones de nada a nadie y nadie puede cuestionar las acciones del Duque.

Desde aquella vez ya no pase mis vacaciones en Londres, mi padre decidió mandarme a Francia a estudiar el idioma con otros chicos de mi edad, aquel viaje no era de placer realmente, sino todo lo contrario tenía que estudiar muchísimo su cultura, sus costumbres, personajes históricos, nombres de la aristocracia francesa, y mi padre quien hablaba perfectamente el francés me dijo que al termino del curso quería que tuviera un dominio del idioma mínimo un 70%. En realidad no me gustaba mucho aquellos cursos de verano. En otros cursos de verano conocí varios países de Europa. Al igual tenía que aprender las palabras esenciales de cada idioma que íbamos a visitar, su historia y personajes de la aristocracia.

Mi madre, la Duquesa siempre iba al colegio, en varias ocasiones la felicitaban de mi buen aprovechamiento académico en el colegio, siempre salía con honores al finalizar el año, pero en otras ocasiones el Director del colegio llamaba a mi madre para decir que mi comportamiento era terrible, me peleaba con los compañeros de clases, hacia maldades y travesuras.

¡Puedes explicarme que significa esto! – Gritaba mi madre aventando el citatorio del Director para decirle que estaba suspendido del colegio por una semana completa.

Lo lamento – dijo cuando desprevenidamente la Duquesa levanto la mano y lo dejo caer pesadamente en el rostro de pequeño. No era la primera vez que la Duquesa abofeteaba a Terry pero ahora la mirada de Terry de ser de miedo era de una profunda ira y de impotencia, sabía perfectamente que si le gritaba o hiciera cualquier comentario. Le iría peor.

¡Eres una vergüenza y un deshonor para la familia! ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo es posible que el hijo del Duque de Grandchester haya cometido tan grande falta para que sea suspendido? – Gritaba la Duquesa cansada de ir al colegio a escuchar el terrible comportamiento del hijo ilegitimo de su esposo.

¡No fue mi culpa madre! Michael fue quien comenzó todo, ¿Por qué no me crees?

¿Acaso me has dado motivos para creerte alguna vez? – Terry guardo silencio y miro a su madre lleno de furia. – Solo espera que tu padre regrese del Parlamento esta tarde. – y con esas palabras sabia de lo mal que le iba ir cuando su padre regresara de trabajar. – ¡Ahora retírate a tu habitación!

Hice una reverencia y salí caminando tranquilamente cuando cerré la puerta del estudio y ya no vi a mi madre corrí por los pasillos de esa gran residencia. Recuerdo que las lágrimas recorrían libremente por el rostro pero sin omitir rudo alguno, solo sentía que la respiración me faltaba y suspiraba amargamente.

Tu madre me ha comentado que fue hoy a visitar al Director del Colegio para avisarle que te suspendieron del colegio por una semana completa – Comentó mi padre visiblemente molesto y con una mirada terrible que me hacía temblar todo el cuerpo y haciendo bajar la mirada al suelo.

En esa ocasión mi padre me obligo a pedirle disculpas a mi madre arrodillado por haberla pasado un mal momento en la mañana, eso era lo que más me dolía, más que los azotes, me sentía terriblemente humillado. ¿Por qué mi padre me hacia esto? ¿Por qué me odiaba tanto? Pero el castigo no termino ahí. Me pidió que fuera a su despacho, la simple idea de escuchar que lo esperara en su despacho me paralizo completamente. Mi padre continúo con su castigo con verdadera saña mientras me mordía los labios llenos de dolor e impotencia.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación de Dorothy, ella estaba vestida en su bata de dormir lista para ya acostarse después de un largo día de trabajo cuando de repente escucho un ruido de que se rompía algo llamó su atención y se puso de pie. Avanzó lentamente buscando su origen. Se detuvo junto a la puerta de la habitación de Terry e hizo girar el picaporte. Por un instante, la luz que provenía la deslumbró pero apenas pudo enfocar, notó que Terry estaba arrodillado, recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio.

Que terrible, destroce el jarrón de agua. – murmuraba el joven cuando presentío que alguien lo observaba. Volvió la cabeza y se encontró con su nana Dorothy quien lo observaba detenidamente. – ¿Qué tanto me observas? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. – Espero que tú tampoco estés enojada conmigo por romper el jarrón de cristal… se me resbalo de las manos.

Tu…tu espalda" – dijo llevándose los dedos a los labios mirando que el joven estaba sin camisa y lo que le había sorprendido era las terribles marcas de Terry en su espalda.

Son las muestras de cariño de mi padre – sonrió – sabes como es mi padre cuando hago alguna travesura.

De los 9 a los 12 años fui expulsado del colegio tres veces, aun recuerdo muy bien cada experiencia vivida. La primera vez tenía 9 años, no recuerdo realmente cual fue el motivo de la palea con uno de mis compañeros de clase, en fin en el patio del colegio nos agarramos y nos dimos bastante fuerte, en realidad no era mi primera pelea pero si la más reñida. El Director nos vio, nos separo y llamo a nuestros padres para que fueran a visitar la oficina del Director. La madre del otro chico llegó primero, yo estaba sentado en una banca esperando temerosamente a que mi madre, la Duquesa hiciera su arribó a la oficina, como tantas veces lo había hecho desde mis cinco años, después de media hora la señora salió de la oficina enfurecida y 10 minutos después mi padre y Stewart llegaron al colegio. – Esperaba ver a la Duquesa como siempre y no a mi padre para que hablará con el Director. – pensaba cabizbajo. Cuando mi padre llego me miro discretamente y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mi padre o madre nunca pero nunca me reprendían delante de las demás personas, mi madre solo me daba unas terribles miradas de miedo, advirtiéndome de lo mal que me iba a ir llegando a casa y mi padre sus miradas eran un poco más discretas, pero temibles todavía.

Pasamos a la oficina del Director; mi padre, Stewart y yo, después de un rato mientras le decía el Director mis faltas cometidas a mi padre, el Director dijo una palabra que palidecí terriblemente, sentí que la sangre se me bajo a los pies y me quede completamente en Shock cuando dijo que estaba _"expulsado del colegio"_ No podía creerlo todo se me nublo y sentí un terrible escalofrió mientras mi padre inútilmente le suplicaba al Director que no me expulsará. Aunque mi padre era un hombre poderoso y de la más alta jerarquía de la nobleza inglesa, no pudo hacer nada para que no fuese expulsado, en realidad en aquel colegio todos los estudiantes son de padres de alto rango, muchos son aristócratas, otros almirantes, coroneles, banqueros, oficiales del ejército británico, en fin el otro chico con quien me había peleado también había sido expulsado y su padre era Almirante de la Fuerza Naval Británica. Los colegios británicos o la educación británica era muy estricta y ni el poder, ni las influencias salvaban a nadie de ser expulsado si cometía alguna falta grave. Mi padre resignado tomo la pluma fuente y firmo el documento de mi expulsión. Mi padre no me dijo nada en todo el tiempo que estábamos en la oficina, no me regaño delante del Director o me hizo algún comentario, el Director me pidió que fuera por mis libros mientras que le entregaban toda la documentación al Duque. Salimos del colegio y Stewart me tomo de la mano para dirigirnos al carruaje, mi padre subió primero y antes que yo subiera, Stewart me detuvo un segundo dándome un pequeño golpecito en el mentón de manera que levantara la frente.

Camino al Palacio estaba aterrorizado, temblaba y me apretaba las manos la una con la otra. Mi padre estaba enfrente de mí y Stewart estaba a lado mío. Mi vista estaba afuera mirando el paisaje y de reojo observaba a mi padre quien tenía una carpeta de cuero y leía los últimos reportes acerca de su trabajo y de vez en cuando sentía su mirada dominante sobre mí, yo volteaba a verlo y un segundo antes bajaba su mirada a los documentos que tenia. Sentía un nudo en la garganta como si me faltara la respiración y Stewart quien estaba a lado mío me dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en mi pierna y me sonrió, fue como diciéndome que todo estará bien, que me calmara. Cuando vi la desviación a Berkshire esperaba que el carruaje nunca llegara a su destino.

Finalmente llegamos al gran portón el cual los guardias abrían el rejado y el carruaje se estaciono en frente de la entrada principal. Nos bajamos y yo renuente al entrar al Palacio, Stewart me agarro del hombro y me dijo adelante, lentamente subía los 6 escalones y una vez adentro mi padre me pidió que lo esperara en su despacho cinco minutos después él entro, ahí me grito, me insulto, me dio tres bofetadas simultáneamente y finalmente me indique que estuviera sobre el escritorio y ahí comenzó a golpearme con la correa. Mi padre no me azotaba más que seis veces pero con aquello tenía más que suficiente. Después del castigo mi padre salió del despacho y me dejo ahí. Yo me quede sobre el sofá inmóvil no había lágrimas sobre mi rostro o en mis ojos. Estaba paralizado era como si estuviera desmayado pero no lo estaba, veía a mí alrededor y mi mente estaba en blanco.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero alguien toco la puerta y abrieron, era Stewart y Dorothy. Yo simplemente cerré los ojos, Stewart delicadamente me cargo en sus brazos y me llevo a mi habitación, Dorothy abría la puerta de mi habitación y levantaba el cobertor de la cama y entre los dos cuidadosamente me cambiaron de ropa. Por casi tres días no comía, no me movía, no lloraba, no hablaba… era como si estuviera invalido o estuviera muerto en vida. Dorothy luchaba porque comiera un poco o hablara… me había queda mudo… quizá quería terminar con mi vida... no sé que me dolió más, si sus golpes… su manera de hablarme e insultarme o que en estos tres días nadie fue a visitarme a mi habitación. Ni mi padre, ni la Duquesa, ni mis dos medios hermanos. Solo Dorothy, la mucama y Stewart, me sentí por primera vez tan denigrado y tan bajo como si fuera un miembro de la servidumbre. Me sentía, solo… teniendo todo el lujo que puedo desear pero sin el amor de mis padres. Al tercer día Stewart entró a mi habitación con una bandeja con comida, se sentó en mi cama y él me acomodo para que me sentara, tomo el plato y trato de darme de comer.

Abre la boca – dijo casi perdiendo la paciencia – necesitas comer algo.

Yo renuente voltee la mirada al otro lado y sentí que Stewart se levanto de la cama y dejo el plato en la bandeja de la mesita, salió de la habitación y en poco menos de tres minutos volvió ahora con el caned en sus manos.

¡Vas a agarrar ahora mismo ese plato de comida y comienza a comer_! ¡AHORA O TE ARREPENTIRAS!_ – Y acto seguido comenzó a golpear la cama _– ¡COME! – _Agarre el plato y nerviosamente comencé a comer – _¡OTRO BOCADO! _– Decía mientras golpeaba con más fuerza la cama sin golpearme a mí. – Quiero que dejes limpio los platos.

Cuando termine de comer Stewart me abrazo con fuerza y comencé a llorar.

Llora todo lo que quieras, te hará sentir mejor.

Después de dos semanas Stewart me inscribió en otro colegio de prestigio, mis excelentes asignaturas me ayudaron bastante en entrar a otros colegios. Stewart ahora era mi tutor y desde esa vez dejo de pegarme, yo por mi parte le prometí que trataría de ser más obediente y acatar a las reglas y a mis horarios: Llegar del colegio, comer, hacer todos mis deberes escolares, dos horas de clases con mis otros tutores y finalmente tiempo libre, ese tiempo lo utilizaba para cabalgar con Teodora, lo bañaba, lo cepillaba, le daba de comer, limpiaba el establo y mientras hacía todo eso, le platicaba a Teodora todos mis problemas, todas mis frustraciones, me recuerdo abrazando su cabeza y sus cabellos de mi caballo blanco y llorando amargamente. Teodora se convirtió un una amiga confidencial para mí. Le hablaba y le hablaba… con ella no me sentía tan solo.


	2. LA VIDA EN EL COLEGIO VICTORIANO

_**En este capítulo se trata de cómo Terry entro al Real Colegio de St. Pablo y todo lo que sufrió en el. Siempre se ha tenido el conocimiento que los internados en Inglaterra en la época de Terry y Candy existían el castigo corporal. Así que también lo incluí, esperando que nadie de los lectores se sienta ofendido.**_

_**Espero recibir sus críticas y comentarios, es mi primera historia y cualquier sugerencia es siempre bienvenida. **_

_**Gracias.**_

_**La vida en el colegio victoriano. **_

Los días en Londres son fríos y lluvioso, me recuerdo cabalgando fuertemente sobre los inmensos jardines del Palacio o simplemente caminado bajo la lluvia, sentir el frío viento y las gotas de lluvia helada caer sobre mi rostro, sentir que poco a poco me estaba empapando, significaba que aun estaba vivo… aun sentía el viento, el frío, la lluvia y con ella lavaba mis penas, entrando al Palacio me sentía como un zombi, un muerto viviente y me preguntaba ¿Qué significa ser un noble? ¿Habrá otros niños nobles que tienen una infancia feliz? ¿La gente aristócrata se casara por amor? O ¿Sólo con gente aristócrata para no perder lo que significa eso de_ SANGRE AZUL? _Si eso era ser un noble entonces ya no quería ser más un noble y desee ya no vivir más en el Palacio, pero que ironía es la vida y el destino, de todos mis deseo y rezos este fue el único que se me concedió. Con el tiempo mi padre se volvió más distante, ya no me abrazaba como antes, ni era tan cariñoso conmigo, ya no me leía y cuando me dirigía a él por algún motivo sentía que me rechazaba, había cambiado tanto mi padre conmigo en su manera de ser… que ya ni lo reconocía. Y para el colmo en el colegio comente acerca de la situación de mi verdadera madre y mi madrastra, nunca pensé que fueran tan crueles conmigo… me peleaba a menudo con los niños que me decían que era un hijo ilegitimo, que mi madre me había abandonado porque ella no me quería, la mala relación con mis padres, con mi hermano Lord Harry y mi hermana Lady Caroline y mis compañeros de colegio, me hicieron sentirme más solo y comencé a guardar todo tipo de sentimientos y resentimientos, no confiaba en nadie… ese sentimiento me hizo que desde muy niño fuera un niño solitario, rebelde, malcriado…y callado, pensaba que realmente era una vergüenza y deshonor para la familia Grandchester.

Tenía apenas 12 años padre Graubner. Y a mi corta edad era ya un niño resentido con la vida y un adolescente inseguro de si mismo, me aparte de toda la gente que me rodeaba y no tenía amigos, cuando me sentía agraviado, lastimado o herido por mis compañeros de clase, me escudaba bajo el título de la nobleza y me convertí en un soberbio, arrogante y prepotente, hacia siempre gala de mis raíces de sangre azul pero por adentro me sentía morir lentamente. – El Sargento miro al horizonte negro de la fría noche, suspiro profundamente y recordó su pasado en el colegio amargamente.

¡Terry, ya no te soporto más! ¡Eres la vergüenza de la familia…! ¡Yo… yo no te quiero más aquí… te peleas con tus hermanos… te peleas en el colegio…! ¡Ya te volvieron a expulsar nuevamente del colegio! – Replicó mi madre desesperada – Voy a pedirle a tu padre que te mande lejos de aquí. El simple hecho que este aquí, me da una terrible jaqueca...

Estaba en mi habitación llorando amargamente… y escuché que el carruaje de mi padre había llegado con Stewart.

Querido, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero tu hijo Terrence, ¡Lo acaban de expulsar nuevamente de colegio! ¡La rebeldía de él es ya insoportable_! ¡EXIJO!_ ¡Qué eches a Terrence fuera de aquí! ¡No lo quiero ver más! Es un mal ejemplo para sus hermanos y para el honor de la familia Grandchester…

Mientras escuchaba todo desde la puerta de mi habitación, me seque las lágrimas y me dirigí al ventanal mirando los enormes jardines cuando escuche que mi padre subía las escaleras y entraba a la habitación.

¡Terrence! – dijo El Duque con cierto enojo, mientras pensaba "Terrence… desde cuando me dice Terrence… es tanto su odió hacia mí, que ya ni me dice como antes me decía de niño… Terry de cariño".

Terrence me acaba de decir tu madre que otra vez te volvieron a expulsar del colegio… ¡Por el amor de dios! Tienes apenas 12 años ¡Ya te han expulsado de 3 de los mejores colegios de Inglaterra! ¿Qué pretendes hacer…? ¡Esto ya es demasiado… ya no soporto más tu rebeldía, tus peleas, tus groserías…! – Tenía una mirada de odio y al mismo tiempo de tristeza. – Terrence, ¡Hoy ya no vivirás más aquí! ¡Ahora mismo te voy a enviar a un internado y me voy a asegurar, que no te vuelvan a expulsar nunca más!

¡Así que me corres de la casa! – Respondí con tristeza y odio – ¡Prefieres mandarme lejos y que otros se ocupen de mí! Cómo suele suceder siempre. – Masculló Terry con un amplio movimiento en su mano derecha y desprevenidamente el Duque le proporciono una bofetada que dejo a su hijo tirado en el suelo.

¡Terrence ya no aguanto más! ¡No sé como disciplinarte para que no seas un malcriado y rebelde! – Vociferó con tono irritado y apretando los puños con fuerzas – Ya emplee todos mis recursos, ¡Hasta castigos corporales y nada funciona contigo! ¡Ya me harte de ti! ¡Te voy a enviar a un Colegio Católico, el más estricto de toda Inglaterra! Para que sepan disciplinarte. ¡Dorothy! ¡Dorothy! – Gritó frenético.

¿Desea algo Su Excelencia? – Respondió temerosa Dorothy al ver que el Duque estaba enfurecido.

¡Empaca las cosas de Terrence inmediatamente! Y quiero abajo las maletas para que Jemes los coloque en el carruaje. ¡_AHORA MISMO DOROTHY_!

Así se será Su Excelencia – mientras tanto el Duque abandonó la habitación azotando fuertemente la puerta al salir.

Dorothy no me quiero ir… ¡No quiero irme! – Movía la cabeza en forma de negación y las lágrimas hicieron su aparición. – No aun internado católico. – lloré en los brazos de mi nana.

Mi Lord… debe de ser fuerte de ahora en adelante – ella me sobaba mi mejilla tiernamente – ya verá que no va a ser tan malo estar en un internado.

Dorothy, no quiero estar encerrado en un internado… no quiero, no quiero estar en un internado católico, finalmente mi madre a ganado la batalla. – Dorothy rompió el abrazo y me alejo de ella.

Mi Lord, debo de empacar sus cosas, sino Su Excelencia se enojara conmigo. – Mientras Dorothy empacaba mis cosas, yo me acosté sobre la cama llorando inconsolablemente y en aquel momento entro Stewart a mi habitación.

Mi Lord – él me abrazo afectuosamente y después de un tiempo me separo de él levantándome el mentón – no debe de agachar nunca la cara ante situaciones difíciles – seguía sosteniendo mi mentón y yo me aparte de él.

Stewart no soy de piedra… soy humano… tengo sentimientos…

Mi Lord, no le dé satisfacción a su madre de verlo así… no a la Duquesa, no le muestre sus lágrimas – dijo Stewart cariñosamente y con sus dedos largos secó mis lágrimas de mi rostro.

Es tan difícil para mí… mis padres son tan autoritarios e intimidantes que no puedo evitar no bajar la cabeza cuando me están llamando la atención.

Mi Lord, cuando este en una situación similar, en vez de bajar la cabeza, al contrario… suba un poco más su mentón y el cuerpo siempre erguido, sino puede mirarlo directamente a los ojos, entonces suba la mirada al techo o desvié la mirada a un lado, ¡Pero nunca! ¡Nunca la cabeza! Un noble debe de tener siempre la frente muy en alto a pesar de las situaciones difíciles que nos manda la vida, debemos de mostrar coraje y valentía, aunque por adentro sea un infierno nuestras vidas.

Dorothy termino de empacar mis cosas rápidamente y mientras que mis maletas se dirigían al carruaje, baje las escaleras, ahí estaba mi madre y con voz irónica me dijo:

Finalmente te vas de aquí ¡Espero que nunca más vuelvas a está casa!

La mire directamente a los ojos y subí un poco más mi mentón como me había dicho Stewart y sin decir nada baje las escaleras con la frente muy en alto, aunque tenía un nudo en la garganta. Me dirigí al carruaje con mi padre y camino al colegio no nos dirigimos la palabra en absoluto.

Hermana Gray – dijo el Duque con simpatía cuando entro al despacho de la Rectora del prestigioso colegio.

¡Duque de Grandchester! ¿Cómo ha estado? Por favor tomen asiento. – Replicó la Rectora levantándose de su silla y con un movimiento en su mano en señal de tomar asiento.

Hermana Gray se que este colegio es uno de los más prestigiosos Colegios de Inglaterra, El Real Colegio de St. Pablo y donde la disciplina es lo elemental. – Dijo mi padre con tono autoritario – Yo aquí vengo a decir las cosas como son, sin rodeos y sin mentiras. – Estaba sentado a lado de mi padre y escuchaba lo que mi padre le decía a la Rectora.

Mi hijo Terrence ha sido expulsado tres veces de los más prestigiosos colegios de Londres, debo de confesar que mi hijo es muy rebelde, grosero y malcriado, cómo hijo de una familia aristócrata, no puedo darme el lujo de que manche el nombre y el honor de la familia Grandchester. Quiero que sea educado y disciplinado para cuando sea adulto. Y usted recibirá una suma como esta, cada mes. – El Duque saco un cheque de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la Rectora mientras veía el documento con ojos muy abiertos que la dejaron sin respiración.

¡Vaya, Duque de Grandchester! Es una suma muy cuantiosa. – Dijo La Hermana Gray viendo la cantidad de dinero.

Yo sé que me va a costar una fortuna mantener a mi hijo aquí y no pienso arriesgarme otra vez a que lo expulsen nuevamente del colegio. Así que les doy toda mi autorización si hace alguna rebeldía decida usted que castigo sea apropiado para él. ¡Claro está! Nunca será expulsado del colegio.

Escuche lo que mi padre había hecho para que nunca fuera expulsado bajo ninguna circunstancia y sentí que mi padre me había metido a una cárcel. En donde la vida será mucho más difícil. Me sentí miserablemente triste y a punto de llorar, sin embargo me controle de no llorar, no permití que ni una sola lágrima salieran de mis ojos tristes y cristalinos, no quería que mi padre me viera llorando. La Hermana Gray salió de su oficina dejándonos a mi padre y a mí solos.

Terrence, aquí va hacer tu hogar de ahora en adelante – comentó mi padre con su altanería muy característico en él – Por favor, hazte un favor a ti y a todos. _¡NUNCA!_ ¡Pero nunca digas a nadie quien es tu verdadera madre! Ni mucho menos que eres "hijo ilegitimo" y menos aun digas que tienes una madrastra ¡Debes de cuidar el nombre y la reputación de la familia! Si alguien lo averigua. ¡Te juro que te desheredare! ¡¿Entendiste?

Sarcásticamente respondí. – No te preocupes, que tus deslices y acerca de tus amantes nunca las diré. – los ojos del Duque reflejo una furia y me proporciono otra bofetada que me volteo el rostro.

¡No permito que me hables de esa manera jovencito! – Vociferó el Duque con vehemencia.

En el Real Colegio de St. Pablo en Inglaterra estuve más de 4 años y medio, los 3 primeros años fue espantoso y cruel para mí. – Comentó el joven Sargento al Padre Graubner.

¿Cómo fue tu vida en el colegio hijo? – Preguntó el Padre muy interesado en la historia del Sargento.

Al principio no hacía nada, ni alguna travesura… Recordó entonces 1909, el año cuando Terry entro al Real Colegio de St. Pablo.

Es un colegio enorme con inmensos jardines y altas colinas que se podía ver desde lejos la ciudad de Londres, la arquitectura del colegio es de estilo gótico… ¡Era increíble! Con esos ventanales grandes y muy famosas por sus vidrieras de arco ojival, su extravagante fachada con sus altos techos y sus arcos de piedra, la iglesia y sus torres parecían rascar el cielo. Muy parecido a la arquitectura del Parlamento de Westminster y la catedral de Canterbury. En las aulas escolares la pared de enfrente tenía un enorme pizarrón rectangular que cubría todo la pared desde la altura de la cintura, con 36 pupitres 6 X 6 pupitres en cada aula. A fuera de las aulas del primer piso hay un enorme pasillo con arcos ojival de piedra que se podía ver los hermosos jardines, toda la fachada era de piedra le daba un estilo medieval y al mismo tiempo triste y sombrío.

El reglamento del colegio era tan severo… debías de cumplir con los horarios sin llegar tarde a ninguna clases, misa, horarios de comida y respetar tu hora de descanso. Aunque por primera vez estudie en un colegio co–educacional no podías platicar con las internas mujeres, en el único lugar que estábamos juntos era en misa, pero no nos podíamos mezclar… el lado derecho era para las mujeres y el lado izquierdo era para los hombres. Mi dormitorio era personal, bonito y sencillo… un cuarto de 3 X 3 mts. Con una cama individual, un escritorio grande con cajones pegado a la pared y sobre el escritorio un librero grande donde había más de cien libros, un closet con puertas, una mesa chica de centro con 3 sillas, un sillón para dos personas con el techo alto, las puertas de los dormitorios eran grandes y altas que casi llegaban al techo, lo que más me gustaba de mi dormitorio era la vista. Todos los dormitorios tenía un ventanal enorme con balcón, me gustaba pararme sobre el balcón y mirar a lo lejos los dormitorios de las chicas que estaban enfrente de los dormitorios de los chicos pero con una distancia de 500 mts. El cual solo se podía ver escasamente alguna silueta. El uniforme del colegio, es como si estuvieras en un funeral… y todos los días estuvieras de luto. Tome el uniforme que estaba en el closet y con lágrimas en los ojos me ponía pieza por pieza. Era un pantalón y saco negro con chaleco negro y una camisa blanca de manga larga. El uniforme debería de esta siempre impecable y traer estrictamente completo el uniforme sin excepciones. En invierno usabas una capa inglesa negra y una bufanda blanca. No podías usar otro tipo de ropa en la semana y solo los fines de semanas podías cambiar a la ropa casual.

El Colegio de St. Pablo es católico y pertenece a una orden. La Hermana Gray era La Rectora del colegio, ella tenía cincuenta y tantos años con un carácter muy estricto y severo. Tenía varias profesoras y una Hermana muy especial a quien le tuve mucho aprecio y cariño, la Hermana Margareth, nuestra supervisora en los dormitorios. Ella nos cuidaba y apoyaba en todos nuestros esfuerzos, cuidaba de nuestra salud, nos vigilaba a la hora de apagar luces o cuando comíamos… ella se sentaba en la cabecera de una gran mesa con sus treinta y seis estudiantes a su cargo y de que cumpliéramos con el reglamento del colegio, al igual nos castigaba si cometíamos alguna falta de indisciplina. Si la falta era grave la Hermana Margareth le comunicaba a la Rectora y ella otorgaba el castigo. Los castigos podían variar desde quedarse confinado en tu dormitorio por un día, tres días o una semana. También había el cuarto de meditación o castigo, que era un cuarto de cárcel pero sin barrotes. Y uno de los peores castigos era el correctivo corporal quien únicamente los implantaba La Rectora. Ella tenía un paleta de madera rectangular bastante largo con mango, normalmente nunca utilizaba este método para castigarnos o disciplinarnos, ella más bien nos daba una severa llamada de atención, el regaño puede ser tan fuerte que salías de su despacho llorando y el peor de todos los casos era la inmediata expulsión del colegio. En las aulas de clase todos los chicos estaban sentados en sus pupitres erguidos, y no se podía hablar al menos que el profesor te hiciera alguna pregunta, no podías platicar, ni reír, ni levantarte, la educación era sumamente ortodoxa.

Era el quinto domingo y todos los padres llegaban al colegio para recoger a sus hijos ya que cada cinco domingos podíamos salir del colegio, estaba muy emocionado pensaba que finalmente podría salir de aquel lugar al menos por un día, sin embargo cuando todos los estudiantes se estaban yéndose con su padres… la Hermana Luisa me dijo que nadie había venido por mí, así que no podía salir del colegio, me sentía tan frustrado esperaba que alguien viniera a recogerme, pero no fue así. Al siguiente quinto domingo también me arregle para salir a pasear por Londres, esperaba en la salida principal del colegio y miraba todos los carruajes esperando ver una cara conocida, o el carruaje de mi padre con su peculiar distintivo, el escudo de armas de la familia, volteaba de un lado a otro, miraba con asombro como los otros padres estaban emocionados de ver a su hijo o hija después de no haberse visto por un mes, el tiempo pasaba hasta que se fue el último carruaje y vi que estaba solo otra vez, ya no había nadie más esperando a sus padres. Me fui a mi dormitorio llorando, desilusionado, frustrado… ¿Por qué mi padre ya no me quería? ¿Por qué no quería pasar un tiempo conmigo, con su hijo? ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto, si era antes tan cariñoso conmigo?

Desafortunadamente mi relación con mis compañeros de clase fue terrible, no entablaba conversación con ellos, ni amistad alguna. Ellos me tacharon desde un principio como arrogante, antisocial, pedante. Y claro esta, yo les daba motivos para que ellos pensaran eso de mí. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que cuando me sentía inseguro, inferior a la demás gente hacía resaltar mi título de noble, más tarde de adulto me di cuenta que no era el único en hacer eso, las demás personas resaltaban sus estudios, sus profesiones, sus puestos, diciendo "Yo soy tal y tú no eres nadie" así que no me fastidies.

¡¿Terry? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme Terry? – Replicaba enfurecido e indignado – ¡Que plebeyo tan más igualado! Para ti soy Lord Terrence ¡Que no se te olvide! – y me retiraba del lugar haciendo una seña diciendo como: "No quiero mancharme las manos con gente tan insignificante como ustedes"

¿Quién es él? ¡Qué! ¡Se cree él el Rey de Inglaterra para hablarme de esa manera! – Había dicho Alexander un compañero de clase que había tenido una disputa conmigo.

El es hijo del más alto noble inglés, hijo del Duque de Grandchester. – Respondió Edward otro compañero de clase.

¡No me importa si él es noble! ¡No debería de hablarnos de esa manera tan despectiva! Cómo si fuéramos muy poca cosa para él.

Es un arrogante, supongo que como es noble no se quiere juntar con plebeyos. – Replicó Richard en forma burlona y los demás se carcajearon ante aquel comentario.

Lamento escuchar eso. – Repuso el Padre Graubner con una sonrisa de comprensión. – ¿Nunca trato de relacionarse con ellos en alguna ocasión, en algún evento, fiestas…?

De nuevo la mente de Terrence se remontó en la primavera, un año después de haber entrado al colegio. Había pasado casi un año, era a mediados de abril, estaba en el salón de clases en la materia de historia cuando la profesora nos platico acerca del Festival de Mayo. Una enorme fiesta con disfraces de época y podríamos invitar a todos nuestros familiares y amigos, iba haber baile, postres y por único día podíamos platicar con las estudiantes mujeres, el cual todo el salón de clases se emociono al escuchar tal noticia, ya que estaba prohibido entablar conversación con las chicas, aunque algunos o muchos de los estudiantes se daban sus mañas y se veían a escondidas. Tres días antes del Festival de Mayo vi por primera vez a mi padre en el colegio, había ido a visitar a la Rectora. Me acerque a él y lo abrace con cariño.

Hola Terrence ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó mi padre un poco sorprendido al verme en el pasillo. – Acabo de salir de la oficina de la Hermana Gray y me comentó que te va muy bien en tus asignaturas, eres uno de los mejores estudiantes, me alegro mucho por ti.

Gracias padre… me alegra mucho verte aquí en el colegio – rompí el abrazo para ver el rostro de mi padre que después de tanto tiempo de no verlo – ¡¿Recibiste mi invitación para el Festival de Mayo? Me encantaría mucho que vinieras tú, mi mamá, mis hermanos y también Stewart. ¡Va hacer una fiesta grandiosa de disfraces de época! – Comenté entusiasmado.

¡Ah Terrence! – Respondió el hombre con fastidio – Estoy muy ocupado para festivales, no creo venir ni tampoco Stewart, tengo problemas con algunos negocios para perder mí tiempo en estúpidas fiestas de disfraces. Y también dudo mucho que tu madre quiera venir al festival. Divierte tú. – él me dio una palmada en el hombro.

Si padre. – mi padre se despidió y baje la mirada mientras se retiraba del colegio. Y un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió todo mi cuerpo y sentí como mi corazón estaba formando tres cerraduras con candado y poco a poco se cerraban los candados con llave y la llave se perdía en la oscuridad de un túnel profundo… difícil de encontrarla.

Llego el tan esperado Festival de Mayo, mi ánimo y mi autoestima estaba en los suelos y ya no tenía deseos de asistí, desde el ventanal de mi dormitorio veía a todos los estudiantes divirtiéndose con sus familias, la orquesta, las flores, la comida, los postres, el baile, los disfraces… ya no me entusiasmaba en absoluto. Al contrario lo veía tan despreciable y me molestaba la música, me acosté en la cama y con mi almohada me tapaba los oídos, quería llorar, gritar pero me contuve, respire profundamente y agarre un libro de Shakespeare "Hamlet" y empecé a leer, era la única forma de olvidar y no pensar en lo exterior de mi dormitorio. Fue entonces que deje de escribir cartas a mis padres, finalmente nunca recibía respuesta de ellos. ¿Para qué escribirles entonces?

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron y mi padre no me permitió que fuera al Palacio en Londres, así que me envió a su chofer para que fuera a la villa en Escocia cerca de Edimburgo, era una villa hermosa y muy grande cerca del lago Ness, sin embargo estaba sólo, bueno no tan solo, con tres escoltas y dos doncellas desafortunadamente no era ni Dorothy mi nana, ni Jenny. Así que pasaba las horas mirando el lago, mi mente estaba en blanco, era como si estuviera en trance o durmiendo pero estaba despierto, después de una semana mi padre llego a Escocia.

Yo estaba sentado cerca del lago aquel día. – Hola Terrence ¿Cómo has estado? – Me saludo mi padre.

Le conteste sin emoción alguna, un Hola seco, únicamente lo había visto hace mes y medio y tres minutos en todo el año, él nunca fue a visitarme al colegio un quinto domingo que tanto anhelaba y que nunca sucedió en los cuatro años y medio que estuve en el internado.

Terrence deseo que vengas conmigo inmediatamente. – Dijo el Duque en forma de orden, yo estaba asustado no sabía porque mi padre había venido, normalmente siempre que se dirigía a mí era para regañarme o peor aun… reprenderme por algo que había hecho.

Afuera de la villa mi padre se detuvo y dijo – Terrence se que fue tu cumpleaños y no te di ningún regalo.

Mi padre siempre me daba muchos lujos, como ropa muy buena, las telas más finas y cosas muy lujosas como costosas, pero no me importaba nada de eso, yo solo quería un poco de su cariño… de su tiempo, sin embargo ese fue el mejor regalo que mi padre me había dado, creo que sentía parte de culpabilidad y sabía que era un muchacho muy solitario, fue cuando mi padre me trajo a Teodora, me quede boquiabierto, no lo podía creer, mi primera reacción fue de abrazar a mi padre. Hace tanto tiempo que no cabalgaba.

¡Papá es Teodora! ¡Muchas gracias! – Contesté con tanta emoción.

Terrence – dijo el Duque – se que te sientes muy solo aquí y en el colegio, he hice que en el colegio te permitan tener al caballo, así que mande hacer un establo grande para que Teodora este contigo, la Rectora no puso ninguna objeción.

¡¿Teodora estará conmigo en el colegio? – Exclamé emocionado – ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, no sé cómo te lo voy agradecer! – Decía mientras abrazaba a mi padre y pensé ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había abrazado a mi padre de esa manera?

Ese verano estuve cabalgando casi todo el tiempo, tuve clases de esgrima el cual me gustaba mucho manejar la espada, los movimientos sutiles además aprendes coordinación, velocidad y en las tardes nadaba en el lago. Me sentía muy bien alejado del colegio y en algunas ocasiones Stewart pasaba un día o dos días conmigo en la villa. Y como todo lo bueno acaba las vacaciones de verano se terminaron y regrese al colegio.

Otro año más en el colegio que se me hacia tan largo como si hubiera sido un siglo. Pasó el primer quinto domingo y aunque sabía que mi padre no iba ir por mí, aun así tenía la necesidad de acercarme a la salida principal y esperaba inútilmente que alguien viniera por mí, al pasar el tiempo ya estaba resignado que otro año más iba a estar encerrado. Fue algo extraño en mí, fue como si tuviera algún tipo de anestesia en mi cuerpo, por alguna razón ya no sentía dolor, ni tristeza simplemente me iba a mi dormitorio, sacaba algunos libros de Shakespeare empezaba a memorizarlos y de alguna forma actuarlos, los leía en voz alta y cada personaje le ponía una voz diferente, levantando las manos y haciendo ademanes, en otras ocasiones pasaba cabalgando con Teodora toda la tarde, sentir el aire fresco cuando galopaba fuertemente y por instantes me sentía libre como los pájaros en aquel enorme colegio victoriano.

En invierno nos daba dos semanas de vacaciones para pasar las fiestas navideñas con la familia, en aquella ocasión me fui a Paris con Stewart y aunque era un excelente acompañante y tutor, a veces se tomaba muy en serio su papel de tutor y me comentó que este viaje era para perfeccionar más mi francés, así que él no dejaba de hablarme en francés y si yo solía responderle en inglés, se enojaba conmigo y me dejaba de hablar. Era lo único que no quería, era mi único amigo y no quería perder su amistad, él sabía muy bien como manejarme y al final del día terminaba por ceder y pidiéndole una disculpa formal y en francés. Aunque al día siguiente estaba un poco resentido con él e intencionalmente le falte al respeto. En un restaurante o Bistró que es la forma como lo llaman los parisinos, fuimos a comer y nuevamente le pedí disculpas el cual aborrecía hacerlo. Esta vez Stewart fue tan tajante y no recibió mis disculpas, hablo conmigo por mi manera de haberme dirigido a él tan irrespetuosamente y si había algún problema lo teníamos que discutirlo, finalmente decidí hablar con él de mis sentimientos quien era la única persona que podía abrirme un poco.

Stewart, yo te aprecio muchísimo y no tienes idea de lo que significas tú para mí. Me agrada tu compañía, tu platica siempre tan interesante y amena pero… pero a veces eres tan estricto conmigo, estoy cansado de las reglas, de estudiar, estoy encerrado en un internado y estas son mis vacaciones, quiero divertirme tengo 13 años y me dolió muchísimo que me dejaras de hablar… y mis padres… mis padres no desean que pase estas fechas con ellos, así que explote. Lamento haber sido tan irrespetuoso contigo. – baje la mirada a mi plato casi lleno y moviendo solamente la comida con el tenedor.

Tienes razón, estas son tus vacaciones y las vacaciones no son para estudiar, lamento ser tan estricto contigo, sé muy bien que has estudiado mucho porque me he enterado de tus excelentes asignaturas. Y sabes muy bien que te quiero como mi hijo. Aunque a veces te trato como un adulto, siendo que eres apenas un adolescente, has crecido mucho. – Me dio un mimo en mi mejilla.

¿Me perdonas? – Pregunté levantando la mirada del plato.

¡Claro que te perdono! Y prometo ser más tolerable.

Nació el año 1911 y fue el comienzo de los años más difíciles que viví en el colegio. Era abril y faltaba menos de dos meses para terminar el curso escolar y con ello las vacaciones de verano y terminando el año escolar significaba que había estado ya dos años en aquel colegio y también que me faltaban 4 años para graduarme. Era el quinto domingo había ya planeado como iba a pasar el día, me había robado una fruta de la cocina para comer en la colina mientras leía.

La Hermana Margareth era la Hermana más amable con los internos. Tuvimos la fortuna que la Hermana Margareth fuera nuestra supervisora, estaba asignada en el grupo donde yo estaba… porque las otras hermanas de otros grupos eran tan severas y amargadas. Aun así ella era de la forma de ser como Stewart, era amable y simpática, le gustaba hablar de nuestros problemas, inquietudes, aspiraciones… pero al mismo tiempo era muy exigente y estricta pero también era tolerable. Eso significaba que si hacías alguna travesura y rompes un poco las reglas, ella te daba un severo regaño y si la falta era grave pero no tan grave te mandaba al cuarto de castigo por 24 horas. En cambio otras hermanas la misma falta significaba ir con la Rectora y ella te daba una buena reprimenda.

Hola Terry ¿A dónde te diriges? – Preguntó la Hermana Margareth con una sonrisa en los labios.

A la colina Hermana Margareth, primero voy a leer un poco y después voy a pasear con Teodora. – Respondí llevando mi libro y la fruta que me había robado.

Siempre estás leyendo ¿Qué es lo que lees? ¿Alguna tarea que te dejaron?

No hermana, me gusta leer piezas de teatro, sabe Hermana es algo que realmente me gusta. – Comenté con entusiasmo.

No deberías de estudiar mejor, los exámenes finales serán en dos semanas.

Hermana, hoy es mi día libre y de relajación, para estar estudiando. – Respondí con un guiño.

¡Ah Terry! Me gustaría que salieras del colegio como tus compañeros de clases. Eres muy solitario ¿Verdad?

Hermana Margareth no se preocupe por eso, ya me acostumbre a pasar aquí los quintos domingos. – Conteste sonriendo a la hermana.

Me acosté sobre el césped y me relaje un poco, en realidad me gustaba ya quedarme solo en el colegio, así que nadie me molestaba y podía hacer lo que quería. La Hermana Margareth se retiro y se dirigió a la oficina de la Rectora.

Hermana Margareth que bueno que la veo, voy a salir a la ciudad… voy a comprar el nuevo material didáctico para los exámenes finales. – Había dicho la Rectora haciendo la lista del material didáctico que faltaba.

Hermana Gray pensé que estaba muy ocupada viendo los preparativos del Festival de Mayo.

Así es Hermana, el mensajero se enfermo y no tengo a nadie que pueda ir a la ciudad.

Hermana Gray se me ha ocurrido algo ¿Por qué no mandamos a Terry Grandchester a Londres por el material didáctico? – Preguntó la hermana con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

¡Hermana Margareth está usted loca! ¡¿Cómo mandar al hijo del Duque de Grandchester como mensajero? – Exclamó la Rectora incrédula.

Hermana Gray… Terry no ha salido del colegio en todo el curso escolar, ningún quinto domingo ha salido… hace algunos días lo vi algo melancólico… tenía tantas ganas de pasear por Londres.

¡No! ¡No puedo! No puedo mandar solo a Terry a la ciudad ¿Qué si le pasara algo? Nunca me lo perdonaría. – Contestó la religiosa alzando la ceja en un gesto de desaprobación.

Hermana Gray aunque muy pronto va a cumplir los 14 años, es una persona muy responsable y sabe cuidarse por si solo, además no se ve del tipo de muchacho que puedan intimidarse, se ve mucho mayor para su edad.

Terrence es noble y siempre cuando ha salido ha tenido escolta, no creo que sea buena idea Hermana Margareth.

¡Yo creo que es una buena idea Hermana! Podemos decirle que si llega a una hora determinada con el material y muestra que es una persona responsable podrá salir en otra ocasión, estoy segura que se cuidara.

Hermana Margareth tiene mucha confianza en Terry ¿Verdad? – Preguntó aun no muy convencida de enviarlo.

¡Claro Hermana Gray! ¡Le tengo mucha confianza! – Contestó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Está bien, dejaré que Terry vaya a Londres por el material… solo porque estoy muy ocupada arreglando otros asuntos. – Aceptó la Rectora por compasión, en realidad le daba lástima de ver que los padres de Terry nunca venían por él un quinto domingo.

¡Estoy segura de que Terry no nos defraudara! – Exclamó la hermana sonriendo y la Rectora correspondió a su sonrisa tratando de mantener el control sobre sus emociones.

Llame a Terry a mi oficina Hermana Margareth.

Lo haré Hermana, Gracias. – La supervisora salió del despacho alegremente a buscarlo.

Terry ¿Te gustaría ir a la ciudad por un rato? – Preguntó la Rectora, una vez que había entrado a su despacho.

¡¿Está usted bromeando Hermana Gray? ¡Salir del colegio! – Exclamó el joven anonadado.

Así es Terry. – La Rectora se dio cuenta que sus ojos tornasolados brillaban por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estudiado en el internado, e interiormente ella sonrió de verlo tan feliz.

¡Claro que me gustaría ir a la ciudad Hermana! – Respondió el joven adolescente entusiasmado con la idea de salir del colegio.

En realidad necesito el nuevo material didáctico para los exámenes finales, la tienda se encuentra en Londres muy cerca de la catedral de St. Pablo ¿Podrás comprar el material?

¡Claro que sí Hermana! No se preocupe.

Está bien, son las once de la mañana a las tres de la tarde quiero que regreses nuevamente al colegio, haces menos de una hora para llegar a la catedral, con dos horas en Londres son más que suficientes.

Hermana, que sea mi llegada hasta las cuatro de la tarde, por favor Hermana Gray. – El adolescente rogaba con la mirada de aquellas pupilas azules verdoso.

Está bien, solo porque eres un excelente estudiante y nunca has salido del colegio… y confió en ti.

¡No la defraudare Hermana Gray!

Por primera vez salía del colegio, no lo podía creer que iba a pasear por Londres y sin nadie que estuviera escoltándome, era como un sueño hecho realidad, estaba adentro del carruaje, parecía un niño tan emocionado y me sorprendí que hice cuarenta minutos a la ciudad y le pedí que me llevara hasta la catedral de St. Pablo a dos cuadras más de ahí esta la tienda donde me dirigía. La Hermana Gray me había dado 80 libras esterlinas, iba hacer 50 libras del material didáctico y 16 libras de transporte de ida y vuelta al colegio y 14 libras más si se me ofrecía comprar algo en Londres. Aun así tenía que darle cuentas a la Rectora del dinero gastado. Así cuando llegue al destino me sorprendí que no fueran 8 libras sino 6 libras. Llegue a la tienda y pedí el material, pero el vendedor me dijo que había algunas cosas que no tenía pero que en un hora ya tenía mi encargo listo y empaquetado, me pidió un deposito de 25 libras y a la entrega de la mercancía le liquidará el resto. Camine por el rió **Támesis**Támesis tenía 18 libras para gastar, era la primera vez que iba a comprar algo por mi mismo, en el pasado siempre que quería algo, algún sirviente me lo traía, además siempre tuve lo que quería, claro me estoy refiriendo en lo material, porque el cariño de mis padres nunca lo pude comprar.

Lo primero que hice fue apartar las 25 libras del material más 6 libras de transporte regreso al colegio en mi bolsillo de mi pantalón, y en el otro bolsillo 18 libras para gastar y lo primero que se me ocurrió comprar fue un helado, en realidad no soy muy afecto a las golosinas eso si alguna vez los probé… porque no me acuerdo, después decidí tomar un paseo en barco por el Támesis, el paseo duro una hora tenía todavía dos horas más por gastar en la ciudad, estuve caminando por un buen rato cuando vi a cuatro hombres aproximadamente de veintidós años, por alguna razón me llamaron mucho la atención aquellos sujetos, los estaba mirando de lejos, estaban bebiendo cerveza en un restaurantillo de mala muerte, afuera de aquel lugar había varias mesas y sillas muy sucias en donde ellos estaban platicando, bebiendo y riéndose entre ellos o más bien carcajeándose, nunca había visto tanta felicidad en los rostros de las personas, me quede hipnotizado al ver a esos jóvenes, también me di cuenta que sus ropas eran viejas pero limpias eran como si no tuvieran algún problema a pesar que su situación económica era mala… parecía que eran más felices, había comido en varios restaurantes en el pasado y la gente solo platicaba pero nunca los veía riéndose de esa manera como lo hacia aquellas personas.

Hola muchacho ¿Tenemos algo en el rostro? – Había dicho un joven que se había levantado de su silla y se había dirigido a mí. – Porque no nos has quitado la vista desde que llegaste.

¡Oh! Siento mucho haberlos molestado, no fue mi intención. – Fue mi rápida respuesta al ver que los otros tres sujetos me veían divertidos.

Si quieres beber una cerveza, nos hubieras dicho desde un principio en vez de quedarte mirándonos como un idiota. – Había dicho otro joven que estaba sentado bebiendo cerveza.

En realidad yo no puedo beber… soy menor de edad – dije algo nervioso. – pero si me gustaría beber una cerveza.

Ven entonces… siéntate con nosotros, te invitamos una cerveza. – Respondió otro joven sonriendo – El dueño del local ya ni se fija, hemos venido por más de tres años aquí.

Todos ustedes son muy amables… nadie me había invitado antes una cerveza. – Respondí formalmente.

Entonces que no se diga más, ven a sentarte con nosotros… esta es la mejor cerveza del país. – Dijo cuando un mesero trajo una nueva ronda de cerveza y una me la dio para mí.

Gracias, en realidad esta es mi primera cerveza que bebo – di un sorbo al jarro – tenía mucha curiosidad de beber una cerveza. – replique sonriendo. – Soy Terrence pero pueden llamarme Terry.

Hola Terry soy Mark – dijo estrechando mi mano.

Yo soy Louis, él es Paúl y Jack – Me estrecharon sus manos cordialmente.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, Paúl era tan divertido y cada ocurrencia que decía que nunca en mi vida me había reído de aquella forma, me sorprendí de lo bien que la estaba pasando, su conversación era tan amena y entretenida, después de un rato decidí comprar una ronda de cervezas por mi cuenta y otra ronda de cerveza más ya que tenía 18 libras para gastar.

Supongo que eres de una familia bastante adinerada ¿Me equivoco? – Preguntó Jack muy curioso.

¿Lo dices por las cervezas? – Respondí cuando recibí mi cambio de 30 chelines de libra que el mesero me había dado de todo el dinero que había apartado para gastar.

No, por tu manera de vestir, vistes elegantemente y tus modales son muy refinados. – Comentó sonriéndome y tomando otro sorbo de su cerveza.

Si, tiene razón Jack… tienes un porte distinguido y tu manera de hablar no son de una educación media. – Había dicho Mark con tono misterioso. – Podría asegurar… que eres noble. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

¡Dios mío! Yo… yo… – tartamudeé, había sido descubierto.

Tu nerviosismo te delata Terry. – Replicó Paúl riéndose.

Yo lo lamento, espero que no se molesten conmigo… yo simplemente quería pasar un rato agradable con ustedes.

¿Molestarnos? ¡Claro que no! ¡Al contrario siempre quise relacionarme con la nobleza! – Repuso Mark muy emocionado – Debe ser maravilloso ser hijo de un noble ¿Quién es tu padre?

Mi padre es el Duque de Grandchester. – Respondí en tono triste.

¡Tú padre es Duque! ¡Es el más alto noble inglés! – Dijo sorprendido Mark – Lo sabía, sabía que eras un noble, tienes esa arrogancia de un noble. – Comentó sonriéndome.

¡Dios mío! ¡Qué envidia… vivir en un Palacio o en un castillo! – Exclamó Louis con un suspiro profundo.

No es tan maravilloso como toda la gente piensa. Al contrario es algo horrible. – Repliqué bajando la mirada a la mesa sucia y maltratada – ¡Es horrible!

Les platique un poco de mi vida de las normas y protocolos, además no podías salir algún lugar sin alguna escolta vigilándote, también les dije acerca de mis padres… que ellos no me quería, que había sido un error en sus vidas… por primera vez me sincere y sentí que en esta ocasión no iba hacer cómo cuando tenia 8 o 9 años, sentí que ellos me comprendía y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando les platique mi historia y me abrazaron fraternalmente, no había morbo en sus rostros, sino comprensión. Cuando de repente sonaron las campanadas del reloj Bin Ben.

¡Dios mío son las tres de la tarde! Que rápido paso el tiempo. – Repliqué sacando la nota de remisión para recoger el material didáctico.

¿Las tres de la tarde? No, no son las tres de la tarde, son ya las cuatro de la tarde. – Respondió Louis dando el último sorbo a su cerveza.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Las cuatro de la tarde? ¡No puede ser! ¡Ya debería de estar en el colegio! – Me levanté rápidamente de la silla.

¿Colegio? Hoy es domingo, hoy no hay colegios.

Yo… yo estoy en un internado y tengo licencia hasta las cuatro. _¡DIOS MIO!_ Necesito ir por el material didáctico. – Saque el dinero de mi otro bolsillo y me di cuenta que solo tenia 18 libras ¿Cómo era posible si yo había apartado 31 libras para el material y el pasaje para irme al colegio?

¿Estás bien Terry? Por una hora que llegues tarde no te pasara nada. – Comentó Mark sereno.

¡Perdí dinero! ¡El dinero para comprar el material didáctico! ¡Estoy en problemas! ¿Cómo perdí el dinero?

El dinero no se pierde ¿No compraste algo más aparte de las cervezas? – Preguntó Louis viendo mi dinero sobre mi mano.

_¡SI!_ ¡Dios mío! ¡El viaje por el Támesis y un helado! ¡Entonces gaste el dinero del bolsillo equivocado! _¡DIOS MIO!_ ¡¿Qué voy hacer?

No te preocupes, di que perdiste el dinero. – Comentó Jack dándome una palmada en mi espalda.

No, la Hermana Gray es malvada, ¡Me va a matar! – Replicó Terry angustiado.

¿Hermana? ¿Estás en un colegio católico? – Preguntó Mark sorprendido.

Así es, estudio en el Real Colegio de St. Pablo.

¿En el Real Colegio de St. Pablo? Es un colegio bastante estricto. He escuchado comentarios bastante feos de aquel colegio.

No lo estas ayudando en nada Mark – respondió Jack – Terry me gustaría ayudarte pero no tengo dinero para que compres lo que te pidieron en el colegio.

¡Yo tengo una libra! – Comentó Paúl sacando de su bolsillo unas monedas.

Yo solo tengo 60 chelines de libra. – repuso Louis contando el dinero que tenía en la mano.

Yo tengo 2 libras y 25 chelines. – dijo Mark.

No, realmente se los agradezco, pero no tendría dinero para irme al colegio y no podría quitarles su dinero.

Si deseas te acompañaremos hasta el colegio estas muy alterado. Conozco a un amigo que nos podría llevar a mitad de precio. – Replicó Mark tratando de tranquilizarme.

Gracias, agradezco su ayuda.

Cálmate Terry ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? Quizá te den unos buenos varazos, podrás soportarlo.

En el Real Colegio de St. Pablo las dos hermanas estaban angustiadas por Terrence, ya era más de una hora de retraso.

¿Dónde está Terry? ¿Aun no ha llegado Hermana Margareth? – Preguntó la Rectora preocupada caminando de un lado a otro en su oficina y después de un rato se sentó en su escritorio nerviosamente.

No Hermana, aun no ha llegado. – Comentó angustiada la supervisora.

Espero que no le haya sucedido nada, nunca me lo perdonaría ¿Qué cuantas le voy a dar al Duque de Grandchester? – Comentó la Rectora visiblemente enojada y llevándose las manos a la sien.

Me siento responsable, no debí de haber insistido que Terry fuera solo a la ciudad.

No se preocupe Hermana Margareth, si hay algún responsable de esto… soy yo, fui yo quien le dio permiso a Terry, estoy segura que no le ha pasado nada, supongo que se entretuvo con algo y no se ha fijado que ya son más de la cinco de la tarde.

¿Usted cree Hermana Gray? ¡Pero qué falta de responsabilidad! – Masculló la supervisora molesta.

Estoy cien por ciento segura, solamente espere que Terry llegue al colegio y ya verá cómo le va a ir ¡Ni se lo va a imaginar!

Terry hemos llegado al colegio. – Dijo Jack saliendo del carruaje.

¡Vaya! ¿Aquí es donde estudias? Si que es bellísimo y enorme. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado estudiar en un lugar tan grande como este! – Exclamó Paúl admirando desde lejos la arquitectura gótica del colegio que se podía ver desde el portón rejado.

Créeme, no te hubiera gustado en absoluto, es horrible estar en este lugar. – Me detuve antes de tocar la campana de la puerta. – Yo… yo no quiero estar más en este lugar ¡Ya no lo soporto! – Retrocedí.

Terry calmante, estas asustado por la reprimenda que vas a enfrentarte… pero todo pasará y vas ha estar bien. – me dio confianza Mark.

Si Terry, recuerda que si necesitas ayuda o que alguien te escuche ya sabes en donde estamos. – Agregó Jack.

Al mal paso darse prisa. – Me dio un abrazo de consuelo Louis.

Gracias, agradezco mucho su ayuda.

Subamos al carruaje que no nos vean – Comentó Paúl y saco algo de su bolsillo y me lo entrego – Terry toma este dulce, disfrazara un poco el olor a cerveza.

Toque la campana y salió la Hermana Margareth a recibirme.

¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – Preguntó la Hermana furiosa al verme – ¡No te has fijado que son más de las cinco de la tarde y tu permiso era hasta las cuatro de la tarde! ¿Y dónde está el material que se te pidió que trajeras?

Hermana yo…

Pasa inmediatamente. La Rectora te está esperando furiosa en su despacho…

Pobre Terry, ahora si lo van a reprender fuertemente. – Pensó Mark con tristeza.

Mientras que la Hermana Margareth me escoltaba a la oficina de la Rectora sentía como mis piernas temblaban fuertemente, tenía mucho miedo con un aire compungido triste, los ojos vidriosos que reflejaban el terror que me esperaba, sabía que era merecedor de un severo correctivo.

Terry solo te pido un favor – se detuvo mi supervisora antes de llegar a la puerta del despacho de la Rectoría. – Que no digas ninguna mentira, porque sino será mucho peor para ti… si la Hermana Gray te llegará a descubrir. Además está muy enojada contigo y yo aun más porque había confiado en ti y me defraudaste completamente. – Comentó en un tono severo que nunca la había escuchado en ella – Espera afuera, le avisare a la Rectora que ya llegaste.

¿Hermana Gray? – La supervisora tocó, abrió la puerta y entro a la oficina.

¿Si Hermana?

Acaba de llegar Terry Grandchester y no trajo el material didáctico. – Contestó la supervisora con preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que no trajo el material? – Exclamó la Rectora con tono irritado – Haga pasar a Terry a mi oficina Hermana Margareth.

Si Hermana. – Ella salió de la oficina y se dirigió a mí – Terry, la Rectora desea verte en su oficina y recuerda de no decir mentiras… la Hermana Gray no soporta las mentiras. Pasa.

Si Hermana Margareth – suspire profundamente antes de tocar Toc, toc, toc. – ¿Puedo pasar Hermana Gray? – Pregunté temeroso.

Adelante, cierra la puerta por favor. – Escuche el mandato y me prepare para lo que siguiera. – Acércate.

Me acerque a su escritorio de despacho, estaba en posición de firmes y no pude evitar el no agacharme, mis manos estaban temblando terriblemente y el corazón me latía fuertemente. La Rectora me pidió primero que le explicara con lujo de detalle todo lo que había hecho en Londres por lo que tuve que decirle lo ocurrido, pero había omitido que había bebido cerveza, se levanto de su silla y se paro delante mío y percibió mi aliento a cerveza, la Rectora se enfureció mucho más de lo que me imaginaba, me llamo la atención y al finalizar su regaño comenzó el verdadero castigo.

Terrence, ¡Mírame directo a los ojos cuando te estoy hablando! – Me levanto el mentón para que la mirara – ¡Esto no lo voy a perdonar con una simple llamada de atención! ¿Sabes lo qué hiciste es muy grave? – Ella seguía parada frente de mí y su mano derecha sosteniendo mi barbilla. – Primero… ¡Tú falta de responsabilidad al no traer las cosas que se te pidieron y malgastar el dinero que se te confió! Segundo ¡Tú impuntualidad! y ¡El peor de todos! ¡Que hayas tomado bebidas alcohólicas siendo que tienes trece años! – Dejo mi barbilla para dirigirse a su escritorio y se volteo nuevamente para mirarme con ojos furiosos. – ¡Esto jovencito en otra persona sería la expulsión inmediata del colegio! Debo de confesarte que gracias a un arreglo con tu padre el Duque de Grandchester no vas a ser expulsado pero no te libraras de una severa reprimenda corporal. – Replicó ella frente de mí y con una mirada terrible.

Si Hermana Gray. – Me agache nuevamente y recordé que no debo de agacharme, así que levante mi frente.

Ya sabes que tengo fama de ser muy estricta, no soy de las personas que castigan corporalmente con frecuencia, pero cuando lo hago debo de advertir que soy bastante severa. Por cada falta serán 6 azotes de los buenos… por lo tanto recibirás 18 movimientos. – dijo firmemente mirando directo a mis ojos. Mis labios estaban temblándome y los ojos estaban tan cristalinos que sentía que en cualquier momento saldrían lágrimas.

Si Hermana. – Dije quebrándose mi voz.

La Rectora se dirigió a un armario, la seguí con la mirada y vi que saco del armario una paleta de madera, el cual se daba pequeños golpecitos en la palma de su mano izquierda. Y dirigiéndose otra vez donde yo estaba, se paro frente de mí y me miro detenidamente y yo miraba con terror la paleta de madera. Y fue donde dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron sobre mis mejillas.

Hermana Gray yo… yo solo estaba divirtiéndome un poco… un poco con unos amigos… – cuando fui interrumpido abruptamente.

¡¿Amigos? ¿Cómo que amigos? ¡Por dios Terry! ¡Eres el hijo del Duque de Grandchester! ¡Recuerda que eres un noble! ¡No deberías de hacer amistad con personas de esa clase social! ¡Con vagabundos! ¡Con semejantes personas! ¿Qué diría el Duque de Grandchester cuando se de cuenta de que clase de amigos tienes?

Lo siento Hermana Gray. – Fue todo lo que pude decir, las palabras no me salían de la boca y tampoco quería contradecir a la Rectora.

Terrence ¿Listo para tu correctivo corporal? – y comenzó nuevamente a darse pequeños golpecitos en su palma de su mano con la paleta de castigo.

Si Hermana.

Estaba aterrado, la paleta de madera es un instrumento de castigo el cual te dejaba completamente el trasero moreteado y es tremendamente doloroso sin hacer daño o más bien sin dejar cicatrices cómo el bastón, el látigo o la correa que deja cicatrices horribles tipo cortadas. Con la paleta de madera los moretones desaparecían en una semana y sin cicatrices.

Terrence baja tu pantalón y ropa interior hasta las rodillas. – Replicó ella en un tono serió y de enojo. Mientras me desabotonaba y me bajaba el pantalón lentamente ella siguió dando órdenes. – Terrence las manos en las rodillas.

Obedecí lo que la Rectora me estaba indicando, sin poner resistencia alguna, sabia que si no la obedecía iba hacer peor el castigo, Al principio sentí vergüenza y terror al mismo tiempo.

No se te ocurra meter las manos… ni mucho menos caerte porque si lo haces repetiré el azote y no será en los glúteos, sino abajo… en los muslos y es mucho más doloroso.

Hermana Gray ¡Le suplico…! ¡Le imploro que me perdone! – Le rogué desesperadamente.

¡Cállate la boca! – Vociferó – ¡Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón de dios! ¡Y no te reduzco tu correctivo porque abusaste de nuestra confianza y eso no lo perdono! ¡Si tuviste el valor de tomar bebidas alcohólicas… ten el valor suficiente para afrontar las consecuencias! ¡Así que inclínate y prepárate para tu correctivo!

Si Hermana. – Me incline, que incomoda posición, no tenía apoyo alguno de alguna mesa o del respaldo de una silla o sillón o del escritorio cómo mi padre solía castigarme. Ahora de soportar el dolor de los azotes tenía que mantener el equilibrio para no caerme y no tener extra.

¿Preparado? Y nada de gritos.

La Hermana Gray levanto la paleta y de repente sentí el primer azote fuertemente, los azotes eran uno tras otro, ella contaba en voz alta. El dolor había superado mis expectativas y aunque no grite mis gestos delataban un dolor terrible que estaba sintiendo. Conforme pasaba los azotes mi respiración se volvió más agitada y un débil _¡Ahhhhh!_ Salía de mi garganta. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y mi boca contraída por el dolor. Era apenas el azote noveno y yo ya no aguantaba más aunque no gritaba comencé a sollozar, era como si me faltara la respiración. Pero desafortunadamente para el doceavo azote perdí el equilibrio y me caí. El dolor era ya insoportable.

¡Levántate inmediatamente! Tu castigo todavía no ha terminado.

Me levante tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y nuevamente le suplique que me perdonara, al cual ignoro completamente mis suplicas y me dijo:

No dobles las rodillas ni los brazos sino te caerás otra vez y los azotes en los muslos son peores, concéntrate en tener las piernas firmes y sin doblar las rodillas. ¿Listo para tu extra?

Cuando sentí un inmenso dolor mezclado con ardor en las piernas, fue tan desgarrador que grite, apreté fuertemente mi pantalón que estaba a la altura de mis rodillas y la Hermana Gray no dejaba de azotarme, ya solo me faltaban dos azotes cuando doble las rodillas y caí al suelo nuevamente. Le implore.

Ya es suficiente castigo… he aprendido mi lección – dije sollozando – otro paletazo extra en mis piernas no lo voy a soportar. Por favor no en las piernas.

¡Lord Terrence! Si no te levantas ahora mismo en vez de ser un paletazo extra ¡Van a ser dos paletazos más! – Me levante nuevamente y me dio el peor paletazo en mis piernas y tenía que soportar otro más en mis glúteos y finalmente termino mi castigo.

Terry puedes ya vestirte. – Mientras que me subía la ropa interior y el pantalón cuidadosamente la Hermana Gray se dirigió al armario y guardo la paleta, yo trataba de recuperarme y en aquel momento llamo a la Hermana Margareth que entrara a su despacho.

Hermana Margareth, Terry va a estar dos semanas confinado en su dormitorio, se hará cargo de sus necesidades como llevarle la comida y sus deberes escolares. Además los exámenes finales comienzan en dos semanas.

Si Hermana Gray. – Ella asentó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ayude a Terry a llevarlo a su dormitorio, como ve Hermana ha sido severamente castigado y creo que va a necesitar ayuda.

Si. – Ella se dirigió a mí aun molesta – Terry ¿Podrás caminar hasta tu dormitorio?

Creo que si Hermana – Contesté con la mirada agachada, no podía mirar directamente a la Hermana, estaba completamente avergonzado.

Apóyate en mí.

Pase mi brazo en su hombro aunque había crecido mucho para mis trece años la Hermana Margareth era muy alta. Salimos de la oficina de la Rectora y caminamos por un largo pasillo que se dirigía a los dormitorios, mi dormitorio estaba en un primer piso así que teníamos que subir por las escaleras, recuerdo que estaba sollozando, las lágrimas no dejaba de rodar por mi rostro, mi rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza y mis ojos hinchados por tanto llorar. Cuando vi a 5 estudiantes que habían llegado de su quinto domingo.

Dios mío – pensé – lo que me faltaba, salir justo a tiempo de la oficina de la Rectora en la hora donde comenzaba a llegar todos los internos.

Jóvenes no tienen nada que hacer aquí ¡Diríjanse a sus dormitorios en este preciso momento! – Exigió la Hermana Margareth en forma de orden al cual los internos obedecieron al momento.

Aunque quise apresurar mi paso para subir las escaleras me era casi imposible, el dolor en mis piernas y los glúteos era insoportable.

¡Terry despacio o te caerás! – Replicó la Hermana enojada.

Estoy casi seguro que la Hermana sabía que estaba avergonzado de que mis compañeros me vieran en esta situación tan humillante. Y comenzaron a llegar más y más estudiantes y aunque no los miraba escuchaba a lo lejos sus murmullos – ¿Qué habrá hecho Grandchester? ¡Es seguro que le dieron un fuerte correctivo! – En ese momento me sentí tan humillado. Finalmente llegamos a mi dormitorio y la Hermana me ayudo a acostarme, levanto las sabanas, me ayudo a quitarme los zapatos y el pantalón, me acosté bocabajo y me tapo con la sabana. Cuando ella se retiro pude finalmente llorar con libertad, después de un largo tiempo me quede dormido.

En esas dos semanas que estuve encerrado en mi dormitorio fue terrible, si el correctivo corporal fue doloroso lo que siguió fue más bien desgarrador. La Hermana Margareth dejo de hablarme completamente, ella como mi supervisora se encargaba de traerme la comida y los apuntes de mis deberes escolares ya que se acercaban los exámenes finales. Ella llegaba y me dejaba en mi mesa la comida y se retiraba sin preguntarme ¿Cómo estaba? Antes ella hablaba mucho conmigo, se interesaba por mis cosas y si la Rectora me había llamado la atención por alguna travesura, ella me animaba… me consolaba y me regalaba una sonrisa de compasión. Pero ahora lo que más me dolía, más que los azotes recibidos fue la completa indiferencia de la Hermana Margareth, si yo le hacía alguna pregunta ella simplemente contestaba en monosílabos con un tono de voz serio y seco inusual en ella y se retiraba molesta o enojada.

Las dos semanas de castigo terminaron y comenzaron los exámenes un día después del Festival de Mayo ya no pude soportar más la indiferencia de la Hermana Margareth, sabia que estaba enojada conmigo por haberla desilusionado… había puesto las manos sobre el fuego por mí y yo la defraude. Así que estaba decidido, le iba implorar y si fuera necesario una disculpa de rodilla, no me importaba mi dignidad y orgullo en ese momento. Yo quería recuperar su confianza nuevamente, que fuera como antes… mi amiga o la madre que me hubiera gustado tener, comprensiva, tierna y que estuviera orgullosa de mí y de mis logros y de castigarme si lo merecía, pero no tan severamente. Me sentía culpable y sabía que me había merecido el correctivo de la Rectora, pero no era justo… me había divertido tanto, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien y mucho menos me había reído tanto cómo con aquellas personas. ¿Por qué? castigarme de tal manera, con la indiferencia de la Hermana Margareth que me dolía tanto… estaba pagando con acres tres horas de diversión ¿Era justo? Un día me encontré a la Hermana y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que me perdonara.

¡Terry por favor! – Replicó mi supervisora en tono disgustada. – No tengo porque perdonarte si yo no soy ni tu padre, ni madre para pedirte alguna explicación acerca de tu vergonzosa conducta, si haces o dejas de hacer tal cosa, yo soy tu supervisora y como tu supervisora me encargo de aconsejarles de no romper las reglas del colegio y también de verificar que el reglamento sea cumplido. – Fue su contestación tajante.

Lo siento Hermana Margareth – Dije bajando la mirada al suelo y sentí un fuerte pinchazo en mi corazón… un fuerte dolor que anteriormente había ya experimentado tantas veces. "El rechazo" el rechazo de mi madre, de mi padre, de la Duquesa y sus hijos, mis compañeros y ahora de la Hermana Margareth.

Terry sino se te ofrece algo más me retiro, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Otro Festival de Mayo paso aunque ya no estaba castigado y podía asistir al Festival, no estaba de ánimo por el momento, se me había ocurrido invitar a Mark, Paúl, Jack y Louis pero desafortunadamente no tenía sus direcciones.

Llego junio y me sorprendí que la profesora me dijera que había obtenido las mejores notas en toda la clase y me iba a entregar un diploma por mi excelente aprovechamiento. Me dio tanto orgullo y sonreí interiormente, mi profesora me felicito y cuando me dirigía a mi dormitorio vi a lo lejos a la Hermana Margareth y corrí hacia a ella.

¡Hermana Margareth! ¡Hermana Margareth! – Gritaba realmente emocionado, deseaba darle la gran noticia de mi aprovechamiento académico.

¡Terry, sabes muy bien que no se debe de correr en los pasillos y mucho menos estar gritando! Llevas dos años aquí aun no te aprendes el reglamento. – lo regaño.

Yo… yo…

¿Qué sucede Terry? ¿Deseas decirme algo? – Preguntó con sequedad.

Nada Hermana, no es nada… realmente no es nada importante. – Balbuceó Terrence tristemente.

Entre a mi dormitorio con el papel de mis sobresalientes asignaturas y me quede mirado aquel documento, debería de estar feliz y orgulloso, pero por adentro me sentía en una enorme soledad… estaba triste y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, faltaba 3 días para nuestra salida de fin de cursos, los estudiantes estaban ensayando la entrega de diplomas y yo en la colina mirando mi reporte como el mejor de la clase.

Terry ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Preguntó la Hermana Margareth un poco sorprendida – Deberías de estar ensayando la entrega de diplomas, me entere que fuiste el mejor de tu clase.

Hermana no pienso asistir a la ceremonia de diplomas.

¿Por qué no? – Preguntó ella intrigada.

¿Para qué ir? Nadie de mi familia asistirá a la entrega de diplomas – suspire con dejo de tristeza – ni mi padre, ni mucho menos mi madre vendrá… ni mis hermanos y ni siquiera mi mejor amiga – voltee a ver a la Hermana directo a sus ojos – quien yo la consideraba de esa manera, ¡Porque usted es simplemente mi supervisora y nada más! ¿Para que ir…? Nadie va ha estar orgulloso de mí cuando me entreguen mi diploma.

Terry… no digas eso.

Me voy Hermana, adiós. – Salí corriendo de ahí tan rápido como pude.

¡Terry! ¡Terry espera! – Dijo la hermana alzando la mano y corriendo un poco, al no verme se detuvo.

Fue el día especial de la entrega de los diplomas y a lo lejos lo estaba viendo, todos los padres estaban ahí cómo cada año… felices y orgullosos de sus hijos, los padres vestían tan elegantemente, las señoras con largos vestidos y sombreros con plumas y los estudiantes con ropa de Gala y los graduados con túnicas y birretes negros… a mi me faltaba aun cuatro años más para graduarme.

La Rectora comenzó por el primer año escolar, solo los diplomados tenían el gran honor de pasaban al frente a recibir su diploma, solo eran 3 diplomas por clase. Después de un tiempo escuche mi nombre. La Hermana Gray decía con orgullo:

¡Lord Terrence G. Grandchester, primer lugar de aprovechamiento de su clase! – Hizo una pausa – Por circunstancias ajenas a nosotros Lord Terrence Grandchester no se encuentra con nosotros, quien recogerá su diploma será su profesora la Hermana Bertha. Un aplauso por favor.

Ahí debí de haber estado yo… con mi padre y mi verdadera madre orgullosos de mí… aplaudiéndome fuertemente y regalándome una sonrisa. Pero todo es un sueño… solo sueños que jamás se harán realidad, – en aquel momento sentí que mi vida era tan vacía y me entristecí – ¿Por qué no pude ser diferente mi vida? ¿Por qué mis padres no me quieren? ¿Por qué mi madre me abandono? ¿Por qué nunca me ha buscado? Si ella llegara en este momento creo que enloquecería. Aun recuerdo el último abrazo que me diste… cómo desearía tanto que me abrazarás en estos momentos… te necesito y siempre pienso en ti.

Al día siguiente el chofer de mi padre vino al colegio junto con tres escoltas y nuevamente me llevo a Escocia. En Escocia me sentía muy bien y tenía la compañía de un niño de 7 años Mark, el hijo de la mucama en Escocia. Me agrada estar con él, es tan simpático, alegre y divertido. Jugábamos mucho en el verano. Un día a mediados de julio Stewart llego a la villa el cual siempre era agradable verlo.

Mi Lord, es bueno verlo tan bien, se nota que ha tomado mucho sol.

Stewart lo mismo digo yo, desde Francia que no te veo, has cambiado un poco, creo que te dejaste crecer el cabello.

Si, un poco.

¿Te quedaras algunos días aquí en Escocia conmigo?

Me temo que no, mi Lord… mañana tomo el primer tren para Dover.

Que lastima, me hubiera gustado mucho que pasaras algunos días conmigo, sabes… me siento un poco solo. Mis escoltas no me hablan… no pueden conversar conmigo porque están en servicio y simplemente vigilan mis movimientos… son como gárgolas – comentó con una triste sonrisa – ¿Sabes si mi padre vendrá a visitarme?

Su padre… el Duque de Grandchester ahora se encuentra en Suiza y lo veré en unos días… él me espera haya.

¿No vendrá entonces en todo el verano?

Me temo que no mi Lord, pero Su Excelencia supo que obtuvo el mejor aprovechamiento en su clase. Y esta muy orgulloso de su Honorable hijo. Le hubiera gustado mucho haberlo felicitado en persona.

A mí también me hubiera gustado mucho Stewart, sabes… me hace mucha falta… su compañía, su abrazo, sus palabras de felicidad.

Lo sé mi Lord.

¿Por qué me dices Lord? ¿No somos amigos Stewart? Mis amigos me dicen Terry.

Soy su amigo, realmente soy su amigo – dijo tomándome de las manos – pero usted es noble… y debo de dirigirme a usted respetuosamente.

Nunca haré que cambies de manera de pensar, siempre tan formal conmigo. – Replique en tono irónico.

Su Excelencia, me pidió que le entregara esto como un obsequio de su cumpleaños número catorce y de su excelente aprovechamiento en el colegio. Es su manera de expresar que esta muy orgulloso de usted. – Saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro y me lo entrego.

¿Un regalo de mi padre? – Tome el presente con manos nerviosas y con una expresión de alegría en los ojos.

Si vine especialmente a darte este pequeño presente… ábrelo que esperas.

Abrí la caja de terciopelo y me encontré con un reloj de bolsillo de oro de 24kl. Y no supe que decir, me había quedado anonadado con aquel presente.

Este reloj perteneció a tu abuelo Lord Edward Grandchester quien te quiso tanto… desde el momento que naciste y te sostuvo en sus brazos, te miro por primera vez y se enamoro de ti… aunque eras muy pequeño cuando él murió… él te amaba tanto y se preocupaba por el bienestar de ti. Recuerdo que tenías solo dos años… hiciste algunas gracias para él y tu abuelo te abrazo y tú le dijiste… te amo abuelo, estaba tan orgulloso de ti y te quería mucho, cuando él murió sus últimas palabras fueron para ti. Le pidió a tu padre que su reloj que tanto quería y apreciaba lo conservara su nieto amado. Y que nunca te dejará desprotegido.

No me acuerdo de él… pero me hubiera gustado que viviera.

Guárdalo bien, gracias a tu abuelo… tu padre nunca te desprotegerá.

Lo haré, es un hermoso regalo. Gracias Stewart.

Faltaba dos semanas para regresar al colegio y deseaba que esas dos semanas nunca terminaran, me gustaba vivir en Escocia, nadar en lago, remar en bote, cabalgar, jugar con Mark, hasta le enseñaba a utilizar la espada y jugábamos a pelearnos. Esos dos meses de vacaciones se me iban tan rápidos que pareciera que el tiempo volaba, en cambio en el colegio las horas pasaban tan lentamente.

Un día Lord Williams Vizconde de Gales vino a visitarme, era un gran amigo de mi padre desde que eran niños, habían estudiado juntos en el mismo colegio. Hablamos un poco, me comento que deseaba verlo para firmar algunos papeles de algunas tierras que había adquirido, yo por mi parte le dije que él no se encontraba en Londres que había viajado a Suiza, Lord Williams se molesto de saber que no le había avisado que iba a viajar por tanto tiempo. Lo invite a conocer la villa de mi padre y al ver un cuadro pintado por William Turner se quedo mudo.

¿Quién es el pintor de este cuadro? – Preguntó Lord William excitado.

Es de William Turner fue un obsequio que me dio mi padre hace algún tiempo, me gusta mucho la pintura.

Supongo que si… es de excelente gusto, me gusta mucho el cuadro. Debe de costar una fortuna.

Realmente si, mi padre gasto más de diez mil libras en esta belleza.

¿De verdad? Te ofrezco doce mil libras por el cuadro. Lo quiero Terrence.

Lo siento Lord Williams pero no esta a la venta. Además es un obsequio de mi padre.

Su padre nunca se dará cuenta que le falta este cuadro, tiene muchos cuadros… simplemente en esta habitación hay once cuadros muy hermosos. ¿Que dices aceptas los doce mil libras? Es muchísimo dinero para un chico de quien acaba de cumplir los catorce años.

No es cuestión de dinero Lord Williams.

Lord Terrence, ¿Alguna vez has comprado algo tú? No estoy diciendo, las doncellas, tus escoltas, tu mayordomo, tu institutriz o nanas. ¡Si no tú! Es tan hermoso ir por las calles y ver algo de algún aparador y comprarlo.

Solo fue en una ocasión Lord Williams.

Y ¿Te gusto comprar? – Preguntó el noble sin poder contenerse.

Digamos que si. – Respondí riéndome.

Que opinas ¿Aceptas el dinero? Te pagaré ahora mismo y en efectivo. – Comentó con un brillo especial en sus ojos marrones.

Está bien acepto su propuesta.

Es bueno hacer tratos contigo y muy pronto estaremos negociando mucho más cosas que simplemente cuadros, el tiempo corre muy rápido y en siete años cuando cumplas veintiún años serás Marques y heredero de la gran fortuna de los Grandchester, eres un hombre muy afortunado Terrence.

Supongo que si, Lord Williams.

Supe que obtuviste el mayor reconocimiento de tu clase, El Colegio St. Pablo es un excelente colegio académico y obtener el mayor reconocimiento no ha de ser nada fácil, muchas felicidades… tu padre ha de estar muy orgulloso de ti.

Gracias Lord Williams.

Finalmente Lord Williams me entrego dos sobres de dinero, seis mil libras en cada sobre. Me quede mirando los sobres, nunca había visto tanto dinero en mis manos, antes todo lo que pedía se me entregaba sin pagar nada, en las tiendas de prestigio todos me conocían y nadie me negaba nada. ¿Qué puedes hacer con tanto dinero si todo lo tienes? Aquella ocasión lleve a Mark de siete años a la ciudad y lo invite a comer a un restaurante, lo quería como un hermano menor y por primera vez quise pagar la cuenta.

¿Se le ofrece algo más señor? – Preguntó el mesero cordialmente.

Mark ¿Se te ofrece otro postre? – Voltee a ver a Mark que ya había pedido dos malteadas y un pastel de chocolate.

No gracias – volteo a verme Mark feliz – otro postre creo que voy a reventar.

No gracias, puede entregarme la cuenta por favor. – Le respondí al mesero.

Señor no se preocupe por la cuenta, la cuenta ya esta pagada.

Pero esta vez me gustaría pagar yo la cuenta.

¿Usted señor? Su crédito aquí es ilimitado, su padre el Duque de Grandchester se nos ha informado que todo se le cargué a su cuenta personal.

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, un poco cruel… y el siguiente es peor todavía. La rebeldía de Terry. =D


	3. LA ADOLESCENCIA DE UN REBELDE

_**Hola a todos, yo sé que la historia que he escrito es un poco triste y cruel para Terry Grandchester. Pero creo que así debió de haber sido, siendo el colegio más estricto de Inglaterra y en la época del castigo corporal. **_

_**En el anime solo nos dio un poquito de la vida de Terry. Pero yo hubiera querido saber más de él. Aun así él me robo el corazón profundamente. **_

_**Esperando que nadie se sienta ofendido de la historia que escribí. **__**Espero recibir sus críticas y comentarios y cualquier sugerencia es siempre bienvenida. **_

_**Gracias.**_

_**La adolescencia de un rebelde. **_

Termino otro verano y no pude gastar ni una sola libra, el prestigio de mi padre era tan enorme que fuera donde fuera tenía crédito ilimitado. El primer quinto domingo del curso escolar por primera vez tuve la necesidad de escaparme del colegio. Esta vez lo tenía todo planeado, hacia cómo todos mis quintos domingos me iba a lo lejos a leer y pase intencionalmente con las Hermanas con 3 libros que escogí al azar de mi librero con la finalidad que no me estuvieran buscando o saber que estaba haciendo, finalmente llegue a la colina, escondí los libros, salte por la barda y tome un carruaje, me dirigí donde había visto a Mark, Jack, Paúl y Louis y los invite a beber unas cervezas, les comente que este dinero era mío y no tenia que rendir cuentas a nadie, nos la pasamos muy bien, les platique cómo me había ido la última vez que nos habíamos visto, ellos por su parte me habían preguntaron mi edad, yo no les podía decir que apenas había cumplido los catorce años, quizá ellos se disgusten conmigo, en realidad no parecía tener catorce años, mucho gente me decían que parecía tener como dieciocho años y más por mi estatura, había crecido muchísimo, medía 1.68 para un muchacho de catorce era mucho, Así que les mentí y les dije que tenía dieciséis años.

Paso algún tiempo y mis escapadas del colegio eran más frecuentes, me gustaba la independencia que estaba experimentado por primera vez, salir por la ciudad sin un escolta vigilando todos mis movimientos, las Hermanas no sospechaban mis ahora frecuentes salidas y también nocturnas escapadas, mis nuevos amigos me enseñaron a fumar, al principio no me gustaba porque me provocaba tos, pero al paso de un par de semanas me empezó a gustar y me daba un pequeño placer el fumar nicotina. Les pedí a mis amigos que me compraran tres cajetillas de cigarros para fumar en el colegio. Hasta que un día me descubrieron.

Al comenzar el tercer año del curso escolar me revele y deje de utilizar el uniforme completo del colegio, no me gustaba estar todo el tiempo con el saco escolar, era incomodo, así que solamente llevaba puesto el chaleco negro y traía el saco sobre mi hombro, además ya no asistía más a misa o llegaba a la mitad de la ceremonia. La Hermana Gray se enfurecía conmigo, me hacía llamar a su despacho furiosa, tenía miedo de que fuera castigado con la paleta de madera. Pero solo me llamaba para llamarme la atención. los regaños de la Rectora era tan severos. Comenzaba gritándome:

_ ¡Qué era lo que estaba pretendiendo a no asistir a misa! – Comenzaba gritándome con una mirada sumamente escalofriante – ¡Sabes perfectamente que debes de cumplir con el reglamento del colegio y asistir a misa puntualmente! – Decía golpeando el escritorio con sus puños. Los regaños de la Rectora era tan severos que al principio me hacia llorar en silencio, solo salían las lágrimas sin poder evitarlo y sollozar delante de la Rectora. El regaño a veces duraba media hora o hasta más.

Yo por mi parte aun seguía llegando tarde a misa o no asistir a ella. Y las reprimendas era mucho más severas… quería demostrarle a la Hermana que no me hacia algún daño sus regaños. Sin embargo mis ojos me traicionaban derramando un par de lágrimas frente a la Rectora. Salía de su despacho corriendo por el pasillo de arcos ojival de piedra para ver la hermosa vista. Ahí derramaba libremente más lágrimas sin omitir ruido alguno, no quería que mis compañeros supieran que estaba llorando. Así que siempre lloraba en silencio, simplemente dejando correr las gotas de mis ojos.

Con el paso del tiempo la Rectora se dio por vencida al ver que sus severos regaños no hacían efecto para que llegara a misa puntualmente, finalmente creí que iba a utilizar la paleta como último recurso o llevarme de oreja hasta la iglesia. Afortunadamente esto nunca ocurrió. Por alguna razón la Hermana Gray no le gustaba dar castigos corporales como en otros colegios británicos o escoceses. Supongo que en su niñez fue también muy golpeada. Aun así la Rectora me amenazaba que si ocurriera en otra falta grave me iba ir muy mal. Finalmente ya no le importaba si asistía o llegaba tarde a misa. Cuando llegaba me mandaba una mirada terrible y simplemente decía:

_ ¡Llegas tarde como de costumbre! ¡Vete a sentarte inmediatamente!

Era 3 de diciembre de 1911. Nunca olvidare aquel día. Era la hora de ir a misa, yo no tenía ganas de estar rezando así que me fui a la colina a ver la hermosa vista de la ciudad desde lejos y fumar un cigarro, por alguna razón habían cancelado la misa de esa tarde. Alexander y sus amigos fueron a la colina y descubrieron que estaba fumando, ellos corrieron avisarle a la hermana que estaba más cercana del lugar. Era la Hermana Luisa.

_ ¡¿Lord Terrence Grandchester? ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí y fumando? – Gritó la Hermana furiosa y trabada del coraje.

Otros alumnos habían ya informado a la Rectora de lo que estaba haciendo en la colina.

_ ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Lord Terrence fumando? ¡Es imposible! ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó la Rectora a los estudiantes y rápidamente llegaron al lugar.

_ ¡Terry! ¿Cómo es que estas fumando? ¿De dónde sacaste esa cajetilla de cigarros? – Preguntó enfurecida la Rectora y apretando los puños con fuerza, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Me quede en Shock no sabía que responderle solo sentía las miradas de varias monjas que habían llegado, las miradas de mis compañeros de clase y de otros grupos más, hasta de las chicas también… sólo escuchaba sus murmullos a lo lejos mientras la mirada se me nublaba.

_ ¡Qué terrible… es un delincuente!

_ ¡¿Cómo puede violar las reglas de esa manera?

_ ¡Qué vergüenza! No debería de estar en el colegio una persona así.

_ Es cierto, fuma y bebe… además casi ya no asiste a misa.

_ Así es, también se pelea mucho en el colegio y a él nunca lo castigan.

_ Es lógico… es el hijo del más alto noble inglés. Es hijo del Duque de Grandchester.

__ ¡CALLENSE LA BOCA!_ – Vociferó la Rectora furiosa a los estudiantes – ¡Todos retírense en este preciso momento! ¡Lord Terrence esto es imperdonable! ¡No voy a tolerar esta actitud tuya dentro del colegio! ¡Hermanas registre el dormitorio de Terrence completamente hasta el último rincón!

_ En seguida Hermana Gray. – Cuatro Hermanas fueron inmediatamente a mi dormitorio y empezaron a registrarlo completamente.

Me asuste terriblemente aun escondía dos cajetillas más de cigarros y lo peor de todo que tenía los dos sobres de dinero, estaba sudando, mi respiración estaba agitada y mis piernas y todo el cuerpo estaban temblando. Hasta que encontraron las cajetillas de cigarros.

_ ¡¿Qué significa esto Terrence? ¡¿Qué hace esto aquí? ¿Cómo las conseguiste? _¡CONTESTA! _– Exclamó la Hermana Gray furiosa al ver las dos cajetillas de cigarros en mi dormitorio.

_ Yo… yo… – vi cómo la Hermana Luisa tenía en sus manos un sobre con el dinero, pero afortunadamente no lo abrió. No podía decir que me escapaba del colegio ¿Qué podía decir en esta situación? – Yo… yo los traje cuando regresamos a clases – fue la única respuesta que pude decir.

_ ¿Lord Terrence, me estás diciendo que desde que comenzaron las clases tú has estado fumando? – Preguntó incrédula la religiosa.

_ Así es Hermana – No podía echarme para atrás, finalmente había sido descubierto.

Los gritos y las maldiciones de la Rectora se escuchaban por todos los dormitorios de los hombres.

_ ¿Ya escucharon a la Hermana Gray? ¡Está realmente furiosa con Terry! – Comentó Edward un compañero de clase con alegría.

_ Eso se merece y hasta más. – Respondió Alexander quien estaba en el cuarto de Edward jugando ajedrez y también estaba ahí Frederic, compañeros de clase con quien siempre había tenido diferencias y peleas. – finalmente me vengue de todas las que me ha hecho pasar el muy arrogante. – Sonrió muy divertido ante la situación.

_ ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! – Exclamó Leonardo quien había llegado – Mi dormitorio esta a lado de ese aristócrata malcriado ¿No quieren escuchar mejor en mi dormitorio?

_ Yo si quiero escuchar. – Se levanto Frederic del sillón – ¡Qué suerte tenemos! Normalmente nos manda a la oficina de La Rectora a que nos reprenda.

_ Si, ¡Muy afortunados! Vamos, no me lo quiero perder. – Replicó Alexander con cierto aire de malicia.

_ Fíjate si no hay nadie en el pasillo, si nos descubre alguna Hermana estaremos en problemas. – Sentenció Leonardo un poco nervioso cuando abrieron la puerta.

_ No hay nadie, podemos salir. – Respondió Alexander dando una señal con la mano al ver que el pasillo estaba completamente vació.

_ Traten de no hacer ruido al caminar. – Repuso Edward temeroso.

_ Hermanas pueden salir del dormitorio, deseo hablar con Terrence seriamente, Hermana Margareth puede traerme la paleta de madera que está en mi armario – añadió la Rectora con voz autoritaria – Terrence Grandchester recibirá una severo correctivo que nunca se le olvidara en su vida.

_ Si Hermana Gray ahora mismo se la traigo. – La Hermana Margareth salió de mi dormitorio junto con tres hermanas más.

_ ¡Terrence esto no te lo voy a tolerar más! – Comenzó nuevamente a gritarme – Cómo la asistencia de la misa. ¿Querías probarme? ¡Ahora me vas a probar que tan severa puedo llegar a ser! Yo que trataba de que entraras en razón con las llamadas de atención que te daba ¡Veo que eso no es suficiente para ti! ¡A mí que no me gusta dar correctivo a los estudiantes! ¡Pero ahora me conocerás! Te prometo que va hacer mil veces peor que cuando te castigue por primera vez cuando saliste el quinto domingo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

_ Hermana yo…

_ ¡_CÁLLATE LA BOCA TERRENCE, NO QUIERO QUE DIGAS NI UNA PALABRA_! Hoy el castigo no será en mi despacho sino aquí en tu dormitorio_. __ASÍ QUE PREPÁRATE_. – Estaba nervioso nunca había visto a la Hermana Gray tan furiosa ni aun cuando llegue tarde y sin el material didáctico aquel quinto domingo.

_ ¡Ya sabes el pantalón y la ropa interior abajo! – Me indicó mientras que la Rectora retiraba la silla de mi escritorio y yo me quede paralizado. – ¡_QUE ESPERAS PARA OBEDECER O QUIERES QUE TE DE EN LAS PIERNAS__! _¡Rápido jovencito que no tengo tu tiempo!

Con manos temblorosas empecé lentamente a desvestirme. Una vez que me despoje de mi pantalón y mi ropa interior me acerque lentamente a ella. La Rectora me tomó del brazo y me jalo hacia ella aventándome a mi escritorio.

__ ¡INCLÍNATE!_ – Vocifero furiosa.

Me incline puse mi cara sobre mis brazos entrelazados y escondí mi rostro entre ellos, estaba aterrado… paso como 3 minutos que me parecía una eternidad y pensaba en la agonía que iba a enfrentarme. Después alguien toco la puerta y sentí que me iba a desmayar, era la Hermana Margareth quien traía la paleta de castigo. Sin ver, sólo escuche como la Rectora abría la puerta, la cerraba y se dirigía a mí ya con la paleta en sus manos.

_ Terrence te voy a dar 15 azotes, 10 van a ser en los glúteos y 5 van a ser en las piernas.

_ Hermana Gray – me levante del escritorio espantado _–__ ¡POR FAVOR EN LAS PIERNAS NO, NO EN LAS PIERNAS!_

__ ¡CALLATE! ¡BIEN CLARO DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA QUE DIJERAS NI UNA PALABRA!_Así que inclínate, ya sabes si te caes, te levantas de tu posición o te mueves va a ver extra.

_ ¡En las piernas no, arde muchísimo! – Comencé a sollozar, me aterraba la idea de ser azotado en las piernas.

__ …AHHHH, ¿"ARDE MUCHO_"? En eso debiste pensar antes de violar el reglamento del colegio de tal manera. "_AHORA INCLINATE O TE DOY EL DOBLE_" o peor aun… sin el apoyo del escritorio, tus manos en las rodillas ¿Qué decides?

Supe entonces que no importaba cuanto suplicara, mi destino estaba sellado, lentamente volví a apoyar las manos en el escritorio, en ese ángulo forme una escuadra y mi trasero quedo frente a la Hermana Gray ella levanto la paleta y dijo – Nada de gritos – al principio aguante los paletazos pero ya no podía soportar más y comencé a sollozar, también se me escapaba de la garganta un fuerte ¡Aaaaaahhhh! Y peor aun cuando los azotes eran en los muslos y tenía que aguantar cinco. Cuando de repente sentí que me golpeo en algún lugar ya azotado en mis piernas porque levante el cuerpo, sucedió rápidamente y volví a mi posición de castigo para esperar el otro. Y esperando no escuchar que tenía extra por levantarme, mordí la manga del saco del colegio para no gritar más fuerte.

_ Creo que ya no es divertido. – Comentó Edward incomodo ante la situación.

_ Ya no quiero seguir escuchando tampoco, mejor me voy a mi dormitorio. – Le hizo segunda Frederic.

_ Si, además si nos descubre que estamos aquí nos ira muy mal ¡Me voy! – Añadió Edward levantándose del sillón para dirigirse a la puerta.

_ ¡¿No es lo que habíamos soñado siempre? – Comentó Leonardo con tono enojado – ¡Que ese aristócrata malcriado merecía ser expulsado del colegio! Pero claro – alzo más su voz – ¡La influencia de su padre es tan enorme que no lo expulsan!_ ¡ES INJUSTO!_

_ Es cierto ¡Terry es un delincuente! Bebe, fuma, se pelea y llega tarde a misa o no asiste a ella y ¡Es él único que puede hacer todo esto, gracias a la gran influencia de su padre! – Replicó Alexander disgustado al ver la reacción de Edward y Frederic – Puede hacer todo lo que se le da su regalada gana y no es justo. El ya no debería de estar estudiando más aquí. Este lugar no es para delincuentes.

_ ¡Quieres bajar la voz, nos van a descubrir! – Susurró enojado Edward – ¡Alexander! Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿Por qué Grandchester es cómo es, por qué es tan rebelde? – Preguntó con un ligero irritación en su voz.

_ No y no me interesa saber. – Se volteo Alexander para el ventanal del dormitorio y crispando sus puños – ¡Me alegro que ahora finalmente se la esté pasando muy mal!

_ ¡Alexander no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! ¿Te alegra que estén azotando a Grandchester? ¡Me voy! – Masculló Edward molesto con la situación.

_ Edward, Frederic… antes de salir fíjense que no haya ninguna Hermana. – Pidió Leonardo con voz baja.

_ Este será el último Terrence. – Repuso la Rectora y me alivie de saber que no tenía extra, asentí con la cabeza y tragué aire. La Rectora toco mis muslos con la paleta calculado el lugar hacia donde propinar el golpe, hecho el brazo para atrás y con una fuerza nada igual a los golpes ya propinados descargo el último golpe de aquel correctivo. Finalmente el castigo termino y caí hincado al piso llorando sin consuelo sosteniéndome de una manija de los cajones de mi escritorio.

_ Terrence aparte del correctivo… tus vacaciones de invierno serán canceladas, no saldrás del colegio hasta las vacaciones de verano. ¿Entendiste?

_ Si Hermana. – Apenas pude decir, aun en rodilla y llorando del dolor y el ardor que sentía en las piernas, era como si me las hubieran quemado.

_ Hermana Margareth ayude a Terrence a levantarse y llévelo a su cama.

Cuando escuche a la Rectora refiriéndose a la Hermana Margareth palidecí ¡Ella se había quedado mientras me castigaban! No pude ni levantar la mirada me sentía tan humillado. La Hermana Margareth se puso en cuclillas y me levanto la barbilla para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Yo esquive la mirada hacia otro lado.

_ Terry ya pasó, tranquilízate – y me dio un pañuelo para que me secara las lágrimas, ella me abrazo tiernamente y me acaricio mi larga cabellera castaña. – Espero que hayas aprendido la lección. Ven apóyate en mí para llevarte a tu cama. – Estaba tan avergonzado de que la Hermana Margareth hubiera presenciado mi correctivo y mis gritos. Siempre mis padres me habían castigado en la privacidad de mi habitación, nunca delante de la demás personas.

_ Hermana Margareth lo dejo en sus manos. Al terminar quiero verla en mi despacho ¡Inmediatamente! – Replicó la Rectora y salió del dormitorio con la paleta de castigo.

_ Si Hermana Gray. – Mi supervisora me llevo a mi cama y yo aun no podía levantar mi cabeza, no me importaba en aquel momento el maldito protocolo aristócrata. – Ya levante el cobertor de la cama, puedes acostarte Terry.

No dije absolutamente nada, simplemente me acosté bocabajo y la mirada del otro lado, mirando a la pared. Ella supo que estaba avergonzado, así que me tapo rápidamente con el cobertor y se retiro.

Estaba en mi dormitorio… había pasado ya dos días, sólo sentía como las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, el dolor y el ardor era insoportable, pero era más insoportable la soledad que estaba viviendo. Me habían cancelado mis vacaciones de invierno, quería estar en Escocia, estar fuera de este maldito colegio, me levante de la cama con muchos esfuerzos, fui donde estaba mi librero saque un libro y lo abrí, aquel libro tenía una foto, la foto de mi verdadera madre Eleanor Baker. La famosa actriz de Broadway. Mire la foto y empecé a llorar nuevamente y a preguntarme.

_ ¿Por qué mi madre no me quería? ¿Por qué me había abandonado? Y si mi padre me había alejado de ella ¿Por qué no luchaba por recuperarme? ¿Por qué nunca me ha escrito? ¿Por qué nunca ha venido a buscarme? ¿Por qué recuerdo que ella era tan dulce y tierna y me amaba como una madre ama a su hijo? Cómo quisiera que ella supiera que me hace tanta falta, Que la necesito… necesito que me abrace, que me bese, que me consuele, que me perdone mis faltas y mi indisciplina, que se sienta orgullosa de mí… de mis logros ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

_ Toc, Toc, Toc, – ¿Terry puedo pasar? Soy la Hermana Margareth.

_ Si Hermana. – Guarde rápidamente la fotografía de mi madre debajo de mi almohada. – adelante.

_ ¿Cómo estás Terry? Te traje la cena. – La hermana entro cargando una bandeja con comida caliente.

_ Gracias Hermana. – Respondí limpiándome las lágrimas de mis ojos.

_ Por lo visto has llorado muchísimo, tienes los ojos muy hinchados – Dijo poniendo la charola en la pequeña mesa.

_ Si, un poco.

_ ¿Te gustaría conversar conmigo? Mientras comes.

_ Si Hermana, me encantaría – La Hermana Margareth me había ya perdonado, por alguna razón un pensamiento se me vino a la mente. – Hermana le podría pedir un enorme favor… si usted no está molesta conmigo por mi comportamiento.

_ ¿De qué se trata Terry? – Preguntó ella intrigada.

_ Me gustaría mucho… si me pudiera dar un abrazo, necesito que alguien me abrace y que me perdonen.

_ Terry ven acá. – Repuso con una sonrisa de comprensión y abrió sus brazos en forma de poder abrazarla.

_ Gracias Hermana, necesitaba de esto – la abrace con ternura. – Hermana Margareth no está enojada conmigo ¿Verdad?

_ No Terry. – Ella aun no soltaba mi abrazo. – ¿Quieres hablar? Tú conducta habla mucho de ti… si me platicas tus problemas quizá te pueda ayudar.

_ No Hermana – rompí el abrazo – estoy bien… simplemente me siento un poco solo, eso es todo.

_ ¿Por qué no confías un poco en mí? Me gustaría mucho ayudarte. Si solo te abrieras un poco. No es normal que un muchacho cómo tú, hagas estas cosas y a tú corta edad, ¿Te gustaría que tu madre viniera al colegio hablar contigo?

_ ¡Mi madre! ¡¿La Duquesa de Grandchester? Ella nunca vendría al Colegio. – Alcé mi mano como indiferencia.

_ ¡¿Duquesa de Grandchester? ¿Por qué la llamas así? ¿Cómo Duquesa y no cómo madre?

_ Hermana – camine aun adolorido hacia el ventanal de mi dormitorio – le confieso algo.

_ Adelante Terry.

_ Mi madre nunca me ha querido – tome la cortina que estaba abierta y la estruje con mis manos con fuerza – "Ella me odia" ¡No merece que le diga madre! – Aunque pensaba realmente en mi verdadera madre, en Eleanor. – Prefiero llamarla Duquesa – Suspire tristemente mirando las estrellas y una luna creciente – es así cómo todo el mundo la llama… "La Duquesa de Grandchester"

_ Terry… no digas eso, ella te ama.

_ Nunca ha venido al Colegio – voltee a verla y después regrese la mirada afuera del ventanal donde a lo lejos se veía los dormitorios de las chicas – nunca viene un quinto domingo, ni festivales, ni a las ceremonias o cuando me dieron mi diploma de excelente aprovechamiento académico. – y sentí que mi voz flaqueaba como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. – antes de venir aquí a este colegio mi madre era la que siempre estaba pendiente de mi educación y hablaba con mis profesores, siempre iba al colegio para que la felicitarán por mi aprovechamiento académico o reprenderme cuando el director la llamaba cuando cometía alguna falta de indisciplina… pero ahora se han olvidado de mí… ¿Cuándo han venido por mí? ¿Cuándo? Nunca.

_ Terry… lamento escuchar eso… ven aquí – ella me volvió a abrazar y con su mano derecha me acariciaba mi nuca y mi cabello, creí que iba a enloquecer, esto es lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo… ¡Un abrazo!

_ ¿Cómo te sientes de tú correctivo? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Veo que cojeas aun?

_ Si me duele la parte trasera de mis piernas – me aferre a ella – La Rectora fue muy severa conmigo. – Trataba de aguantar el llanto, sentía mis ojos cristalinos.

_ Te voy a traer una pomada y algo para que puedas dormir tranquilamente, siento que no has podido dormir nada.

_ Gracias Hermana. Usted siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo.

La Hermana Margareth salió de mi dormitorio y fue a la enfermería donde ahí se encontró a la Rectora.

_ Hermana Gray me alegro de verla – Suspiro – Terry está un poco mal y pensaba llevarle una pomada para aliviar un poco los moretones que tiene a causa del correctivo.

_ Está bien Hermana, ¿Desea decirme algo más? La veo un poco ansiosa de preguntarme algo.

_ Si Hermana… yo… yo… – tartamudeó.

_ ¡Hable Hermana! ¿Qué es lo que desea decirme?

_ Me preguntaba si podríamos llamar a la madre de Terry y si ella podría venir al Colegio para que viera a su hijo, él está muy deprimido. Y me preguntaba…

_ ¿Hablar a la madre de Terrence? _¡NO!_ El Duque de Grandchester me dijo que no se le hablara de ninguna manera a la madre de Terrence, a ¡La Duquesa! El Duque específicamente me indico que si tuviera algún problema, que él lo resolvería y no ella, si él estuviera fuera de Inglaterra que lo esperara hasta que él llegara. De ninguna manera puedo molestar yo a La Duquesa de Grandchester.

_ Hermana Gray ¿Por qué la Duquesa no quiere ver a su hijo? – Preguntó la supervisora con una mirada intencionada.

_ ¡Hermana Margareth eso a nosotros no nos concierne! Y le suplico que no se entrometa en los asuntos familiares de Terrence Grandchester. ¿Entendió Hermana?

_ Si Hermana. Voy por la pomada y una bebida para que pueda dormir tranquilamente.

_ Vaya Hermana. – Esa misma noche la Rectora pidió al Duque que viniera al colegio por un asunto muy delicado.

Estaba sentado en mi cama recargado en la pared, traía puesto una pijama de seda azul marino, estaba estudiando física cuando la Hermana Margareth toco a mi puerta y entro con una pomada y una bebida de hierbas, me pidió que me acostara bocabajo y me descubriera. No hice ningún comentario simplemente hice lo que me indico y voltee mi cabeza al otro lado mirando a la pared y mis brazos sobre la almohada tratando de ocultar mi rostro.

_ ¿Qué te ocurre Terry? ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó la Hermana cuando termino de aplicar la pomada – No me has dirigido la palabra en todo este tiempo.

_ No es nada Hermana… simplemente que tengo vergüenza.

_ ¿Vergüenza? ¿De esto? ¡Vergüenza debería de darte lo que hiciste! ¡Terry es increíble que a tus 14 años ya fumes! Dime ¿Qué es lo que pretendes o qué quieres probar? ¡Es que no es normal que un muchacho como tú ya tengas vicios a tu corta edad!

_ Si lo sé… "soy horrible"

__ ¡TERRENCE! _– Gritó – ¡Deja de tener ese concepto acerca de ti!

_ No quiero probar nada hermana simplemente… me siento muy solitario.

_ ¡¿Y de quien es la culpa? Nunca te has querido relacionar con tus compañeros ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca asistes al salón de recreo para que converses con ellos?

_ ¡No necesito de su amistad! Todos creen que soy un delincuente quien no debería de estar más en el colegio.

_ ¡_TERRY BASTA_! ¡Tú eres él quien se aleja! ¡Deja de pensar que nadie te quiere y que todos te odian! ¡Tú estás en esta soledad porque así tú lo quieres! ¿Qué secretos escondes que no te deja vivir? ¡Mírate! ¿Por qué no derrumbas esta barrera de hierro que te hace sentir tan miserable e inseguro de ti mismo? – Baje la mirada al colchón – ¿Has tratado de conversar con las chicas? Estoy segura que les encantaría platicar contigo.

_ El reglamento del colegio lo prohíbe. – Replique con amargura.

_ ¡Por dios Terry, si tú eres quien siempre viola el reglamento del colegio! Además quien dice que no puedes conversar con las chicas cuando están en descanso en los jardines del colegio… pero tú prefieres irte tan lejos que no permites hacer amistades ni con las chicas ¡Mírate! – Me levanto la barbilla – Eres muy guapo, tienes unos hermosos ojos azules verdosos y tu larga caballera castaña que estoy segura que si trataras de conversar con alguna chica se sentirían muy alagadas.

No pronuncie palabra alguna, me sentía miserable… ella tenía razón y aquello me dolía aun más y una lágrima cayo.

_ ¿Por qué no lloras? ¿Por qué siempre te reprimes?

_ Hermana aunque no me crea… lloro mucho.

_ Llorar en silencio, no es llorar.

_ No debo de llorar… no debo de hacer ruido, ni berrinches… sino me ira peor, mi madre así me ha inculcado.

_ Sabes que llorar en silencio ¡Es malísimo! ¿Sabes por qué la gente llora? Para desahogarse… para desechar todo lo malo, el coraje, los odios, las frustraciones, ¡Los regaños! El llorar te hace sentirte mejor, la gente necesita desahogarse y tú siempre te reprimes. Cuando la Rectora te llama la atención te reprimes nunca has llorado libremente.

_ Siempre he llorado en silencio.

_ ¿Por qué no lo haces? Ya verás que te sentirás mejor. – Sonrió y me miro a los ojos directamente mientras sostenía mi barbilla. – Sé que estas avergonzado y enojado, tu mirada lo refleja, tu mirada habla mucho de ti… aunque tienes unos hermosos ojos, reflejan una enorme tristeza en ellos, deberías de sacar todo lo malo que tienes aquí adentro – dijo tocando mi corazón – ¿Es acerca de tus padres? Terry… ellos te quieren mucho, simplemente que ellos son… "Duques" y viajan constantemente y tiene muchas responsabilidades y negocios que hacer… pero ellos se preocupan por ti.

_ Dudo mucho que mis padres se preocupen por mí.

Sabes, que cuando el Duque trajo a Teodora al colegio, la Rectora se opuso completamente y tu padre estuvo alegando más de hora y media para que Teodora estuviera contigo. Tu padre le gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo. – Comentó haciendo un mimo en mi mejilla y limpiando las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.

Las palabras no me salían de la garganta, la Hermana me tapo nuevamente con el cobertor y me dio la bebida de hierbas para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente, se despidió y salió de mi dormitorio.

– ¿Por qué es tan difícil para mí sacar todo este odio que tengo aquí adentro? ¿Por qué me permito vivir en este infierno… en esta soledad? – Sentía un fuerte dolor en mi pecho y mi boca estaba cerrada como si tuviera pegamento, las lágrimas no paraban de salir, aun así no emitía ruido alguno como si mis padres estuvieran presentes en mi dormitorio mirándome y recriminándome como en el pasado, finalmente el sueño me venció y me quede dormido profundamente.

El Duque de Grandchester llego al colegio esa misma noche donde la Rectora lo estaba esperando en su oficina.

_ ¡Duque de Grandchester! Me alegro que haya venido. – Saludo la Rectora cuando entro a su despacho esa misma noche. – Por favor tome asiento.

_ Buenas noches Hermana Gray ¿Cómo ha estado mi hijo? – El Duque tomo asiento con una mirada intimidante – ¿Qué hizo Terrence para que viniera al Colegio inmediatamente a estas horas de la noche?

_ En realidad Duque no sé… como comenzar… – Ella se detuvo buscando las palabras exactas – lo que hizo su hijo fue muy grave.

_ Hermana Gray ¡¿Dígame qué hizo Terrence? – Replicó el hombre con fastidio.

_ Lord Terrence fue sorprendo fumando… y en su dormitorio encontramos dos cajetillas de cigarros.

__ ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?_ – Grito con vehemencia – ¡¿Terrence fumando? Pero si solo tiene catorce años, ¿Cómo obtuvo las cajetillas de cigarros Hermana Gray? – Preguntó el padre alzando la ceja en un gesto de desaprobación.

_ Él nos dijo que trajo las cajetillas cuando entro de sus vacaciones de verano… Duque de Grandchester.

_ ¿En Escocia? ¿Cómo habrá obtenido las cajetillas? Terrence no tiene dinero en efectivo. – pensó.

_ Duque de Grandchester… Terrence fue severamente castigado y sus vacaciones de invierno fueron canceladas, claro está que si usted decide que sus vacaciones no sean canceladas, no habrá ningún problema.

_ No, opino que fue el mejor correctivo para Terrence que sus vacaciones hayan sido canceladas, Me gustaría ver a mi hijo Hermana Gray.

_ En estos dos días no ha podido dormir muy bien Duque, así que le dimos un té de hierbas para que pueda dormir tranquilamente.

_ Ya veo Hermana… aun así, me gustaría verlo. – pidió el hombre con decisión.

_ Claro Duque de Grandchester, lo acompañare a su dormitorio.

_ Preferiría ir solo Hermana Gray. – se despidió y se levanto de la silla, dirigiendose a la puerta.

_ Si, pase…. ¿Duque de Grandchester? – La Rectora hizo un gesto pero luego se detuvo si debiera preguntar o no.

_ Si, ¿Desea decirme algo más? – Preguntó el Duque al ver a la Rectora un poco indecisa cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina.

_ Últimamente Terry ha estado muy deprimido… – advirtió que le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para proseguir – sería bueno que… la madre de Terry viniera al Colegio a verlo.

_ Hermana Gray ¿Terrence ha solicitado que su madre venga al Colegio? – Preguntó el Duque incrédulo.

_ No, no específicamente.

_ Hermana, la madre de Terrence no puede venir al Colegio, ella acaba de dar a luz a un hermoso niño justamente hace una semana. Y por el momento venir al Colegio no es muy conveniente para su estado… con un bebé recién nacido y con otros dos hijos de nueve y ochos años le es muy difícil.

_ ¡Es cierto, me entere por los periódicos, muchas felicidades Duque de Grandchester!

_ Gracias Hermana, Me retiro.

Toc, toc, toc. ¿Terrence puedo pasar? – El Duque abrió la puerta y vio que su hijo estaba profundamente dormido. Él se acerco y se sentó en su cama, estaba dormido bocabajo y acaricio su larga cabellera castaña por algún tiempo, lentamente y con cuidado alzo el cobertor que lo cubría sin despertarlo y vio con tristeza sus glúteos y muslos fuertemente azotados. Volvió a tapar cuidadosamente a su hijo con cariño, el Duque se le veía triste y melancólico y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hijo afectuosamente, finalmente se despidió dándole un beso en su mejilla. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, abrió y volteo para ver el cuerpo dormido de su hijo, dio un fuerte suspiro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. – Terry, adiós hijo mío.

El 15 de diciembre de 1911 era la salida de vacaciones de invierno, se hacia una pequeña reunión con los estudiantes y se les entregaban sus obsequios. El 10 de diciembre Alexander se ofreció a ayudar a la Hermana Margareth con los preparativos de la fiesta y ordenar los obsequios que los padres ya había llevado al colegio con anterioridad.

_ Charles Allison. – Pronuncio Alexander de la lista de sus treinta y seis compañeros.

_ Aquí está – Respondía la Hermana Margareth encontrando el obsequio y colocando en una caja de madera – siguiente.

_ Jeremy Bakon – Aquí está, siguiente.

_ Edward Cambragh – Aquí está siguiente.

_ Lord Terrence G. Grandchester.

_ No, pásate a Terry, Alexander. – Respondió la supervisora.

_ ¿Por qué Hermana? ¿Por qué Grandchester no tiene obsequio? Es porque está castigado por el asunto de los cigarros Hermana.

_ No Alexander, a él nunca le han traído algún obsequio en navidad. – dijo ella con un encogimiento de hombros.

_ Hermana no recuerdo haber visto a sus padres en colegio, ellos nunca vienen ¿Verdad?

_ El Duque de Grandchester es una persona sumamente ocupada y viaja constantemente.

_ Su madre, La Duquesa ella nunca se ha parado por el colegio. – dijo el joven abiertamente.

_ Es verdad, El Duque es él quien siempre está pendiente de los estudios de su hijo, pero no La Duquesa. – Contestó la Hermana con un dejo de tristeza.

_ ¿Será posible que su madre no quiera a Terry Hermana Margareth?

_ ¡Alexander! ¡No deberías de decir eso! – Vociferó disgustada la Hermana.

_ Entonces ¿Por qué la Duquesa nunca ha venido al colegio ni le da un obsequio de navidad, Hermana?

_ ¡Alexander no deberías de meterte en los asuntos familiares de Lord Terrence Grandchester!

_ Recuerdo que el curso escolar pasado Terry salió con honores y sus padres no vinieron a la ceremonia. ¿Por eso es tan rebelde? – Repuso el joven recordando aquella ocasión.

_ Alexander, – bajo la mirada la Hermana a los regalos que estaban ahí y con voz suave dijo – Terry no es un chico malo, él es bueno… pero es muy solitario y nunca sale del colegio, ahora hasta le han cancelado sus vacaciones y su madre no lo quiere, ha tenido una triste infancia y no es feliz, me gustaría mucho que fueras su amigo, nadie lo comprende y siempre lo tachan de un delincuente, pero no es tan malo como toda la gente piensa. – Confesó la supervisora tristemente.

_ Hermana Margareth. – repuso Alexander conmovido con la historia de Terry con quien nunca se llevo bien.

_ El es muy reservado y nunca demuestra el dolor que siente, siempre oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos y sólo él sabrá el infierno que estará sufriendo.

_ Yo no sabía que era tan infeliz Hermana. – Admitió el joven.

_ Ser hijo de un aristócrata no es muy agradable como todos piensan Alexander. El no es feliz y aunque platico con él… él nunca me dice nada, pero su mirada refleja una enorme tristeza.

Faltaba tres días para salir de vacaciones, los estudiantes estaban inquietos. Una tarde, siete compañeros del grupo de la Hermana Margareth tuvieron una pequeña reunión que finalizo en una tragedia.

Para explicar mejor la situación del problema, en el colegio tenemos horarios que son muy estrictos y debes cumplir conforme a los horarios. Hay un salón enorme especial para conversar, divertirse, jugar etc. Yo nunca asistía aquel lugar, yo prefería irme a cabalgar con Teodora. Teníamos dos horas de descanso de las seis de la tarde hasta las ocho de la noche. Y después la hora de la cena ya a las nueve de la noche deberías de estar en tu dormitorio y a las diez de la noche apagar luces.

Aquella noche terminando de cenar siete muchachos se reunieron en un dormitorio para continuar conversando de lo que iban hacer en sus vacaciones de invierno. La Hermana Margareth estaba de inspección. Ella con voz firme les pidió que se fueran todos a sus respectivos dormitorios. Los muchachos persuadieron a la Hermana si podían estar conversando un poco más de tiempo, solo faltaban tres días para salir y estaban aburridos, antes de las nueve y media se irían a sus dormitorios, la Hermana Margareth se les quedo mirando fijamente y después de un tiempo les dijo que estaba bien, podrían quedarse a platicar hasta las nueve y media de la noche. La Rectora paso tiempo después a los dormitorios y escucho que en algún dormitorio se escuchaban varias voces y risas, la Hermana Gray se enfureció toco la puerta fuertemente y abrió.

_ ¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? – Preguntó la Rectora disgustada – ¡Deberían de estar ya en sus dormitorios respectivos!

_ Lo lamentamos Hermana Gray. – Los siete muchachos se levantaron de sus asientos rápidamente al ver que Rectora los había descubierto.

_ ¿Dónde está la Hermana Margareth? Se supone que ella estuvo de inspección para verificar que todos estén en sus dormitorios.

_ La Hermana Margareth nos dio permiso de estar por un rato aquí. – Replicó un muchacho.

_ ¡¿La Hermana Margareth? ¡Cómo es posible! ¡Ella es quien debería de poner el orden aquí y no permitir este tipo de comportamiento en el Colegio!

_ Hermana Gray – Replicó Andrew Wellington.

_ ¡Cállate la boca Wellington! Todos, todos a sus dormitorios, ahora mismo. – Rápidamente los seis muchachos se fueron a sus dormitorios. Mientras tanto la Rectora solicito hablar con la Hermana Margareth en su despacho.

_ ¿Hermana Margareth puede explicarme por qué les permitió tener una reunión en el dormitorio ya siendo que es muy tarde y que deberían estar todos en sus respectivos dormitorios?

_ Lo siento Hermana Gray, lamento haber permitido que los muchachos violen el reglamento del Colegio. – Dijo arrepentida la Hermana.

_ ¡Hermana Margareth sus muchachos son unos revoltosos! Esta no es la primera vez que sucede algo así, usted le da mucha libertad para hacer la voluntad de los internos. Y eso no lo voy a permitir, la voy a remover de su grupo ¡Ya no estará más a la supervisión de aquel grupo!

_¡Hermana Gray no puede hacer eso! – Golpeo con las palmas de sus manos el escritorio.

_ ¡Claro que puedo! Ya no estará más a cargo de los dormitorios de los muchachos.

_ Hermana Gray ¿A dónde me removerá ahora? – Preguntó la hermana angustiada.

_ Entrando de las vacaciones de invierno será designada a los dormitorios de las señoritas. Puede retirarse Hermana Margareth.

_ Si Hermana Gray. – La supervisora salió del despacho de la Rectora triste y cabizbaja se había ya encariñado con sus 36 alumnos.

_ ¡¿Escucharon? ¡La Hermana Margareth la van a cambiar de grupo ya no va a ser más nuestra supervisora! – Comentaron entre varios jóvenes el día siguiente.

_ Pero ¿Por qué?

Ya en la cena la Hermana Margareth les dio la triste noticia a sus muchachos de que la habían removieron a los dormitorios de las señoritas y se despidió de sus estudiantes acongojada. Y al día siguiente le dio la noticia a Terry.

_ Toc, toc, toc. Terry ¿Puedo pasar? Soy la Hermana Margareth.

_ ¡Adelante Hermana! – Exclamó Terry cuando vio llegar a la Hermana cargando una bandeja con comida caliente – ¿Me trajo el desayuno? ¡Estoy muy hambriento! – repuso con un guiño juguetón.

_ Si así es – Entró la supervisora al dormitorio y coloco la bandeja sobre la mesa – sírvete por favor.

_Gracias Hermana – El joven se sentó, levantó la charola y comenzó a comer.

_ Terry quiero hablar contigo. – dijo ella seriamente.

_Claro Hermana tome asiento, podemos hablar mientras desayuno.

_ ¿Cómo has estado de tu correctivo? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

_ Ya estoy mejor Hermana, aunque aun me duele cuando me siento. – Agregó con una picara sonrisa en los labios.

_ Ahh Terry, nunca cambiaras – ella hizo una pausa suspiro profundamente y se dio valor para hablar – Terry vengo a decirte que hoy es mi último día que voy a estar contigo…

__ ¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ? _– Soltó el tenedor.

_ Me han removido de grupo… ya no voy a ser más tu supervisora.

_ Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Fue mi culpa? ¡No quiero que se vaya Hermana! – Exclamó el joven asombrado.

_ No, no es tu culpa… fue mi culpa. La Hermana Gray ha dicho que mi grupo es muy revoltoso y que violan el reglamento del colegio constantemente, pero no fue por ti Terry. – Terminó ella en un susurro y bajando los ojos.

_ ¿A dónde la van a transferir Hermana? ¿Con los muchachos del primer año? – Logró decir después de unos segundos de lucha interna.

_ No, ya no voy a estar más en los dormitorios de los chicos, me transfirieron al dormitorios de las chicas.

__ ¡¿AL DORMITORIO DE LAS CHICAS?_ – Exclamó el joven sobresaltado por la noticia – Eso significa que ya no la volveré a ver Hermana.

_ Es verdad… pero nos podemos ver en misa.

_ Ya no me gusta asistir a misa Hermana.

_ Bueno, es una buena razón para que empieces asistir nuevamente a misa.

_ Pero yo no podría hablar con usted en misa, no podemos hablar. – Baje la mirada al plato semivacío.

_ Terry tengo otras cosas que hacer, me retiro. – Se levanto la hermana de la silla y camino a la puerta.

__ ¡HERMANA! _– Voltee a verla nuevamente – Las chicas van a ser muy afortunadas de tenerla como supervisora. Yo… yo también fui muy afortunado de tenerla como mi supervisora por estos dos años y medio. – Admitió él cabizbajo

_ Terry ven acá. – Ella extendió sus manos para que la abrazara.

_ Hermana la voy a extrañar muchísimo. – La abrace con fuerzas, no quería que se fuera, la quería cómo una madre que siempre quise tener y ahora ya no iba estar conmigo.

_ Yo también te voy a extrañar, tal vez algún día… nos crucemos – Rompió el abrazo, abrió la puerta y se despidió – adiós Terry.

Aquellas vacaciones de invierno me quede solo en el colegio, la navidad y año nuevo era como otro día sin importancia, no recuerdo haber pasado una navidad feliz. Comenzó el año negro de 1912 y los estudiantes regresaron de sus vacaciones. En el salón del comedor por primera vez me sentí miserable, ya no estaba más con nosotros la Hermana Margareth, en su lugar estaba nuestra nueva supervisora la Hermana Victoria Ella hacía honor a su nombre, era tan severa como la Reina Victoria tenía el prototipo del Colegio Victoriano, tenía 48 años y era sumamente estricta, los 36 estudiantes que estaba a cargo de la Hermana Margareth sufrimos mucho el cambio de supervisora.

_ Antes de almorzar, ofrezcamos una oración de gracias a Dios nuestro Señor. – Dijo la Hermana Victoria y comenzó a orar, levante la mirada y veía que todos mis compañeros comenzaron a orar.

Hoy recomienza una vida llena de reglamentaciones – pensé tristemente, junte mis manos y también comencé a orar – Dios mío por favor… haz que este año nuevo de 1912 no sea tan difícil para mí… la Hermana Margareth no estará más con nosotros, haz que nuestra nueva supervisora sea comprensiva, tolerante, amable. Jesucristo pongo mi vida en tus manos. _– "AMEN"_

Comenzamos a desayunar, conforme pasaba el tiempo Jeremy y Alexander comenzaron a platicar entre ellos.

_ Croughwell y Lawrence ¡No se habla cuando se está comiendo! – Vocifero la Hermana Victoria que hizo que los dos muchachos saltarán de sus sillas – ¡Es una falta de respeto hablar con la boca llena!

Si Hermana Victoria. – Contestaron los dos chicos al unísono y todos nos quedamos comiendo en silencio.

_ Lord Grandchester ¿Se puede saber por qué no tiene puesto el saco del uniforme del colegio? – Me mando una mirada terrible – ¿Dónde está su saco Lord Grandchester?

_ Lo tengo aquí… en el respaldo de mi silla. – Le mostré el saco.

_ ¡¿Y qué está haciendo su saco en el respaldo de su silla? ¡Haga el favor de ponerse el uniforme completo del colegio! Lord Grandchester. _¡PONGASELO! _

_ Si Hermana Victoria. – Me puse el saco y terminamos de desayunar.

_ Si ya terminaron de almorzar vamos a rezar nuestra oración diaria. – Dijo la supervisora y todos nos inclinamos para rezar nuevamente.

No sé porque pierdo mi tiempo en estar rezando, nunca mis rezos se han hecho realidad, es una "tontería" La Hermana Victoria nunca cambiara su forma de ser, aunque diga mil rezos. – _"AMEN"_

Yo por mi parte me volví mucho más rebelde, ya no me importaba, en el colegio tenía fama de ser un chico delincuente y a principios de abril otra vez Alexander me descubrió, pero esta vez no fumando sino peor aun. Alexander estaba en la colina, había sido retado fuertemente por la Hermana Victoria aunque no lo confinaron en el cuarto de castigo. Alexander estaba llorando en la colina cuando me vio que estaba afuera del colegio y salte la barda para entrar nuevamente al colegio, estaba completamente ebrio.

_ ¡Grandchester! ¡¿Te escapas del colegio? – Preguntó incrédulo con lo que veía.

Dios mío me ha descubierto Alexander. – Pensé nerviosamente.

_ ¡Oh por dios, estás completamente ebrio! – Exclamó el hombre asombrado por mi estado.

_ Así es ¿Envidia? – Me puse a la ofensiva como siempre lo hacía.

_ Si la Rectora te descubre estarás en graves problemas.

_ ¡Que! ¿Piensas decirle a la Hermana Gray que estoy completamente ebrio y que me escapo del colegio Alexander?

_ Yo sé que no somos buenos amigos, pero tú nunca pones nada de tu parte… eres muy soberbio, engreído, arrogante y altanero. – Replicó él abruptamente – Tú crees que eres muy superior a todos nosotros porque perteneces a la aristocracia y siempre nos has rechazado – Dijo el hombre de cabellera rubia dejando entrever cierta ironía – ¿Y si le dijera a la Rectora?

_ No me importa, soportaría el correctivo ya lo he soportado varias veces, no será la primera vez que obtenga un correctivo.

_ Terry yo sé que eres muy solitario y que tus padres…

_ ¿Qué hay acerca de mis padres? – Respondí furioso.

_ ¡Que tus padres no te quieren y por ese motivo eres tan rebelde! – Indagó el joven y Terry volvió a sentir que algo por dentro ardía más que las palabras.

_ Eso Alexander a ti no te importa y preferiría que no te entrometieras en mis asuntos. Si deseas decirle a la Rectora _¡DILE!_

_ Me gustaría ayudarte…

¡No necesitó que nadie me ayude! ¡No necesito ayuda de nada y de nadie, mucho menos de un plebeyo como tú! ¡Así que no te metas en mi vida privada! – Sentenció Terry con tono violento – ¡Pero quién demonios te has creído para hablarme tú así de esa manera! ¡Si crees que te voy a rogar para que no le digas nada a la Rectora estás muy equivocado!

Grandchester no le diré nada a la Rectora por mi parte, me voy. – Alexander se dio la media vuelta y se retiro.

¡Cómo se atrevió a decirme que mis padres no me quieren! ¡Quien se cree para hablarme de esa manera! ¡Nunca lo perdonare! ¡Maldito plebeyo! – Pensó Terry con tono irritado y apretando los puños con fuerza.

Aquella tarde fui corriendo al establo y saque a Teodora, estuve galopando por mucho tiempo, la velocidad de mi caballo era tan veloz que sentía como mis lágrimas volaban, cuánto tiempo abre cabalgado nunca lo sabré, pero después sentí como un gran peso caía sobre mis hombros, nada me reconfortaba sentía un gran vació en mi pecho. Tenía ganas de conversar con la Hermana Margareth pero estaba al otro lado, salí al balcón de mi dormitorio y vi a lo lejos los dormitorios de las chicas, más de 500 mts. nos separaban. "Los dormitorios de las chicas" Que fácil sería caminar los 500 mts y platicar con la Hermana Margareth que me hace tanta falta, afortunadamente la Rectora nunca llego para retarme, Alexander había cumplido su promesa de no avisarle, pero estaba casi seguro que la Hermana Gray no era una persona tonta que fácilmente se pueda engañar, sino que se hacía de la vista gorda y ya no me decía nada, se dio por vencida como mis asistencias a misa.

Aquel 16 de abril de 1912 estábamos en nuestra primera clase "Historia Europea del SXVII" Algunos compañeros comenzaron a murmurar acerca de un desastre de un naufragio del más grande transatlántico y que había miles de personas que habían perdido la vida. La profesora entro al salón de clases con una expresión en el rostro que reflejaba una enorme tristeza y preocupación.

Jóvenes – todos nos levantamos de nuestro pupitre – siéntense por favor, tengo un anuncio que hacerles bastante dolorosa, como algunos ya saben el transatlántico Titanic ha naufragado – tomo la Hermana Ruth su tiempo para decir la terrible noticia. – En la madrugada hemos recibido muchos telegramas… muchas personas quienes viajaban en el transatlántico son… familiares – la Hermana tenía un nudo en la garganta y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla – padres… tíos… primos… amigos cercanos. Toda la madrugada hemos recibido varios telegramas para infórmanos de los estudiantes que desafortunadamente han perdido un ser querido. Las clases serán suspendidas por dos semanas.

Toda la clase se quedo en Shock, era una terrible tragedia, en aquel transatlántico viajaba la alta sociedad de Inglaterra y muchos de la aristocracia. Cuando la Hermana Ruth dio la lista de los alumnos que habían perdido algún familiar sentí un terrible escalofrió cuando menciono mi nombre, lo primero que creí que mi padre viajaba en aquel transatlántico, él viaja muy frecuentemente, cuando escuche el nombre de mis tíos, el Barón y la Baronesa… hermano de la Duquesa de Grandchester mi madrastra. Respire profundamente, fue entonces que escuche a lo lejos los llantos amargos y lastimeros de mis compañeros muchos de ellos sus padres habían muerto, más de 67 alumnos en todo el colegio perdimos algún familiar o amigos cercanos o conocidos en aquella tragedia.

Se hicieron varias misas, fue la primera vez que vi a todos mis familiares desde que había entrado al internado hace menos de tres años, el ambiente era triste y melancólico y por primera vez la Duquesa se había quedado muda, estaba perdida en su dolor. Era su único hermano mayor que le quedaba y lo quería muchísimo, confieso que no me acerque a ella para darle mi más profundas condolencias ya que lo sentía falso e hipócrita de mi parte y aunque suene cruel no sentí dolor alguno por mi tío.

La Baronesa mi tía se había salvado en un bote salvavidas y ella ahora estaba en América y me alegre cuando en el futuro supe que mi tía la Baronesa se había casado con otro hombre poco después de la tragedia y toda la fortuna de los Willards se había heredado a un cazafortunas haciendo pasar un terrible coraje a mi madrastra la Duquesa de Grandchester, la mermada fortuna de los Willards ya no le pertenecía a la Duquesa sino a su cuñada que había sobrevivido y había reclamado hasta el último centavo. Me imaginaba en la misma situación ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi padre hubiera muerto en esta tragedia? Sin duda alguna mi madrastra me dejaría en la calle completamente desprotegido, sin título nobiliario y sin dinero. Y me alegre que la fortuna de su padre Lord Willards hubiera quedado en manos de otras personas. Por mi parte le pedí al destino que mi padre viviera lo suficiente para no preocuparme de vivir en la miseria.

Las dos semanas transcurrieron y 11 alumnos tuvieron que abandonar el colegio, muchos de ellos habían quedado en banca rota como Leonardo McCarthy mi vecino del cuarto de a lado, uno de los mejores amigos de Alexander, su padre había muerto y su madre había sobrevivido al naufragio pero había quedado endeudada al morir el Sr. McCarthy solo le había heredado deudas que no podía pagar, para no meterla a prisión debería de vender todas sus propiedades, ahora Leonardo era pobre y no podía permanecer más en el colegio.

_**CONTINUARA… **_

_**YA QUE SOY AFICIONADA AL DRAMA ESPEREN VER MAS. SALUDOS.**_


	4. CONFRONTACION CON EL DUQUE DE GRANDCHEST

_**Hola a todos los lectores.**_

_**En este nuevo capítulo describe el origen porque del odio de Terry a su padre. Porque a pesar de su niñez y su abandono… él aun seguía queriendo a su padre. Hasta el día de hoy que se da cuenta de muchas cosas.**_

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo. Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confrontación con el Duque de Grandchester.<strong>_

Al finalizar el curso escolar esta vez no salí con honores, había bajado un poco de calificaciones aunque eran muy buenas aun. El chofer de mi padre y dos escoltas más me recogieron y me llevaron a Escocia nuevamente, aquel verano fue el peor verano que pase hasta aquel momento. Fue el verano que mi quite la venda que ocultaba mis ojos. Esta vez mi padre llego a Escocia junto con Stewart cumplía 15 años y mi padre me dio otro de sus regalos extravagantes.

_ ¡Padre! ¡Padre! – Grité con algo de emoción al verlo, aunque me reservaba un poco.

_ Terrence, ¡Cómo has crecido en todo este tiempo! ¡Estás altísimo! Ya eres todo un hombre.

_ Padre, me alegra verte. – Lo abrace con afecto.

_ Terrence te traje tu regalo de cumpleaños espero que te guste.

_ ¿Mi regalo de cumpleaños?

_ Así es acompáñame, desafortunadamente este regalo solo lo podrás utilizar en tus vacaciones de verano y en las vacaciones de invierno eso si la Hermana Gray no te cancela las vacaciones – me decía mi padre abrazando de mis hombros, sentí una extraña sensación de alegría. – Terrence cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te indique – estaba nervioso ¿Qué me ira a regalar ahora mi padre? – Puedes ya abrir los ojos.

Cuando los abrí me quede pasmado, era un automóvil rojo, no sé veía muchos automóviles en la ciudad, nos movíamos a base de carruajes, apenas entraban estos artefactos llamado automóviles y solo las personas con jerarquía y con enormes riquezas podían comprarlos, en aquella época era un lujo y no cualquiera podía comprar un vehículo.

_ Yo… yo no sé qué decir… solo que muchas gracias. – Me había quedado sin palabras.

_ Estaba seguro que te iba a gustar Terrence. – Mi padre sonreía, también se veía tan feliz.

_ ¡No tienes idea de cómo! – Me subí al carro y agarre el volante con mis dos manos.

_ Stewart te enseñara como manejarlo, es sumamente fácil manejar estas cosas.

_ Gracias Stewart. – Voltee a ver Stewart que estaba parado junto a mi padre.

_ Al contrario es un placer para mí enseñarle a manejar mi Lord. – respondió el hombre con formalidad.

_ ¿Padre, te quedaras algunos días conmigo?

_ Me temo que no Terrence, parto esta tarde a Londres, voy algunos días a España e Italia.

_ Que lastima, me gustaría que te quedaras algunos días conmigo.

_ A mí también me gustaría pasa el tiempo contigo Terrence, pero soy un hombre muy ocupado.

_ ¿Podrías demorar un día de tus negocios para dedicarlo a tu hijo que no lo has visto por tanto tiempo? Ya que cuando estuvimos en los funerales de mi tío no pude hablar contigo.

_ Terrence – mi padre miro a Stewart por un momento y finalmente dijo – está bien me quedo esta noche contigo y partiré mañana en la mañana a Londres.

_ ¡Qué bien! – Grite de alegría.

_ Tengo una idea – Replicó Stewart – porque no vamos a comer los tres juntos para celebrar, Lord Terrence.

_ Si, ¡Seria grandioso comer con mi padre! – Respondí con un brillo especial en los ojos.

_ Si es buena idea, los restaurantes en Escocia son deliciosos. – Replicó el Duque serenamente.

Una vez ya estando en el restaurante estuvimos platicando de varias cosas.

_ Me gustaría pasar mis vacaciones de verano en Londres, hace mucho tiempo que no he estado en Londres. – Comenté casi al final de la cena.

_ ¡No puedes pasar las vacaciones en Londres! – Había contestado mi padre tajantemente – Stewart solo estará un par de días contigo ¡No puedes!

_ No importa, tengo dos escoltas para que mi vigilen. Quiero ir al teatro, hace mucho tiempo que he tenido ganas de entrar a una función de teatro, me muero por ver las obras de Williams Shakespeare… Hamlet, Otelo… siempre he pasado mis vacaciones aquí en Escocia. Por favor papá quiero pasar mis vacaciones en Londres. – suplique con una mirada tan tierna que era casi imposible resistirse.

_ Terrence no puedes quedarte en la Residencia de los Grandchester en Londres, la Duquesa está ahí y no le gusta tú presencia.

_ No importa, me hospedare en el Mejor hotel de Londres no iré a la Residencia de los Grandchester, por favor papá. – le rogué con la mirada.

_ Pero…

_ Acerca de quién me cuide tienes mucho personal a tu cargo. No creo que haya algún problema. – Insistí.

_ Está bien, pasaras las vacaciones en Londres. – Respondió mi padre con frustración y enojo.

_ ¡Gracias papá!

Cuando regresamos a la Villa mi padre cambio de humor, estaba enojado. Por algún motivo que desconocía no le gustaba que yo pasará mis vacaciones en Londres.

_ Terrence puedes venir a mi despacho por un momento. – Había dicho mi padre cuando estaba en el jardín adelántelo observando mi nuevo vehículo junto con Stewart.

_ Si padre, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Replique dando un reverencia cuando entre a su despacho, mi padre estaba sentado dando pequeños golpecitos con sus dedos al escritorio.

_ Terrence, antes que salieras del colegio me llamo la Hermana Gray para avisarme acerca de tu comportamiento tan vergonzoso en el colegio.

_ ¿Fuiste al Colegio? – Me sorprendí.

_ Si y me ha dicho muchas cosas acerca de ti, cómo que a tus 14 años ya fumas ¡Que te encontraron fumando en el colegio y que en tu dormitorio tenias guardadas 2 cajetillas de cigarros más! ¿Es verdad Terrence?

_ Yo… yo – pensé ¿Por qué siempre que estoy con mi padre tenemos que discutir? – si es verdad. – baje la mirada arrepentido.

_ ¿Desde cuándo fumas Terrence? – Preguntó levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a mí.

_ No tiene mucho tiempo. Sólo fume dos o tres ocasiones. – Respondí nerviosamente, mi padre se paro frente de mí y un escalofrió recorrío todo mi cuerpo.

_ Me dijo la Hermana Gray que te dio un severo correctivo.

_ Si, así es.

_ ¿Has seguido fumando Terrence?

_ No ya no fumo. – Respondí enseguida, aun seguía fumando pero de idiota le iba a decirle a mi padre.

_ Está bien, no quiero saber que estas fumando, si en el colegio quieres fumar no es mi problema, si te descubren solo afronta las consecuencias de tus actos, la Rectora tiene una mano bastante dura ¡Aquí no quiero que fumes! Mientras estas en tus vacaciones… si descubro que estas fumando, ¡Olvídate de tus vacaciones y del automóvil! ¿Me entendiste Terrence?

_ Si padre, promesa de noble inglés – Le estreche la mano como pactando un trato.

Al siguiente día mi padre partió a Londres y Stewart se quedo conmigo enseñándome a manejar el automóvil, una vez que aprendí aumente un poco más la velocidad, no me costó ningún trabajo aprender a manejar.

_ ¡Más despacio mi Lord, quiere que no matemos! – Exclamó Stewart aferrado al asiento asustado.

_ Stewart no seas aguafiestas. – Aumenté un poco más la velocidad.

_ Estas cosas no son cómo los carruajes.

_ ¡Si, no es fascinante! ¡Podemos ir mucho más rápido que ellos!

Después de un tiempo de pasear por toda Escocia con el automóvil decidí ir a cabalgar con Teodora, darme un duelo real con Stewart quien era muy bueno manejando la espada, y finalmente nadar por el Lago. Ya estaba atardeciendo y se veía el sol ocultándose lentamente en el lago, el paisaje tenía varias tonalidades de naranja y el viento soplaba agradablemente.

_ Mi Lord, ¡Que hermoso es el ocaso! ¿Verdad? – Comentó Stewart sentándose junto a mi lado para apreciar el atardecer.

_ Así es Stewart, es muy hermoso ver el ocaso en Escocia.

_ Cuando estoy tan relajado cómo en esta ocasión se me antoja un cigarro ¿No quieres algún cigarro? Me entere que ya has fumado. – Indagó él sacando una cajetilla de su saco.

_ No, le prometí a mi padre que ya no fumaría.

_ ¿Estás seguro? Al fin de cuentas tu padre ya no está más en Escocia. Y yo no le diría nada a Su Excelencia si fumas un cigarro conmigo.

_ ¿No te enojarías conmigo Stewart? – Pregunté inseguro si debería tomar el cigarro.

_ No ¿Por qué? Te confieso algo, yo comencé a fumar cuando tenía 15 años, aunque no lo creas fui un hombre rebelde en mi época de estudiante. – Replicó Stewart sonriente.

_ ¿Tú Stewart? No te imagino un rebelde, siempre has sido muy disciplinado y muy formal.

_ Cambias cuando ya eres adulto, no puedes hacer las mismas cosas cuando eres un adolescente. ¿Aceptas? – Abrió la cajetilla de cigarros.

_ ¡Bueno, está bien! Solo uno. – Tome un cigarro de la cajetilla que me estaba ofreciendo y por alguna razón extraña vi reflejado una mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Stewart y un mal presentimiento sentí.

Con inercia voltee y vi a lo lejos a Clark uno de las escoltas que mi padre siempre me resigna para mi vigilancia cuando estaba de vacaciones cerca de mí pero mudos… si me comunicaba con ellos me contestaban en monosílabos eran muy parecidos a los guardias de rojo del Palacio de Buckingham, no se mueven y no hablan, pero esa tarde Clark se escondida en un árbol y creí que él si iría con el chisme con mi padre si me veía que estaba fumando.

_ ¿Lumbre? – Preguntó Stewart encendiendo un fósforo.

_ No gracias – devolví el cigarro a la cajetilla – le di mi palabra de noble Inglés a mi padre que no fumaría.

_ Si le dio su palabra de caballero Inglés… entonces no debe de romper su palabra de honor.

_ Stewart, Clark ¿Qué informe me tienen acerca de Terrence? – Había dicho el Duque de Grandchester quien los había citado en un Hotel de Escocia al siguiente día.

_ Su Excelencia, no acepto el cigarro, se lo ofrecí como habíamos acordado. Su hijo me dijo que le había dado su palabra de caballero Inglés de que no iba a fumar.

_ Clark ¿Tú qué me dices? ¿Hizo Stewart lo que le pedí que hiciera? – Se dirigió al guardia con una mirada despectiva.

_ Así es Su Excelencia, su hijo al principio había agarrado el cigarro en sus dedos pero cuando iba a prender el cigarro puso nuevamente el cigarro en la cajetilla.

_ _¡MALDICION!_ – Gritó el Duque con gran frustración – ¡Stewart te harás encargo de Terrence en sus vacaciones en Londres! ¡No quiero que lo pierdas de vista! Tú eres el hombre de mi mayor confianza.

_ ¿Pero Duque de Grandchester? yo… yo… – comento con una gran desilusión por la tarea de cuidar a Terry en sus vacaciones. – Lo haré Duque de Grandchester, me encargare de Terrence en sus vacaciones en Londres. – Dijo resignado, no podía negarle nada a su patrón.

Al siguiente día Stewart y yo salimos de Escocia manejando el automóvil que mi padre me había regalado con la condición de no acceder los límites de velocidad en el camino. Stewart y yo hablábamos de muchas cosas, mientras que él de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo de reojo a qué velocidad iba.

_ Mi Lord, le he dicho que baje la velocidad, casi chocamos con ese carruaje. – Dijo con tono preocupado.

_ Stewart ¿Por qué siempre me dices Lord? No somos amigos.

_ Cómo hijo del Honorable Duque de Grandchester debo de dirigirme a usted con el debido respeto que se merece.

_ Stewart, ¿Tú crees que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad obtendré el titulo de Marques? Si mi padre ni siquiera deja que vaya al Palacio en Londres… yo sé que el heredero de la gran fortuna de mi padre y el titulo será para Harry y no yo. Así que no me llames Lord, mis amigos me llaman Terry.

_ Me temo que no puedo hacer lo que me está pidiendo mi Lord.

_ Ni hablar, no puedo hacer cambiar tu manera de ser conmigo. – Respondí resignado – ¿Cómo está mi madre y mis dos hermanos?

_ La Duquesa está muy bien mi Lord, y acaba de tener otro hermoso hijo varón.

_ ¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo se alivio? – Preguntó curiosamente.

_ En diciembre se llama William y tiene 7 meses de nacido ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

_ Me encantaría, pero ni siquiera puedo entrar al Palacio, tengo prohibida la entrada al Palacio.

_ Trataré si puedo hacer algo para que entres a la residencia de los Grandchester, es también tuya como los hijos de la Duquesa.

Llegamos a Londres y nos hospedamos en el Hotel Savoy uno de los más lujosos y exclusivos Hoteles en Londres. Una vez que estábamos instalados en el Hotel hicimos planes para ir al teatro a ver la obra de Hamlet, aquella obra que había leído en tantas ocasiones que ya me sabía los diálogos de memoria.

Llegamos al teatro, aquel teatro era tan lujoso, pisos de mármol y techos altísimos y con varios candelabros enormes de cristal cortado, esculturas de marfil y dos estatuas altas de color de oro, la arquitectura era una mezcla del Barroco y del renacimiento… tan lujoso como un Palacio, nunca me imagine que los teatros fueran de aquella forma, me los imaginaba mucho más simples. Las señoras vistiendo sus mejores galas como los caballeros, eran cómo si fueran a visitar a los reyes de Inglaterra. Hamlet fue la primera obra que vi, me enamore de aquella primera vez, las luces, la escenografía, la coreografía, la música en vivo, las actuaciones fenomenales… todo aquello que me había imaginado. Y por un momento me imagine que algún día yo sería como aquellos actores de Arte Dramático. – Algún día así será. – Me dije a mi mismo e interiormente sonreí y al terminar la función fue tan conmovedor que me salieron un par de lágrimas.

_ ¿Le gusto la obra mi Lord? – Preguntó Stewart cuando salimos del teatro.

_ ¡Me encanto Stewart! Supero todas mis expectativas.

_ Las obras en Londres son muy buenas, pero son mucho mejores las obras en Broadway… haya se hacen las mejores obras teatrales.

_ Lo dudo mucho, aunque me gustaría ir a ver una obra en Broadway, no creo que supere lo que he visto hoy.

_ Quizá para el próximo verano lo lleve a Nueva York, eso si su padre se lo permite.

_ ¡¿De verdad Stewart? ¡¿Me llevarías a Broadway? – Pregunté entusiasmado.

_ Bueno eso si no cancelan sus vacaciones. – Comentó sonriendo y en aquel momento a lo lejos vimos a un señor aproximadamente de treinta y tantos años de traje negro y muy elegante. – Mi Lord me permite un momento, hay un amigo allá y quisiera hablar un momento con él.

_ Si Stewart no te preocupes voy a comprar unas fotografías y algunos afiches de la obra.

Mientras que Stewart se iba a platicar con aquel caballero, yo me acerque a un estanquillo de periódicos, había un póster de Eleanor Baker y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar estrepitosamente, toque con mis dedos aquel póster grande y baje la mirada a los periódicos y me asombre a ver que en primera plana estaba ella, "mi verdadera madre" Tome el periódico en mis manos y alce la mirada para ver donde estaba Stewart, él todavía estaba platicando con aquel hombre muy atento a lo que él le estaba diciendo.

_ Me vende este ejemplar por favor. – dije nerviosamente.

_ Claro son 50 chelines. – Contestó el vendedor.

_ Aquí tiene. – Rápidamente saque de mi bolsillo un billete de 5 libras.

_ Señor, no tengo tanto cambio – me dijo el vendedor devolviéndome el billete y yo únicamente miraba a Stewart con nerviosismo.

_ No sé preocupe quédese con el cambio – en aquel momento vi que Stewart se estaba despidiendo del caballero y rápidamente rompí la hoja donde estaba el artículo de mi madre y lo guarde en mi bolsillo de mi pantalón y el resto del periódico se lo entregue – aquí tiene señor, muchas gracias.

Llegamos a un restaurante y conversamos de la obra entre otras cosas más.

_ Mi Lord acabo de recibir noticias ¿Creo que le van a gustar?

_ ¿De qué se trata Stewart?

_ Tenía algunos asuntos pendientes y sólo iba a estar con usted un par de días aquí en Londres con usted, pero todo se soluciono y voy a estar con usted todas las vacaciones ¿Qué le parece? ¿Le gusta la idea mi Lord?

_ ¡¿Gustarme? ¡Es la mejor noticia que pude haber recibido Stewart! Sabes que me gusta mucho tu compañía. Y mis escoltas nunca me hablan, parece que le comieron la lengua los ratones. – Respondí riéndome.

Ya en la noche y sólo en mi habitación empecé a leer el artículo de mi madre.

_Eleanor Baker la famosa actriz de Broadway interpretara Catalina en la obra "__La fierecilla domada__" de W. Shekespeare a principios de Diciembre, seguramente nos deleitará con su interpretación como lo ha hecho anteriormente con sus diversos personajes. _

Ella es todavía la famosa actriz de Broadway – pensé tristemente – entonces… ella prefirió su carrera de actriz que su hijo… no, no puede ser… debe de haber un error. – Agarre la hoja del periódico con mis puños y lo apreté tan fuerte como si quisiera sacarle jugo.

Pasaron un par de semanas, fuimos a una tienda de prestigio a comprarme ropa, la ropa que tenía me quedaba chica había crecido muchísimo. Stewart me dejo cuatro horas con dos escoltas y una empleada para que ella me pudiera ayudar con mi guardarropa, en esas horas me compre 3 trajes completos uno negro otro café oscuro y otro completamente blanco. También compre 3 capas largas, un azul marino, negro y un rojo cobrizo que me llegaban hasta la rodilla aquellas capas me gustaba muchísimo, la tela es bastante fina, era delgada pero muy abrigadora, todos los caballeros ingleses utilizaban estas capas de época del SXIX el cual representabas mucho más edad. Y algunos pares de zapatos que combinaran con los trajes, varias camisas de seda, también compre ropa de equitación, una chaqueta roja, pantalones para la equitación y un par de botas de piel negra.

Stewart llego a la tienda y firmo la factura de más de 12 mil libras, le pidió a la empleada que empaquetara la ropa y la llevara a la suite del Hotel Savoy.

_ Stewart creo que me extralimite de la cuenta, ¡Gaste muchísimo! – Había dicho realmente apenado de haber gastado tanto dinero.

_ No se preocupe mi Lord, su padre ha pagado facturas suyas mucho más fuertes que esta factura.

_ ¡¿De verdad? – Exclamé sorprendido – Nunca creí que pagara tanto por mí.

_ Sabes que aquí en Inglaterra tienes crédito ilimitado, es bueno ser el hijo del más alto noble inglés ¿Verdad mi Lord?

_ Si, supongo que si Stewart. – Respondí con un dejo de tristeza.

Una mañana Stewart salió temprano del Hotel tenía algunos asuntos pendientes con el señor que había visto en el teatro. Había olvidado su cajetilla de cigarros en la mesita del té y me di cuenta que le faltaba 4 cigarros, por primera vez estuve tentado en agarrar un cigarro pero mantuve mi posición, preferí salir de mi habitación a recorrer todo Londres en mi automóvil… de alguna manera de presumir mi nuevo juguete, visite lugares turístico y en un impulso llegue a la carretera de Berkshire a 5 km de ahí estaba la Residencia de los Grandchester.

Llegue y miraba desde el largo rejado que cubría varias hectáreas de aquel Palacio los enormes jardines podados recordando mi infancia en aquel lugar, cuando de repente vi un carruaje que tenía el distintivo Escudo de Armas de la Familia Grandchester, creía que ahí estaba la Duquesa de Grandchester, cuando vi saliendo a Stewart del carruaje.

_ ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Stewart disgustado al verme.

_ Yo… yo… sólo vine por un momento – Respondí tartamudeando al ver la expresión de enfado en su rostro – pero ya me voy en este momento.

_ No te preocupes – suspiró fuertemente y se relajo dándome confianza nuevamente – si viniste tan lejos supongo que te gustaría entrar al Palacio.

_ Me gustaría pero no puedo entrar. – Le di la espalda a Stewart para dirigirme a mi automóvil – A mi madre no le gustará que entre.

_ Ven conmigo, te dije que esta residencia es tan tuya como tus hermanos, pasa. – Llego a la entrada y hablo con dos guardias que estaban en el portal principal y entramos – no te preocupes tu mamá y tus hermanos no se encuentran, ellos nunca están en la mañana y tu padre, bueno sabes que él está en Italia, además ¿No te gustaría conocer a tu hermanito?

_ Claro que me gustaría conocerlo.

Entre por primera vez a la residencia después de tres años, toda la decoración de la casa era como lo recordaba todo estaba impecablemente ordenado y limpio, se me vino a la mente que mi madre siempre tuvo esa estricta manía y me lo había inculcado rigurosamente porque ahora es cómo un instinto que tengo de mantener ordenado y limpio mi dormitorio.

Entre a la recamara del recién llegado a la familia… mi medio hermano Lord William Grandchester, cuando lo vi que gran decepción, no tenía algún parecido con mi padre quien era un hombre alto de 1.93 mts… de gran personalidad, bien parecido, ojos color grises y claro está con esa expresión de carácter bastante fuerte y severo. Lord William tenía la cara horrenda de la Duquesa al igual que sus otros hijos Lord Harry y Lady Caroline, ella era baja de estatura 1.68 mts. Obesa y la cara de un cerdo o más bien parecía algún hámster que guardaba la comida en sus cachetes, su nariz chata y los ojos café claro. Eso sí, caminaba y se vestía con gran elegancia y porte distinguido, carácter fuerte cómo su altanería y soberbia de ser la Duquesa, el titulo más alto de toda la aristocracia.

Después de un rato entre a mi habitación estaba intacta, nada había sido removido ni la ropa, ni mis libros, de repente me acorde de un libro "Romeo y Julieta" aquel libro que mi madre me había regalado para que me acordara de ella en su ausencia por la gira que realizo por toda América. Agarre el libro y lo puse sobre mi pecho

– Mamá ¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Amas más tu carrera de actriz que a tu propio hijo? – Cuando escuche que otro carruaje llegaba a la residencia, me asome por la ventana y vi otro carruaje con el distintivo Escudo de Armas de la Familia, era la Duquesa y sus dos hijos bajando del carruaje. Supuse que si iba a estar en la residencia sería muy descortés de mi parte no saludar a mi madre y a mis hermanos. Baje las escaleras, suspire profundamente y me di valor para enfrentar a mi madre.

_ ¡Terrence! – Exclamó sorprendida la Duquesa al verme.

_ Buenas tardes, madre. – Respondí haciendo una reverencia sarcásticamente, y en ese momento entro mi nana – ¡Dorothy! ¡Dorothy! – Grite emocionado al verla.

_ ¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! – Decía alegremente mi nana viniendo hacia a mí con los brazos abiertos, cuando la Duquesa la detuvo en seco.

_ ¡Dorothy! Dirígete a él con el debido respeto que se merece. – Dijo la Duquesa con tono irritado.

Si mi Lady – hizo una reverencia y después se dirigió a mí – mi Lord… es un placer de tenerlo en el Palacio.

_ Dorothy, puedes retirarte, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Terrence? – Preguntó la Duquesa clavando sus inquisitivos ojos oscuros en los ojos tornasolados del joven.

_ Sólo vine por algunas cosas y Stewart me invito a pasar al Palacio. – Contestó el hombre levantando la ceja.

_ ¡¿Stewart? Ya veo – me mando una mirada de su soberbia muy particular en ella. – ¡Vaya has crecido muchísimo en estos tres años que no nos hemos visto! No pareces un chico de quince años.

_ Así es madre, mido 1.72 de estatura, lo que usted nunca llegara a tener. – Repuso Terrence, contento al menos de poder expresar su disgusto.

_ Mhhhhh. – El cuello de la Duquesa denotó la tensión que le imprimieron las palabras audaces del muchacho, pero haciendo un esfuerzo para dominar su mal genio, se tragó el coraje y continuó hablando con tono sosegado – Ahora entiendo porque para ti es tan fácil conseguir bebidas alcohólicas y cigarrillos. Cómo siempre lo he dicho ¡Eres la vergüenza de la Familia Grandchester y un deshonor! – Continuó con voz flemática y ácida ironía – Has lo que deseas hacer, finalmente supongo que está es tu casa también, aunque me gustaría que te fueras al hotel, tú presencia me es muy desagradable.

_ No se preocupe madre, ahora mismo me voy del Palacio. – Contestó él reaccionando inmediatamente a las palabras hirientes de su madre mientras hacia una reverencia.

_ ¡Me alegra no repetirlo! Sabes muy bien que no eres bien recibido en esta casa.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y escondí el libro de Romeo y Julieta bajo mi ropa. Stewart me escolto a la salida del Palacio y no pude despedirme de Dorothy, fuimos a comer a un restaurante cerca del Hotel Savoy y ya en el atardecer caminamos cerca del río Támesis, nos detuvimos en el puente de Westminster mirando al río mientras me reclinaban sobre el barandal de piedra, estaba melancólico viendo la abadía de Westminster y el famoso reloj Big Ben.

_ Stewart me he preguntado… ¿Si tú te acuerdas de mi madre? – Comenzó el joven aun con la mirada perdida en el río.

_ ¿Su madre? ¿La Duquesa Mi Lord? – Preguntó Stewart casualmente haciendo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer impávido.

_ No, mi verdadera madre yo… yo no me acuerdo de ella, no recuerdo ni su nombre, ni su imagen, supongo que ella era de cabello castaño como el mío. ¿Tú te acuerdas de ella? – Demandó el joven noble dejando el barandal y sentándose en una banca cercana.

_ No mi Lord, no me acuerdo de ella. – Replicó él siguiéndolo y sentándose a su lado.

Stewart ¿Cómo no te acuerdas de mi madre si tú has estado toda la vida con mi padre? Mínimo mi madre estuvo con mi padre 4 años.

_ Así es mi Lord. – Respondió un poco nervioso, aunque trato de mantener su aplomo.

_ ¿Sabes realmente que fue lo que paso con mis padres? – Preguntó Terry sin poder contenerse más.

_ Yo… yo… es algo que usted le debería de preguntar a Su Excelencia. – Titubeo.

_ Mi padre no habla mucho del tema – suspiro tristemente – hubo una ocasión que me dijo que mi madre nos había abandonado... que se había ido con otro hombre. ¿Es verdad eso Stewart?

_ Yo… no lo sé mi Lord… si Su Excelencia le dijo eso… supongo que es verdad. – Respondió el hombre con un inexplicable enfado en su voz.

_ Stewart ¿Por qué te pones tan alterado? – Preguntó él intrigado.

_ No es que este alterado, simplemente que no me gusta hablar del tema, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer mi Lord. – Se levanto de la banca he hizo mandar a una escolta por el carruaje.

Ya era noche y me metí a bañar, al salir de la ducha me acorde que había dejado el libro de Romeo y Julieta en la sala, si por curiosidad Stewart abría el libro se daría cuenta que el libro le pertenecía a Eleanor Baker. Salí cuidadosamente por un pasillo larguísimo sin hacer mucho ruido, antes de entrar a la sala escuche algunas voces, era Stewart con compañía, me asome y era el mismo caballero del teatro y me dio curiosidad de saber que estaban hablando, así que me quede escuchando su conversación.

_ Armand, ¿Qué noticias me tienes? Se supone que Su Excelencia me quería ver mañana en la mañana en su residencia. – comentó Stewart preocupado mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

_ Así es, pero decidió cambiar de planes, desea verlo esta misma noches en el Bar Standford a la media noche, ya que el Honorable Terrence Grandchester esté dormido, además Su Excelencia desea pasar la mañana jugando croquet en la tranquilidad de sus jardines.

_ Muy bien, además deseo comentarle algo referente a Terrence, me a hecho últimamente preguntas acerca de su madre y no sé qué decirle, me ha tomado desprevenido.

Así que mi padre no está en Italia cómo Stewart me acaba de decir en la mañana, ¿Por qué me engañaría de esa manera? – Me pregunte escondido atrás de la puerta de la sala.

_ Stewart, estaba pensando ¿Si te gustaría beber un Whisky mientras llega Su Excelencia? – Preguntó Armand.

_ Me encantaría pero no creo que sea buena idea, sabes que el Duque me pidió que fuera la niñera de su Honorable hijo.

_ ¿Por qué te ofreciste hacer la niñera de Lord Terrence? – Preguntó él interesado.

_ No pude negarme, soy totalmente leal al Duque de Grandchester y no confía mucho en las escoltas.

¿Su niñera? Entonces Stew… – de repente vi que Stewart se levantó del sofá y se dirigía donde me encontraba – ¡Ahí viene Stewart! – Rápidamente entre en mi habitación, agarre un libro que estaba en mi cómoda, me acosté en la cama y fingía que estaba leyendo.

_ Toc, toc – Soy Stewart ¿Puedo pasar?

Adelante Stewart – él abrió la puerta y entro – ¿Se te ofrece algo?

_ Vino un compañero de trabajo, Armand y me preguntaba si no hay ningún problema que salga a un bar a beber un par de cervezas.

_ No hay problema Stewart, puedes ir con toda la confianza, yo termino este capítulo y me duermo, no te preocupes por mí.

_ ¿Está seguro mi Lord?

_ Claro ¡Divierte!

Stewart salió de la habitación y por mi ventana vi que mis dos escoltas los estaba esperando a Stewart y Armand en uno de los carruajes de mi padre – Tengo que ir ¿Por qué me habrá dicho Stewart que mi padre estaba en Italia y no en Londres? Me vestiré… tengo que vestirme elegantemente y aparentar mucho más edad que la que tengo. – Me puse el traje blanco con la capa azul marino, tome un poco de dinero que tenía guardado, salí y tome un carruaje que me llevo al bar Standford, un bar de alto prestigio.

Al llegar afortunadamente no tuve problemas al entrar, observe cuidadosamente el lugar y vi donde estaba sentado Stewart y Armand le pedí al mesero que me sentara a lado de aquella mesa junto aquellos dos caballeros. Pase cerca de Stewart y no noto mi presencia, estaba muy divertido en su plática con Armand, había un asiento desocupado y creí que ahí se sentaría mi padre, así que me puse de espaldas al asiento donde se supone que se sentaría mi padre.

El mesero me pidió mi capa y mi orden yo le dije que estaba bien así y que me trajera una cerveza. Después de media hora mi padre llego al lugar. Los meseros sabían que él era el más alto noble inglés y lo atendieron rápidamente, el Duque pidió la mejor botella de Whisky y una botana de mariscos, una vez que el mesero trajo la bebida y la comida comenzaron su plática.

_ ¿Cómo le fue en la reunión en el Parlamento Duque? – Preguntó Stewart tomando un sorbo a su Whisky en las rocas.

_ Muy bien, el próximo sábado firmaremos el nuevo decreto para la reforma 210. – Contestó el Duque seriamente.

_ Es una reforma muy importante, me alegra que finalmente sea firmado. – Replicó Armand, su otra mano derecha de mi padre.

_ Al terminar la reunión de la firma en el Parlamento, se dará una gran fiesta… los reyes de Inglaterra estarán ahí presentes y toda la aristocracia de Inglaterra y de otros países Europeos. Será una fiesta muy importante. Por otra parte los necesito a ambos para algunos asuntos importantes… ya que ustedes son de mi más completa confianza. – Comentaba con su muy peculiar desdén señorial – Stewart ¿Terrence ha caído en las trampas?

_ No Duque de Grandchester.

_ Ni hablar ¡Stewart no quiero a Terrence aquí en Londres! Ahora te necesito para el decreto de la Reforma 210 No puedo confiar a mi hijo a otras personas. Terrence ya no es un muchacho que fácilmente se pueda manejar como tú lo manejas a él. Así que al más tardar para el viernes necesito que él este nuevamente en Escocia y tú de vuelta en Londres. – Continuó con firme decisión – No quiero que sospeche que estoy aquí.

_ No se preocupe Duque, él no sospecha absolutamente nada.

_ Me comentó la Duquesa que Terrence estuvo en la residencia. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo Terrence ahí? – Preguntó el Duque con todo el dominio propio de que disponía.

_ Fue idea mía… su hijo tenía tantas ganas de visitar su casa… y como era miércoles sabía muy bien que usted estaba en el Parlamento todo el día arreglando los asuntos de la nueva reforma. Si hubiera sido otro día no hubiera permitido que él entrara a la residencia.

_ ¡Stewart no deseo que vuelvas hacer otra cosa así y mucho menos no avisarme! – Vociferó con vehemencia el Duque intimidado a Stewart – ¡Sabes muy bien que primero debes de avisarme, antes que hagas una estupidez como esa! – dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse y no gritarle a sus empleados. Después de todo, ellos no tenían ninguna culpa de sus problemas personales.

_ No volverá a pasar Duque de Grandchester. – Contestó apenado Stewart.

_ Eso espero… no quiero otra sorpresa, cómo con Carther, él muy estúpido escolta de mi hijo. – Tomo un sorbo a su copa de whisky mientras discretamente observaba la actitud de su mano derecha – ¿Qué sucede Stewart te noto un poco nervioso? ¿Deseas decirme algo? Habla sin rodeos.

_ Así es, yo… yo… – le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para proseguir – hay algo referente acerca de su hijo.

_ ¡Dios! ¿Qué sucede con Terrence ahora? – Logró decir enojadamente.

_ Me ha hecho varias preguntas acerca de su madre.

_ ¿Su madre? A que te refieres… ¿De Regina? – Preguntó dudoso.

_ No, su verdadera madre… Eleanor Baker.

_ ¡¿Qué? ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡¿Qué le dijiste acerca de Eleanor Baker? – Exclamó enfurecido el Duque.

_ Nada, afortunadamente Terrence no se acuerda de ella, ni su nombre, ni como era, él cree que su madre tiene el cabello castaño con el de él. – Comentó sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

_ ¿De verdad? Es una buena noticia que no se acuerde de ella – respiro aliviado – era muy chico cuando lo separe de su madre… tenía cuatro años. Sería terrible si supiera la verdad de quien es su madre.

_ Me dijo Terrence que le había dicho que su madre se había casado con otro hombre, desafortunadamente si averigua quien es su madre se dará cuenta que en estos 10 años ella no se ha casado y no se podrá mantener más aquella mentira. – Continuó con inseguridad – Es por eso que me gustaría ponerme de acuerdo con usted ¿Qué desea que le diga a Lord Terrence?

_ ¡Nada! ¡Te dije que era una mala idea, que pasaras tanto tiempo con él! Ahora él te tiene mucha confianza y espero que no le comentes la verdad acerca de su madre – exclamó el Duque exasperado mientras las mejillas se le encendían de rabia – ¡Quiero que te lo lleves lo más pronto posible a Escocia antes que te saque alguna información!

_ Así será Duque de Grandchester.

Me quede anonadado de la manera tan ruda y autoritaria de dirigirse a Stewart como si fuera un empleado cualquiera.

_ ¡Mañana no deseo ser molestado! Quisiera pasar una mañana tranquila jugando croquet…

Ya había escuchado bastante, tenía una furia desatada en mí, quería enfrentarme a mi padre, quería desafiarlo, que me diera una explicación porque tantas mentiras, pero algo me detuvo, él desafortunadamente es él más alto noble inglés y no podía armar un escándalo en el bar, él nunca me lo perdonaría y me callaría con una bofetada. Salí del bar y tome un carruaje que me llevo al hotel, tenía tantas ganas de destrozar todo lo que estaba a mi alcance pero no quería que Stewart sospechara, me metí a la cama y con ganas de estrangular a la almohada, después de media hora escuche a Stewart llegando, fingí que estaba dormido y como lo sospeche él entro a mi habitación para asesorarse que yo estuviera en la cama. Una vez que verifico que estaba acostado cerró la puerta y se metió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente desayunamos en el restaurante del hotel y al finalizar le dije que tenía algunas cosas que hacer, él por su parte me dijo que me iba a acompañar, furioso le dije que quería salir en el automóvil solo sin compañía alguna. Stewart me miro muy molesto y afirmo que eso era imposible, así que estuve de acuerdo que me acompañara y que iría a buscar mi capa y que él hiciera lo propio. Una vez que Stewart entro a su habitación por su abrigo, azote su puerta y la cerré con llave.

_ ¡Terrence! ¡Terrence! – Gritaba Stewart golpeando la puerta – ¡Abre la puerta!

_ Lo siento Stewart pero tengo cosas que hacer y no te necesito cómo mi niñera y afortunadamente las escoltas aun no habían llegado al hotel. – Respondí y rápidamente tome las llaves del vehículo y salí de la suite.

_ ¡Terrence! ¡Abre! ¡Abre la puerta!

Rápidamente agarre mi automóvil, en media hora llegarían mis escoltas al hotel. Así que tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar a la residencia de los Grandchester, me detuve antes de llegar al Palacio para esconder el vehículo. Llegue corriendo a la residencia y me di cuenta que el portón estaba cerrado con tres guardias vigilando, así que camine un poco más para que no me vieran y cómo las rejas no eran muy altas me trepe en ellas y salte al otro lado, corrí hasta donde mi padre solía jugar croquet, su juego favorito.

_ _¡PADRE!_ – Le grite a todo pulmón.

_ _¡TERRENCE!_ – Volteo el Duque y al verme se asombro – ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

_ Más bien ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? No deberías de estar en Italia.

_ ¡¿Dónde está Stewart? – Preguntó el Duque enfurecido.

_ Lo encerré en su habitación, ¡¿Quiero que me digas todo lo referente a mi madre? No quiero mentiras ¡Anoche escuche todo…! ¡Todo!

_ No es cierto. – Me desafió con su mirada intimidante.

_ Claro que si, ayer perseguí a Stewart sin que se diera cuenta y me senté atrás de ti en el bar Standford… escuche toda la conversación. ¿Dime padre? ¡¿Por qué me _ODIAS TANTO? ¡¿POR QUE ME HAS MENTIDO?_

_ _¡TERRENCE VETE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!_

_ Padre ¿Por qué siempre me alejas de ti? ¿Por qué no me quieres cerca de ti? ¿Por qué siempre me has engañado que sales frecuentemente del país y no es verdad? ¿Por qué no me quieres papá? _¡¿Por qué ME ODIAS TANTO QUE SIEMPRE TE APARTAS DE MI?_ – Grite lastimado.

_ _¡YO NO TE ODIO! _No sé porque tienes ese concepto acerca de mí… si yo te quiero mucho.

_ _¡MENTIRA!_ Explícame ¿Por qué me alejaste de mi madre? ¡¿Por qué te divorciaste de ella?

_ ¿Terrence realmente quieres saber la verdad? – Me miro incrédulo alzando su ceja.

_ ¡Claro que sí!

_ ¡Yo nunca me case con tu madre! ¡No podía manchar el honor de los Grandchester!

_ ¿Qué hay de deshonroso casarse con una actriz cómo Eleanor Baker?

_ ¡¿Eleanor Baker? – Me padre se asombro cuando escucho el nombre de mi madre.

_ Claro, crees que no sabía que mi verdadera madre es la famosa actriz de Broadway.

_ ¡Cómo Duque de Grandchester no podía casarme con una actriz y menos aun con una americana! Recuerda que la nobleza corre por nuestras venas y debemos casarnos con personas de nuestro mismo linaje…

_ _¡NI QUE FUERAMOS ANIMALES! _– Exclamó el joven exasperado mientras las mejillas se le encendían de rabia e impotencia.

_ _¡CALLATE!_ – Me miro con unos ojos terribles que creí que me iba a matar con su simple mirada.

_ ¿Por qué me separaste de mi madre? ¿Por qué? – Crispé mis puños enojado – ¡Si tú no me amas…! ¡Si tú siempre te apartas de mí!

_ ¡Fue gracias a tu abuelo! Tu abuelo abogo por ti. – Se dio la media vuelta para no verme más y recordó su pasado.

_ ¿Mi abuelo?

_ Si, él te quería tanto… se enamoro de ti desde la primera vez que te conoció… yo pensaba dejarte con tu madre, él me dijo: ¡Cómo era capaz de dejar a su nieto hombre, sangre de los Grandchester en América! – Hizo una pausa y después continuó – Cuando tu abuelo estaba agonizando sus últimas palabras fueron para ti… que te diera educación, un bienestar, un futuro…

_ ¡Hubiera sido mejor haberme quedado con mi madre que contigo! – Lo interrumpí – ¡Contigo mi vida ha sido un infierno!

_ _¡QUE HIJO TAN MALAGRADECIDO!_ – Volteo para verme nuevamente con su particular mirada fría – ¡Yo te di nombre, apellido, titulo y "el gran honor de ser aristócrata"!

_ _¡AL DIABLO CON EL HONOR!_

_ ¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! ¡¿Te hubiera gustado ser más el hijo bastardo de Eleanor Baker? ¿Por qué crees que ella nunca te ha buscado en el colegio… ni te ha escrito? Porque no quiere manchar su reputación de mujer digna y respetable. Ser madre soltera es lo más deshonroso y peor aun para el hijo. Siempre serías señalado cómo el hijo bastardo de Eleanor Baker… en cambio conmigo eres el _"MUY HONORABLE" _Terrence G. Grandchester y el privilegio de pertenecer a la nobleza.

_ _¡AL DIABLO CON LA NOBLEZA…! _¡Preferiría haber sido el hijo bastardo de Eleanor a vivir esta vida que vivo!

_ _¡QUE BLASFEMO!_ ¡Debes de saber que tú puedes vives cómo vives gracias al honor de tu padre el Duque de Grandchester! ¡¿Quién crees que paga tus cuentas, tu ropa tan excesivamente cara, tus capas de más de mil libras cada una, tus clases particulares de Squash, esgrima, natación, polo, equitación, las enormes colegiaturas que tengo que pagar y las fuertes donaciones para que no seas expulsado del más prestigioso colegio de Londres, ¿Crees que mantener a Teodora en el colegio es barato? El automóvil último modelo que utilizas y las facturas de los hoteles ¿Cómo puedes decirme que odias la vida de privilegios que te doy y además de decirme que te odio? Y debo de recordarte que vayas donde vayas siempre serás bien recibido gracias que tienes el honor de pertenecer a la aristocracia.

_ No padre, _¡TU ESTAS EQUIVOCADO! _Prefiero cambiar todos los privilegios… porque me des un poco de tu tiempo, de tu cariño… que me abraces, que estés orgulloso de mí y de mis logros yo… yo… – y finalmente lo solté, dije lo que sentía en lo más profundo de mi corazón _– ¡TE ODIO!_ – Grite todos mi reproches que tenia y ya no podía guardarlos más – ¡Odio que me hayas abandonado en el colegio! ¡Te odio porque nunca has ido un quinto domingo cómo todos los demás padres! ¡Te odio porque siempre me has engañado! ¡Te odio que me hayas separado de mi madre! ¡Te odio que me hayas hecho un hombre tan infeliz y solitario! _¡¿DIME CUANTO ME ODIAS PADRE, PARA SEPARARME DE MI MADRE EN UNA FORMA TAN VIL Y MISERABLE?_ No sólo me separaste de mi madre, sino de mi padre también… Pero lo que tú no sabes es ¡Que yo te odio mil veces más que tú a mí…! ¡Me has hecho el hombre más infeliz de todo el mundo! – Termine llorando cómo nunca lo había hecho, las lágrimas brotaban y brotaban.

_ ¡Duque de Grandchester! ¡Duque de Grandchester! – Se escucho la voz agitada de Stewart a lo lejos corriendo donde se encontraba el Duque – su hijo Terrence se a escapa… – cuando me vio Stewart asustado – _¡Mi lord!_ ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Stewart ¡Llévate a Terrence al Hotel! – Replicó el Duque con vehemencia – y después a Escocia ¡No quiero que este más tiempo aquí en Londres!

_ Dígame Duque de Grandchester ¿Por qué me corre de Londres? ¿Por qué no me quiere aquí…? Si hace un momento me decía que estaba equivocado… Dígame Duque de Grandchester ¿Por qué me separa de usted?

_ _¡TERRENCE VETE, VETE DE AQUÍ!_ – Exclamó el Duque con su mirada fría y con su mano derecha señalándome la salida del Palacio.

_ Qué triste es la realidad… – baje la mirada al césped – por primera vez me he quitado la venda que tapaba mis ojos… siempre quise creer que era la Duquesa de Grandchester quien no quería que estuviera aquí – levante la mirada para ver el rostro de mi padre fijamente – Que tristeza es darse cuenta que es mi propio padre que me echa de su casa y de Londres.

Aquella tarde salí de la residencia con Stewart, nos fuimos en mi automóvil yo iba manejando, en el camino no pronuncie ni una sola palabra, Stewart tampoco dijo nada. Llegamos al hotel y cuando entramos a la suite estallo la bomba.

_ Stewart ¡No quiero volverte a ver más en mi vida! – Dije decepcionado – yo… yo quien siempre te considere como mi amigo… cómo un padre… siempre me has engañado… ¡Nunca fuiste honesto conmigo!

_ Mi Lord déjeme explicarle…

_ ¡No! Que tienes que explicarme, ¡Que mi padre te pago mucho más dinero para que fueras mi niñera!

_ ¿Su niñera? – Preguntó Stewart pasmado.

_ Claro, no te pudiste negarte porque le eres totalmente leal al Duque, siempre me mentiste acerca de mi madre… tú sabías toda la verdad y me engañaste todo el tiempo diciéndome que mi padre nunca estaba en Londres.

_ ¡Mi Lord…!

_ ¡No soy Lord de nadie y mucho menos de ti! – Respondí con la misma mirada fría de mi padre – ¡Tú eres simplemente otro sirviente del Duque!

_ Debo de escoltarlo a Escocia. – Alzó aun más su mentón, sabía que lo había lastimado con mis palabras hirientes.

_ No te preocupes por esa tarea ¡Que otro sirviente de mi padre me escolte! ¡Porque a ti… ya no te quiero volver a ver más!

_ ¡Terry! – Por primera vez Stewart me llamo con mi diminutivo, quien siempre había pedido que él me llamara de esa manera.

_ Stewart creo que es ya tarde para que me llames así… además lo siento falso cómo te diriges a mí, ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme ahora Terry si tú me tendías trampas dejando cajetillas de cigarros a mi alcance y me ofrecías cigarros para caer en la trampa? De esa manera mi padre me mandaría inmediatamente a Escocia ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate y dile al Duque que mañana en la mañana abandonare Londres y que me mande a otro de sus sirvientes!

_ Mi Lord… yo no estuve con usted porque su padre me lo haya pedido, sino porque realmente lo aprecio y lo estimo cómo no tiene idea. Siempre le he dicho que lo quiero cómo un amigo… un hijo.

_ ¿De verdad? No te creo Stewart… un amigo no hace lo que tú hiciste, ahora vete. – Abrí la puerta de la suite e invite a Stewart que saliera de ella. Antes de salir él me miro con una inmensa tristeza reflejada en su mirada, cerré la puerta y comencé a llorar en silencio. Esa fue la última vez que vi Stewart en muchos años… días antes de la muerte de mi padre.

Pase las últimas dos semanas de vacaciones en Escocia. Al llegar me sentía tan increíblemente triste, vacío, desesperado, melancólico, furioso, enojado, traicionado… una noche estaba manejando por las carreteras de Escocia. Ya conocía muy bien la carretera y decidí ir a lo alto de un cerro, donde las parejas enamoradas suelen ir porque la vista del paisaje y los lagos se ve simplemente hermoso. Me dirigía ahí no porque quería ver la hermosa vista, a lo alto de aquel cerro había una curva peligrosa era donde quería ir, llegando ahí si no daba el giro al volante me caería al barranco y sería mi muerte, eso es lo que quería… ya no seguir viviendo más, quería terminar con mi vida, con mi vida llena de privilegios pero sin amor, ni cariño. Acelere todo lo que mi automóvil podía dar, era tan fuerte su velocidad que pensé que no iba a sentir nada a la hora de que salte por el barranco. Vi un letrero que decía curva peligrosa a 500 mts. Y a lo lejos vi aquella curva iba más de 120 K/H y cuando me acerque di giro al volante repentinamente y disminuí la velocidad hasta hacer alto total. No pude hacerlo, no pude terminar con mi vida, no tuve el valor, me acobarde al último momento.

– Me recargué sobre el volante por un momento, levante la mirada y mi rostro estaba llena de lágrimas – Dios mío dame el valor suficiente para continuar viviendo… porque si no me ayudas me moriré de tristeza, amargura y soledad. Has que mi porvenir sea diferente, no me abandones en estos momentos tan difíciles, no quiero vivir en esta amargura que no me hace sentir bien, deseo ser feliz…pido a Dios nuestro Señor, serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar, coraje para cambiar las que pueda y dame la sabiduría para afrontar mis miedos e inseguridades, dame la oportunidad de tener una vida diferente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARA….<strong>_

_**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TERRY CONOCERA A SU MADRE, SERÁ OTRA HISTORIA MUY DESGARRADORA, ESPERANDO QUE LA GENTE TAMBIEN LE GUSTE EL MELODRAMA. **_

_**SALUDOS A TODOS. **_


	5. MAS FRIA QUE EL INVIERNO

_**Hola a todos los lectores espero que estén disfrutando de **__**la historia, como yo estoy disfrutando escribirla, Claro que los personajes y la historia le pertenecen a **__**Kyoku Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi**__** . **_

_**Como todos saben Terry viaja a NYC para ver a su madre, aquí explico todo lo que sufrió según mi expectativa, el capitulo es bastante triste y conmovedor**__**. Confieso que me salieron las lágrimas de los ojos. **_

_**Espero recibir sus comentarios buenos o malos, o regañarme porque hago sufrir tanto el personaje de Terry. Jajajajaja besos y saludos.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Más fría que el invierno. <strong>_

Las vacaciones terminaron y otro nuevo curso escolar comenzó, aquel nuevo siclo escolar me destrampé mucho más de la cuenta, fumaba y bebía en exceso al tal grado de perder el control de mi mismo, a mis quince años conocí el sexo por primera vez, aquello fue horrible y frío, no hubo besos, ni caricias… solo el acto sexual, en ocasiones llegue a pagar tres veces más por algunas caricias o algún beso tierno y sentir un poco de placer al momento, pero al finalizar y pagar la cantidad pactada a la señorita me sentía mucho más vacío y solitario. Pagar dinero para ser abrazado por media hora. ¡Qué miserable forma de conseguir un poco de cariño!

En aquellos días estuve reflexionando porque mi padre me alejaba de él, porque no le gustaba estar conmigo y un pensamiento me llego a la mente, mi padre había dicho que él nunca se había casado con mi madre ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que siempre me atormentaba y pensé entonces "él nunca amo a mi madre" me entristecí de saber que no era producto del amor puro y tierno. Sino por alguna diversión o un romance pasajero o peor aún, un desliz o una noche de diversión como cuando lo había descubierto con aquella señorita en la suite del hotel. Y mi padre al verme y estar conmigo le recordaba todo aquello "asqueroso" que hizo en su juventud.

Esto y muchas cosas más, hacia que me encontrara en los bares, bebiendo hasta perder casi la conciencia y peleándome como un callejero, fumaba una cajetilla de cigarros, o pagaba alguna señorita de la vida galante para que me acariciará, mi tren de vida era excesiva queriendo encontrar alguna anestesia o olvidar todo el coraje y rencor que alberga en mi ser. Nunca antes había odiado a mi padre como ahora, siempre lo había respetado y en cierta forma lo quería a pesar de lo estricto que era.

Pero… una noche había bebido demasiado, estaba completamente ebrio que no supe lo que decía y platique más de la cuenta con Mark, Louis, Paúl y Jack, les platique inconscientemente que mi madre no era la Duquesa, si no una actriz americana y lo tanto que odiaba a mi padre el Duque de Grandchester. Que era un maldito bastardo y que mi sangre azul no era pura, viviendo siempre de engaños y en la más completa soledad. No supe porque lo había dicho, nunca había salido de mi boca una confesión de esa magnitud.

La siguiente vez que los vi me platicaron lo que les había dicho con mi embriagues. Me quede anonadado al escuchar aquello y me sentí avergonzado, cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, después otra mano en mi otro hombro y otra me levanto la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. Los cuatro hombres me dieron su compresión, su apoyo y entendimiento, no les importo que fuera un bastardo como alguna vez me imaginara si le decía la verdad a la gente que me rodeaba, ya que era deshonroso tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

_ ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu verdadera madre en América? – me comentaron con una sonrisa en los labios.

_ ¡A América! – Respondió el aristócrata con una gran carcajada que casi se orinaba del comentario – Claro, ahorita voy a tomar un barco.

_ ¿Por qué no? Nos habías comentado que tenías mucho dinero guardado cuando vendiste el cuadro. Además tu madre es actriz, trabaja en Broadway, puedes ir al teatro y verla, será muy sencillo encontrarla.

_ Si claro, ahora me escapo del colegio y cruzo el mediterráneo. – Replicó sarcásticamente y haciendo una mueca graciosa. – Es imposible, soy menor de edad y no puedo viajar solo. Además al día siguiente de escaparme del colegio se daría cuenta las religiosas y llamarían a mi padre, él tiene muchos contactos que me hallaría tan fácilmente.

_ Vete en vacaciones. – dijo Mark mientras tomaba un sorbo a su cerveza y luego agredió. – vete con ella y haz una vida junto a la persona que te ama.

Después de todo no era tan mala la idea, vivir con mi madre, poder tomar clases de arte dramático y seguir sus pasos… tener un futuro en el teatro como ella. Y lo mejor de todo, ya no vivir con el dinero de mi padre. Estaba dispuesto abandonar la aristocracia y todos los privilegios… tener una vida nueva y feliz a lado de Eleanor recordaba que era tierna y cariñosa, le gustaba mucho leerme… quizá mi porvenir este en América. – pensé y un brillo se ilumino en la mirada y sin darme cuenta sonríe.

Era a mediados de noviembre y le pedí a mis amigos que me compraran un boleto de ida y vuelta para el día 14 de diciembre en el transatlántico Mauretania el 15 de diciembre es la fecha que siempre salimos de vacaciones. Pero el proceso de comprar un boleto y abordar no era tan sencillo, primero tenía que arreglar las cosas primero. Le pedí a mis amigos que me consiguieran una identificación falsa, como era menor de edad no podía viajar solo. Eso significaba ser adulto y tener otro nombre. No podía pedir un boleto con el nombre de Lord Terrence Grandchester, todos en Inglaterra sabían que era aristócrata con el simple apellido y cómo noble menor no podía viajar solo. Toda la nobleza viaja con sus institutrices, nanas, escoltas, damas de compañía etc. Aquello me iba a costar una fortuna pero tenía aun bastante dinero guardado en los sobres que Lord Williams me dio a cambio del cuadro.

Otra de las cosas que tenía que arreglar como iba a salir del colegio y explicarle a mi padre que no pasaría las vacaciones de invierno que él siempre me tenía ya preparadas, ahora tenía que buscar una alternativa. A principios de diciembre le pedí ayuda a Mark para que me apoyara a entrar a la residencia de mi padre a escondidas.

_ ¡¿Qué? ¿Entrar a la residencia de los Duques sin que nadie nos vea? – Preguntó Mark asustado – ¿Qué tal si nos descubren? Podemos ir a la cárcel.

_ No te preocupes Mark, nadie estará… la Duquesa y sus hijos nunca se encuentran en las mañanas y el Duque los miércoles es seguro que él no se encuentra… sé que los miércoles siempre está en el Parlamento de Westminster todo el día.

En la mañana del miércoles nos dirigimos a la residencia, cómo sospechaba no estaba el Duque, la Duquesa, ni sus hijos y la servidumbre estaba en la cocina y otros en sus tareas domesticas y los guardias que estaban en la entrada de la residencia, bueno solo estaba en la entrada. Así que saltamos el rejado del Palacio en un lugar escondido que nadie nos pudiera ver. Nos escondimos en los arbustos y afortunadamente la oficina de mi padre está en la planta baja, abrimos la ventana y nos metimos a su despacho, tome una hoja con el logotipo del Escudo de Armas de la Familia, busque unos documentos para ver la escritura de mi padre, practique un poco su escritura hasta que me saliera lo más parecida a ella, escribí la carta dirigida para La Rectora del Real Colegio de St. Pablo. Diciendo que saldría un día antes de la salida de todos los estudiantes por asuntos familiares y privados. El carruaje recogerá a mi Hijo Terrence el día 14 de diciembre a las 1:00 p.m. firmando el Duque, Richard G. Grandchester. Y con el sello oficial.

_ ¿Qué te parece la carta Mark? – Preguntó Terry dándole la carta para que la observara mejor. – ¿Crees que pueda engañar a la Rectora?

_ ¡¿Engañarla? Se ve tan real como si tu padre la hubiese escrito. ¡Claro que creerá que la escribió tu padre!

_ Gracias Mark necesitaba escuchar algo así. – Respiró aliviado el chico – ahora lo más difícil será escribir la carta del colegio para mi padre. ¿Cómo entraré al despacho de la Rectora para robar una hoja membretada del colegio?

_ Si puedes entrar a la residencia de los Duques, estoy seguro que podrás entrar al despacho del la Rectora sin problemas. – Comentó Mark un poco nervioso – salgamos ya, si nos descubre estaremos en graves problemas.

Salimos del Palacio sin ser descubiertos. Al día siguiente entre al despacho de la Rectora fue muy sencillo, todas las hermanas, la Rectora y todos los alumnos sin excepción se encontraba en misa, tenía menos de una hora para hacer mi propósito, me robe algunas hojas con el escudo del colegio y el sello de la Rectora. Hice la carta para informarle a mi padre que había decidido entrar al curso de invierno que se impartía en Francia por lo cual no podía pasar las vacaciones de invierno con ellos. Salí de su despacho y esa misma tarde le entregue la carta a Jack para que la llevara a la residencia del Duque de Grandchester.

El 14 de diciembre de 1912 a las 11:00 a.m. Paúl llego con el telegrama que había hecho.

_ Hermana Gray hay un telegrama del Duque de Grandchester. – Dijo la Hermana Luisa entregando el telegrama a la Rectora.

_ Hermana Luisa llame inmediatamente a Terry, que venga a mi despacho enseguida.

_ Si Hermana – La Hermana Luisa me hizo ir al despacho de la Rectora y una vez que entre me sentí aliviado que el telegrama fuera tan convincente de poder haber engañado a la Rectora.

_ Terry el carruaje de tu padre viene por ti en menos de dos horas así que prepara tus cosas para irte.

Si Hermana Gray.

Finalmente llego el carruaje bastante lujoso que me había gastado una fortuna, entre los boletos del transatlántico en cabina de primera clase y dos noches de hospedaje en un hotel exclusivo en Nueva York. Lo más caro fue la identificación falsa, el pago de los favores que me hicieron mis cuatro amigos, observe el dinero que me había sobrado en mi mano solamente me quedaba 105 libras suficiente dinero para poder encontrar a mi madre.

Ya todo lo tenía empacado: un par de pantalones, camisas, un par de trajes y un estuche de terciopelo negro "El medallón" que mi padre me había dado, el Escudo de Armas de la Familia. Más de cuatro generaciones. Mire mi dormitorio detenidamente tenía la sensación que sería la última vez que estuviera en el colegio y pensé – Nunca más volveré a Inglaterra, mi vida… mi vida va ha ser diferente de hoy en adelante – sonreí y sentí paz y tranquilidad. – finalmente esteré con mi madre… con mi madre, quien mi padre me abarroto de sus abrazos tan vilmente. – Alguien toco a mi puerta y abrí.

_ Lord Grandchester, el chofer de su padre ha venido por usted ya. – Comentó la Hermana Victoria, con ella nunca me había llevado bien, no era como la Hermana Margareth aun así pensé que esta era la última vez que la iba a ver.

_ Ya estoy listo Hermana. – Tomó el equipaje y su capa con una mano y con la otra abrazo a la Hermana Victoria.

_ Felices fiestas Terry… te veo muy sonriente y feliz – rompió el abrazo para verme – no había visto esa expresión en tu rostro.

_ Ni yo tampoco hermana, estoy tan feliz. – Dijó él con un ánimo tan optimista que le sorprendía.

_ ¡Apúrate! No se hace esperar al Duque. – Sonrió.

Salí del colegio mirando la arquitectura gótica y neoclásica del colegio, sus grandes arcos de piedra y sus altos techos. Estaba helando y me puse mi capa mirando atrás, me abrieron el portal y mi mirada seguía en aquel colegio enorme, lo observe detenidamente mientras me cerraba la capa y agarre el equipaje del suelo, subí al carruaje alquilado, llegando a la ciudad de Londres ahí me esperaba Mark, Jack, Paúl y Louis con mi automóvil que me había regalado mi padre en el verano.

_ Terry todo salió como lo habías planeado. – Comentó Louis entregándome las llaves del vehículo.

_ Así es. – Respondió el chico con una alegría inmensa.

_ Toma, aquí te entrego los boletos de ida y vuelta en el transatlántico Mauretania – me entrego los boletos Jack – si pensaras en regresar nuevamente a Inglaterra tendrías que abordar el transatlántico el 28 de diciembre y aquí llegarías el 2 de enero de 1913.

_ Si gracias, aunque este boleto nunca lo utilizaré – tomó el sobre con los boletos del transatlántico en su mano – Estoy seguro de eso.

_ Aquí tienes tu identificación falsa y la reservación en el Hotel Grand Royal por dos noches y dos desayunos. – Replicó Paúl entregando los documentos.

_ ¿Por qué me entregan todo esto ahora? ¿No les gustaría a acompañarme a Southampton? – Mark miro a los demás y sonrió.

_ A mí me gustaría subirme a un automóvil, nunca en mi vida me he subido a un automóvil.

_ Yo tampoco – Replicaron los demás.

_ Que no se diga más, suban… llegaremos en tres horas al puerto de Southampton a las 6 de la tarde zarpará el transatlántico.

El auto continuaba moviéndose mientras Terry miraba a través de la ventanilla del vehículo cómo los suaves copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre la carretera de Southampton al cual iban entrando. Desde lejos se podía ya observar el enorme barco que lo llevaría a América.

_ ¿Habías viajado antes en un transatlántico Terry? – Preguntó Paúl rompiendo el silencio del largo viaje.

_ Si dos veces, pero no lo recuerdo bien… la primera vez tenía apenas dos años cuando me fui América y la segunda vez tenía cuatro años cuando regrese a Inglaterra… no recuerdo mucho aquel viaje solo recuerdo que cuando zarpamos vi a una señora que gritaba mi nombre. – Recordó aquel momento en su mente.

_ _Yo estaba en cubierta y toda la gente se estaba despidiendo, recuerdo que agitaba mi mano en forma de despedida, abajo en la multitud escuche a una señora que estaba gritando mi nombre y corría mientras lentamente se movía el barco – Terry… Terry… Terry._

_ _Yo estaba a lado de mi padre – ¿Quién es esa señora papá? – Pregunté desconcertado._

_ _No la conozco – Respondió mi padre con indiferencia. _

_ _¡Terry! ¡Terry! – Gritaba angustiada aquella señora distinguida con un elegante vestido azul que sobresalía de toda esa multitud._

_ _¡Esa señora me está llamando a mí papá!_

_ _¡No te lleves a Terry de mi lado! – Corría ella llorando por el muelle queriendo alcanzar el barco. _

_ _¿Papá qué quiere esa señora? _

_ _Terry… Terry… Terry – Cuando de repente se tropezó y cayó al suelo llorando y mirando tristemente que el barco se alejaba más y más del muelle._

_ _¡Cuidado señora! – Grite con tristeza al ver aquella mujer que estaba devastada. _

_ _Mejor vamos al camarote, hace frió aquí afuera. – Replicó mi padre. _

_ _¿Pero papá? – Me tomo de los hombros y me llevo al camarote._

Aquella mujer era mi madre – me decía en silencio – aquella mujer que me gritaba ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que era mi madre? Creía en aquel momento que mi madre estaba en San Francisco, que idiota… no me di cuenta de la realidad.

_ Es lo único que recuerdo de aquel viaje. – Respondió con melancolía.

_ A mí me daría mucho miedo viajar en un transatlántico por tanto tiempo, quizá naufragué cómo el Titanic.

_ Paúl no digas estupideces, eso no pasara al Mauretania tiene 5 años de experiencia. – Replicó Mark.

Llegamos al puerto de Southampton nos estacionamos en un lugar seguro, estaba helando pero por adentro sentía mi cuerpo muy cálido.

_ Les propongo algo – comentó el chico de cabellera larga alegremente agarrando su equipaje – si no regreso para el 2 de enero pueden tomar mi automóvil, se los regalo. – Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre sí intercambiando miradas.

_ Creo que no va hacer posible Terry… creo que ya no nos volveremos a ver. – Replicó Mark con tristeza.

_ ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó angustiado el muchacho – Quizá algún día regrese a Inglaterra… quizá en algunos años…

_ En tres días partiremos a Dover donde tomaremos un trasbordador que nos llevara a Francia. – Contestó el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_ ¡¿A Francia? – Preguntó perplejo Terry.

_ Así es, vamos a trabajar allá. – Respondió Louis levantando la ceja.

_ ¿En Francia? Pero… es diferente el idioma y…

_ Tenemos algunos amigos allá… el trabajo es duro pero la paga es buena y el idioma nos la arreglaremos. – Comentaron cuando sonó la sirena del Mauretania llamando a los pasajeros para que aborden el barco.

_ Creo que es la despedida – Comentó Jack abrazándome.

_ Te voy a extrañar mucho – Repliqué con tristeza.

_ Yo también.

Los cuatro hombres se despidieron mientras Terry miraba a sus amigos que habían compartido con él casi dos años de buenos y malos momentos, llenos de lágrimas, risas, peleas, borracheras, penas y gozo. No sabía cuándo podría volver a verlos, tal vez pasarían muchos años antes de ese momento, tal vez ese día nunca llegaría, le dio tanta tristeza de separarse de sus únicos amigos… ellos quienes le habían ayudado en tantas veces y en diferentes maneras, no podía expresar su profundo agradecimiento, aquellos cuatro hombres que le cambiaron su vida, para bien o para mal, levantó su maleta y se dirigió al transatlántico, antes de entregar el boleto al oficial del barco escuchó que alguien le gritaba.

_ ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – Grito Mark corriendo hacia él. – Terry si las cosas no funcionaran cómo las has planeado… levántate y se fuerte, podrás salir adelante… no te derrumbes, tienes toda una vida por adelante, eres muy joven y tendrás un futuro maravilloso. – me dio sus buenos deseos.

_ Lo haré Mark – lo abrace afectuosamente – gracias, pero estoy seguro que de ahora en adelante mi vida va a cambiar por completo, te deseo suerte en Francia.

_ Gracias, tú también.

Aborde el Mauretania y ya en cubierta estaba viendo a los cuatro hombres que me brindaron su amistad y que estuvieron conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida a cambio de nada… una amistad limpia, sin embargo en el futuro nunca más volví a verlos – ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos en el futuro? – Nunca lo sabré. Adiós decía, adiós a mis amigos, a mis maestros, a la Hermana Gray y a la Hermana Margareth quien ya no la había visto desde hace un año y no pude despedirme de ella personalmente, decirle que había significado mucho para mí, a mis padres… no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, no sé realmente si fue de alegría de dejar todo aquello y tener una nueva vida en América a lado de mi madre o que a pesar de todo iba a echar de menos los privilegios de la aristocracia, iba a dejar la aristocracia por completo, dejar de ser un "noble". Tome el medallón de mi padre en mis manos mientras que le transatlántico zarpaba lentamente y los pasajeros se despedían alegremente, otros reflejaban tristeza en sus rostros cómo el mío y me despedí de Inglaterra.

Me quede en cubierta hasta mirar sólo un punto a lo lejos de Inglaterra hasta que se desapareció y sujetando en mi mano mi medallón, lo único que me había llevando de la aristocracia. Entre a mi camarote, tenía un hermoso camarote en primera clase, a la hora de la cena fui a un restaurante bastante amplio en donde la alta sociedad se reunía con sus elegantes vestido largos y con sus corset tan apretados hasta dejar una diminuta cintura. La burguesía inglesa, que ridículos puede llegar a ser. Ansiaba llegar a América… el barco parecía moverse lentamente llegaría a puerto el 20 de diciembre a Nueva York en la tarde.

Los días pasaron y finalmente faltaba una hora para llegar a puerto, se me hacia tan eterno pisar tierra americana. Tome mi maleta y subí a cubierta para ver por primera vez la Estatua de la Libertad, el símbolo americano… cuando alguien grito ¡América! ¡América! Toda la gente gritaban de alegría a ver la estatua, para mí la experiencia fue tan excitante cuando vi la Estatua de la Libertad pasando tan cerca de nosotros, abajo en la tercera clase gritaban en todos los idiomas y se abrazaban entre desconocidos y en la primera clase se veía alegría reflejada en sus rostros y algunos rostros eran de indiferencia completa, supongo que será porque ellos viajaban muy a menudo o simplemente porque eran británicos y no son muy afectos a mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Alce mi mirada en aquel símbolo de libertad, así es como me sentía por primera vez, me sentía libre como un pájaro que le habían abierto las puertas de una jaula de oro, mirando a lo lejos la ciudad de Nueva York y cayendo del cielo copos de nieve. Aborde un carruaje el cual me llevo a mi Hotel Grand Royal, me hospede y vi la habitación sencilla, no era una suite como anteriormente me hospedaba en Londres, pero estaba limpio y era lo que más me importaba. Al dejar mi equipaje en el guardarropa me percate que el mueble estaba polvoso por adentro y las cortinas parecían que no las habían lavado en años. Así que solicite que limpiaran perfectamente la habitación y que cambiaran las cortinas mientras salía a dar un paseo por Broadway. Podía parecer muy meticuloso respeto a la limpieza pero desde niño siempre la Duquesa tuvo la disciplina del orden de la limpieza y me lo había inculcado estrictamente.

Mientras que daba mi propio tour por Broadway admire los teatros y sus grandes marquesinas iluminadas con luces de neón que era algo nuevo en mi vida. Cuando vi una enorme marquesina con la imagen de mi madre Eleanor Baker. Dios mío sentí escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo, fui inmediatamente a la taquilla quería verla ahora mismo, pero no había boletos disponibles para esta noche, el vendedor me dijo que todavía había boletos para mañana en la función de las 5:00 p.m. La última función que daba en el día, compre el boleto sin meditarlo le solicite el mejor asiento que tenía y me sorprendí que hubiera un asiento en la cuarta fila del teatro. Tenía mi boleto en mis manos… mañana a las cinco de la tarde veré finalmente a mi madre.

Después de algún tiempo de caminar por Broadway fui a cenar a un lujoso restaurante, cuando me senté en la mesa me percate que solo había 5 cubiertos en la mesa. Cuchara, tenedor, cuchillo, cuchara del postre y cuchara del café. Siempre en los restaurantes londinenses y en mi casa estaba acostumbrado a comer con 11 cubiertos, cubiertos para la carne, cubiertos para el pescado, cubiertos para el postre – sonreí interiormente – me imagino que aquí la misma cuchara del café es también para el té y falta el tenedor de la ensalada… Supongo que los americanos no se complican la vida con tantos cubiertos, creo que vivir en América me va a gustar mucho – Me senté en un lugar donde se podía ver la hermosa vista de Broadway y las luces de neón que iluminaban las marquesinas.

Comenzaba a nevar, era una pequeña tormenta de nieve, bien pude haberme ido a dormir a mi habitación pero no tenia sueño, tenía tantas ganas de conocer mi nuevo hogar, el lugar donde iba a vivir de ahora en adelante, tenia frió pero la curiosidad de conocer la ciudad de Nueva York era tan excitante y a la vez desilusiónate, la arquitectura de los edificios de Nueva York era simple y sencillos nada que ver con la arquitectura Gótica y Neoclásica Europea y las casas estilo victoriano. Claro Inglaterra es uno de los países más antiguos y monárquicos y Nueva York es una ciudad casi moderna comparando a Londres.

Ya era muy noche y decidí irme a mi hotel, estaba cansado del largo viaje de Inglaterra y de caminar por largas horas por Manhattan tenía frió y una vez que me di una ducha de agua caliente me acosté en la cama a conciliar el sueño, pero estaba tan excitado de saber que mañana después de tanto tiempo vería a mi madre nuevamente. Le voy a decir que deseo vivir con ella, que deseo tomar clases de Arte Dramático y seguir sus pasos, yo también quiero ser actor como mi madre. Quiero reponer el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos, platicar lo que nos ha pasado en los últimos 10 años decirle que soy un buen estudiante.

Amaneció, desayune algo ligero jugo de naranja, fruta y un pan tostado con mermelada. Me di una ducha y me vestí elegantemente, traje oscuro con capa azul inglesa parecía todo un caballero inglés, llegue al teatro con una hora de anticipación, después de estar un tiempo en la recepción pudimos entrar a la sala, me quede admirando la arquitectura del teatro muy parecido a los teatros londinenses era sumamente lujosos los palcos, los techos altos con enormes candelabros y asientos bastante cómodos. El telón era grandísimo y de telas muy finas, pareciera que finalmente veía algo lujoso como en Londres. Estaba nervioso como nunca en mi vida había estado, el teatro estaba semivacío y poco a poco la gente empezaba a llegar. Mientras mis manos sudaban y mis piernas temblaban como gelatina, iba a ver a mi madre por primera vez después de 10 años de esperanza y anhelo. Los minutos se me hacían eternos, estaba desesperado – Primera llamada – una voz a lo lejos en un micrófono se escuchaba – Dios mío ¿Cómo será en persona? Será tan linda, cariñosa y tierna como cuando era un niño.

El teatro estaba ya completamente lleno, toda la gente murmuraba lo buena actriz que era Eleanor Baker – Segunda llamada, segunda llamada – respire profundamente y desdoble el programa de la obra viendo el reparto de todos los actores cuando anunciaron – Tercera llamada, tercera llamada, comenzamos. – Las luces del teatro se apagaron y el telón rojo comenzó abrirse y un fondo musical se escuchaba, ahí estaba ella junto con 3 actores más – Dios mío creí que mi corazón iba a explotar. Ella comenzó a hablar, actuar y cantaba también. Su voz… que hermosa voz, canta cómo los ángeles, me conmovió tanto su actuación cómo nunca me había imaginado. Mi madre… se acerca tanto por donde yo estaba… estaba sufriendo y lloraba en el escenario… que tan bien puede interpretarse el dolor de una separación. Toda la audiencia lloraba con ella, sufría con ella, con su personaje… era cómo si realmente sufriera. No era una actuación lo que veía, era su vida… su realidad. Había vivido una experiencia igual hace años y me imagine que de esa manera había sufrido en la vida real cuando mi padre la abandono y aparto de sus brazos a su único hijo. Ella sabía interpretar tan bien el dolor ya que lo había vivido en carne propia.

Termino el primer acto, la gente comentaba la conmovedora actuación de Eleanor Baker yo… yo tenía ganas de entrar a los camerinos y decirle ¡Madre! ¡Madre aquí estoy! ¡Mírame soy tu hijo Terrence! Pero no… no podía hacerlo, tenía que ser cuidadoso no podía gritarlo, nadie sabe que ella tiene un hijo. Comenzó el segundo acto y al finalizar yo lloraba, el final fue muy dramático… no todos lo finales tienen un final feliz. El público ovaciono de pie por más de 5 minutos. ¡Dios mío nunca había visto una ovación de pie tan prolongado! De esa manera el telón cerro por tercera vez y salí corriendo de ahí era ya la hora, la hora había llegado. Pregunte por los camerinos pero una señora no me dejo entrar.

_ Por favor déjeme verla por un minuto a Eleanor Baker.

_ Jovencito ¿Sabe usted cuanta gente desea hablar con la actriz Eleanor Baker? ¡Miles! ¡Miles de personas! Así que váyase ahora mismo por favor.

_ Pero necesito verla… vengo desde muy lejos… vengo desde Inglaterra.

_ _¡NO!_ – Fue categórico su respuesta.

_ Señora por favor aunque sea por un minuto… un segundo vengo desde Inglaterra

_ Ah jovencito, está bien le diré si puede recibirlo – ella se dirigía a los camerinos.

_ ¡Dígale que soy Terrence Grandchester de Inglaterra! Ella sabrá quién soy.

_ Esta bien – ella desapareció por el pasillo por un momento. Estoy seguro que al escuchar mi nombre saldrá corriendo al verme. Poco después vi a la señora sin mi madre creí que mi madre quería verme en su camerino. Ella se acerco a mí y me dijo – Lo siento mucho no lo puede recibir, está muy ocupada en este momento… pero en 5 minutos ella saldrá por la puerta trasera del teatro, quizá ahí pueda verla, apúrese.

_ Gracias.

Salí corriendo, era mi oportunidad para verla, cuando salí y me dirigí a la parte trasera del teatro me sorprendí, había una multitud de personas esperando que los actores salieran, hombres y mujeres estaba ahí, me pare en seco mirando toda la multitud, trate de acércame cuando salió el actor Jonathan Mckeon, los gritos eran ensordecedor que todas las chicas querían acariciarlo, tocarlo y en aquel momento salió Eleanor Baker con otro actor… su pareja en la obra de teatro Edward Jonhson mujeres y hombres se balanceaban, sentía varios empujones y codazos en mi estomago y yo queriendo estar enfrente de ella para que me viera, pero – ¿Qué podía gritarle en aquel momento? ¿Madre? ¡Madre mírame, soy yo, tu hijo Terrence! No podía gritarle… no podía decirle "madre" así que le grite con todo pulmón – ¡Eleanor! ¡Eleanor!

Sentía enormes codazos que no quería que me pusiera delante de ellos, aun así gritaba con todas mis fuerzas – ¡Eleanor! ¡Eleanor! – ella volteo… volteo donde yo estaba, pero no me vio y subió al carruaje, el carruaje desapareció en pocos segundos y la gente poco a poco se esparció hasta quedarme solo, estuve enfrente de la gran marquesina viendo su enorme afiche… su imagen.

Ella no me vio, volteo pero… no me vio… no me escucho – se decía el hombre inglés deprimido – Mamá ¿Por qué no me viste? ¿Por qué no me viste? – una lágrima solitaria salió de esa pupilas azules, mientras la señora del teatro salió y lo miro melancólicamente, se acerco al joven sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia y poso su mano en su hombro.

_ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan triste jovencito? ¿Realmente querías verla? – Le preguntó muy afligida a ver el estado de ánimo del joven.

_ Vengo desde muy lejos para verla, hace más de 10 años que no la veo. – Bajo la mirada al piso nevado.

_ ¿Eres familiar de Eleanor Baker? – Me levanto la barbilla para ver mi mirada.

_ Si – fue lo único que pudo decir.

_ Sé donde vive Eleanor – La mire sorprendido y sonreí.

_ ¡¿De verdad? ¡¿Me podría decir donde vive ella?

_ No debería de hacerlo. – Después de eso escribió en su tarjeta la dirección donde mi madre vive, una vez que me entrego la tarjeta en la mano miré fijamente a la señora.

_ ¿Por qué señora? ¿Por qué me entrego su dirección?

_ Por tus ojos… son idénticos a los de ella, te pareces tanto a Eleanor… eres el mismo retrato de ella, esos ojos no me miente – me sonrió comprensivamente – ¿Qué parentesco tienes con ella? – Preguntó intrigada.

_ No, no puedo decirle. – miraba la tarjeta con melancolía.

_ No, no puedes decirlo ¿Verdad?… aunque podría asegurar que fueras su hijo pero… eso es imposible – me guiño el ojo y supe que ella lo comprendió – Ve mañana en la mañana, ahora tiene una cita y una entrevista con un periodista del New York Times, mañana estará sola, podrás visitarla y hablar con ella tranquilamente.

_ Gracias, agradezco su ayuda. – Le estreche la mano.

_ Sólo una pregunta… me dijo que era inglés ¿Verdad?

_ Si, así es ¿Por qué?

_ Conozco a Eleanor desde que íbamos al colegio elemental, teníamos 6 años, supe que por más de 3 años ella vivió en Inglaterra dejando la actuación por completo, supongo que eres su sobrino – y me guiño el ojo otra vez.

Ella lo sabía y me lo dio a entender, además Eleanor no tenia hermanos, ella era hija única y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente cuando tenía 15 años. Me fui al hotel caminando por todo Broadway, después de todo la vería… vería a mi madre, fui a cenar a un restaurante y me di cuenta que solo me sobraba 50 libras, me alegre de pensar que en los lugares más lujosos como el teatro, los restaurantes recibían libras esterlinas y no era riguroso pagar con dólares americanos, me fui a costar al hotel pero no podía dormir. – No solo vería a mi madre, sino también veré en donde vive ella, veré en donde voy a vivir de hoy en adelante, estoy seguro que es una hermosa residencia llena de amor y comprensión, dejaré todos mis vicios por ella… seré un mejor hombre… no puedo decirle como he sido yo en el colegio, se avergonzaría de mí y de mi comportamiento tan terrible.

Mañana, mañana será el mejor día de toda mi vida. Amaneció tome un té caliente como desayuno, tenía empacadas mis cosas entregue la llave de mi habitación, justo a tiempo ya tenía otro lugar a donde dirigirme sin pagar otra noche extra en el hotel. Era 22 de diciembre de 1912 tome un carruaje que me llevaría al domicilio de mi madre, le pedí al cochero que me bajara una cuadra antes, a lo lejos podía apreciar la hermosa residencia, era grande aquella casa, aun si fuese una casa pequeña me gustaría de cualquier manera. Hacia frió y presentí que muy pronto iba a caer una fuerte tormenta de nieve, estaba helando y el frió me calaba los huesos, pero dentro de mi estaba cálido. Mi hogar, mis sueños… mi realidad de vivir con mi madre lejos de la tutela de mi padre. Toque la puerta, estaba nervioso, abrió la puerta Rita y ella me reconoció de inmediato.

_ ¡¿Es usted señorito Terry? – La mucama corrió a una habitación y toco – ¡Señora! ¡Señora, su hijo Terry esta aquí!

_ ¿Mi hijo Terry? ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – Corrió a la puerta y tomo mis manos en las suyas – Terry mi amor ¡Dios mío cómo has crecido! Pero pasa hace frió afuera, haré que la mucama te prepare una bebida caliente.

_ Pase a la sala y deje mi maleta en el piso me di la media vuelta y corrí a los brazos de mi madre. – ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

_ ¡Terry! ¡Terry mi amor! ¡Hijo mío! – Nos abrazamos por algún tiempo – Dime hijo ¿Cómo has estado? – Rompió el abrazo para mirarme fijamente. – Te vez tan distinguido… tan elegante…, tan alto – me acaricio mi mejilla – ¡Eres todo un noble inglés! Te he extrañado tanto… tanto.

_ Yo también madre, te he extrañado tanto… soñaba con este momento… con abrazarte, sentirte tan cerca de mí. – finalmente la tormenta cayo, me asome por la ventana nunca había visto una tormenta tan fuerte, el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que pensé que en cualquier momento se tronaría los vidrios de las ventanas. – Mamá, ¿Por qué me abandonaste? – Tenía que preguntar. – ¿Por qué nunca fuiste a visitarme al colegio?

_ Terry mi amor, no es lo que tú piensas, yo te amo.

_ Necesito saber tu historia. – Me senté en un sillón frente a mi madre y Rita me trajo Té caliente.

_ Hijo, tu padre y yo nos enamoramos perdidamente – suspiro profundamente como recordado aquellos momentos – era un hombre tan apuesto, con mucha personalidad, tierno, amoroso y me amaba como nadie me había amado en toda mi vida.

_ ¿De verdad? – Pregunté incrédulo en las palabras de mi madre – ¿Qué viste en mi padre que te enamoraste?

_ En realidad todo él – el rostro de mi madre se sonrojo y una chispa brillo en sus ojos tornasolados – pero me cautivo más su mirada… su mirada tierna y dulce.

_ ¿En serio? – Pregunté anonadado, parecía que mi madre me estaba describiendo otro hombre muy diferente al hombre que conozco con su mirada terrible, fría y temible. – ¡No te creo!

_ El me amaba como un hombre puede amar a una mujer, cuando me embarace de ti, tu padre estaba tan orgulloso… la simple idea de tener un hijo conmigo le alegraba tanto. Tu padre me defendió tantas veces y de diferentes maneras – era increíble escuchar la manera de que hablaba mi madre acerca de mi padre, una forma tan maravillosa y parecía que a pesar del tiempo aun seguía enamorada de Richard Grandchester – él tenía fuertes disputas con tu abuelo, se pelearon y dejaron de hablarse por mucho tiempo, entonces decidimos mudarnos a vivir a la villa de Escocia, tu abuelo estaba en contra de las decisiones de su hijo mayor y heredero, pero tu padre no le importaba así que vivimos dos años en Escocia y las frecuentes peleas de Richard y tu abuelo Adward hicieron que nos mudáramos a América, su relación ya estaba muy deteriorada.

_ ¿Qué sucedió entonces, si mi padre te amaba con locura y te defendía tanto? – Preguntó él intrigado.

_ Bueno hijo, tu abuelo se enfermo y él fue tan cruel y despiadado con tu padre… – Ella se detuvo buscando las palabras exactas para proseguir – antes de morir tu abuelo hizo un testamento poniendo una cláusula, – suspiro melancólicamente – si tu padre no se casaba en menos de un año con una mujer de sangre aristócrata lo desheredaría completamente del título de Duque, de la gran fortuna de los Grandchester, cómo los negocios y su trabajo en el Parlamento de Westminster y dejando su gran fortuna y títulos nobiliarios a sus hermanos menores y dejándolo a él completamente en banca rota. Al poco tiempo tu abuelo murió cuando tú tenias cuatro años. Tenía que escoger entre el deber o su gran amor y desafortunadamente escogió el deber por encima del gran amor que nos teníamos.

_ ¿Te arrepientes de haberte enamorado de un aristócrata? – Dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros.

_ ¡No, en absoluto, ni por un segundo! – Contestó ella sin pensar un solo segundo – ¡Nunca me he podido enamorarme de otro hombre como me enamore de tu padre! ¿Sabes cuantos aristócratas tienen que renunciar a su verdadero amor por el deber del gran "honor" de la nobleza? _"__La mayoría__"_ y a pesar de todo nunca cambiaría mi destino, aunque hubiese sido únicamente un día, una semana, un mes o los 6 años que estuve con tu padre. Fue la mejor época de mi vida y nunca la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

_ ¡Eso es ridículo! – Vociferó el joven británico abruptamente – ¡No creo que tú realmente amaras a mi padre cómo dices! ¿Por qué no peleaste por este amor, ni luchaste? ¿Por qué te diste por vencida? ¿Por qué si mi padre te amaba, porque no fuiste a Inglaterra a buscarlo? ¡Si realmente lo querías! – Gritó él desesperado y después lamentó su usual irritación.

_ Hijo, a veces las circunstancias te hacen tomar decisiones difíciles cómo sacrificar el gran amor que nos teníamos, yo no podía decirle a tu padre que abandone todo aquello… sus sueños, sus aspiraciones, sus anhelos de trabajar en Westminster, todo lo que él deseaba y anhelaba… yo no podía decirle que dejara la nobleza, su título nobiliario, su riqueza, sus propiedades. Ambos sacrificamos nuestro amor por qué cuando realmente amas a la persona es mejor a veces dejarla ir, yo nunca me perdonaría que tu padre renunciara a todo lo que anhelaba. Yo sabía bien que al enamorarme de un aristócrata esto sucedería tarde o temprano, a veces el honor y el deber, está por encima del amor puro.

_ Ambos sacrificaron su amor por el "honor" y por el "deber" ¡Eso es ridículo! Si yo encontrara el verdadero amor nunca lo dejaría ir, el honor no significa nada, ni el deber. Nunca dejaría a la chica de quien estaría profundamente enamorado bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Mi padre amaba a mi madre y sentí un gran alivio de saber que fui realmente producto del amor y no de una aventura. Seis años de convivencia junta lo confirmaba, sin embargo viviendo en los peores pecados sin la bendición de dios, pero no entendía a mi padre ¿Por qué me odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué no quiere estar conmigo y siempre me alejaba de él? ¿Si él amaba a mi madre con locura? ¿Si mi abuelo no hubiera muerto y estuviera vivo, mi padre no hubiera tomado la difícil decisión de elegir? Quizá mi destino hubiera sido diferente. – Pensé tristemente de lo que fue y pudo haber sido. ¿Cómo una muerte puede cambiar tu destino tan dramáticamente? – Platicamos un poco más mientras bebía la tercera taza de té caliente que la mucama me había llevado.

_ Así que te va muy bien en el colegio, estoy tan orgullosa de ti cariño… te vez tan distinguido, todo un caballero inglés. – Mi madre reflejaba en sus ojos un amor maternal y tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

_ Es la educación severa que he recibido de mi padre y del colegio… no me gusta, todo aquello son normas, reglas y protocolos que debo de seguir a pie de la letra.

_ Estoy seguro que serás un excelente noble y trabajaras en la Cámara de Lores en el Parlamento de Westminster cómo tu padre lo ha hecho en toda su vida.

No podía estar separada de ella, quería que me abrazara nuevamente, así que fui a sus brazos y ella me recibió, me acariciaba mi largo cabello castaño. Era como la recordaba, pero mucho más alta de lo que pensaba, mi madre era todavía una cabeza más grande que yo, sus ojos entre azules y verdosos, sus facciones finas de su rostro era muy parecidos a los míos, su larga cabellera dorada como el sol, tan tierna y cariñosa como la recordaba y maldije en aquel momento a mi padre, ¿Cómo fue que padre me alejo de mi madre? En ese momento sentí que era la hora de decirle que había abandonado Inglaterra, a mi padre, al colegio y a la aristocracia y que no quería trabajar en la Cámara de Lores en Westminster cómo ella pensaba, quiero vivir con ella y decirle que quiero ser actor como ella… seguir sus pasos. Vivir en Manhattan. Cuando mi madre soltó la bomba primero, era como si ella supiera lo que iba a pedirle.

_ Terry ya no podrás venir más aquí – ella aun me abrazaba fuertemente – porque no se ha revelado que tú eres mi hijo. – Con aquellas palabras sentí un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre mí haciéndome despertar de mis sueños y anhelos, quede en completo shock – hijo no me malinterpretes yo te amo.

Había dicho ella mientras sentía la ira y furia ardiendo en todo mi ser y sin pensarlo le había proporcionado una bofetada y su collar de perlas que colgaba de su cuello se había roto, avente a esa mujer de mí bruscamente, agarre mi maleta que había dejado en el piso de la sala y salí corriendo de la residencia de mi madre.

_ ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – Ella no me detuvo… simplemente me grito afuera de la puerta principal de su residencia. – ¡Terry, recuerda que eres hijo del Duque de Grandchester! "No lo olvides" y nunca, nunca le digas a nadie quien es "tu verdadera madre" ¡A nadie! ¡A nadie!

Salí corriendo de ahí en medio de la tormenta, el aire estaba helado y soplaba bruscamente, solo llevaba puesto mi traje blanco con una bufanda blanca y mi capa azul marino que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, levante el cuello de la capa para cubrirme parte del rostro. Camine bajo la tormenta por mucho tiempo, estaba congelándome, solo tenía en mi bolsillo 37 libras, estuve buscando algún hotel barato donde pasar la noche de aquella terrible tormenta de nieve. Fui a varios hoteles, al principio me recibían muy bien, pero al ver que no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar el hospedaje, me sacaban de ahí como un perro leproso, me gritaban si creía que era un lugar de beneficencia para hospedar a personas que no tenían dinero.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, me estaba congelándome y tenía hambre, no había comido en todo el día, sentía como mi estomago protestaba. Así que vi una panadería y compre un pan para aguantar el hambre, no podía gastar más de la cuenta, era 23 de diciembre y me faltaba 5 días para embarcar al Mauretania. Al pagar el pan al vendedor me dijo que eran 30 centavos. Yo le di un Libra Esterlina.

_ ¿Qué es esto? – Me miro disgustadamente el vendedor – ¡Aquí no recibimos monedas extranjeras! ¡Si no tiene dinero americano por favor deje el pan y retírese en este preciso momento!

Salí sin comprar nada de comer, eran ya las nueve de la noche y no podía conseguir un lugar donde pasar la noche. Ya no había tormenta, pero aun así caía del cielo los copos de nieve lentamente, en medio de la calle caí al suelo nevado, creí en aquel momento iba a morir congelado. Paso una señora quien vestía sencillamente con un abrigo de lana, me pregunto si no tenía un lugar donde pasar la noche.

_ No señora… no tengo a donde ir. – Respondí con dificultad.

_ Ve aquella iglesia que está a dos cuadras de aquí. – Me ayudo a levantarme del piso – Ahí es un albergué, reciben a toda la gente que no tiene un lugar donde pasar la noche, vaya si no se congelara aquí mismo, también le darán algo para comer.

_ Gracias señora. – lentamente camine hasta la iglesia, mi fuerza se estaba desvaneciéndose, al entrar había un sacerdote, así que le pregunte – ¿Padre puedo pasar aquí la noche? No tengo un lugar donde dormir.

_ Hijo, aquí no es donde puedes quedarte a dormir, ¿Vez aquella puerta? – Dijo señalándome la puerta – ahí está el albergue donde la gente puede quedarse a dormir, hay camas y comida si deseas comer algo.

_ Gracias padre, se lo agradezco.

Abrí la puerta, me quede impactado observando aquel lugar detenidamente, era un cuarto grandísimo con varias literas, las camas estaban sucias y apestaba el lugar, había personas de diferentes nacionalidades e indigentes, había más de cien personas, el olor era insoportable, la gente que estaba no se había bañado en meses y había ratas en aquel lugar.

A lo lejos mire la comida que estaban sirviendo – ¿Qué engrudo estarán dando cómo sopa? – Aunque mi estomago me protestaba no tenía deseos de comer aquella sopa con aspecto desagradable. La gente me miraba detenidamente, con sus manos sucias agarraban mi capa y otras personas querían agarrar mi maleta. Yo los avente con mi maleta y camine rápidamente a otra parte, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero no podía… era invierno en América y pasar la noche en la calle seguro que no amanecería vivo. Aquel cuarto era frió pero no se comparaba con la tormenta que estaba cayendo.

– ¡Qué invierno tan más frió! – Pensé sentado en el piso en un rincón, no había dormido en toda la noche, estaba vigilando que no me robaran las pocas cosas que tenía en mi maleta. Si me dormía por un momento, seguro no amanecería con mi maleta… ni mi capa, era una capa carísima, la tela era delgada y ligera pero abrigadora, pensaba en vender mi capa pero entonces me moriría de frió – ¿Quién podría comprar un artículo de ropa tan caro y usado? Definitivamente a este lugar no pertenezco ¿A dónde me he metido? – Me decía en medio de mi soledad y amargura.

Si mi padre me viera en este momento estoy seguro que se avergonzaría de mí y diría: ¡Cómo es posible que el muy Honorable Terrence Grandchester este en un lugar tan repulsivo! Pareciera que lo estoy escuchando. – Sonreí tristemente – O más bien se estaría riéndose de mí y alegrándose que él haya tenido razón y yo me haya equivocado.

_**¿Por qué crees que ella nunca te ha buscado en el colegio… ni te ha escrito? Porque no quiere manchar su reputación de mujer digna y respetable. Ser madre soltera es lo más "deshonroso" y peor aun para el hijo.**_

El estaría orgulloso de saber que mi madre me ha rechazado y qué él hubiera tenido la razón. El Duque lo vería como una lección que tenía que aprehender por mí mismo. Y también se alegraría de saber que no puedo vivir sin su apoyo económico y sin el prestigio de su nombre. Aquí en América no existe la "aristocracia". No hay monarquía. No tengo los privilegios que tenía en Londres. Iba donde iba… siempre me recibían bien, las mejores comidas, las mejores suite de los hoteles y sin pagar un solo centavo.

– ¡Te odio padre! ¡Te odio Duque de Grandchester! – Gritó el joven inglés dejando salir los sollozos libremente de su garganta con toda la pena que tenía en el corazón.

_**¿Cómo puedes decirme que odias la vida de privilegios que te doy y además de decirme que te odio? Y debo de recordarte que vayas donde vayas siempre serás bien recibido, gracias que tienes el honor de pertenecer a la aristocracia**__**.**_

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Me repetía moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación. – Si mi padre me viera en este momento se burlaría de verme en estas condiciones tan deprimentes y me vería con su altanería peculiar que siempre tiene cuando sabe que él tiene la razón. Hace varias noches que no puedo dormir bien, en el barco y en el hotel por la emoción de conocer América y ver a mi madre, ahora porque simplemente no podía dormir sin que un indigente quisiera hurtar mi maleta. Pase aquella noche con muchos trabajos y no creía pasar otra noche igual, necesitaba un lugar para dormir decentemente.

Era noche buena, 24 de diciembre de 1912 y tenía que encontrar un lugar por 37 libras por 4 noches hasta el 28 de diciembre. Caminaba hambriento por los barrios más pobres de Manhattan era las tres de la tarde y caminaba sin mucho éxito de encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche. Llegue a un hotelito casi en ruinas, estaba ya desesperado, lo que sea sería bueno en la soledad de un cuarto sin compartir con nadie la habitación. Entre a la recepción del hotel y el señor del mostrador me miro perplejo, era un señor de cincuenta y tantos, canoso y parecía bondadoso a simple vista.

_ Buenas tardes señor, ¿Me gustaría saber si tiene alguna habitación económica por 4 noches?

_ Claro, la noche cuesta 15 dólares. Serían 60 dólares por las cuatro noches.

_ En realidad no tengo mucho dinero, solo tengo 37 libras. – Respondí temeroso a que me echaran cómo en tantos hoteles.

_ ¿Cómo? No pareces un muchacho "indigente" viste muy bien, pareces un muchacho de la alta sociedad. ¿Qué hace un muchacho tan joven en los lugares más pobres de Manhattan?

_ Yo… yo… yo solo quiero una habitación – dije tartamudeando y dejando el dinero que tenía en el mostrador – ¿Me permite quedarme las cuatro noches?

_ El señor tomo una moneda del mostrador y la vio detenidamente. – Son Libras Esterlinas ¿Eres Británico?

_ Sí, mi barco parte el 28 de diciembre a Inglaterra. Y no tengo dinero en donde quedarme.

_ No puedo recibir Libras, aquí en América no se manejan las Libras, toma. – Me regreso la moneda en mi mano.

_ Está bien… Señor, esté objeto de valor es lo único que tengo, tome – saque el medallón de Armas de mi bolsillo de mi traje y se lo entregue en su mano.

_ ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó curioso.

_ Esto es un medallón… es el Escudo de Armas de una de las más alta familias nobles… todo el medallón es de oro de 24 kilates ¡Puede venderlo! Podría sacar mucho más del triple por la habitación y comida por los cuatro días que pienso quedarme.

_ ¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es hermoso, nunca había visto algo así! Debe de costar una fortuna, mucho más de lo que te imaginas jovencito ¿Piensas dármelo por la habitación y comida por 4 días?

_ Sí, estoy desesperado y es el único artículo de valor que tengo, podría venderle mi capa pero me moriría de frío.

_ ¿Esté medallón es tuyo? – La voz del hombre canoso cobró un triste tono.

_ Sí, mi padre me lo dio cuanto tenía 4 años.

_ Esto ha de tener un valor simbólico para ti, mucho más que el dinero que pueda costar esto… esto es invaluable.

_ Si, más de lo que usted se imagina, señor.

_ Lo siento pero no puedo recibir esto. – Me entrego el medallón, me quede frustrado.

_ Siento mucho haberle quitado su tiempo señor, gracias de cualquier forma. – Suspire profundamente agarrando mi maleta que había dejado en el piso y guarde mi medallón en mi bolsillo de mi traje.

_ ¿Espera, a dónde vas? No te vayas, dije que no podía recibir el medallón, ni tus libras… pero nunca te negué la habitación. Si deseas puedes quedarte a dormir estas cuatro noches. – dijo el hombre sacando a Terry de sus tristes cavilaciones.

_ ¡¿De verdad? ¡¿Habla en serio? – Comentó él sorprendido al escuchar las últimas palabras – ¿Por qué hace esto señor? ¿Usted trabaja de esto?

_ Hoy es Noche Buena es "víspera de navidad" y no podría dejar a un muchacho como tú en las calles bajo la terrible tormenta de nieve. O que te deshicieras de un objeto tan importante para ti, cómo tu medallón.

_ Gracias señor. No tengo palabras para agradecerle. – Comentó sin poder ocultar su alegría por primera vez.

_ No tienes porque, además las habitaciones son muy rusticas pero calientes eso sí, espero que te agrade. Te llevo a tu habitación – me escolto y abrió la puerta de una de sus habitaciones – No es muy bonita, ni mucho menos es lujosa como estoy seguro que siempre has vivido, pero es mejor que nada.

_ No importa, estaré bien, gracias señor.

_ Te traigo dos toallas limpias, puedes bañarte si gustas… el agua de la bañera está caliente.

_ Gracias.

Entre a la habitación era un cuarto de 3 X 3 mts y un pequeño baño, las paredes estaban en malas condiciones, la pintura se estaba escarapelándose, la cama estaba aun peor… las sabanas y el cobertor estaban tan sucios y olía muy mal, el piso tenia costras de mugre y los vidrios de la ventana tan mugrosos que no se podía mirar para la calle, pareciera que nunca limpiaban la habitación y desafortunadamente vi pasar como dos o tres cucarachas por el piso y escondiéndose debajo de la cama o del mueble del guardarropa. Pero no me podía quejar, está habitación no me había costado ni un centavo gracias a la caridad del señor Smith. Al principio creía que la gente americana era tan soberbia que como te miran te tratan, al mirarme veían a un hombre que a simple vista pareciera de la alta sociedad pero al decir que no tenía ni un centavo me corrían miserablemente de una forma tan vil y humillante.

En Londres nunca me había sucedido algo similar, ahora comprendía lo que mi padre quiso decirme acerca del "honor de pertenecer a la aristocracia". Me pregunto ¿Si fuera yo pobre en Londres la gente me trataría de esta manera tan vil y humillante? Yo creo que si o hasta "peor" – en aquel momento recordé una vez cuando había ido a un restaurante con Stewart y había un matrimonio que deseaba festejar su vigésimo quinto aniversario de bodas y miserablemente los echaron a la calle. – El dinero, el poder y las influencias hacen a la persona. – Concluyó él desplomándose sobre su rodilla y rompiendo en llanto, el muchacho se había desplomado sin fuerzas, sintiendo que por primera vez en su vida se encontraba totalmente solo y sin esperanzas. Lloro por tanto tiempo que no lo pudo contar, porque si no lo hacía se volvería loco, tenía que desahogarse cómo la Hermana Margareth le había dicho. Recordó lo que le había dicho a su padre en el verano pasado.

_ _**¡AL DIABLO CON LA NOBLEZA…! ¡Preferiría haber sido el hijo bastardo de Eleanor a vivir esta vida que vivo!**_

_ _**¡QUE BLASFEMO! **__**¡Debes de saber que "tú" vives cómo vives gracias al honor de tu padre el Duque de Grandchester! ¡¿Quién crees que paga tus cuentas, tu ropa tan excesivamente cara, tus capas de más de mil libras cada una, tus clases particulares de Squash, esgrima, natación, polo, equitación, las enormes colegiaturas que tengo que pagar y las fuertes donaciones para que no seas expulsado del más prestigioso colegio de Londres, crees que mantener a Teodora en el colegio es barato, el automóvil último modelo que utilizas y las facturas de los hoteles? **_

¡No! ¡No quiero volver a Londres! ¡No quiero regresar al colegio! Quiero vivir aquí en América, donde la vida no es tan severa. ¿Dónde quedaron mis sueños, mis anhelos, mis esperanzas? No, no quiero vivir tampoco cómo un inmigrante indigente más que llega a América. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – No paraba de llorar pareciera que aquella tarde del 24 de diciembre había llorado todo lo que no había llorado en toda mi vida de sufrimiento, me acosté en la cama con las dos toallas de baño que según estaban limpias como sabanas y me tape con mi capa como cobertor. Después de llorar por tanto tiempo me había quedado dormido. Alguien toco a mi puerta, era el Sr. Smith con una charola con comida, una sopa caliente, agua y un plato de frijoles, estaba tan hambriento que todo me sabía tan delicioso, por primera vez había dejado los modales de formalidad de cómo se debe de comer y agarre el plato tan desesperado.

_ Gracias Sr. Smith. Hace dos días que no probaba bocado. – Le entregue el plato completamente vació.

_ Me alegro que te haya gustado, sabes hoy es noche buena y me gustaría invitarte a cenar a un pequeño restaurante para celebrar la navidad… sé que para ti este será la peor navidad que pasarás estando en estas circunstancias, pero a veces es mejor hablar… desahogarse, – se levanto de la silla con la charola y camino hasta la puerta – yo hace cinco años perdí a mi esposa y mis dos hijos viven lejos de aquí… estoy solo y pensaba si pudieras estar conmigo esta Nochebuena, realmente me agradaría estar con alguien.

_ Claro que aceptó su invitación Sr. Smith. – Pensaba "navidad" que hay de bueno en la navidad, nada… absolutamente nada.

Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante de poca clase, había muy poca gente en el lugar, gente solitaria o acompañados de algún amigo o familiar, se escuchaba canciones y villancicos en el fonógrafo que estaba en el mostrador de aquel restaurante. Nunca me imagine estar en un lugar así en mi vida. Cenamos pavo relleno, ensalada de frutas y ponche.

El Sr. Smith me platico acerca de su vida, de su esposa, que había fallecido en un incendio delante de sus ojos y que escuchaba sus gritos de auxilio, a pesar de que había pasado más de 5 años de aquella tragedia no podía encontrar paz, aun seguía en duelo. Me conmovió mucho su historia.

_ Es extraño ver a un muchacho como tú en estos lugares tan bajos de Nueva York ¿Puedo preguntarte que haces aquí? Este lugar no te pertenece. – Finalmente el Sr. Smith volvió hacer la misma pregunta con interés.

Podía contestarle hostilmente y decirle que no se metiera en mi vida privada, pero algo de mí tenía que gritar y confesar lo que tenia aquí metido en mi corazón, odio, ira, frustración… además este señor me ha brindado su ayuda a hospedarme y darme alimento a cambio de nada, simplemente pasar el tiempo con un amigo. No podía contestarle de manera tan ruda como siempre solía dirigirme a todas las personas que querían saber algo de mí.

Me parecía tanto a mi padre en su personalidad, tenía los mismos ojos de mi madre un azul verdoso, pero la mirada era de mi padre… su soberbia y altanería, arrogante y malhumorado era idéntico a mi padre, sobre todo más en su mirada que reflejaba "odio" Así que saque mi boleto de primera clase del Transatlántico Mauretania de regreso a Inglaterra y se lo mostré.

_ ¿Ve aquel boleto para Inglaterra para el 28 de diciembre?

_ Si, lo veo – Dijo el Sr. Smith tomando el boleto en sus manos.

_ Cuando vine a América, pensaba que este boleto nunca lo iba a utilizar… "nunca" había dejado todo en Inglaterra para tener una nueva vida aquí en América. Pero eso ya no puede ser posible… todos mis sueños se han derrumbados en tan solo un minuto… con una pequeña frase... ¿Qué tan poderosa puede ser unas palabras para terminar con tus sueños? – Suspire tristemente – ¡Mis padres me odian!

_ ¿De verdad? Es extraño, que tus padres te odien, yo me moriría de tener un hijo como tú.

_ ¿En serió? ¿Por qué lo dice? – Inquirió Terry frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

_ Bueno, veo a un muchacho de buenos modales y educado, nunca había visto a un muchacho comer utilizando los cubiertos apropiadamente y tú forma de hablar con tu acento británico… tan elegante. – Se rió.

_ En realidad todo lo que ve es gracias a los colegios británicos… son muy estrictos con la educación, la disciplina, la puntualidad y los modales. No es cómo en América. ¡Odio la vida que llevo en Inglaterra!

_ ¿A qué te refieres Terrence? ¿No me habías dicho que eres noble?

_ "Es horrible ser noble" – Respondí inmediatamente – todo es… ¡Reglas, protocolos, normas, modales, no hagas esto… no hagas aquello… no debes bajar la mirada, no te encorves, no debes ensuciarte, no puedes correr… ni gritar… ni jugar dentro de la casa… cuando solo tenía apenas cinco años! – Grité amargamente delante de aquel señor. – No soy feliz, realmente nunca he sido feliz en mi vida y dudo mucho que mi futuro sea feliz.

_ ¿Por qué dices que no serás feliz? ¡Eres muy joven aun, para decidir lo que deseas hacer de tu vida, hijo!

_ ¿Decidir lo que deseo hacer de mi vida? – Dijo el joven de cabellos castaños con un tono que dejaba entrever cierta ironía – No, eso es imposible, mi padre ya tiene decidido que va hacer de mi vida y futuro, ya tiene pensado a que Universidad debo de asistir y al finalizar trabajar en el Parlamento de Westminster, ¡No quiero trabajar en el Parlamento! No es el futuro que deseo vivir, ¡No quiero volver a Inglaterra ni al colegio!

_ ¿Por qué no quieres regresar al colegio? ¿No te gusta?

_ Mi padre me mando a un Internado, he estado ahí más de tres años y medio. ¡Es horrible! Es una cárcel cómo colegio. ¡Mis profesores son muy severos…! En los colegios ingleses son permitidos los correctivos corporales.

_ Nunca creí que la vida en Inglaterra fuera de esa manera.

_ No soporto vivir en Inglaterra con mi padre, quería vivir con mi madre… aquí en América, creí estúpidamente que ella me iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos en su casa pero ella me echo de su casa…

_ _Terry ya no podrás venir más aquí, porque no se ha revelado que tú eres mi hijo… no me malinterpretes, yo te amo… pero recuerda que eres hijo del Duque de Grandchester no lo olvides… y nunca, nunca le digas a nadie quien es "tu verdadera madre" a nadie._

Salí corriendo de ahí y como puede ver no tengo dinero ni en donde caerme muerto… ahora tendré que regresar a Londres… al Colegio… a las reglas… a una educación ortodoxa… a la disciplina… a los correctivos corporales… ¡No! ¡No quiero regresar a Londres! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí… en América! Pero tampoco quiero ser un indigente. – el Sr. Smith me consoló tiernamente, como un padre a su hijo.

El me dijo porque no buscaba un empleo aquí en América, para sobrevivir, quizá no sea tan mala idea de buscar un empleo aquí. Con el tiempo me tranquilice y las lágrimas dejaron de rodar por mi rostro. Las campanadas de las doce de la noche sonaron en todas las iglesias anunciando que era Navidad. Y a pesar de lo que estaba viviendo en aquel momento, sentí que aquella navidad era la mejor navidad que había pasado. No recordaba alguna navidad agradable, era como si tuviera algún tipo de niebla en mi cerebro que no recordaba haber pasado una navidad feliz. Y en aquel momento en el restaurante escuche una triste canción.

_ ¿Qué es eso? ¿Escuchas la canción? – Comentó el chico británico asombrado.

_ ¿La canción que se escucha en el fonógrafo del restaurante? Es un villancico navideño.

_ ¿Un villancico navideño? Eso no es un villancico… es una antigua canción escocesa… es de 1798… se llama "Auld Lang Syne"

_ "Auld Lang Syne" es una canción muy hermosa… se escucha tan triste… hay algunas palabras en inglés pero no entiendo la canción, aunque confieso que es muy hermosa.

_ Esta cantada en un dialecto escocés y es una canción de "Perdida"… aquella canción se canta cuando un ser amado se ha ido… se canta en los funerales o cuando debes de separarte de un ser querido o de tus amigos… en tu fiesta de gradación del colegio… porque sabes que se irán tus amigos muy lejos de ti… "Es la canción del adiós… de la separación". Esta canción me llega a lo más profundo de mí ser… y hoy… hoy que tengo que separarme de mi madre… decirle adiós para siempre…

_ "Auld Lang Syne" "Auld Lang Syne" escúchala – Terrence comenzó a cantarla con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ "Auld Lang Syne" significa "Por los viejos tiempos idos o "por las épocas _vividas_"

Al día siguiente salí a caminar por las calles de Nueva York, muy temprano las recogedoras de nieve estaban haciendo su trabajo para que las calles estén limpias de nieve, los negocios estaban cerrados y los niños jugaban afuera de sus casas muy alegres con sus juguetes nuevos. Las niñas jugaban con sus muñecas de trapo, otros con sus marionetas, los niños con sus soldaditos de madera y la mayoría de los jóvenes de diferentes edades estaban corriendo rodando con sus aros de balanceo, podían correr y correr sin que el aro se les cayera de la vara de metal o de madera. Los niños más pequeños no duraban mucho corriendo sin que se les cayera el aro que eran tan grandes como ellos. Se veían tan alegres, corriendo, gritando, riéndose y echando competencia entre ellos. Era un juego de la edad victoriana inglesa que se había difundido por todo el mundo. Y aun así siendo un juego inglés nunca jugué con aquel aro en mi niñez.

Mmmhhh. Se ven tan ridículos… pobres niños pobres, es mucho mejor cabalgar que correr con un aro sin que se te caiga… que ridículos divertirse con esas cosas. – Pensé en ese momento resentido o con un poco de envidia.

Los 3 días pasaron, la mañana del 28 de diciembre el Sr. Smith fue muy amable y me dio un desayuno muy sabroso, jugo, pan tostado con mermelada y fruta. Le agradecí su amabilidad y él me deseo buena suerte en el futuro. Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando salí del hotel, pensaba dar un último paseo por toda la ciudad, mi barco salía hasta las seis de la tarde y tenía 37 Libras en mi bolsillo. Mire que en varios lugares solicitaban trabajo, me acerque y mire cuidadosamente los grandes letreros solicitando albañiles, carpinteros, pintores, cargadores y para las mujeres costureras, cocineras, empacadoras, etc… requisitos ser mayores de edad, pasar un examen médico, escolaridad no necesaria… preferente saber escribir y leer. Sueldo 10 dlls. Diarios.

¿Qué puedo hacer yo con 10 dólares diarios? Es muy poco… y otro pensamiento se me vino a la mente. En la clase baja, estudies todo lo que estudies nunca podrás tener un empleo digno. Si yo no fuera el hijo del Duque de Grandchester jamás trabajaría en el Parlamento de Westminster aun con la mejor educación… todos eso trabajos importantes únicamente son para los hijos de los diplomáticos, oficiales, banqueros, la realeza y la aristocracia. Y me di cuenta que injusta puede ser la vida… el mejor empleo que puede obtener alguien de clase baja y media sería ser Maestros, policías, enfermeras y doctores únicamente. Camine aun renuente de irme de América y me encontré frente al teatro donde mi madre actuaba, era la matinée de aquella mañana y comenzaba a caer una pequeña tormenta de nieve.

Eran las once de la mañana y a la una y media de la tarde terminaría la función, antes de irme tengo deseos de verla por última vez, faltaba 5 minutos para que comenzara la obra, tenía que darme prisa en comprar un boleto antes de que empezara la obra y una vez que se abriera el telón ya no se puede entrar a la función. Afortunadamente encontré boleto, pero en el segundo piso. No me importaba quería ver a mi madre antes de irme, antes de partir a Inglaterra. Fue tan emocionante volver a verla…. realmente no quiero irme de América, quiero vivir con mi madre, voy hablar con ella por última vez… tengo que decirle que hoy parto a Inglaterra deseando que ella me detenga y me diga que no me vaya, que me quiere y que necesita que su hijo este con ella. Esta navidad que paso estoy seguro que recapacito las cosas y que se siente arrepentida, y que realmente desea que viva con ella… cómo yo lo anhelo tanto.

Al finalizar la obra, me levante de mi asiento cuando estaban aun agradeciendo, el público le estaba dando una ovación de pie. Me dirigía con la señora que me había dado la dirección de mi madre. La encontré fácilmente.

_ Buenas tardes señora ¿Se acuerda de mí? – Preguntó Terry sin perder su encantadora sonrisa.

_ Claro que me acuerdo de usted jovencito ¿Cómo ha estado?

_ Muy bien señora. Vine nuevamente al teatro a despedirme de Eleanor Baker, Cómo verá hoy en la tarde mi barco parte a Inglaterra y me gustaría hablar con ella por última vez.

_ Trataré si puedo hablar con ella...

_ Dígale que soy Terrence Grandchester y que hoy parto a Inglaterra, por favor…

La señora entro por un largo pasillo y a lo lejos pude ver que ahí estaba mi madre con la señora, le había preguntado si podía verme, mi madre volteo donde yo estaba y me miro desde lejos por unos segundos y bajo rápidamente la mirada y vi que movía la cabeza en forma de negación… era todo lo que quería saber, vi que mi madre le dio la espalda a la señora y camino 3 o 4 pasos más en dirección contraria, la señora la detuvo por unos segundos más diciendo algunas palabras, mi madre se quedo de espaldas con la señora un momento más y después poco a poco se alejaba. – Ella no volteo otra vez para verme de lejos, ella no volteo para verme, ella me dejo partir. – Llego la señora y simplemente dijo…

_ Lo siento mucho… pero no puede recibirlo en estos momentos – hizo una pausa y dijo algo más – ella me dijo por último… Dígale a Terry que deseo de todo corazón que sea muy feliz en Inglaterra.

_ Gracias señora. – Baje la mirada, sentí como todo a mi alrededor se nublaba y en el corazón un dolor pulsante que me dolía todo mi ser, quizá sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, pero quise creer que me recibiría… que tonto he sido, resignado y ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos levante la mirada para ver a la señora fijamente a sus ojos y sonreí – Señora dígale que también deseo que sea muy feliz y que nunca más la volveré a molestar. Adiós señora – le estreche la mano – Gracias. – Agarre mi equipaje y salí del teatro.

Estaba nevando fuertemente, me detuve y observe por última vez el teatro y la marquesina con su gran afiche por un momento, me acomode mi bufanda blanca y me levante el cuello de mi capa inglesa y decidí emprender el camino al puerto. Vi a lo lejos el gran Transatlántico Mauretania. La nieve había dejado de caer hace más de dos horas, estaba helando solo sentía el frío viento sobre mi rostro. Estuve en el muelle parado indeciso de subir al banco y me preguntaba que iba hacer aquí sin dinero… y sin el apoyo económico de mi madre… la sirena del Mauretania sonó anunciando la última llamada para abordar, no tuve otra opción que subir. Los pies me pesaban tanto… era como si tuviera plomo al subir las escaleras, finalmente entregue mi boleto de primera clase al oficial y subí a cubierta.

La gente despidiéndose y gritando… diciendo adiós a sus amigos, familiares… echando serpentinas y confeti como suele suceder siempre cuando el transatlántico zarpa. Miraba con tristeza el puerto de Nueva York, las lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro y miraba la Estatua de la Libertad con el ocaso del atardecer en el horizonte, la ciudad se veía en diferentes tonalidades de naranja y rojos. Había ido a América con esperanzas, sueños, anhelos y una nueva vida en América, "Mi sueño americano" pero mi sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla, me voy con una amarga experiencia de América y con el corazón devastado. El banco se alejaba lentamente del muelle veo la imagen de mi madre en el horizonte… y comience a cantar "Auld Lang Syne" mientras veía el sol ocultándose en la ciudad.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	6. TERRY, TERRY

_**HOLA A TODOS: **_

Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi _**Nos dieron muy poco de la historia de Terry, y aunque en cada capítulo del anime había únicamente 5 minutos dedicados para el chico aristócrata, con ese tiempo tan reducido conocimos mucho de la personalidad y actitud de él, porque era un chico tan rebelde, solitario y en otras ocasiones tan tierno. Quien a la mayoría de las chicas nos hacia arrancarnos algunos suspiros de amor.**_

_**Este capítulo trata de la vida de Terry cuando él conoció a Candy conforme a la historia original del anime. Lo he titulado Terry, Terry porque es lo que vivió Terry según mi imaginación. Espero que les sea de su agrado. ESPERO RECIBIR SU COMENTARIOS. =D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TERRY, TERRY.<strong>_

La mayor parte del viaje estuve en mi camarote, no tenía ganas de salir, ni de hablar con nadie, casi no dormía… deseando que el barco viajara tan lentamente, no tenia deseos de llegar a Londres… llegando a Londres… el internado me esperaba, otro año más en la prisión. Los días pasaban era 31 de diciembre, me había llegado una invitación para celebrar el nuevo año de 1913 en el salón principal del transatlántico de etiqueta. Decidir ir a la celebración así que me arregle para la ocasión. Era las once de la noche cuando llegue al salón, mire alrededor y vi a toda la gente que estaba presente. Salí corriendo de ahí, no podía estar un segundo más en aquel salón ¡Odiaba! Más que odio, aborrecía las fiestas de la alta sociedad. – En que estaba pensando en asistir a la celebración de Año Nuevo.

Hacia frió y la neblina de esa noche era muy espesa, salí al pasillo de la cubierta, a tres metros estaba la puerta del salón principal, se escuchaba a la gente celebrando me puse mi capa para abrigarme del frió. Me recargue sobre el barandal, me sentía terriblemente triste, traicionado y abandonado… solo pensaba

– ¡Qué viaje aquel…! Estados Unidos en invierno… pero tú fuiste "más fría" que el invierno, no quisiste verme cuando te visite al teatro. ¿Por qué fui a América? ¿Por qué? – A lo lejos se escuchaba la gente con la cuenta regresiva para celebrar el Nuevo Año de 1913 – Si esa iba hacer nuestra separación, hubiera sido mejor no habernos encontrado. ¿Qué quería de mi madre? ¿Qué deseaba? Verte, sólo verte… abrazarte… – La sirena del transatlántico sonó en aquel momento y las lágrimas hicieron su aparición y fue entonces que la conocí por primera vez. Sentí su presencia que me estaba mirando, voltee y ella se asusto al ser descubierta, se dio la media vuelta para regresar a la fiesta, me limpie las lágrimas del rostro.

– ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Pregunté con voz ronca al no poder distinguir la silueta a causa de la espesa neblina.

– Lo siento, no quise molestarte… parecía que estabas muy triste. – Volteo y se acerco a mí y pude distinguirla mejor. Era una jovencita con peinado recogido donde caían unos hermosos rizos dorados, con ojos verdes y una nariz respingada, vestía un hermoso vestido largo de satín color beige.

– ¿Qué estaba muy triste? No es verdad, ¡Estoy muy triste! – me reí – ¿Qué hace una jovencita cómo tú aquí? ¡Acaba de comenzar el Año Nuevo y hay una fiesta adentro! ¿Y tú saliste aquí para caminar?

– No me gustan las fiestas. – Respondió bajando la mirada sonrojándose ligeramente.

– Apuesto que no podías encontrar a un compañero del baile, ¿No es verdad, pecosa?

– ¡¿Pecosa? – Se disgusto – ¡Qué hombre tan más grosero e insolente! Tienes envidia porque no tienes ni una.

– ¡Dios me libre de tener pecas en la cara! – Respondí, se veía tan hermosa enojada y muy digna de si.

– ¿Es usted señorita Andrew? – Hasta que su tutor llego por ella y se la llevo.

– ¡Muchacho atrevido! – Dijo antes de irse.

– Feliz Año Nuevo pecosa. – ¿Qué sería que vi en aquella jovencita rubia? Me había impactado su belleza.

Dos días después llegamos al puerto de Southamton, en la mañana del 2 de enero de 1913. Finalmente habíamos llegado a Inglaterra, tome mi maleta y suspire profundamente, cuando desembarque había muchísima gente desesperada por encontrar a sus familiares, estuve parado en el muelle mirando el mar melancólico, tenía un nudo en la garganta y un gran vació recorría todo mi cuerpo, en aquel momento voltee la mirada al transatlántico y vi que aquella jovencita que había conocido en año nuevo bajaba por las escaleras elegantemente para encontrarse con sus familiares, ellos se abrazaban y besaban de alegría al verse, subió a un carruaje y creí que iba hacer la última vez que la viera.

Voltee a ver el mar… el horizonte, tristemente estaba en Inglaterra otra vez. Respire profundo y agarre mi maleta, camine donde había dejado estacionado mi vehículo, pensaba que tal vez Jack, Mark, Paúl y Louis habían tomado el automóvil, al fin y al cabo se los había regalado cuando me había ido, mi sorpresa fue grande cuando vi el automóvil estacionado y las llaves en la guantera como habíamos acordado. Maneje mi automóvil a toda velocidad y espantando a los cocheros y caballos que se atravesaban en mi camino con la corneta del vehículo simplemente por rebeldía. Me dirigí al Palacio de mi padre sin meditarlo, gran error que cometí. Toda la familia Grandchester estaba ahí.

Después de las fiestas decembrinas, la Duquesa de Grandchester había ordenado a su ejército de sirvientes el comenzar la laboriosa tarea de limpiar la residencia de los adornos navideños, trabajaban diligentemente quitando miles de luces blancas de la fachada del Palacio. Dorothy, la nana de los hijos de los duques miraba a través de la ventana del dormitorio de Lord William Grandchester, el hijo más joven, ella admiraba la titánica labor que hacía esa gente cuando pudo distinguir en la distancia un vehículo rojo que avanzaba a lo largo de la vereda principal que llevaba a la mansión. Cuando el auto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Dorothy reconoció de inmediato la persona quien manejaba. Algunos segundos después, el vehículo se detuvo justo a la entrada de la casa y un joven de cabellos oscuros y largos salió del auto.

¡Lord Terrence Grandchester! – Pensó Dorothy – ¿Me pregunto por qué está aquí...?

– Lord Grandchester, bienvenido a casa – había dicho en el acto el viejo mayordomo quien lo escoltó hasta el salón principal, donde lo dejó sólo por un momento – Le avisarle a su madre acerca de su llegada.

Lady Caroline Grandchester entró a la recamara y vio a su madre sentada ante su secreter, vestida con un elegante vestido de seda azul marino.

– ¡Caroline, querida! – llamó la mujer a su hija y Caroline hizo inmediatamente una reverencia. – Pensé que estabas tocando el piano – comentó ella casualmente.

– Eso hacía, madre, pero... – la muchacha dudó sintiendo que sus temores comenzaban a apoderarse de su corazón. – Necesito hablar contigo...

– Mi Lady – Dijo el mayordomo cuando entro al aposento e interrumpiendo a la joven hija la conversación que sostenía con su madre – su hijo el muy Honorable Terrence G. Grandchester está aquí. – dijo el formalmente.

– ¿Cómo dices Alfred? ¿Terrence está aquí? – Preguntó sobresaltada la Duquesa – hazlo pasar.

Terrence y el mayordomo caminaron por largo rato a lo largo de corredores lujosamente decorados hasta llegar a una puerta de caoba que el mayordomo abrió para que Terry entrara en el aposento de su madre, cuando entró se aproximó unos cuantos pasos para saludarla con una reverencia sarcástica y después se dirigió a su hermana y la saludo.

– Madre, debes estar preguntándote qué hago aquí – dijo Terry iniciando la conversación de manera no retadora.

– Bueno, para ser franca la respuesta es sí, – replicó la Duquesa con tono inexpresivo – no necesitas explicarme nada a mí, tu padre llegara más tarde, – la madre observo detenidamente el atuendo en detalle de su hijo – Sabes perfectamente que detesto a las personas desalineadas, pide a Jenny inmediatamente que te prepare el baño y tira a la basura ese atuendo tan sucio. El almuerzo se servirá en una hora… así que baja al comedor impecablemente, como todo un aristócrata.

Entré a mi habitación y me acosté en el lecho de sabanas de seda con un confortable edredón nórdico de pluma de ganso blanco dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, mientras Jenny la mucama me preparaba el baño, observe el techo y el mobiliario de la recamara estilo barroco del SXVII bastante lujoso, todo estaba impecablemente limpio y ordenado, me sentí en una jaula de oro otra vez.

– ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¿Por qué habrá personas que no tiene nada y otras tienen absolutamente todo?

Después de un tiempo, el baño estaba preparado y la ropa lista colocada en un buró, con rápidos movimientos me quite la ropa, sacudí mis cabellos castaños con energía metiéndome a la tina de agua tibia. La indignación era tan profunda que no pude encontrar el alivio, aún cuando mi cuerpo se sumergió en el cálido líquido. Solamente me tomó unos cuantos minutos estar listo con un impecable traje blanco, zapatos lustrados y con las hebras castañas aún húmedas, me dirigí al comedor caminando con firmes zancadas y la barbilla muy en alto a lo largo del elegante corredor. Mi madre y mis dos hermanos Lord Harry y Lady Caroline estaban ya en el comedor de aquella gran residencia, me senté en la enorme mesa arreglada con una enorme bajilla de porcelana fina de suiza y la cubertería de plata y varias copas de cristal.

– Mi lady – interrumpió Alfred el mayordomo a mitad de la comida. – acabo de recibir un telegrama de su señora madre y supuse que le gustaría leerlo enseguida.

– Gracias Alfred, puedes retirarte. – Contestó la Duquesa tomando el telegrama en sus manos y leyendo la nota. – Su abuela llegará a Londres la próxima semana, desea pasar un tiempo con sus nietos. – Comentó la Duquesa casualmente a sus hijos. – Por cierto Caroline, ahora que recuerdo ¿Deseabas decirme algo?

– Verás, mamá – comenzó dejando los cubiertos en la mesa y bebiendo de su copa de cristal un poco de agua mineral – He estado pensando que el próximo año iré a otro colegio, pensaba ir a Windermere St. Anne's School.

– ¡¿En Windermere? Lo siento – Contestó la madre recuperando la compostura mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta de tela los labios. – Me temo que no podrás estudiar en un lugar tan apartado de Londres.

– ¡Pero madre! – Exclamó sobresaltada la joven hija – ¿Por qué no? Mi padre tiene una residencia enorme en Windermere.

– ¡Lo siento, pero he dicho que _NO_! – Sentenció con firmeza y sorprendiendo a Terry por su repentina altanería con Lady Caroline. – Tu padre tiene planeado que estudies en el colegio de St. Joseph para señoritas en Londres.

– ¡En St. Joseph! Madre yo… – bajo la mirada a su plato semivacío – realmente deseo entrar a St. Anne…

– ¡Caroline he dicho que no! – La interrumpió a mitad de la frase visiblemente enojada – ¡Aquí las decisiones las toma tu padre y yo, y no tú! No quiero que se discuta más del asunto. – Concluyó la Duquesa con vehemencia.

Caroline sin decir ni una palabra tomo la servilleta de tela de sus piernas y la aventó sobre la mesa, se levanto de su asiento y decidió retirarse de la mesa mientras su madre seguía cortando su Roast Beef con elegancia.

– No te he dicho que puedes retirarte de la mesa, ¡Regresa inmediatamente! – Exclamó la Duquesa indignada y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse calmada. – te retirarás de la mesa hasta que yo te indique.

– Voy a estar en mi habitación. – Dijo con una amargura en sus palabras y se retiro.

– ¡¿Vas a desobedecerme? – Preguntó la Duquesa desafiándola – sabes muy bien las consecuencias. – aventó la servilleta a la mesa cuando vio que su hija no se había detenido. Mientras que Harry y Terry seguían en silencio la discusión con la mirada y comiendo como si nada estuviese sucediendo a su alrededor.

Aquella tarde mientras estaba en mi vieja habitación, escuchaba los tristes sollozos de mi hermana, – ¿Por qué quería estudiar ella en St. Anne en Windermere? Quizá sea porque ella también a su corta edad quiere alejarse del Palacio o de su madre como yo. Cuando en ese momento escucho el carruaje de su padre que había llegado al Palacio, le informaron acerca de su visita, había solicitado al mayordomo que fuera a su oficina de inmediato. Cuando llegué a su despacho, él ya estaba leyendo algunos de los reportes de los movimientos del mercado accionario que Armand le había traído en la mañana, mientras que hacia una reverencia con fastidio como saludo.

– ¡¿Deseo saber dónde has estado estas dos semanas desde que te fuiste del colegio? – Preguntó el hombre sin desviar la mirada de la enorme pila de papeles que estaba en su escritorio cuando entre a su oficina – Días después fui al colegio para saber acerca del curso de invierno en Francia y me dijo la Rectora que no había ningún curso en Francia y ¡Que mi chofer te había recogido para pasar las vacaciones conmigo y no en un curso!

– Fui a América… – Replicó Terry con mirada de odio.

– ¡A América! – Exclamó el hombre poniéndose de pie y retirándose los anteojos – ¡¿Qué demonios hacías en América?

– Nada importante realmente… – Contestó el joven aristócrata alzando la ceja con ácida ironía.

– Fuiste a verla ¿Verdad? – Preguntó exasperado mientras las mejillas se le encendían de impotencia y rabia.

– ¡Si, la vi! Pero no te preocupes… no pienso volver a América. – Dijo el joven en el mismo tono flemático.

– Si te agarro en otra de tus mentiras o se que la estás viendo ¡Date por desheredado! ¿Entendiste?

– Lo has dicho como mil veces – comentó él en tono de burla – la misma frase trillada.

Estaba en mi habitación parado sobre el gran ventanal cuestionándome de varias cosas: De América, de Inglaterra, del Palacio, de mis padres, también de haber pasado días en la extrema pobreza y después en la extrema riqueza, y que ningún estilo de vida realmente me gustaba, iba a cambiarme de ropa y sentirme más cómodo para acostarme en el lecho y tomar una siesta. Eran aprox. las cuatro de la tarde cuando la Duquesa entro a mi habitación sin mi permiso.

– ¿Así que volviste de América? Creí que nunca lo harías, después de todo puedes hacer lo que quieras – Comentó la Duquesa de Grandchester abanicándose muy indignada por mi presencia en el Palacio. – La sangre de ella corre por tus venas… la sangre de una americana indecente. – Agarro mi capa el cual yo había dejado en una silla y se la llevo al rostro como oliéndola y haciendo un gesto que olía mal.

– _¡CALLESE! _Duquesa – Le arrebate mi capa y por primera vez en su cara la llame por su titulo de noble y no por madre, estaba fastidiado del mal trato de ella – ¡Váyase de mi habitación ahora mismo! O su cara de cerdo será mucho más fea todavía. – Respondí furioso.

– ¡¿Me llamaste cerdo? – Replicó la Duquesa con ojos encendidos – ¡Que chico insolente! ¡No debiste volver nunca más aquí! No sé porque no te quedaste en América con esa americana indecente – Cerró su abanico y lo apretó fuertemente en su puño de su mano.

– ¡Váyase de aquí! – Abrí la puerta furioso y la Duquesa camino a la puerta y me mando una mirada terrible.

– Terry ¡No permitiré que sea el heredero de la familia Grandchester! – Replicó saliendo de la habitación. Cerré la puerta y con mis puños daba fuertes golpes a la puerta dejando caer mi capa al suelo, mientras escuchaba tristemente como le recriminaba al Duque que no me haya echado del Palacio cuando él llegó.

– ¡_TE RUEGO QUE ECHES A TERRY DE LA CASA_! ¡No soporto más su presencia aquí! – Exclamó gritando la Duquesa al Duque que se encontraba en su sillón favorito leyendo un libro. – Querido, la legítima sangre de los Grandchester es la sangre que corre por las venas de estos hijos. – Comentó señalando con su abanico a sus tres hijos que estaban en la sala Harry, Caroline y William de un año de nacido quien estaba en su cuna. – ¡Ya es tiempo querido!

Salí de mi habitación y baje las enormes escaleras de mármol para llegar a la sala principal de la enorme residencia, mi padre me estaba viendo desde su sillón. Me detuve en las escaleras esperando que mi padre me dirigiera la palabra o al menos escuchar de su propia voz que ya no quería que estuviera más en el Palacio.

– "Diga algo Duque de Grandchester, ¿Por qué no me habla? Si amo aquella mujer americana, si la amor realmente aunque hubiese sido por un momento" – Pensaba y la indignación fue mucho más allá de mis cabales, levante la frente muy en alto mientras bajaba las escaleras a ver que mi padre no me dirigía la palabra en absoluto.

– ¡Terrence! ¡Ya no eres bienvenido en esta casa! – Exclamó la Duquesa desafiándome – ¡No quiero más que pises esta residencia! "Te lo prohíbo"

Estaba furioso, mi padre estaba ahí en su sillón simplemente leyendo su libro y sin decir ni una palabra.

– ¡Diga algo Duque de Grandchester! – Pensaba con odio y frustración – si no desea que este más en el Palacio córrame… écheme de su casa, pero usted Duque… no la Duquesa, no quiero que me corra la Duquesa del Palacio. ¿Por qué no me habla Duque? – y fue entonces que comprendí, mi padre decía más con su silencio que decirme mil palabras, él me estaba echado de su casa al no oponerse con la Duquesa y comprendí que la Duquesa finalmente había ganado la guerra.

– ¡Me ha dado una terrible jaqueca! – Se enfureció la Duquesa al ver que su esposo no decía nada, ni la apoyaba.

– ¡No se preocupe más! – Le respondí a la Duquesa – Me largo ahora mismo del Palacio, me voy al colegio.

– ¡Me alegro no repetírtelo otra vez más! – Tomo su campana y la hizo sonar varias veces con fuerza hasta que la mucama entro a la sala principal.

– ¿Desea algo mi Lady? – Preguntó la mucama haciendo una reverencia.

Dile a Jemes que prepare el carruaje y a Clark para que escolte a Terrence al colegio. – Pidió la Duquesa.

– ¡No! ¡No necesito que nadie me escolte al colegio! Tengo mi propio vehículo. – Salí del Palacio y me dirigí donde se encontraba estacionado el automóvil y al momento de abrir la puerta del auto mi madre me detuvo.

– Terrence espera un momento… me guste o no me guste, bajo las circunstancias sigues siendo un noble de nacimiento, podrás disponer de la gran fortuna de los Grandchester, pero… _¡NUNCA!_ ¡Nunca más volverás a pisar esta casa! ¿Comprendiste?

– Voltee a ver a mi madre con ojos de odio – Gracias, por poder disponer de la fortuna de los Grandchester… sin embargo no podrá apartarme del Palacio por mucho tiempo, en dos años más me graduare del Real Colegio de St. Pablo y…

– ¡Y cuando te gradúes del Colegio St. Pablo iras a la Universidad de Cambridge! – alzo aun más su voz e interrumpiéndome – ¡Ahí estarás cuatro años más, hasta que cumplas los veintidós años estarás internado!

– ¿Usted cree que voy acatar sus órdenes e ir a esa Universidad de interno? Mi plan es de estudiar en…

– ¡No son mis órdenes! Son las órdenes de tu padre, ¡El ya ha decido a que Universidad asistirás! – Su mirada era tan soberbia y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo en forma de miedo – Si por mí fuera, sería mejor que te hubieras quedado en América y que nunca regresaras a Inglaterra. Pero ni hablar… se te pagara una educación de excelencia como cualquier hijo de la aristocracia.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Se convirtió tan generosa de golpe? – Pregunté sarcásticamente.

– No es que sea generosa, simplemente que no sería bueno para la familia divulgar que eres el hijo bastardo de mi esposo, sería un deshonor para mí y la familia. Siempre hay que cuidar el prestigio y el buen nombre. ¡Recuérdalo tú también!

No estaba de humor para seguir escuchando cosas del "honor" ni para ir al colegio, así que me fui al más prestigioso y exclusivo hotel de Londres, al Savoy, cuando me dirigía a mi suite, observe que la suite de alado estaba abierta y entre en ella para perderme de vista de las escoltas que estaban vigilándome, cerré la puerta y me senté un sillón de cuero, prendí un cigarrillo para tranquilizarme un poco pero aun el cigarro no hizo algún efecto tranquilizador, miraba por la ventana y reflexionaba que iba hacer de mi futuro.

Cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y escuche que alguien entraba a la suite, fue donde me tope con ella otra vez… con la chica del transatlántico acompañada de dos jóvenes, no sé que tanto hablaban acerca de un tal abuelo William y me agradecían de algo. Me di la vuelta y pude distinguir que aquellos jóvenes eran hermanos, eran Stear y Archie Cornwell, hijos del Bryan Cornwell una de las familias adineradas y respetadas de Inglaterra, y Archie Cornwell era compañero de mi clase y vecinos de dormitorio, ellos estuvieron en el hotel unos minutos y se fueron, pase la noche en la suite con dos escoltas más. No podía estar en Londres sin escoltas y eso me enfurecía más de la cuenta.

Estaba harto de la situación y para empeorar más las cosas, mis escoltas le avisaron a mi padre que no estaba en el colegio sino en un hotel, el Duque les había dado órdenes estrictas de llevarme ese mismo día al colegio sino ellos pagarían las consecuencias. – El joven Sargento regreso a la actualidad en aquella trinchera de esa noche fría de junio.

– Padre Graubner ese último año que pase en el colegio fue el mejor de los 4 años y medio que había estado y también fue la última vez que la Hermana Gray me castigo. – comentó con una sonrisa melancólica.

¿De verdad? ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó el Padre Graubner interesado en el tema.

– No me va a creer lo que hice Padre – Suspire profundamente mirando a la nada. – Lo que hice fue horrible.

– Anda platícame, que tan malo pudo haber sido hijo. – Sonrío y me dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

– Mucho, porque usted es Padre y le falte al respeto a la casa de Dios. – La mente del sargento volvió a dejar la conversación por unos breves instantes para remontarse en enero de 1913.

Todos los estudiantes estaban en misa orando a mitad de la ceremonia, abrí bruscamente la puerta de la iglesia con afán de atrapar la atención de todos los presentes. Observe como todos los estudiantes hombres y mujeres se volteaban a verme y el sacerdote y las Hermanas que estaban ahí se escandalizaron a ver mi presencia.

– ¡Es Terry Grandchester! – Entre mirando las expresiones de los estudiantes de asombro y susto.

– ¡Llegas tarde como de costumbre! – Exclamó la Hermana Gray con una mirada que denotaba que estaba enfadada – Ve y siéntate inmediatamente.

– Uhhh, uhhh Ja, ja, ja, ja – Me reí.

– ¿De qué te ríes Terry? – Se sorprendió la Rectora al verme que me estaba riendo en forma burlona.

– Hermana Gray, mire a los chicos rezando y fingiendo seriedad y modestia… y me pregunto ¿Qué estarán pesando realmente, si soy sinceros con lo que hacen? – Subí mi pie a una de las bancas de la iglesia.

– ¡Terry vete! ¡Vete de aquí inmediatamente! – Me señalo la puerta de salida con su dedo índice.

– ¡Fuera de aquí! ¿No? No se preocupe, me voy enseguida. Yo no he venido aquí a rezar Hermana.

– ¡A no! ¿A qué viniste?

– A dormir una siesta. – Los estudiantes me miraron anonadados y un ¡Ohhhh! Se escuchaba a lo largo del lugar.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! Perdónalo Señor. – Repuso el sacerdote y las Hermanas persignándose ante mi comentario irrespetuosamente.

– Es un lugar tranquilo y pensé que no había nadie. – Me hice el desentendido. – Feliz plegaria a todos los inocentes.

– Un… momento… – Replicó la Hermana Gray trabada del coraje.

– No me lo diga Hermana, quiere que vaya a su despacho ¿Verdad? Entonces el día esta salvado.

– ¡Pobre chico! – Exclamó la Hermana furiosa y en ese momento vi a la chica pecosa del transatlántico. Ella me veía incrédula por mi conducta, le envié una mirada y ella se sonrojo bajando su mirada. – No podía creer mi suerte, ¡Ella había entrado al mismo colegio donde yo estudiaba!

– Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Eso hiciste? – Comentó el Padre Graubner doblándose en carcajadas – ¡Vaya nunca había escuchado algo así! – Continuo el Padre haciendo que la mente de Terry regresara al presente. – Si que eras tremendo en tu época estudiantil, pero platícame acerca de aquella chica del transatlántico.

Recuerdo que estaba en los jardines del colegio cuando vi que los alumnos habían salido de misa, yo me escondí atrás de un árbol grueso y escuche la conversación de ella.

– ¿Quién es muchacho, quien hizo enfurecer a la Rectora? – Preguntó la chica a sus compañeras de clase.

– El es Terry Grandchester, hijo del Duque de Grandchester. – Repuso Ruth.

– "Vaya Duque" – Se rió.

– Todos en el colegio saben que Terry es un delincuente… fuma y hasta bebe. – Comentó otra compañera de clase con un amplio movimiento de su mano derecha. – también tiene excelentes asignaturas, estoy segura que hasta le regalan las calificaciones, es un aristócrata muy importante… ya que su padre tiene una gran influencia adentro del colegio.

– Me cuesta trabajo creerlo. – Suspiro ella.

¡Mentira! ¡Mis excelentes asignaturas ninguna profesora me las regala! – Crispé los puños de coraje y rabia. Sus dos compañeras se alejaron y ella se acostó sobre el césped suspirando profundamente.

– ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – Me grito Alexander quien me había estado buscando desde que termino la misa, salí del árbol y ella volteo a verme, la mire con indiferencia. – ¡Terry la Rectora te busca! ¡Está furiosa!

– Vieja idiota. – Pensé en voz alta.

– ¡Terry! – La chica pecosa me llamo pero la ignore completamente.

Fui al despacho de la Rectora el cual estaba seguro que me iba a dar una severa llamada de atención. Ahí estaba la Hermana Margareth, no la había visto desde que la habían removido al dormitorio de las chicas hace un año.

– ¡Terry! – Se escuchaba preocupada la Hermana Margareth.

– No se preocupe Hermana, voy a estar bien. – Me puse mi saco del colegio y me arregle el moño escolar.

– Terry pasa al despacho, la Hermana Gray te espera ya. – Dijo la Hermana Luisa cuando salió del despacho de la Rectora.

– Si Hermana. – Suspire profundamente y entre al despacho.

La Hermana Gray estaba en su silla mientras daba ligeros golpecitos con los dedos sobre la pulida superficie de su escritorio. Su mirada denotaba que aun no se le había bajado el coraje y sobre su escritorio estaba la paleta de madera, llegue a su escritorio y me coloque en posición de descanso.

– ¡Terry lo que hiciste es imperdonable! ¡Y lo peor delante de todos los estudiantes! ¡No pienso tolerar esta falta de respeto ante la iglesia y a Dios, nuestro Señor! – Exclamó sobresaltada la Rectora levantándose de su asiento y dando un fuerte golpe a su escritorio, motivo de la frustración de mi comportamiento.

– Lo siento Hermana Gray – Comenté levantando aun más la mirada.

– Terry ¡Esto es lo más estúpido que pudiste haber hecho y no pienso pasarlo por alto! – Replicó la Hermana Gray con ojos encendidos mientras tomaba la paleta del escritorio en sus manos – Terry ya sabes que hacer, no será la primera vez que seas castigado y después del correctivo, quiero que vayas a tu dormitorio… estarás confinado por una semana completa.

– Si Hermana Gray, – No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, voy a aguantar – Me decía a mi mismo colocándome en posición.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba la Hermana Margareth, estaba triste y un par de lágrimas derramo por su rostro, mientras se escuchaba los fuertes azotes de la Hermana Gray hacia Terry. La Hermana Margareth se limpio las lágrimas con su dedo índice cuando escucho que el castigo había terminado, luego oyó cómo la Rectora reprendía verbalmente a Terry. Los gritos de la rectora se escuchaban por el pasillo, después de algún rato el joven abrió la puerta y cerró la puerta tras de sí, recargo su cabeza sobre la puerta, mientras lloraba en silencio dejando rodar las lagrimas por su rostro, bajo un poco la mirada y observo que estaba ahí parada la Hermana Margareth y salió corriendo del lugar.

– Terry espera… – Dijo la Hermana tristemente.

Salí corriendo a mi dormitorio, azote la puerta desplomándome sobre la cama y rompiendo en llanto – ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué fui a la iglesia? ¿Por qué siempre hago estupideces? ¿Qué gane con lo que hice? ¿Gane algo? ¿Soy más feliz ahora? ¿Por qué lo hago? Será alguna manera de aliviar el dolor del rechazo de mis padres… ya no aguanto más ¿Por qué mi familia me rechaza? ¿Por qué me corrieron de sus hogares? ¡Mamá! _¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!_ Odio que me hayas hecho tan infeliz, para salvar tu honor de mujer respetable y que tenga esta clase de resentimientos, inseguridades, miedos, odio, ira con toda la gente… – sollozaba – yo que te amaba… que te esperaba con anhelo y tú me traicionaste. – Revente – tome la fotografía de mi madre, la única que tenía de ella, la había conservado con tanto cariño por tantos años, tome mi lapicero y la raye, la insulte y escribí la palabra "te odio" dos veces en la fotografía, quise romper la fotografía, destrozarla en mil pedacitos como ella había destrozado mi corazón – tenia la foto en mi mano para romperla – quiero romperla en mil pedazos, pero no pude… no pude romper la fotografía.

Leí la dedicatoria que me había escrito cuando tenía 4 años. _Para mi hijo Terrence con todo mi cariño, tu madre Eleanor Baker. _La avente sobre mi escritorio. – _MENTIROSA, NUNCA TE IMPORTE "NUNCA_"

Después de un tiempo me tranquilice y me senté en el piso recargándome en la cama, me sentí tan devastado – ¿Por qué toda la gente que quiero se va? Hermana Margareth, Stewart, Dorohty, Mark, Jack, Paúl y Louis… que triste será la vida sin ellos… los extraño mucho… estoy condenado a ser una alma solitaria.

Había pasado 4 días, una noche a las 9:00 p.m. aprox. Estaba sentado en mi cama tratando de estudiar química, sentía un dolor enorme en mi pecho y una inmensa tristeza y soledad que no podía concentrarme en mi lectura, escuche unos ruidos que me hicieron levantarme, me asome por ventana y vi a alguien que estaba escalando un árbol y cayó al balcón siguiente del mío, Agudice la vista y pude distinguir detenidamente que era la chica pecosa del transatlántico entrando al dormitorio de los Cornwell. Estuvo cómo media hora en el dormitorio y vi cuando se despidió de ellos suponiéndome que eran primos o algún familiar, se dirigió a su dormitorio entrando por la misma forma a su balcón.

¡Dios mío! – Exclamé anonadado – Es la primera vez en la historia del colegio que una chica entra a los dormitorios de los muchachos aun siendo familiares. Ni yo me atrevía hacer algo parecido… entrar al dormitorio de las chicas ¿Me pregunto qué cara pondrían al verme? – Me reí ante mi ocurrencia. – ¿Quién será ella? Necesito No es como las demás chicas, ¡Claro debe ser que ella es americana!

Dos semanas después de aquel incidente de la iglesia antes de que se sirviera cena estaba haciendo mis deberes escolares cuando la Hermana Victoria toco a mi puerta y entro a mi dormitorio.

– Terry Grandchester, ¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado buscando toda la tarde. – Ella traía varios juegos de papel en su mano y lo dejo sobre mi escritorio.

– He estado en el establo con Teodora cepillándola y dándole de comer – dijó dejando la pluma fuente sobre el tintero y cerrando la libreta de apuntes – ¿Se le ofrece algo hermana?

– Si, deseo que firmes estos documentos.

– ¿Documentos? – tome los cuatro juegos y comencé a leerlos – ¿De qué se tratan estos documentos?

– Es la solicitud de admisión para entrar a la Universidad de Cambridge.

– ¡¿La solicitud de admisión para entrar a Cambridge? Pero falta mucho tiempo… todavía me falta dos años y cinco meses para ser precisos para graduarme de St. Pablo – Exclamó el joven confundido mientras intentaba de incorporarse – ¿No es hasta el último año escolar hermana para llenar la solicitudes para las Universidades?

– Así es Terry, pero como sabes Cambridge y Oxford tienen mucha demanda, como tu padre es muy influyente y tus asignaturas son excelentes… esta asegurando un lugar desde ahora en Cambridge.

– ¡Pero no quiero ir a Cambridge! – Contesté reaccionando inmediatamente – deseo ir a la Universidad de Escocia.

– ¿A la Universidad de Escocia? – Preguntó la Supervisora con un ligero irritación en su voz – No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo Terrence Grandchester, ¡Miles, y miles de jóvenes ya quisieran tener la oportunidad de entrar a la más prestigiosa Universidad de Inglaterra! Y tú estás diciendo que no deseas entrar a Cambridge. – Vocifero con vehemencia – ¡No puedo creer tu arrogancia y tu egoísmo!

– ¡No permito que me hable de esa manera! – Estallo Terry y la Hermana Victoria sintió que la dureza de aquella mirada del joven le helaba la sangre.

– ¡Pues es la manera que debieran de hablarle Lord Grandchester! – Continuó ella entonces tratando de ignorar el estallido de ira del joven aristócrata – Debe de saber que hay miles, millones de personas lavando pisos y ropa ajena… planchando por horas para recibir unas cuentas libras para poder sobrevivir y llevarse algo a la boca, mientras que usted tiene todas las oportunidades de la vida y las desechas como si fueran muy poca cosa…

– ¡Está bien! – Replicó él enseguida indignado ante las afirmaciones de la hermana – únicamente quería expresar que deseaba ir a otra universidad pero parece que no puedo tomar ninguna decisión por mi mismo – tome los documentos que estaban en mi escritorio y los firme – ¡Ya está listo! – Se los entregue casi aventando los papeles a la hermana.

– Lord Grandchester, podrá tener un nombre, prestigio, título nobiliario y excelentes asignaturas… pero le falta madurar todavía, usted simplemente es un mocoso malcriado y mimado por sus padres que piensa que puede hacer aquí su santa voluntad.

– ¡Algo más o ya termino! – Terry se levantó de su asiento y le dirigió la mirada más dura que jamás había lanzado en toda su vida.

– No, no he terminado… – respondió la hermana haciendo un esfuerzo para controlarse y no gritarle – la hora de la cena será en 10 minutos quiero que este en el comedor puntualmente Lord Grandchester – Inquirió frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta del enojo de Terry – ¿Por qué me mira así? No me digas que vas hacer un berrinche.

– ¡No! Estaré en el comedor puntualmente. – Dijo él totalmente perplejo y lastimado en su orgullo masculino.

– Eso espero – la hermana se dio la media vuelta y abrió la puerta y antes de cerrar dijo por último – Lord Grandchester, comience ya a actuar como un adulto respetable en vez de meterse en problemas.

Esa misma noche estaba ya en el comedor, la Hermana Victoria como siempre al comienzo de los alimentos daba gracias a Dios, nuestro señor, después de nuestras oraciones acostumbradas debíamos de guardar compostura, no se habla con la boca llena, estar bien sentado y erguido, tomar los cubiertos en forma correcta, mis movimientos eran en forma automática, levante la mirada de mi plato semi lleno y observe a mi alrededor.

– esta no es la vida que deseo vivir hasta mis veintidós años, estar toda mi juventud en un internado. – sentía que me faltaba la respiración, necesitaba aire, me estaba ahogando, me levante repentinamente de mi asiento.

– Hermana Victoria no me siento bien, solicito permiso para retirarme de la mesa.

– Está bien Terry… puedes retirarte.

Salí despacio del comedor, y cuando llegue al pasillo corrí hasta llegar al baño, volví lo que había cenado, trataba de no hacer ruido, me limpie y observe que no había nadie en el pasillo, salí por la puerta trasera a los jardines, el frió viento de enero no me alejaban de mis tristes cavilaciones, en un impulso corrí y corrí y llegue hasta la barda del colegio, sin meditarlo salí del colegio donde había escondido mi vehículo, lo tome y me fui al primer bar que encontré, era un bar de poca clase, las borracheras ya no eran divertidas ni alegres sin mis cuatro amigos, realmente extrañaba su amistad, ellos en Francia y yo aquí sintiéndome el hombre más miserable de todo el mundo , no tenia nadie a mi alrededor

– "Que vida tan más vacía" – Bebía para olvidad, esa noche pensé ir con algunas señoritas y pagar por sus servicios… pero estaba completamente borracho así que decidir ir al colegio e irme a dormir, cuando decidí brincar la barda vi que había una señora de sesenta años que deseaba ver a una de sus nietas y quería entrar al dormitorio de las chicas sin ser descubierta, faltaba 11 días para el quinto domingo y nadie en ese lapso podría ver a las internas sino era por alguna enfermedad o la muerte de un familiar, ella me pidió ayuda.

No pude evitar no ayudar aquella anciana, era Martha O'brian abuela de Patricia O'brian era tan ocurrente escabulléndose de las Hermanas para no ser descubierta, además estaba ebrio y no veía las consecuencias aquella noche. Tenía tantas ganas de entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas. – Si aquella chica americana lo hace ¿Por qué yo no? – Me dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

Rompí un vidrio de la ventana y pude quitar fácilmente el seguro de la puerta, la puerta principal de los dormitorios solo estaban con un seguro y nunca con llave ya que en alguna emergencia… como un incendió no podían esperar a la hermana quien tuviera las llaves para abrir la puerta. Entramos al edificio donde se encuentran los dormitorios de las chicas donde se podía ver un larguísimo pasillo y al principio de la puerta unas escaleras para subir al primer piso, igual que los dormitorios de los hombres, la señora anciana pudo escabullirse rápidamente antes que las internas salieran de sus dormitorios por el ruido del vidrio que había roto. No me dio tiempo de correr alguna parte ¿Dónde te puedes esconder? Llego primero la Hermana Margareth y las estudiantes salieron escandalizadas de su dormitorio.

– ¿Sabes qué esté es el dormitorio de señoritas? – Preguntó la Hermana Margareth tranquilamente.

– Lo sé. – Respondí con antipatía ya que la Hermana Margareth nunca me visito después de que la removieron.

– ¿Por qué trataste de entrar? – Preguntó dulcemente y sentí envidia de las chicas que la tuvieran cómo supervisora.

– ¡Terry quiso colarse al dormitorio de las chicas! – Replicó Ruth una de las chicas internas quien estaba en las escaleras junto a otras internas.

– ¡Qué terrible! ¡Es un sinvergüenza! – Exclamó Eliza, mientras que la Hermana se acercaba al chico aristócrata y percibió su aliento alcohólico.

– ¿Has estado bebiendo verdad?

– ¿Por qué? ¿Quiere que la convide Hermana? – Sabía que estaba siendo muy irrespetuoso con la Hermana Margareth quien había sido mi Hermana favorita por mucho tiempo.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamó la Hermana a ver el terrible comportamiento y su rudo lenguaje británico.

– Buenas noches señoritas. – Me dirigí a las estudiantes – Se les ve realmente muy cómicas a todas… es mucho más divertido que ir a un zoológico.

– ¡Qué terrible!... ¡Qué descarado!... ¡Le gusta escandalizar!... ¡Es un grosero! – Comentaron varias chicas indignadas y otras murmuraron más cosas, ahí también estaba la pequeña pecosa, ella me miraba incrédula.

– ¡Vete enseguida a tu dormitorio! – Exigió la Hermana Margareth y con su dedo índice me señalo la puerta de salida – Y mañana…

– Ya sé… le informara a la Hermana Gray lo sucedido ¿Verdad? – Añadí con una sonrisa de sarcasmo.

– ¡Terry! – Exclamó la hermana alzando la ceja en un gesto de desaprobación.

– Adiós Hermana. – Le hice una reverencia de noble ingles, abrí la puerta y me detuve. – No se preocupe por nada, mañana mi papá pagará el vidrio que rompí, adiós.

Aquella noche ya en mi dormitorio no pude dormir, estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, le había faltado al respeto a la Hermana Margareth, seguro que mañana la Rectora va a reprenderme severamente, estaba sentado en mi cama y mis manos en la sien jalándome el cabello y un dolor repentino me dio en el estomago. Me acosté pensando lo que me iba a suceder mañana

¿Qué castigo me irán a imponer? Tengo miedo de las represarías de la Hermana Gray y de mi padre… si le comunica al Duque lo que he hecho. El dolor en mi estomago es insoportable ¿Habrá sido el alcohol? Nunca me había pasado – Comencé a templar fuertemente y estaba sudando estrepitosamente.

No quiero que amanezca "estoy aterrado" nunca había sentido tanto miedo, sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba. Escuche las campanadas de la iglesia informando que era hora de levantarse e ir al desayunador. – No tengo ganas de levantarme, no pude dormir en toda la noche y este maldito dolor que tengo en el estomago no se me quita. – Me agarre la frente y sentí que sudaba mucho. – Creo que tengo calentura y si voy a la enfermería me harán tantas preguntas y sabrán que fue el alcohol. No, no puedo ir a la enfermería… mejor me levanto, si no también me retarán por llegar tarde al desayunador. ¡Malditas reglas! Hace que me vuelva mucho más rebelde ¡Quisiera que me expulsaran del colegio! Pero si me expulsan. Mi padre me matara, tengo miedo… tanto miedo – Alguien toco mi puerta.

– ¿Terry puedo pasar? – Era la Hermana Margareth quien me visitó a mi dormitorio.

– Adelante Hermana. – Estaba ya vestido con el uniforme del colegio y estaba parado sobre el ventanal viendo el amanecer en el horizonte y tratando de ser fuerte del severo regaño que bien me lo merecía y no mostrar mi dolor estomacal.

– Terry ¡Lo que hiciste anoche fue imperdonable! ¿Cómo osas presentarte estando completamente ebrio frente a todas las alumnas? Sabes muy bien que está prohibido beber bebidas alcohólicas. – Comentó la Hermana visiblemente enojada e indignada – ¿¡Quién te has creído para que puedas dañar las instalaciones del colegio! Tú padre podrá comprar todo el colegio si desea, no por eso pienses que puedes hacer aquí tú santa voluntad… cómo romper los vidrios del colegio y entrar al dormitorio de las damas… ¡Esto en otra persona jovencito sería la expulsión inmediata del colegio! Y en tu caso ¡Otra severa reprimenda mucho peor que hace dos semanas! ¿Qué pretendes Terry? ¿Quieres que la Hermana Gray te expulse del colegio? ¿Qué quieres demostrarnos? ¡CONTESTA!

– ¡No quiero demostrar nada! – Mascullé en un grito, agarrando la cortina y apretándola con fuerzas.

– Si no me das una explicación de tu vergonzosa conducta, se le comunicara a tu padre el Duque de Grandchester.

– No me importa, no mi importa lo que pase en mi vida, si estoy expulsado o no.

No te entiendo – Continuó ella tristemente – no sé ¿Por qué dices y haces cosas terribles?

– ¿Quiere saber por qué? Porque ¡Soy un error de mis padres! ¡Yo no sé porque demonios naci, no debí de haber nacido, nunca les importe a mis padres, ellos me odian, siempre me han rechazado! Me han corrido de sus casas

– La Hermana se acerco a mí y me volteo para que la mirara a sus ojos pero yo esquive su mirada – Terry, si me prometes que no vas a meterte en más problemas… no le diré nada a la Rectora de lo ocurrido – La Hermana me estaba sujetando de los brazos y yo simplemente me quede callado. – Se que no lo harás, ¿Verdad Terry? – Bajo su mirada y volvió a levantarla – No le voy a decir ni una palabra a la Rectora de lo ocurrido anoche.

– ¿Por qué Hermana? – Levanté el rostro sorprendido.

– Simplemente no me gusta que la Rectora te meta en cintura a cada momento. – Volteo su rostro para el ventanal – y no quiero eso… aunque no lo creas… me preocupo por ti.

– ¡Hermana Margareth! – Abrace con cariño a la Hermana, era la primera vez que alguien me perdonaba por haber cometido una falta grave. – Gracias Hermana, gracias. – Las campanadas del colegio sonaron para indicarnos que era hora de la primera clase.

– Terry vete a tu clase, no quiero que llegues tarde. – Dijo ella sonriendo y yo correspondí a su sonrisa.

Mi primera clase de aquel día era francés con la Hermana Ángela, estaba sentado en mi pupitre, la profesora estaba leyendo un libro para después hacernos preguntas en francés de que se trato la historia que nos acababa de contar. Yo no estaba poniendo mucha atención a la lectura, aun me dolía fuertemente el estomago, sudaba y mis manos estaban temblando. Termino la profesora con su lectura y comenzó a preguntarnos.

– Peterson, dites–moi: Celui qu'Annie est–elle allée visiter et pourquoi? (_Peterson, dígame ¿A quién visito Annie y por qué?)_

– Il est allé visiter sa grand–mère Kate qui est très malade de grip. (_Fue a visitar a su abuela Kate quien está muy enferma de gripa_)

– Très bien, Cornwell dis–moi: quoi est–ce que lui a bavardé Annie à sa grand–mère? _(Muy bien, Cornwell dime ¿Qué le platico Annie a su abuela?)_

– Je lui bavarde que dans son école il y avait un garçon soi–disant Andrew que lui plaît beaucoup et l'avait invité à dîner samedi_. (Le platico que en su escuela había un chico llamado Andrew que le gusta mucho y la había invitado a cenar el sábado)_

– Très bien, Lord Grandchester: qu'est–ce qui a succédé samedi dans la nuit quand ils sont sortis pour dîner? _(Muy bien, Lord Grandchester ¿Qué sucedió el sábado en la noche cuando salieron a cenar?)_

– Qui je? _(¿Quién yo?)_ – Pregunté asustado, no tenía idea de la lectura.

– Y a–t–il un autre Lord Grandchester ici dans la classe? _(¿Hay otro Lord Grandchester aquí en la clase?)_ – Temblaba y sudaba fuertemente.

– Répondez s'il vous plaît, Lord Grandchester tu sais parler très bien français: Quel succèdes–tu? N'as–tu pas mis d'attention_? (Conteste por favor, Lord Grandchester sabes hablar muy bien francés ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿No pusiste atención a la lectura?)_ – se acerco a mi lugar – Te trouves–tu bien? _(¿Te encuentras bien?)_

– No Hermana, me duele mucho mi estomago.

– Vete a la enfermería inmediatamente. Stear, Alexander ayuden a Terrence a llevarlo a la enfermería por favor.

– Si Hermana. – Ambos chicos se levantaron y me ayudaron.

Entramos a la enfermería y Stear me ayudo a acostarme en la camilla, mientras Alexander llamo a la Hermana Gray quien es una excelente doctora, había estudiado medicina casi toda su vida. Cuando ella entró empecé a temblar peor y me dio taquicardia. Ella me pregunto mis síntomas, le conteste que me dolía el estomago que tenía un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, me pidió que me quitara el chaleco y desabotonara mi camisa y me palpo, después de hacerme una inspección completamente, me dijo:

– ¿Por qué crees que te haya sucedido esto? ¿A que lo atribuyes? – Preguntó la Hermana Gray abiertamente con una mirada intencionada.

– No contesté inmediatamente a la pregunta de la hermana sino que guardé silencio por unos momentos – No lo sé Hermana Gray. – Solo sentía cómo mis manos me temblaban y sudaba como nunca lo había hecho.

– Claro que lo sabes Terry, lo que tienes es un ataque de nervios ¿Qué hiciste para que te encuentres de esta manera? – Preguntó ella naturalmente y viendo que dudaba, comprendió que a pesar de mi renuencia el nerviosismo me delataba.

– Nada Hermana. – Baje la cabeza y mi corazón palpitaba exageradamente. La Hermana Gray tomo mi muñeca para tomar mi pulso.

– ¡No me engañas Terry Grandchester! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Y no quiero mentiras! Sabes que no tolero las mentiras. – Advirtió con firmeza y una mirada fría en sus pupilas obscuras.

Después de un tiempo le platicarle lo que había hecho a noche y comencé a llorar inconsolablemente.

– ¡Si no me das una explicación por qué de tú indisciplina! ¡Voy a hablarle a tu padre_!_ – Se levantó de su silla enojada – ¡Terry desde que llegaste de las vacaciones has actuado en una forma inusual! Primero el incidente de la misa, ahora entras al dormitorio de las chicas completamente ebrio_. ¡ESTO NO LO TOLERO MAS TERRY!_ – Has violado el reglamento del colegio repetidas veces y entrar al dormitorio de las chicas es imperdonable. ¡Voy a informarle a tu padre que estás expulsado del colegio!

– Hermana Gray por favor… no me expulse del colegio… se lo ruego…

– Terry dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te doy una oportunidad que me digas que te está molestando, sino deseas que te expulse.

Finalmente le platique los problemas y las disputas que tenía con mis padres. Posteriormente la Hermana Gray me dio algo para el dolor y una bebida de hierbas para tranquilizarme y poder dormir, hace tiempo que sufro de insomnio. No es normal que un chico de 15 años tenga insomnio.

Al día siguiente la Hermana Gray y la Hermana Victoria decidieron ir a la residencia Grandchester. Para hablar con mis padres.

– ¡Wow que hermosos están los jardines! – Exclamó la Hermana Victoria cuando entraron al Palacio escoltadas por uno de los guardias del Palacio. – Nunca había entrado a un Palacio Hermana Gray.

– Yo tampoco Hermana Victoria. – Entraron al Palacio y el guardia las condujo a la sala principal.

– Por aquí por favor, tomen asiento… en un momento más la Duquesa de Grandchester las atenderá.

– Gracias. – Ambas Hermanas se quedaron admirando el mobiliario neoclásico y barroco de la sala – ¡Nunca había visto un lugar tan lujoso! – Exclamó la Hermana Victoria observando las enormes vitrinas con bajillas de porcelana de diferentes siglos y los enormes candelabros que colgaban del techo.

– Si… además esta impecablemente limpio. – Observo la hermana Gray.

– ¿Quién me busca? – Preguntó la Duquesa en su oficina disgustada con el guardia.

– La Rectora y la Supervisora del Real Colegio St. Pablo, desean hablar con usted acerca de su hijo el muy Honorable Terrence Grandchester.

– Ahhhh, se me olvido que habían hecho una cita. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora Terrence? – Se llevo la mano a la cabeza en forma de frustración, suspiro profundamente y unos minutos después entro la Duquesa a la sala.

– Buenas tardes Hermana Gray, Hermana Victoria. – Saludo la Duquesa y ambas Hermanas se levantaron de sus asientos tratando de hacer una reverencia.

– Duquesa…

– Por favor no se levanten, tomen asiento – dijo la Duquesa tomando asiento en su sillón favorito – ¿Desean beber té o algo en especial?

– Té está bien, Gracias. – Contestó la Rectora y la supervisora dio un asentamiento de cabeza.

– Alfred – La duquesa llamo con su campana al mayordomo.

– A sus órdenes, mi Lady. – Respondió el mayordomo vestido elegantemente cuando entro a la sala.

– Alfred, tráenos tres Tes por favor. – Pidió ella seriamente.

– En seguida, mi Lady.

– Hermanas, cómo se habrán dado cuenta mi esposo el Duque de Grandchester no se encuentra en este momento, hace una semana salió a Suiza y no regresará en un mes. ¿A qué debo su visita tan repentinamente? Espero que mi hijo Terrence no haya hecho nada malo como suele suceder siempre.

– En realidad Duquesa… – en aquel momento el mayordomo trajo el servicio de té, sirvió las bebidas y se retiro de la sala – Terry… Terrence… Lord Grandchester – tartamudeó la Rectora al ver la mirada intimidante de la Duquesa.

– Sin formalismo Hermana, Terrence está bien. ¿Qué ha hecho mi hijo esta vez? – Preguntó secamente dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

– Terrence está muy enfermo y me gustaría...

– ¿Enfermo? – La interrumpió – Creí que en el colegio había una enfermería y que usted es una excelente doctora Hermana Gray, supongo que ha de estar muy grave para que la Rectora y la Supervisora de mi hijo vengan hasta aquí. – dio otro sorbo a su té caliente. – Hermana Gray si ese es el problema les doy mi completa autorización para llevar a Terrence al mejor hospital de Londres y con los mejores doctores, el dinero no es problema. – Reflejo aun más su soberbia la Duquesa.

– Duquesa de Grandchester en realidad ese no es el problema, sino su comportamiento… ha estado muy diferente desde que llego de sus vacaciones de invierno.

– ¡Ahh lo que me temía! ¡Hermana Gray…! – Alzo aun más su voz – Hable sin rodeos, tengo otros asuntos que atender, soy una mujer muy ocupada.

– Duquesa de Grandchester me refiero a que últimamente ha estado muy deprimido y nos ha platicado acerca de ustedes, que últimamente ha tenido fuertes disputas con sus padres y que le han prohibido la entrada al Palacio entre otras cosas más.

– Ya veo, así que Terrence les fue con el chisme – contestó la Duquesa dejando salir un poco de su propia desesperación – Me gustaría que los asuntos familiares se mantuvieran en eso, en asuntos familiares y no públicos.

– Deseo hablar con usted porque me preocupa Terrence – Masculló la Hermana con un leve suspiro – ha hecho cosas no muy usuales en su comportamiento, solo quiero cerciorarme qué es lo que le está molestando y preocupando. – Respondió abiertamente con decisión y suave firmeza en su voz.

– ¿Les dijo algo más Terrence? – Preguntó la mujer con un inexplicable enfado en su voz.

– Si, él nos dijo que su madre lo quiere mucho pero… que lo rechaza. – Contesto la Hermana Victoria esta vez – Últimamente ha estado deprimido… no duerme bien, no come bien, ha bajado sus asignaturas, a veces hace cosas terribles y nos preocupa su salud, su bienestar, queremos ayudarlo en vez de que siga empeorando. Eso es todo Duquesa.

– Muy bien, confieso lo que les dijo mi hijo es verdad – Confesó la Duquesa poniéndose seria – yo quiero a Terrence como a mis otros tres hijos pero… ¡Terrence a veces me saca de mis casillas! No tolero más su comportamiento, su conducta, sus modales, su indisciplina… es un muchacho muy rebelde e irrespetuoso, yo… yo realmente quiero mucho a mi hijo pero... ustedes se preguntarán por qué nunca voy al colegio a visitar a mi hijo ¿Verdad? – Continúo ella perdiendo sus últimos vestigios de paciencia.

– En realidad sí. – Replicó la Hermana Victoria nerviosa al ver la expresión de altanería y soberbia en su rostro.

– Les diré el motivo. – Dio otro sorbo a su té caliente tratando de mantener la postura – Cuando Terrence tenía cuatro o cinco años el corría por toda la casa y yo le decía, ¡Terry no corras adentro de la casa puedes romper algo! Se lo advertí dos o tres veces hasta que rompió un jarrón del siglo XVII bastante caro quien le perteneció al Rey Luís V, una pieza invaluable. Fui severa con él y por primera vez le di unas merecidas nalgadas, en otra ocasión fue a nadar al lago y estuvo jugando con la tierra… llega a la casa con la ropa mugrosa llena de lodo y ensucia los muebles ¡Algo que nunca en mi vida he tolerado! Es "la suciedad" ¡No la soporto! Y le enseñe a Terry y no nada más a él sino también a mis otros dos hijos a Harry y Caroline. El sentido de la limpieza y el orden, confieso que soy muy estricta, tengo mano dura… les he dado una buena tunda con el bastón cuando dejan tirados sus juguetes o cualquier cosa y cuando William crezca será igual, no toleraré la indisciplina y los malos modales, no tengo preferencia por ninguno de mis cuatro hijos.

– Entiendo su posición Duquesa pero…

– Hermana Gray, Hermana Victoria cómo ustedes saben, Terry ha sido expulsado tres veces antes de llegar al colegio de St Pablo, su padre viaja constantemente y yo siempre he tenido que ir al colegio a escuchar a los Directores, a sus Profesores de la mala conducta de Terrence, ¡Que hizo esto! ¡Que se peleó con sus compañeros! ¡Su vocabulario indecente! ¡En el salón de clases se peleaba con sus compañeros! Y yo tenía que soportarlo, las otras madres me miraban y murmuraban atrás de mí. Cosas horribles acerca de mi hijo, yo como madre me dolía que hablaran de esa manera de mi hijo y por otra parte me indignaba también escuchar que había sido expulsado nuevamente.

– ¡Sí! Pero aun sigue siendo su hijo Terrence – La Hermana Victoria hablo indignada – ¡¿Eso es motivo para abandonarlo en el colegio… no ir a visitarlo un quinto domingo como los demás padres? – Añadió con una pregunta que era más bien una afirmación.

– ¡Cómo la Duquesa de Grandchester quien soy! – Exclamó la mujer aristócrata con todo el dominio propio de que disponía – ¡Es horrible ir al colegio! Yo sé muy bien que en el colegio de St. Pablo Terrence tiene fama de ser un chico delincuente. – Continuó ella fríamente – ¡Fuma y bebe aunque es menor de edad! ¡Se pelea a menudo y rompe las reglas un millón de veces y sigue en el colegio gracias a las donaciones de su padre el Duque de Grandchester! ¡No gracias, no deseo escuchar eso en mi rostro! _¡TENGO HONOR, TENGO UNA REPUTACIÓN QUE CUIDAR! _– Termino de hablar con una mirada temible.

– ¡Pero su hijo lo necesita! – Repuso la Rectora tristemente – necesita saber que su madre lo ama… que lo abrace… confesarle lo orgullosa de sus buenas asignaturas, estoy segura que Terrence es rebelde por qué siente que sus padres no lo aman y desea llamar su atención.

– Mis otros dos hijos son diferentes, también les llamo la atención severamente, pero ellos entienden que cuando es no ¡_ES NO_! Y no comenten los mismos errores cómo Terrence, estoy pensando si mandar a Harry y Caroline al Real Colegio St. Pablo en el verano de 1914. Cuando ya tenga la edad suficiente. Verá que ellos no son como su hermano Terrence. Y referente a que Terrence no tiene permitido la entrada al Palacio… ¡Es verdad! – Admitió la madre – Estar con él me altera mucho los nervios, además cuando termine el colegio ira a la Universidad de Cambridge, algo que admiro de Terrence son sus excelentes asignaturas. Así que no tendrá problemas para entrar a la prestigiosa Universidad y esté internado hasta que cumpla los veintidós años.

Me había quedado dormido y estaba en la enfermería, la Hermana Rose Mary estaba sentada a lado de mi camilla leyendo un libro en silencio.

– Hermana Rose Mary ¿Dónde está la Hermana Victoria? ¿Fue a descansar? – Pregunté débilmente.

– No Grandchester, la Hermana Victoria tuvo que salir con la Rectora, fueron a tu casa… hablar con tus padres referente a tu indisciplina y muy posiblemente que le informen que estas expulsado del colegio. – Se levanto la Hermana de su silla y dejando su libro en el buró – Voy a traer tu almuerzo.

– Ya veo, gracias Hermana – me voltee al otro lado y me subí el cobertor hasta mis hombros y la Hermana salió de la enfermería.

Voy a estar bien, voy a estar bien, si estoy expulsado del colegio… estaré bien… me manden donde me mande, decida lo que decida mi padre referente a mi futuro estaré bien… seré feliz – me repetía a mi mismo – aguantaré sus regaños, sus insultos… que lo he arruinado todo acerca de entrar a una Universidad de prestigio, que soy una vergüenza y deshonor para la familia. No debo de pensar en eso, sino me pondré mal nuevamente, no quiero que mi padre me vea que estoy sufriendo, debes de ser fuerte ante las situaciones difíciles, estaré bien, la vida me ha mandado situaciones difíciles y has sobrevivido, en está ocasión también sobrevivirás.

Trataba de darme ánimos pero la mente me traicionaba – En estos momentos la Rectora ya le habrá dicho la noticia ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado mis padres…? Quizá me desherede ¿Qué decidirá mi padre conmigo ahora que estoy expulsado? ¿Qué hará conmigo? ¿A dónde me mandará? ¿Seguro que me quitara todos mis privilegios incluyendo a Teodora? – Y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos – no llores… no llores… se fuerte… ánimo… todo saldrá bien…

– ¿Qué sucedió entonces? ¿Lo expulsaron del colegio? – Preguntó el Padre Groubner muy interesado en la historia del Sargento.

– Afortunadamente la Rectora decidió no expulsarme del colegio, después de que regreso tuvo una conversación bastante prolongada conmigo, la Rectora no me regaño, pero si hablamos de lo que quería de la vida y mis proyectos en el futuro, en aquel tiempo pensaba terminar el colegio e ir a la Universidad de Cambridge o a Oxford una de las mejores Universidades de Inglaterra, simplemente por complacerlos y no discutir más.

– ¿Cómo sabes entonces lo qué le dijo tu madre a la Rectora cuando fueron a visitarla? – Preguntó el Padre Groubner desconcertado.

– La Rectora no me dijo nada, la que me informo fue la Hermana Victoria mi Supervisora, me dijo que me compadecía de tener una madre así… tan autoritaria y dominante, también sentía lastima por mis otros tres hermanos. No es bueno ser tan pulcra, me dijo y se retiro. Desde esa vez sentí a mi supervisora más cordial conmigo. Y algo que me extraño fue que me pidió unas disculpas de la manera que se había dirigido a mí. Sabe Padre Groubner, en aquel momento me di cuenta que la Duquesa no me odiaba por no ser su hijo, sino que así era la forma de ser de la Duquesa, tenía una niebla espesa en la cabeza que no me dejaba ver la realidad, mis medios–hermanos también eran muy miserables cómo lo era yo, ellos también le tenían miedo, pero yo en cambio me rebelaba ante la Duquesa porque creí que ella me pegaba porque no era su hijo y solo veía lo que quería ver.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	7. UN ANGEL DORADO CAIDO DEL CIELO

_**Hola a todos los lectores:**_

_**Esta historia es de propiedad de **__**Kyoku Mizuku y Yumiko Igarashi**_

_**En este capítulo trate de ser fiel a lo que había relatado**__** Kyoku Mizuku**__** en el anime. Sin embargo cambie algunos hechos y con mi imaginación escribí la historia un poco diferente sin distorsionar tanto la historia original y tomando fragmentos del anime y la manga de Candy Candy.**_

_**Deseando que sea de su agrado y esperando sus comentarios. Gracias a todos por leer. **_

_**Disculpen la tardanza pero esta semana me atraparon varias historias de ustedes que son magnificas. Jejejeje**_**. =D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un ángel dorado caído del cielo.<strong>_

De nuevo la mente de Terrence se remontó algunos años atrás en el Real Colegio de St. Pablo. Todas las tardes miraba de lejos a esa chica pecosa quien en sus descansos la pasaba con Stear y Archie Cornwell, platicaban las dos horas de descanso y sintió que Archie la miraba de una forma muy diferente al de un familiar.

– Quizá sean amigos o peor aun… quizá sea la novia de Archie. Pero ¿Por qué está ahí Stear también?

En esos momentos sentía envidia de los Cornwell de poder tener la dicha de hablar con ella, recordó que en septiembre del año pasado habían entrado los Cornwell al colegio, Archie y Stear había ocupado el dormitorio de Leonardo que estaba a lado mío, y Archie quien iba en mi salón de clases se veía triste y deprimido, cuando llegaba el correo esperaba con ansias que llegara alguna carta, cuando la hermana daba el correo, Archie con tanto entusiasmo revisaba las cartas que le había llegado y una de ellas era la que le encendía de alegría, serán las cartas de esa chica pecosa del transatlántico.

La observaba a distancia y percate que sus platicas eran amenas, tenía una sonrisa hermosa y su risa era sincera, por otra parte me di cuenta que su porte era de una persona segura de sí misma, atenta, inteligente, simpática, en cambio mi porte distinguido, eran movimientos automáticos aprendido de una enseñanza severa de mis profesores, institutrices quien siempre llevaban la vara en su mano.

Su porte de ella era natural. Me había dado por vencido cuando los hermanos Cornwell se levantaron y le dijeron un hasta luego, no se dieron la mano, mucho menos un pequeño beso en la mano de ella, ni aun de lejos, ni algún guiño que me dijeran que eran novios. Ella siguió un rato más descansando sobre el césped, se veía tan hermosa.

Estaba sola, quería hablarle y decirle un: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Pero mis pies pesaban como el plomo y mi boca estaba pegada, no podía omitir ruido alguno. Retrocedí – ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo hablarle? ¿Por qué soy tan inseguro de mi mismo? ¿No eres aristócrata acaso? Deberías de tener a cualquier chica con tan solo chasquear los dedos. – Me decía mientras me escondía detrás de un árbol.

– ¿Quieres saber por qué no te atreves a dirigirle la palabra? –Preguntó una vocecita interior de mi – tú más que nadie sabes la respuesta… miedo a ser rechazado, miedo a que te lastimen, quizá te diga "Lárgate de aquí delincuente" – ¡No es verdad! – me respondí casi en un grito – entonces porque no te atreves. Salí del árbol y las campanadas del colegio sonaron para llamarnos al comedor. Ella se levanto rápidamente y se fue corriendo.

Yo también fui al comedor aquella tarde, de lado mío se había sentado Archie Cornwell, me moría por saber ¿Qué significaba ella para él? Un familiar… una amiga, o su novia. Pero no me atreví hacerle la pregunta.

Una tarde de domingo cuando los estudiantes estaban en misa y yo había estado cabalgando con Teodora, tenía un látigo para que pudiera correr a todo galope, cuando termino la misa tres estudiantes estaban molestando aquella chica de ojos esmeralda.

– ¡Escúchame bien Candy! Este colegio no es un buen lugar para ti. ¡Debes de irte del colegio! – Y sin meditarlo les di un latigazo aquellos tres hombres.

No comprendía porque hacerle daño aquella mujer, así que los golpee sin piedad, hasta que finalmente se rindieron y se fueron corriendo del lugar. Y yo también me fui sin dirigirle la palabra a ella.

– ¡Espera! ¡Espera Terry…! ¡Terry! – Ella corría hacia mí.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunté bruscamente.

– Quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste. – Comentó sin poder ocultar su admiración.

– No tienes nada que agradecer, no lo hice para ayudarte… simplemente que no me agradan esos chicos, eso es todo.

– ¡Ahhhh! – Ella me miro tiernamente, su profunda mirada verde me atrajo.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manara? – Agarre su mentón y la mire seductoramente – Acaso vas a declararme tú amor, pecosa. – Su mirada cambio repentinamente y aparto mi mano de su barbilla bruscamente – Conozco un buen lugar para declararse ¿Quieres venir?

– ¡Por supuesto que no iré! ¡Quien te has creído! – Se indigno.

– Me alegro, no me gustan las niñas pecosas como tú.

– ¿Niña pecosa? ¡Grosero! ¡Mocoso engreído! ¡Mi nombre es Candy, Candy White Andrew! – Se alejo furiosamente.

¡Pero qué estúpido eres! ¿Por qué dijiste algo así? Tenías la situación perfecta y tenías que arruinarlo todo. Ahora si dudo mucho que sea tu amiga. ¡Tú y tu gran bocota! – me recriminaba.

Recuerdo que estaba sobre el césped a lo alto de la colina y fumando tranquilamente aquel primer quinto domingo del año, veía la hermosa vista de la ciudad de Londres era un día tranquilo y fresco, el aire frió de febrero soplaba en mi rostro y me sentía aliviado de permanecer en el colegio. Cuando escuche unos pasos apresurados, escondí mi cigarro y vi que era la chica del transatlántico. Y di otra fumada al saber que no era una Hermana. Ella se acerco desconcertada.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y fumando? – Preguntó ella sonriente. Me desconcerté por completo, ella se atrevió hablarme después de que la había insultado – Es contra el reglamento del colegio fumar adentro del colegio.

– Bueno, al ser sincero yo no violo las reglas como tú… – Me reí y di otra fumada a mi cigarro – es la primera vez en la historia de este colegio que una dama se escabulle a los dormitorios de los muchachos a través de los balcones por una cuerda blanca. – Le guiñé el ojo.

– ¡Ahhh me descubriste! – Dio un paso hacia atrás al verse descubierta.

– Así es. Pequeña pecosa… chica tarzan, no se escucha muy bien – Me reí al ver la cara de susto de ella. – Que te parece el tarzan pecosa.

– ¿Tarzan pecosa? – Se molesto – ¿Qué es eso?

– es tu nombre.

– mi nombre es Candy White Andrew y tu eres un sinvergüenza malcriado y engreído.

– No deberías de dirigirte así frente a un caballero inglés… frente a un "noble" – Conteste con fingida dignidad y dándome mucha importancia.

– ¿Caballero inglés? Ja, no me hagas reír y como debería de llamarte entonces… "Su alteza real" – Se rió haciendo una reverencia muy mal hecha.

– No, ese tratamiento les corresponde a los príncipes… para mí debes de dirigirte con el debido respeto como todo un aristócrata. – Me hice el muy digno y serió. – Puedes llamarme "el muy Honorable Terrence Grandchester" o menos formal "Mi Lord"

– ¿Mi Looooord? ¿A ti? A un mocoso malcriado – se hizo la muy sorprendida – déjame decir que de honorable no tienes absolutamente nada de honorable. – Ella se estaba burlando y yo continué con su juego.

– Se nota que no eres británica, toda la gente respeta a la aristocracia. Si no lo sabes… la sangre azul es la mejor sangre que hay en todo el mundo. – me reí ante mi comentario, ni podía creer que había dicho semejante cosa.

– ¿Qué hay de especial en gente como tú de la aristocracia que en mí? No eres ni mejor, ni peor que yo. – Ella me guiño el ojo y me sonrió.

Me cautivo tanto su sonrisa, su alegría, su mirada chispeante de un verde profundo en sus hermosos ojos que parecía que hablaban con su simple mirada. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien se dirigiera de esa manera ante la nobleza y la realeza. Y me agrado su manera de ser tan natural y sin falsos elogios, porque yo también había pensado en lo mismo ¿Qué hay de especial en la aristocracia que nos hace ser mejores que toda la gente plebeya? Simplemente que no me atrevía hacer esa pregunta o hacer aquel comentario a nadie. Estuvimos platicando otro rato más y ella sarcásticamente no dejaba de llamarme "Mi Lord" y una risita burlona aparecía después, se percato que no me agradaba que me llamara "Mi Lord"

– Está bien, hagamos un trato, yo dejo de llamarte Mi Lord y tú dejas de llamarme "Tarzan Pecosa" es un trato – y me dio la mano para sellar el trato, sin embargo me quede mirando su mano, no muy seguro de si podía cumplir con el trato, me gustaba poner apodos a toda la gente, claro nunca se los decía en su cara.

– ¡Ahhh Terry! Realmente no tienes remedio, supongo que nunca cumplirás con tu promesa. – Bajo su mano al ver que no la estrechaba y continuamos platicando y ella se acostó sobre el césped, se veía tan hermosa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí siendo que hoy es el quinto domingo? – Pregunté curioso, ya que siempre era el único que sus padres no recogían a su hijo y se quedaba solo en el colegio.

– En realidad no tengo padres, soy hija adoptada de la familia Andrew y tengo dos primos Archie y Stear Cornwell, pero nadie ha venido a recogerme.

De tal manera que los Cornwell son primos, eso significa que no son novios como había creído al principio por las miradas de Archie, ¡Que excelente noticia! – Me dije con una ligera sonrisa en los labios que no pude evitar.

– Conozco a Archie Cornwell vamos en la misma clase y es mi vecino de cuarto ¿Por qué no saliste con ellos?

– Teníamos planeado conocer la ciudad de Londres, pero la tía abuela me odia, si por ella fuera me dejaría abandonada en el colegio, quizá para la próxima salida pueda finalmente salir con ellos.

– Que lastima.

– Sabes… estoy contenta que hayas estado aquí. – ella se sentó abrazando sus piernas dobladas y recargando su mentón en las rodillas. – Te confieso algo.

– Claro ¿Qué cosa? – Inquirí frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

– Me siento muy solitaria en el colegio, no tengo muchas amigas… en realidad no tengo amigas. – Se escuchaba triste y melancólica.

– ¡¿De verdad? – Pregunté extrañado – No te creo, parecieras que puedes hacer amistades con facilidad.

– mis compañeras de clase se alejan de mí – dio un triste suspiro – no les agrado… dicen que hablo mucho, que me río de todo, que no tengo modales, me ven cómo un bicho raro… me mandaron aquí para convertirme en una verdadera "dama" no sé realmente que signifique convertirse en una "dama" pero no quiero ser cómo ellas… tan estiradas y pomposas, quien nunca se ríen ni muestra alegría ni afecto. – Continuó ella tristemente – No, no quiero ser una dama, una dama falsa.

– Se a que te refieres. – Me quede admirado su sinceridad, su alegría y su tristeza… ella no escondía sus emociones cómo yo lo hacía, siempre escondiendo mi verdadero yo.

Esa fue mi primera conversación con ella, después de algún tiempo de conocerla no podía mostrarme abiertamente, era tan difícil para mí entablar conversación. Solía a veces enojarme y mirarla con ira cómo miraba a mis padres, otras veces era sarcástico y rudo, también me mostraba prepotente y después tan tierno. Dependiendo del estado de ánimo como me encontraba. Ella se ofendía y prometía ya nunca más hablarme, pero luego me presentaba tierno y ella se rendía y me perdonaba.

¿Por qué? Siendo ella tan hermosa y con muchas cualidades y virtudes perdonaba mi manera de ser, mis malos tratos, mi rudo vocabulario. Por otra parte le tenía mucha envidiaba, envidiaba de que a pesar que era una chica huérfana y haber crecido en el lugar de bajos recursos económicos era sumamente feliz. Las hermanas y maestras de aquel lugar eran tan cariñosas y amorosas, me platicaba del Lugar de Ponny y de todas las travesuras que hacía, también de su amiga de Chicago, Annie Britter su mejor amiga de infancia, y de sus dos primos Archie y Stear.

Un mes después Annie Britter pidió a sus padres que la enviaran al colegio St. Pablo, no porque le gustará el colegio británico realmente, sino que le gustaba muchísimo el primo de Candy "Archie" y quería estar cerca de él y en todos los descansos discretamente se reunían para platicar. Entonces comprendí que las cartas que le llegaban a Archie no eran de Candy sino eran de Annie Britter, los ojos de ella hablaban de un amor puro y tierno por Archie. Con el paso de las semanas finalmente Candy encontró otra buena amiga Patricia O'brian, una chica de la alta sociedad británica aunque no aristócrata… tímida y muy estudiosa, Annie y Patty son chicas refinadas y de buenos modales y de familias adineradas. ¿Cómo era que una chica americana haya encontrado la felicidad en este horrible colegio?

Era el quinto domingo de marzo, Candy había salido a pasear con sus primos Archie, Stear y Annie Britter, Annie no soltaba el brazo de Archie ni por un momento y un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su rostro, sin duda era una linda pareja de enamorados. La tarde siguiente Candy se presento en la colina, yo estaba fumando distraídamente y no me percate de su presencia.

– _¡TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!_ – Hablo con voz firme y seria, voltee para verla y ella se rió.

– ¡Qué susto! Creí que era la Hermana Gray haciendo alguna inspección. ¿Quieres fumar? Aquí tienes – Le ofrecí mi cigarro – toma.

– ¡No y hazme el favor de ya no seguir fumando! – Me tiro mi cigarro al césped y lo piso. – esto es para ti. – saco un objeto de su bolsillo y me lo entrego.

– ¿Una harmónica? – Pregunté sorprendido, nadie aparte de mi padre y Stewart me habían regalado nada.

– Es mi instrumento favorito.

– Así que tú favorito – tome la harmónica en mi mano – ¿Qué quieres? Que te de un beso indirectamente.

– ¡Cállate Terrence! – Se molesto.

– No te enojes Candy, es una broma… la tocare su tu quieres. – Comencé a tocar la harmónica y Candy se sentó a lado mío para escuchar la música del instrumento. Después de un rato sonaron las campanas del colegio para tomar clases.

– ¡Ohhh comienza las clases! Y tú debes de irte… ya sabes en vez de fumar, toca la harmónica, te hará olvidar tus malos hábitos. – Me guiño el ojo – Nos vemos Terry. – Y se fue corriendo a su clase de la tarde.

– Y desde aquella vez no me he podido separarme de esta harmónica que Candy me regalo. – Decía Terry continuando con el relatando al padre Groubner – Tengo más de cinco años con la harmónica y la conservo como el más preciado tesoro que tengo.

– Fue un lindo gesto de aquella jovencita. – Contestó el Padre con una sonrisa en sus labios. – para que dejaras el mal habito de fumar, aprecio que ella se preocupaba por ti y que le gustabas mucho desde un principio.

– Si y sin embargo no todo fue tan agradable al comienzo. – Admitió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Stear y Archie la habían invitado a tomar chocolate en su habitación como de costumbre, Candy estaba arriba de una rama para saltar al balcón de sus primos, pero la luna había ocultado su tímida luz por las densas nubes y una ligera brisa de primavera había apagado las velas que Archie sostenía en el balcón, justo antes de que Candy saltara al balcón, opto por dejarlo a su instinto al llevarla a conocer mis más íntimos secretos. Se encontró en mi dormitorio y descubriendo la foto de Eleanor Baker con la dedicatoria "_Con todo mi amor tu madre_"

"Terry..., ¿Es hijo de Eleanor Baker? – Murmuro Candy al levantar la fotografía del escritorio.

Candy se encontraba en sus pensamientos, cuando Terry llegó a la habitación, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de soltar la foto y escapar. Estaba asustada de esa mirada fría, que la congeló instantáneamente, haciéndole soltar la foto, que fue a caer bajo los pies de Terry. El tomó la foto del suelo y comenzó a rasgarla. Candy no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos... – Terry..., Terry es el hijo de la famosa actriz de Broadway, Eleanor Baker – pensaba Candy anonadada.

No entendía, como alguien podía romper la foto de su madre de esa manera, cuanto rencor puede albergar el corazón del ser humano hacia la persona que le dio la vida. Candy, quien tuvo la dicha de saberse arrullada por los cálidos abrazos de la srita. Ponny y la Hermana Maria, no comprendía el porqué el comportamiento de Terry.

– Terry, lo siento, me equivoque de dormitorio…

El joven aristócrata no pronunció palabra, pero no era necesario que hablara, los ojos a veces dicen mucho más, e internamente Candy lo sabía.

– Terry, yo… yo…

De pronto, al igual que el relámpago predice que la tormenta está a punto de desencadenarse, una chispa de ira en la mirada del joven le hizo temer a Candy lo peor. Las manos de Terry agarraron los brazos de Candy fuertemente y la zangoloteó violentamente, con una fuerza descomunal que solo ese tipo de sentimiento provee. Estaba paralizada...

– Si dices una palabra de lo que viste… ¡Estás perdida! – La aventó bruscamente y ella cayó al piso.

Cuantas veces se nos ha dicho que los ojos son el espejo del alma y en esta ocasión, el cambio en la mirada de Candy ante tal amenaza, le mostraron a Terry que no había razón para ser tan duro con ella, ¿Qué podría ganar Candy haciéndole daño, hablando a sus espaldas? Ella no era esa clase de chica y eso se lo gritaban aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, que en ningún momento dejaron de sostener su mirada. Solo unos ojos sinceros, un alma hermosa, cándida y sin mancha podrían sostener aquella férrea mirada, llena de odio, rencor y añoranza. En esa fracción de segundo, Terry se dio cuenta y simplemente no pudo más. Ella se levantaba mientras se sobaba el brazo izquierdo, seguro que le había hecho un moretón, así que él permaneciendo frente a ella como arrepentido de haberla amenazado dio la media vuelta tratando de no mostrar su vergüenza.

– _¡VETE! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!_

– Terry... – apenas pudo vocalizar – Terry, lo siento mucho. No diré nada a nadie. Lo prometo.

Terry agradeció enormemente aquellas palabras. Candy dubitativa dio unos pasos atrás, saliendo hacia el balcón y dio un salto a la habitación contigua a la de Terry, que no era otra que la de Stear y Archie.

No nos vimos por mucho tiempo en el colegio, creí que esta vez había perdido su amistad para siempre, al siguiente quinto domingo de abril decidí ir al hipódromo para gastar algunas libras, no era muy aficionado en las apuestas pero me gustaba mucho ver la carreras de caballos, ahí encontré a Candy, me dio curiosidad y baje a los jardines donde se encontraba.

– ¡Wow el es Flash! El caballo de mi amigo Tom. – Dijo con orgullo Candy al Sr. Britter refiriéndose a un caballo café oscuro – Estoy segura que Tom lo preparo muy bien. ¡Gana la siguiente carrera Flash!

– Estas equivocada tarzan pecosa – pose mi mano en su hombro para atraer su atención. – Ese no es su nombre, se llama Royal King y es el favorito para ganar la siguiente carrera.

– Entonces ¿Cuál es el caballo de Tom? – Volteo a ver a los demás caballos.

– Veamos – vio el Sr. Cornwell el periódico e indico al caballo – tienes razón es el número 7, ese es el caballo.

– ¿¡Ese es el caballo! – Y vi la desilusión reflejada en el rostro de la chica.

– ¡Ja! Ese es un caballo bastante pesado, creo que va a llegar en último lugar. – Hice un poco de mi propio sarcasmo para molestarla.

– Seguro que Flash corre muy ligero y eso es lo único que importa. – Replicó ella con tono serió.

– ¿Quieres apostar conmigo? – Comenté con una mirada retadora.

– ¿Apostar? – Preguntó no muy segura de continuar con el juego.

– Te diré algo, si ese burro llegará a entrar en tercero, nunca más te volveré a llamar Tarzan pecosa, sino Srita. Candy White Andrew.

– ¿Seguro? – Respondió la chica aun con renuncia.

– Es una promesa de noble inglés. Pero si pierdes serás mi esclava, cuando tenga un cigarrillo en los labios lo encenderás, cuando tenga sed me servirás té.

– ¡Quien haría eso! – Exclamó indignada al escuchar la apuesta y alzando la nariz al cielo.

– Si tienes tanta confianza al caballo no tienes nada que temer. – La desafié y ella cayó en la trampa.

– Apostado. – Replicó Candy con firmeza.

– De acuerdo pecas, trato hecho. – Le estreche la mano y me fui a tomar mi asiento.

– No me presentaras a Lord Grandchester Candy. – Comentó el Sr. Britter un poco confundido.

– ¡El no es digno que lo conozca! – Replicó enojada.

Comenzó la carrera, solo veía como Candy gritaba y se jalaba sus hermosos rizos dorados desesperadamente por el caballo para que entrara en los primeros lugares – ¡Que chica! – Pensé – sus modales no son de una dama, eso me gusta de ella – finalmente termino la carrera y el caballo entro en cuarto lugar y ella fue donde estaba sentado.

– Perdí la apuesta, ¿Primero te lustro los zapatos? – Dijo Candy desilusionada.

– Desde aquí lo vi llegar en tercero. – Me levante de mi asiento seriamente.

– ¿Pero Terry?

– Digamos que fue un empate. – Me retire de aquel lugar rápidamente como pude – ¿Qué me está pasando? – Pensaba – Esa chica estaba dispuesta a pagar su apuesta y yo el otro día amenazándola y aventándola al piso. – Me sentí miserable de la manera de tratarla tan bruscamente, como si no pudiera tratar a la gente de diferente manera que la que me habían tratado mis padres, mis profesores e institutrices.

A pesar que la Hermana Gray me descubrió mis borracheras y prometí ser una mejor persona no me importaba y continuaba bebiendo, eso sí, era más precavido ante las hermanas, me escapaba en la madrugada, bebía hasta no poder más y también llegaba a pelearme en el bar con algunos otros borrachos como yo y llegando al dormitorio todo golpeado. En alguna ocasión llegue a equivocarme de pabellón y entre al cuarto de Candy, golpeado y lastimado. Aun recuerdo cuando me ayudo con el vendaje y salió del colegio para comprarme algunos medicamentos y yo me salí de su dormitorio sin darle las gracias.

Sin embargo a Candy no la engañaba fácilmente, era astuta y veía a la persona escondida tras la personalidad y aunque nunca fue indiscreta o insistiera sobre ello, de tanto en cuanto dejaba caer la sugerencia de que quizá yo debiera prestar un poco más de atención acerca de algunos "_Amigos_" le preocupaba especialmente que bebiera tanto y fue una de las primeras personas que se atrevió a sugerirme que el alcohol es algo que conviene tratar con cuidado, más a mi tierna edad de quince años. Candy aquella muchacha me llevo a cambiar voluntariamente mis hábitos respeto al alcohol, estaba listo para una vida más tranquila dejando el alcohol, el bar, las peleas, el cigarro y dejar de pagar los servicios de alguna mujer.

Recuerdo muy bien el mejor quinto domingo de toda mi vida, era un caluroso día, los árboles se agitaban al ritmo del viento mientras los pájaros revoloteaban en el cielo azul, había ido al zoológico donde se encontraba Albert, un compañero quien me había salvado de una pelea bastante reñida. Y desde esa ocasión Albert se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, sin saberlo también era el mejor amigo de Candy. Platicamos largo tiempo y reíamos, me di cuenta que la pasaba muy bien a lado de Albert y de Candy. Me sentía feliz y la invite a dar un paseo por zoológico Blue River.

– ¡Nunca pensé que existiera un lugar tan hermoso! – Exclamó ella mientras me tomaba de mi brazo y para mí se convirtió en una agradable experiencia el caminar del brazo de Candy.

– Imaginé que te gustaría – contesté complacido al ver el entusiasmo de ella mientras compraba dos helados.

En dos semanas será el Festival de Mayo, – comentó ella mientras tomaba su helado y comenzaba comérselo – debe de ser una fiesta sensacional… de disfraces, comida, postres, música, ¡baile! Será muy divertido. – dijo Candy emocionadamente.

– Claro que será muy divertido, será una fiesta sensacional. – Inquirió Terry divertido ante el entusiasmo de ella.

La luz del alba despuntaba en el horizonte, el sol parecía alumbrar por completo su vida, se encontraba viendo a través del balcón de su dormitorio, parecía que toda su vida hubiese vivido en la oscuridad y de pronto una luz se encendiera.

Por primera vez Terrence asistió al Festival de Mayo, él en sus adentros sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba y tenía un constante cosquilleo en el estomago, pero estos síntomas no era como en las otras ocasiones que tenía encima la mirada de sus padres vigilando sus movimientos de tratar de impresionar a la alta sociedad ahí presente, tocando el piano al cual aborrecía, o dar recitaciones. Él estaba tomado de la mano de Candy quien la dirigía a la pista de baile, se había disfrazado de Julieta y él de Napoleón.

Todos sus compañeros lo miraban anonadados y sorprendidos, sentía sus miradas, sus murmullos acerca de su presencia en la fiesta y una de ellas era Eliza Leagan, Eliza era una joven quien la había conocido desde el tercer año, nunca había hablado con ella, pero tres días antes del Festival se había caído a un pozo hecho por tres estudiantes… simplemente por maldad o diversión y la víctima fue Eliza, una chica de la alta sociedad, porte distinguido, pelirroja con caireles largos, de ojos marrones y un tanto déspota.

– Fanfarroneabas y te caíste. – Había dicho Terry riéndose de la forma tan graciosa de cómo se había caído.

– ¿Quién eres? Deja de hablar y ayúdame. – Grito Eliza desde el hoyo desesperada por salir de ahí.

– Nunca aprenderás a ser una chica modesta. – el joven se acerco al agujero con una mirada traviesa.

– ¡Cállate y sácame de aquí! – Pidió la joven en forma de orden, él se acostó en el césped y le extendió la mano para sacarla del pozo. – Me ensuciare la mano si me toca un delincuente cómo tú.

– Bien, como quieras – se levanto del césped – puedes quedarte ahí toda la noche – dio unos pasos para atrás de manera que ella ya no lo viera y con tono juguetón replico – nadie pasara por aquí y dentro de una hora empezará anochecer. – se quedo el joven de ojos azules esperando la respuesta.

– Está bien, ayúdame – la chica pelirroja levanto su mano de manera que pudiera alcanzarla y sacarla del pozo.

– ¿Te lastimaste? Me alegro que estés a salvo princesa. – Le dio un beso un su mano y ella se asombro dando un paso para atrás casi cayendo nuevamente al pozo – ¡Cuidado! – La abrazo, pero ella lo aparto bruscamente.

– _¡BASURA!_ ¡Seguramente tú hiciste el pozo! – Masculló Eliza molesta.

– ¡Uhhhhh! Eso es una calumnia señorita. – Corrigió enseguida el joven con un levantamiento de ceja.

– ¿Quién lo hizo entonces? – Añadió ella visiblemente enojada.

– ¿Conoces a unos cobardes llamados Niel Leagan y compañía? – Inquirió Terry frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

– Neil no es cómo tú. – Replicó dando la media vuelta y se marcho del lugar.

Gran error, desde aquella vez Eliza no dejaba de buscarlo y cometió otro gran error en el Festival de Mayo. El estaba bailando con Candy un vals bellísimo, su primer vals y con Candy, se sentía realmente en las nubes, su corazón palpitaba estrepitosamente y sentía como las mariposas aleteaban adentro de su estomago, era una sensación nueva y placentera, que poco a poco lo sonrojaba. Así transcurrían las horas, a veces ella estaba con sus amigas, otras ocasiones con sus primos y otras con él. Pero siempre buscaba la oportunidad de estar a lado de ella y bailar otra pieza más. Finalmente era el único día que podrían hablar y bailar con las chicas del colegio.

– ¿Les importunaría demasiado si les privo un instante de su prima consentida? – Preguntó Terry a los hermanos Cornwell – Es una pena desperdiciar ese vals ¿No les parece?

Lo siguiente que Terry supo fue que se encontraba nuevamente en brazos de Candy bailando en el centro del salón y todo lo demás ya no importaba.

– Pensé que Eliza no me dejaría nunca – dijo él mientras se mezclaban entre las otras parejas – Espero que esa jovencita no haya despertado celos en ti. – replicó él sarcásticamente.

– Es alguien desagradable – contestó ella alzando los ojos al cielo – pero me estoy dando cuenta de lo importante que soy para ti al desear pasar todo el festival conmigo. – sonrió.

– ¿Y qué te hace suponer que eres tan importante para que yo desee pasar el festival contigo? – Replicó él burlón.

– No es suposición – comentaba al tiempo que hacía un gesto de negación con la cabeza – Es absoluta certeza.

– Eres una engreída.

– Y tú un grosero – él no pudo ocultar la sonrisa en sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta, se acercó más al cuerpo de Candy, aunque el vals exigía mayor distancia. Candy se sentía tan contenta que no se dio cuenta.

Esa era la Candy que Terry admiraba, despreocupada de que dirán los demás, de respuestas rápidas y miradas cálidas.

– ¿Te ocurre algo? – Preguntó él olfateando el perfume de fresas de su cabello después de un tiempo prolongado.

– Nada, simplemente que es el mismo vals que baile por primer vez con Anthony. – Candy anteriormente le había platicado que había un chico quien le gustaba, pero que había muerto cuando calló de su caballo en una casería de zorros. Y el joven aristócrata le dio un ataque de celos repentinamente.

– _¡DEJA DE COMPARARNOS!_ – La aventó bruscamente en medio del salón de baile – Siempre Anthony, Anthony aquello… Anthony lo otro… ¡_El ya está muerto_! – Exclamó él con ojos encendidos.

– ¡Vete de aquí, no me gustas Terrence! – Gritó Candy escondiendo su rostro con sus dos manos, ella lloraba.

– ¡Y a mí no me gusta una chica que sigue pensando en un muerto! – ella se asombro de las palabras tan crudas y reunió fuerzas para darle un fuerte pisotón y salió corriendo del salón de baile.

Terrence furioso en aquel momento decidió sacar a bailar a Eliza – ¿Por qué lo hizo? – Seguramente para darle celos a Candy y la que perjudico fue a Eliza, ya que la chica comenzó a enamorase del joven aristócrata mientras él se enamoraba más y más de Candy.

El alegre Festival de Mayo había terminado, el cielo azul y claro anuncia la llegada del verano y los estudiantes cambian sus uniformes por otros más ligeros, pareciera que el verano se había apoderado del colegio, todos hablaban de sus próximas vacaciones, mientras que los estudiantes de último año escolar se despedían de sus compañeros y disfrutaban de las últimas semanas en el colegio para ir en otoño a la universidad elegida, una tarde a finales de mayo Archie y Terry terminaron peleándose en los enormes jardines del colegio, la mutua antipatía era ya insoportable entre el aristócrata y el hijo menor del magnate Cornwell.

– ¡Eres un hijo de perra! – Gritó Archie mientras se volteaba a ver a Grandchester que permanecía riendo a carcajadas. – ¡Pero no me quedare con este coraje que siento! – Exclamó mientras este le soltaba un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula de Terrence haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

– ¡Maldito bastardo! – Exclamó Terry en el suelo sobando su mandíbula mientras Archie caminaba rumbo a sus amigos que observaban la pelea. – No creas que esto se quedara así. – dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

– ¡Déjalo Terry! – Gritó Annie Britter interponiéndose a su paso para que no lo golpeara – Deja en paz a Archie. – Rogó Annie y Archie entonces volteo a verla con una mirada fría que denotaba fastidio.

– ¡Annie no te metas en este asunto! – Pidió Archie molesto con su novia por interferir la pelea que sostenía con Terry. – ¡Vete de aquí Annie! Que no he terminado con este mal nacido.

Terrence sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, la frustración se apoderaron de él de tal forma que soltó un golpe a Archie que lo hizo caer ahora a él al suelo, Annie no soportaba observar más la pelea mientras se daban terribles golpes en la mandíbula, ojos, nariz, abdomen… ella salió corriendo del lugar buscando a Candy si podía detener la pelea. Archie se levanto de forma rápida, ya era la tercera vez en que Terry lo había tirado al suelo. Furioso Archie lanzó un golpe sobre Terry, pero Terry fue más rápido que él y se hizo a un lado haciendo que Archie cayera, se incorporó de forma rápida de nuevo y esta vez pesco a Grandchester de sorpresa y le propino un par de golpes rápidos uno en el estomago y otro más sobre el ojo Izquierdo. Annie había regresado con Candy y Patty para detener la pelea, pero alguien más con voz autoritaria detuvo la pelea.

– ¡Alto los dos! – Había dicho la Hermana Gray cuando llego a lugar acompañada de tres hermanas y los dos jóvenes se detuvieron en seco cuando fueron sorprendidos por la Rectora.

– Muy bien Archie, digamos que nuestra pelea fue un empate – dijo Terry como dos amigos quienes estaban jugando y divirtiéndose, así que agarro su saco escolar para retirarse del lugar.

– Un momento Terrence Grandchester – Replicó la Rectora disgustada.

– No se preocupe hermana, solo estábamos jugando. – Contestó Terry inocentemente.

– Acaso creen que no los mire, ¿Quién pego primero? – Preguntó la Hermana Gray a los dos, y los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio y un compañero de clase delataba a Archie quien había golpeado primero.

– ¿Es cierto eso Archibald Cornwell? – Preguntó la Rectora con un ligero irritación en su voz.

– Si, si hermana Gray – dijo él suavemente.

– ¡Vete al cuarto de castigo inmediatamente! Estarás confinado por 72 horas. – Replicó ella abruptamente.

– ¡Archie no es culpable de nada Hermana Gray! – Replicó Annie disgustada – él no tiene la culpa.

– ¡Silencio jovencita! No tiene perdón de dios de usar la violencia en un colegio tan sacro como el nuestro.

Estaban a pocos días de salir de vacaciones, otro años más que terminaba, era increíble como se había pasado el tiempo desde que había conocido a Candy, aun con sus indiferencias, peleas, discusiones y claro está, los buenos tiempos, las risas, las platicas amenas y fue de las pocas personas que le había comentado que la época estudiantil era la mejor época de la vida, lógicamente que Terry no estuvo de acuerdo con esa teoría, hasta que cierto día le abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta del gran error que había vivido toda su vida.

Había pasado dos días después de la pelea con Archie Cornwell y a pesar de la situación los castigos fueron muy diferentes para los dos jóvenes, Archie tendría que pasar 72 hrs. en el cuarto de castigo mientras que Terry tendría que estar 48 hrs. confinado en su dormitorio. A la segunda noche, Terry observaba por el balcón de su dormitorio una luna menguante y un cielo completamente despejado el cual se podía apreciar un cielo estrellado. La brisa del verano soplaba agradablemente haciendo volar ligeramente su larga cabellera castaña, se recargo sobre el barandal de su balcón y observo detenidamente los dormitorios de las chicas dándose cuenta que la habitación de Candy estaba apagada.

Al día siguiente Terry decidió ir a buscar a Candy, pero no la encontró a la hora de descanso y no había asistido a misa esa tarde, un mal presentimiento le invadió su alma, estaba inquieto y preocupado si algo malo le había sucedido a su ángel. Finalmente el aristócrata se trago su orgullo y fue a visitar a Stear para preguntarle si algo le había sucedido a Candy, Stear dijo que Candy había sido castigada en el cuarto de castigo y que mañana regresaría a sus clases normales. Había pasado otros dos días más y cuando se encontraron, ella le platico que la Rectora la había castigado porque Annie se le había ocurrido ver a Archie al cuarto de castigo y llevarle un poco de comida, libros y una manta.

– ¿Por qué entonces la Rectora te castigo a ti y no a Annie? – Había preguntado Terry un poco desconcertado.

– Tuve que hacerlo – contesto Candy con una voz afligida – si a Annie la hubieran descubierto… la expulsarían del colegio, yo tengo la excusa de decir que le lleve comida a un familiar.

– ¡Qué estúpida fuiste a haberte echado la culpa de algo que no hiciste! – Exclamó Terry furioso con la respuesta dada – te pudieron haber expulsado del colegio a ti, ¡Que ridiculez! Llevar comida al cuarto de castigo.

– ¡No tienes que usa tu vulgar vocabulario británico conmigo! – Replicó indignada la chica – además Annie ama profundamente a mi primo.

– ¡Vaya tan tímida y tan aventada cuando se trata de Archibald Cornwell! Quien la viera. – Se rió irónicamente.

– Bueno, no sucedió nada malo y nadie fue expulsado. – Añadió Candy con una sonrisa picara.

– Candy por favor, nunca vuelvas hacer otra estupidez como esa. – Repuso él acariciando la mejilla de la joven y ambos sintieron que la piel les quemaba, así que trato de cambiar la conversación mientras se sentaba en el césped. – Falta pocos días para las vacaciones de verano, ¿Has pensado donde pasaras el verano?

– ¡Claro! – Exclamó Candy con alegría – voy a visitar el lugar de Ponny en América, desde diciembre que no los veo y los extraño mucho, también deseo ver a mis amigos…

– En América – susurro Terry tristemente.

– ¿Sucede algo Terry? Palideciste de repente.

– No es nada Candy, solo que me hubiera gustado invitarte que pasaras las vacaciones en Escocia, mi padre tiene una villa allá y desde hace tres años consecutivos paso mis vacaciones en Escocia.

– ¡¿Escocia? – Exclamó la joven asombrada a su petición – no creo que el abuelo Williams me permita que me quede sola en tu casa en Escocia.

– Lo sé, aunque hay una manera para que pasemos juntos las vacaciones ¿Te gustaría pasar las vacaciones conmigo en Escocia Candy? – Preguntó el aristócrata con una chispa especial en sus ojos azul verdoso.

– ¡¿Pasar todas las vacaciones contigo? ¿Qué tienes planeado Terrence Grandchester? – Preguntó la chica de cabellos rubios con una mirada de picardía.

– En el colegio existen tres cursos de verano, uno en Paris, otro en Suiza, y último en Escocia… podrías inscribirte al curso que imparten en Escocia y a 5km. del colegio se encuentra la villa Grandchester, las clases son en las mañanas y después de las tres de la tarde estarás libre para hacer lo que deseas. Podemos salir a remar, a cabalgar, caminar por las hermosas calles escocesas. ¿Qué opinas Candy? – Preguntó Terry con un brillo especial en sus ojos tornasolados que Candy no podía más resistir a esas miradas tan profundas.

– ¿En un colegio de verano? – titubeó la chica no muy convencida de pasar sus vacaciones estudiando. – Terry… no lo sé… deja pensarlo hasta mañana… para meditarlo y te diré que decisión he tomado.

– No te preocupes Candy, toma esta noche para pensar en mi propuesta.

Al día siguiente el joven inglés estaba tocando su harmónica sobre la inmensa colina, estaba reflexionando acerca de lo que le había pedido a Candy y el remordimiento le llego de golpe – En que estaba pensando, pedirle a Candy que pasara sus vacaciones en un colegio cuando ella deseaba pasarla en América a lado de sus dos madres y amigos. No tengo derecho de pedirle semejante cosa, ¿Por qué Terry? ¿Sólo dime por qué eres tan egoísta? – Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

– Hola – saludo ella cuando había terminado de tocar la harmónica.

– ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas ahí parada? – dijo él observando sus hermosos ojos.

– Lo suficiente para darme cuenta que cada día tocas mejor la harmónica. – sonrío ella.

– Eso no lo voy a discutir – comentó él con un levantamiento de ceja – siempre que me propongo algo, no me doy por vencido… hasta lograr los mejores resultados.

– No tienes que presumir, me entere que fuiste el segundo de tu clase ¿Siempre has estado en los mejores lugares de aprovechamiento?

– No siempre, aunque no es tan difícil estar en los primeros lugares – Dijo el joven de mirada azul verdoso con un tono de orgullo masculino y acariciando la solapa de su saco escolar.

– Si que eres modesto – se rió la chica – y sin embargo siento que no estudias mucho.

– Claro que estudio – se defendió inmediatamente – leo todo con detenimiento, comprensión y uso el razonamiento. No leo nada más por leer, ¿Has pensado acerca de las vacaciones Candy?

– Claro que lo he pensado y he decidido pasar mis vacaciones en Escocia. Hoy en la mañana le mande un telegrama a mi tío Abuelo William diciendo que deseo inscribirme en el colegio de verano en Escocia.

– Candy no deberías de hacerlo, pienso que sería mejor que fueras a América con tu familia y amigos.

– ¿De qué hablas Terry? – Preguntó la chica pasmada – ¿Sabes que mis primos tienen una villa cerca del lago, en Escocia?

– Si lo sé, está muy cerca de la villa de mi padre.

– ¿Pues adivina qué? ¡Annie y Patty irán también allá! Sabes bien que Annie está súper enamorada de Archie y Patty no desea pasar las vacaciones con sus padres en Liverpool y prefirió pasar sus vacaciones con Stear quienes han llegado a ser buenos amigos. ¡Así que todos iremos a Escocia! – Exclamó emocionada levantando sus brazos.

– ¿Tú realmente quieres pasar las vacaciones en un colegio? – Preguntó él noble aun incrédulo – ¡Es horrible! Lo sé muy bien por experiencia propia, por varios años estuve en colegios de verano y fue espantoso…

– ¡Terry! ¿De qué hablas? Aunque no lo creas una de las mejores épocas de nuestras vidas son los años escolares, – dijo ella con un brillo especial en los ojos – el colegio no solo es para estudiar y tener los ojos metidos en los libros, sino también es para relacionarte y tener varios amigos, hacer travesuras, divertirte, ¡Conocer tu primer amor estudiantil! Ya viste a Annie… tan tímida y atreverse a ir hasta los cuartos de castigo en la noche y todo por Archie. Y ¡Patty y Stear!

Terry la observo y no pudo ocultar su admiración por aquella chica que le hablaba.

– Terry, aun no llego a comprender como es que tú teniendo todo y todos los privilegios que gozas tienes esa mirada tan triste y sombría. ¿Sabes? Dentro de dos años te graduaras del colegio y estos años nunca más regresarán, porque vamos a dejar de ser adolescentes para ser adultos y con ello nuevas responsabilidades… elegir un futuro, ¿Qué deseamos ser en la vida? ¿Qué camino tomar…? Pero aun te falta dos años para eso y a mí tres años, el tiempo se va como el agua y cuando te des cuenta de eso, el tiempo se te habrá ido de tus manos y reconocerás el gran error de no haber gozado de ¡Una de las épocas más maravillosas de nuestras vidas! – Respondió ella con tal emoción, ardiente y llena de pasión que brillaban sus ojos.

– Candy, haces que todo soné tan sencillo y bonito. Pero… no todo lo que brilla es oro, la realidad es otra y es bastante cruda. – Indagó el joven dando la espalda y sintiendo esa inmensa tristeza en todo su ser y esa maldita envidia de su chica… de ser tan positiva, alegre y optimista.

– Terry – dijo ella suavemente y con el corazón lleno de compasión frente al evidente dolor de su amigo – no sé cuanto habrás sufrido en el pasado… que siempre estas a la ofensiva y apartándote de los demás, – se acerco a él y poso la mano en su hombro derecho y Terry sintió un enorme escalofrío a sentirse tocado así

– sin embargo deberías de sacarle provecho a todo lo que tienes y todos tus privilegios de noble _¡DISFRÚTALOS!_ Porque sé muy bien que a pesar de todas las travesuras que has hecho de salir a media noche del colegio, beber cerveza, no ir a misa, fumar un cigarrillo a escondidas… no eres feliz con lo que haces. ¡Debería de ser algo emocionante y excitante! ¡Salir a media noche y fumar un cigarro con tus amigos y la emoción de que no seas descubierto por alguna hermana o la Rectora misma! y si eres castigado… disfrutar también el castigo, y decir ¡Dios mío, es increíble, ya conozco el cuarto de castigo! Terry, – lo miro directamente a su ojos con una mirada vehemente – ¡_YO DISFRUTO LO QUE HAGO_ y no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, ni aun cuando la Rectora me castiga!

– Candy, es la primera vez que alguien me habla así, – él sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía bajo la profunda mirada verde y comprendió entonces su gran error – ¡Tienes razón! Me he dado cuenta que he sido muy estúpido al no disfrutar de mis años escolares, haré todo para cambiar mi manera de ser y manera de pensar.

Terry vio por primera vez en su vida que los días no eran tan nublados ni tan lluviosos, había una luz que iluminaba sus días y poco a poco sintió que su corazón abría los cerrojos de esos candados que le oprimían dolorosamente el corazón. Cuando el día de entrega de diplomas y fin de curso llego, esa vez como todos los años anteriores desde que había ingresado a Real Colegio de St. Pablo hace cuatro años, sus padres no se presentaron a ver a su hijo a recibir el codicioso diploma del colegio. Pero esta vez no estaba triste ni deprimido al ver que ninguno de sus familiares, ni tutores estaba ahí presentes, unos ojos color esmeralda lo miraba orgullosamente y le aplaudía fuertemente cuando la Rectora del Colegio decía su nombre para recoger el diploma y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y por primera vez, se sintió tan orgulloso de recibir aquel pedazo de papel expresando sus esfuerzos académicos durante el siclo escolar.

Por otra parte, observo también que no era el único que sus familiares no asistían a la ceremonia de fin de cursos, el padre adoptivo de Candy no había ido, los padres de Annie Britter por cuestiones de negocios no habían cruzado el atlántico, Patricia O'brean su abuela Martha había ido a la ceremonia únicamente ya que sus padres brillaban por su ausencia, para mi sorpresa el Sr. y la Sra. Cornwell no habían ido tampoco, en su lugar estaba George la mano derecha del Sr. Cornwell ni la famosísima la Tía Abuela Elroy, se sorprendió que solo la mitad del colegio tenía la dicha que sus padres asistieran a la ceremonia, mientras que la otra mitad normalmente iban tutores, institutrices, nanas, y muy pocos estudiantes ningún familiar o tutor no asistía a ella como en su caso, pero esos ojos verdes le decían que ya no estaba solo como en el pasado y esa ceremonia de fin de cursos lo disfruto plenamente y decidió tomar el concejo de su ángel "Disfrutar de su época estudiantil de ahora en adelante"

Al día siguiente, el lujoso carruaje de los Grandchester llego por Terry al colegio y Terry pidió al chofer que lo llevara al Palacio a ver a su padre, una vez que llego a los aposentos de los Duques el joven aristócrata saludo formalmente a su padre y dejo el diploma sobre el escritorio de su oficina, Terrence pidió cortésmente que si podía estar en Escocia sin escoltas y sin chofer.

Al principio el Duque se había opuesto rotundamente a dejarlo sin escoltas todo el verano y el enojo de Terry se podía palpar, sin embargo controlo su temperamento y en vez de reprocharle su frustración decidió por la suplica sumisamente. Finalmente el padre sin darle alguna respuesta concreta le dijo que lo pensaría detenidamente y que en un par de días le daba una respuesta definitiva al cual, él tenía que acatar su decisión fuese cual fuese.

Su madre y sus tres hermanos no se encontraban en el Palacio había ido a la residencia en Manchester, una hermosa casa de veraneo, su padre estaba de vacaciones y había decidido pasarla en la tranquilidad del Palacio sin salir a un lugar en concreto ya que él siempre estaba viajando a diferentes países de Europa, así que Terrence decidió pasar algunos días en el Palacio mientras le daba una respuesta concreta y la necesidad de pasar unos días con su padre ausente.

A pesar de los años transcurridos las cosas no cambiaban en el Palacio, todo era igual como lo recordaba, la casa repleta de servidumbre, limpiando cada rincón de los salones principales, a la hora de la comida la mesa siempre arreglada elegantemente con vajilla de porcelana importada, copas de cristal, cubertería de plata y servilletas de seda color marfil. Y aunque solo estuviera con su padre tenía que ser cuidadoso con sus modales y el protocolo, para él ya no era problema llevar a cabo todo un protocolo aristócrata como cuando era niño, todos sus movimientos era en forma automática, al igual que una conversación con propiedad y cuando su padre lo retaba de alguna cosa por insignificante que fuera, lo miraría a los ojos no de forma retadora sino sumisamente y pediría disculpas, de alguna forma quería ganar la confianza de él, hacerle saber de que había cambiado y demostrarle que había madurado, también deseaba platicar su felicidad de haber conocido una chica en el colegio y quien le gustaba mucho.

– ¿Una chica? – Había preguntado el Duque quien estaba sentado en una silla de caoba estilo francés sorbiendo su coñac favorito y mirando fijamente a su hijo mientras comían cierta tarde de verano – ¿Quiero creer que es una joven de una familia de alcurnia?

– Es hija de la familia Andrew, además asiste en el Real Colegio de St. Pablo, padre. – Explicó Terrence.

– Es de buena familia y asiste a un colegio ortodoxo. Es suficiente para mí. – Replicó el Duque muy contento, dejando su copa en la mesa y cortando el pescado con elegancia.

– Estoy seguro que si la conoces te agradara padre. – Comentó Terrence con una mirada ladina en sus ojos aún brillantes. – es inteligente, divertida y con una belleza interna como externa.

– Estaré encantado de conocerla, – respondió el padre intrigado por la mirada en el rostro de su hijo – aunque me gustaría que fuera hasta las vacaciones de invierno, no deseo que traigas al Palacio a cualquier chica que creas sentir algo, debes de estar seguro de que es una relación seria, y no un simple romance estudiantil pasajero.

– No es pasajero lo que siento por Candy – Barbotó Terry visiblemente molesto con la actitud de su padre – me gusta mucho y deseo que me des tu aprobación padre.

– Antes de dar mi aprobación tráela al Palacio para dar mi punto de vista, sino me agrada aquella chica, te casaras con una dama de la aristocracia.

Ese era un tema que le daba mucho miedo abordar, casarse con una mujer a quien no conoce, no ama, solo por juntar riquezas y linaje, eso le entristecía así que decidió cambiar de tema.

– Padre, la Universidad de Cambrige… ¿Esta decidido? – Preguntó el joven un poco dudoso viendo finalmente un modo de comenzar la conversación que estaba renuente a iniciar – Sabes… me gustaría asistir a St. Andrews en Escocia.

– ¡¿St. Andrews? ¡Nunca! Asistirás a Cambrige, estudiaras leyes y tendrás un excelente trabajo en la cámara de lores, – sentencio el Duque y sus ojos color almendra brillaron con un destello especial mientras un súbito impulso lo lleno de energía – eres mi primogénito y deseo lo mejor para ti como para mis otros hijos, la decisión está tomada y punto final.

– Si padre… se hará lo que tú órdenes. – Acepto él con un encogimiento de hombros – padre ¿Puedo retirarme de la mesa…? Por favor. – Rogó Terry mientras las decisivas decisiones de su padre se hundían en sus oídos, en un doloroso eco. Instintivamente, el joven crispó sus puños y sintió claramente cómo sus quijadas se atoraban impidiéndole proferir palabra.

– Jane, Jane – llamó el Duque a la servidumbre.

– ¿Desea algo Su Excelencia? – Preguntó la mujer al entrar con su acostumbrada bandeja de plata.

– Retire el plato de Terrence por favor. – Pidió el padre con voz flemática.

– Enseguida Su Excelencia. – la servidumbre recogió los platos y cubiertos mientras discretamente le sonría al joven cuando se percato de una inmensa tristeza en su mirada azul – mi Lord ¿Se le ofrece algo más? ¿Té?

– No gracias, estoy bien… Jane. – Respondió el joven tratando de esbozar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

– Retírate a tu habitación. – Concluyó al fin el Duque con frialdad.

– Si padre, – tomo la servilleta de seda de sus piernas y la dejo sobre la mesa y antes de retirarse dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza a su padre y se retiro del comedor.

El joven corrió a través de los lujosos pasillos, enormes escaleras de mármol y salones, hasta llegar finalmente a su recámara. Una vez que cerró con llave la puerta cayó sobre su rodilla llorando en silencio. – ¡Oh Candy! ¿Dime cómo puedo ser feliz, cuando no puedo elegir lo que deseo hacer de mi vida… donde estudiar? y si mi padre me obligará a casarme con alguien que no amo – Dijo él entre amargos sollozos – ¡Oh Candy! Cómo me gustaría estar en tus zapatos, a veces pienso que tal vez no sea amor lo que siento por ti, sino envidia de todo lo que posees y todo lo que eres. – pensó y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. En el interior de su recámara con las luces apagadas y mirando por el ventanal los inmenso jardines del Palacio pensó en lo infeliz que sería de vivir una vida así, siempre obedeciendo y acatando las decisiones de sus padres sin expresar sus sentimientos.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que había llegado Terrence al Palacio, los desayunos y comidas se llevaban casi en silencio, apenas dirigiéndose la palabra en los momentos en que la cortesía o la necesidad obligaban a intercambiar frases sin importancia. La depresión del joven era tan evidente que las doncellas se daban cuenta del estado de ánimo del joven cada vez que se quedaba encerrado en su habitación.

– Mi Lord, – dijo la doncella al entrar a la habitación del joven y haciendo una reverencia como saludo – Su Excelencia desea verlo hoy a las 8:00 p.m. en su oficina, para hablar acerca de las decisiones que ha tomado referente a las vacaciones en Escocia.

– Gracias Diana, estaré ahí puntualmente.

Al finalizar el día Nataly le preparó un baño con hierbas aromáticas y jazmines que consiguieron relajarlo un poco, una segunda doncella elegía la vestimenta. Finalmente, cuando las mujeres terminado su trabajo, el resultado sin duda les pareció satisfactorio pues se intercambiaron unas sonrisas discretas que Terrence pudo atisbar por el espejo del tocador.

– Luce usted como un príncipe, mi Lord – se aventuró a decir Diana.

– Gracias. – Contestó Terry bajando la mirada con tristeza. Por un segundo sintió un nudo en la garganta y un dolor profundo en su pecho. Pasara lo que pasara no iba a demostrarle su coraje en frente de su padre. Al menos le quedaba algo de dignidad que defender.

La noche había caído sobre el Palacio Grandchester. Desde un ángulo oscuro de una lujosa oficina, una copa de coñac entre las manos se resistía a ser consumida, esperaba que las manecillas del reloj llegasen al destino señalado. Finalmente a la hora indicada la persona que esperaba entró en la habitación.

– Buenas noches padre – dio una reverencia como saludo – ¿Quería usted verme?

– Así es – contestó el padre con frialdad – toma asiento, Terrence.

El joven se sentó sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su padre.

– He tomado una determinación acerca de la solicitud que me pediste referente a Escocia – dijo el Duque dejando en el escritorio la copa de coñac.

– Si… ¿Cuál ha sido la decisión que has tomado? – Dijo él con un nudo en la garganta.

– He decidido que Jeremy y Frank te escolten hasta Escocia. – el Duque pudo percibir claramente la desilusión en el rostro de su hijo. Sin embargo, fiel a su promesa Terry no dijo nada.

– Está bien, – aceptó él cabizbajo e inmediatamente levantó aun más la frente – si ha sido esa tu decisión voy a respetarla, – el joven aristócrata se levanto del asiento y dio una reverencia – voy a preparar mis maletas, mañana en la mañana parto a Escocia con Jeremy y Frank – y abrió la puerta de la oficina.

– Terrence, no he terminado aun, regresa a tu asiento ahora mismo. – Sentenció el padre con una mirada fría.

– Si… – se detuvo el joven en la puerta sin voltear a ver a su padre sintiendo que las lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer – ¿Qué más deseas hablar conmigo?

– No te he dado permiso de retirarte, siéntate y ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te estoy hablando!

El joven respiro profundamente, cerró la puerta y se volvió a sentar en la silla resignado.

– Lo lamento. – Se disculpó.

– Bueno, como lo había dicho antes, Jeremy y Frank te escoltarán hasta Escocia, después de que estés instalado tu chofer y escolta regresan a Londres, – afirmó él flemáticamente para luego continuar – y… regresarán por ti cuando terminen las vacaciones y vuelvas al colegio en otoño.

– ¡¿De verdad papá? – Exclamó él anonadado – Eso significa ¿Qué no tendré una escolta atrás de mí todo el tiempo en mis vacaciones?

– Terrence, – contestó el padre levantándose de la silla de su escritorio para sentarse en un cómodo sillón de piel frente a la chimenea y por un minuto se sintió feliz porque su hijo se dirigía a él como papá y no padre despectivamente – significa que estás a prueba, si me entero de algún problema, disturbio o cualquier cosa que dañe la reputación de la familia, da por hecho que de por vida tendrás a personas atrás de ti a menos de tres metros vigilándote.

– ¡Prometo que no te defraudare "papá"! – Exclamó Terrence con alegría y corriendo a donde estaba sentado su padre y en un impulso cayó sobre su rodilla y recargando su cabeza y sus manos en las piernas de su padre. – Gracias papá – dijo él mirando los ojos de su padre y él correspondió con una sonrisa sincera y sintió como su hijo se estremeció cuando acarició su cabeza y su largo cabello castaño de su primogénito.

Terrence disfrutaba de esa caricia que le daba su padre y decidió permanecer más tiempo en esa posición. De repente abrió sus ojos mirando a una de las paredes de esa gran oficina y grande fue su sorpresa a ver que todos sus diplomas académicos desde preescolar estaban colgados en un lugar importante en esa oficina. Se dio cuenta en aquel momento que a pesar de que él nunca iba a las ceremonias de fin de cursos, su padre realmente estaba orgulloso de él. Y deseo preguntarle porque nunca asistía a verlo, pero nunca reunió el coraje suficiente para hacerle ese tipo de preguntas que podrían incomodar al Duque.

Haz cambiado mucho Terrence. – Pensó después de un rato el Duque levantado el rostro de su hijo para mirarlo a sus ojos y pudo observar en ellos unos ojos azul verdosos cristalinos que le recordaron tanto a los ojos de su madre cuando le imploro que no apartara a su hijo de ella, esa mirada le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser. El Duque estaba acostumbrado a las miradas frías, llenos de rencor e ira de su hijo y podía lidiar fácilmente a esos desplantes, pero esa mirada de gratitud y actitud sumisa en su hijo le era tan difícil asimilarla y lidiar con ese nuevo temperamento.

¿Cómo puede ser severo cuando su hijo no le da motivos para hablarle de manera fuerte como está acostumbrado hablar? – dio un pequeño mimo en su mejilla y sintió una gota calidad en la palma de su mano que lo paralizó, desvió entonces la mirada hacia arriba y se levanto del sillón haciendo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer impávido. Mientras Terrence aun en rodilla pensó que era mejor lidiar con esa actitud fría y seca de su padre, este pensamiento bañó su alma como un balde de agua helada sobre su corazón, suspiro profundamente para darse valor y se incorporo con la mirada muy en alto.

– No debes de darme las gracias Terrence, aun estas a prueba… que no se te olvide… y aun así… recuerda que eres un Aristócrata, hijo del Duque de Grandchester y no siempre será lo que a ti te guste… sabes que debes de acatar al protocolo, ¿Entendido? – Dijo el Duque sin desviar la mirada del enorme ventanal de su oficina.

– Si padre, entiendo lo que quieres decir.

– Trae al Palacio a la chica que me platicaste el otro día, estaré encantado en recibirla. Por otra parte Teodora y tu vehículo ya se encuentran en Escocia.

– Gracias, ¿Te veré en la mañana para despedirme de ti? – Preguntó Terry tristemente.

– No, saldré de cacería con unos amigos del trabajo. – Replicó el padre fríamente.

– Entonces, ¿Te veré hasta el invierno? – Añadió una pregunta que era más bien una afirmación.

– Si. – fue la respuesta del Duque y Terrence deseo abrazar a su padre antes de retirarse, pero el Duque estaba tan firme como una roca, que le dio miedo de ser rechazado si trataba de abrazarlo, así que sonrió, dio una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

La última noche que el joven aristócrata durmió en el Palacio, una terrible tormenta comenzó a caer haciendo ruido sobre los cristales de los ventanales, la lluvia caía sin cesar, el viento soplaba fuertemente que abrió un ventanal mal cerrado, mientras el viento frió se colaba adentro de la habitación haciendo volar las cortinas, Terrence se levanto de la cama para cerrar la ventana y observo que su padre estaba afuera recargado en una de las columnas abajo del techo de la entrada principal, la lluvia no le caía en si a él, pero el viento fuerte y la brisa poco a poco lo mojaban, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí parado pensando en mil cosas, deseaba saber sus pensamientos mientras regresaba a la cama, cuando se despertó aun temprano deseó encontrar a su padre para despedirse de él, pero el mayordomo le informo que él se había ido hace más de media hora y su desilusión fue enorme.

Jeremy, el chofer bajo sus maletas y las subió a un elegante vehículo negro y un largo trayecto de ocho horas para llegar hasta Escocia le esperaba. Cuando llegó el joven de cabellera castaña a la villa de Escocia ya en la tarde se sentía desganado para ir a ver a Candy al colegio de verano, sentía una inmensa tristeza que aun con la compañía de Candy pensó que no le ayudaría, saludo a la mucama mientras el chofer y su escolta subían sus partencias a su aposento. La cena ya estaba servida, pero él no tenía mucho apetito a pesar que en el trayecto no había comido mucho, la relación con sus padres y las decisiones de su futuro lo atormentaban.

Me salí con la mía esta vez – pensó picando el pollo con el tenedor, – pero a decir verdad, no logro sentirme satisfecho, todo lo contrario. Este vacío en el pecho duele demasiado. Los minutos pasaron en el reloj y la cena quedó casi intacta sobre el plato.

La luna en verano es especialmente brillante. Los rayos entraban por las ventanas arqueadas, proyectándose sobre el piso de la alcoba ensombrecida. Terry se acercó, abriendo de par en par los ventanales para permitir que el aroma del jardín interior entrara de lleno con su perfume de pino y pasto mojado. La noche parecía ser interminable. Había llovido, cesado de llover, para que luego el viento arrastrara las nubes dejando el cielo despejado y la luna más grande y luminosa que antes. Terry ansiaba la llegada de la aurora, pero el reloj no parecía avanzar como él quería.

– Mi Lord, – dijo Vicky la mucama sacando de su guardarropa un par de pantalones color beige, una playera sport color azul marino, un par de calcetas blancos y zapatos perfectamente lustrados cuando amaneció. – su ropa y el diario matutino están listos sobre su cama.

– Gracia Vicky en un minuto más saldré de la bañera.

Como el hombre práctico que era, solamente le tomó a unos cuantos minutos estar listo mientras Vicky alegremente le traía un enorme paquete envuelto con un moño y una tarjeta pegada al paquete.

– Mi Lord, un mensajero llegó hace un momento y trajo algo para usted. – dijo la mucama entregándole el obsequio al joven.

– ¿Algo para mí? – Preguntó Terry intrigado desenvolviendo el paquete.

Adentro del paquete había un traje de montar con pantalones color perla, botas de piel, un látigo de cuero y una hermosa chaqueta azul marinó con un elegante bordado del escudo de armas de la familia en el pecho.

– ¡Es increíble, mi Lord! ¿No le parece? – Exclamó la mucama que estaba parada admirando el regalo.

Terrence no dijo nada. Se acercó al paquete y extrajo la tarjeta que estaba pegada, el joven rasgó el sobre para leer el mensaje:

_Hijo sé muy bien que tu pasión por la equitación es enorme y hace tiempo que no has tenido un nuevo traje de montar, espero que te agrade tu obsequio de cumpleaños y fin de cursos del colegio. . Con afecto tu padre. _

– La letra no es de mi padre – había dicho el joven casi en un susurro que apenas pudo escuchar la mucama – es la letra de Stewart, Vicky ¿Sabes si Stewart va a venir a Escocia por algunos días?

– Me temo que no mi Lord, – la mucama se sorprendió al no ver ni un rastro de felicidad en aquel rostro, aunque ella como siempre se guardaba sus pensamientos para sí – tengo entendido que el Sr. Stewart cómo su padre estará ocupado en Londres. Pero aun así ellos están pendientes de usted. Mire que hermoso obsequio, debe de valer una fortuna.

Terry tomo la chaqueta entre sus manos y observo detenidamente el bordado del escudo de armas de la familia y una sombra oscura cruzo por esos ojos azules, Stewart en su forma muy peculiar de él, le estaba recordando con aquel obsequio su posición, su linaje, su abolengo de pertenecer a la aristocracia y con ello una serie de reglas y protocolos que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Para sacudirse de los malos pensamientos que le venían a la mente dejo la chaqueta y tomo el periódico que estaba sobre la cama y comenzó a hojearlo distraídamente hasta que un artículo le llamo la atención. Su primo Archibald Grandchester cuatro años mayor que él, había contraído nupcias con Inga Mussilone hija de un aristócrata hindú con una riqueza que equivalía a los cien millones de libras esterlinas con múltiples propiedades en todo el mundo. La pareja se había conocido tres meses antes del enlacé matrimonial. Sin duda era un arreglo matrimonial muy conveniente.

– Sabes Vicky – dijo él con un triste suspiro y apretando con los puños el periódico que sostenía – dentro de cinco años obtendré el titulo de Marques y con ello nuevas responsabilidades, en las cuales no estoy muy seguro de querer seguir viviendo de esta manera.

_**CONTINUARA….**_


	8. LAS INOLVIDABLES VACACIONES DE ESCOCIA

_**Hola a todos, espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. **_

_**Deseo apegarme a la historia original ya que pienso que así debió de haber vivido Terry con algo de mi imaginación. **_

_**Así que tome algunos fragmentos del Anime Candy, Candy. Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios por favor. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las inolvidables vacaciones de Escocia. <strong>_

Al medio día Terry llego hasta el colegio donde vería a Candy, discretamente por el rejado del colegio le hizo señas para indicar que él ya estaba en Escocia y que la esperaría en el lago cuando terminaran las clases. A las tres de la tarde Candy llego al sitió indicado con una pequeña caja envuelta con un moño y una sonrisa en los labios.

– ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – Ella corrió y se abrazaron afectuosamente – Bienvenido a Escocia, ¡¿Cómo te fue en Londres?

– Gracias, me fue bien… – contesto el noble con una sonrisa en los labios – estuve algunos días con mi padre, aunque te confieso que deseaba estar aquí contigo ¿Dime y tú, te ha gustado Escocia?

– ¡Claro! Estoy feliz de haber venido aquí, ¡Es un hermoso lugar y el paisaje es bellísimo! Además mis primos y amigas están aquí, nos hemos divertido muchísimo – dijo ella mientras sacaba de la bolsa de papel un obsequio y con una mirada picara se lo entrego en sus manos – ¡Feliz dulces dieciséis Terry!

– ¿Dulces dieciséis? – Replicó tomando el obsequio un poco extrañado – no había escuchado esa expresión. – después de un momento pregunto curiosamente. – ¿Quién te dijo acerca de mi cumpleaños?

– Me lo dijo un pajarito, aunque tu cumpleaños fue hace un par de semanas y no podíamos salir del colegio… no pude comprarte nada, pero es mejor tarde que nunca ¡Ábrelo, que esperas!

Terry con el rostro entusiasmado desgarraba el papel y observo una caja de chocolates, la expresión de él no reflejaba emoción de alegría o desilusión, solo se quedo admirando en silencio su obsequió.

– ¿No te gustan los chocolates Terry? – Preguntó ella tristemente.

No es eso, simplemente que mi madre nos tiene prohibido las golosinas y los chocolates.

– Tu mamá no está aquí – comentó mientras tomaba la caja de chocolates y la abría, tomo un chocolate y lentamente se lo dio en la boca – pruébalo, son deliciosos y harán que endulces un poco esa vida sombría que cargas en los hombros.

El joven noble tomo el chocolate con sus labios disfrutando el sabor de aquella golosina mientras miraba esa laguna verde con un brillo especial e instintivamente sonrió – Que sensación tan más excitante – pensó él.

Al día siguiente él la invito a conocer la villa de su padre, Candy estaba intimidada de entrar a una residencia tan lujosa, espaciosa y gran parte de los alrededores eran propiedad de los Grandchester y con una hermosa vista al lago. Pero normalmente no pasaban el tiempo en la villa Grandchester, ellos disfrutaban de las tardes veraniegas remando en el lago, haciendo largas caminatas por el pueblo disfrutando de un desfile con el traje regional escocés… con su kilt, tartán y su gaita tocando hermosas melodías, hasta que un par de días una visita sorprendió a Terry.

El había estado cabalgado cierta mañana y practicando la esgrima con el hijo de la mucama, se le había hecho ya tarde para encontrarse a Candy en el colegio y fue rápidamente a la villa a cambiarse de ropa, cuando salió de su recamara y se dirigía ya a la puerta principal escucho unos pasos bajando las escaleras de mármol y Terry volteo para ver a la persona quien estaba en las escaleras.

– ¡Madre! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – Exclamó sorprendido el joven noble al ver a la Duquesa de Grandchester.

– ¡¿Esa es la manera de saludar a tu madre? – Comentó la Duquesa despectivamente deteniéndose a la mitad de las escaleras.

No, – rápidamente hizo una reverencia mientras decía – Bienvenida a Escocia madre.

– No te asustes, no pienso quedarme en la villa Grandchester, – replicó bajando las escaleras con movimientos elegantes – solo vine por algunas cosas que necesito… voy a pasar la noche con mi amiga Lady Jane Essex y mañana partiremos a Italia.

– ¿Mis hermanos irán a Italia también? – Preguntó él hijo un poco dudoso.

– ¡Claro que no! Ellos están en un curso de verano en Viena, únicamente iremos Lady Essex, Lady Norkfork y yo.

– Creí que mis hermanos estaban en Manchester contigo.

– Sí, pero cambie de planes. ¡Vicky! ¡Vicky! – Llamó a la mucama – ¿Tienes listo lo que te ordené?

– Así es mi Lady. – Respondió la mucama haciendo una reverencia cuando entro a la sala con dos maletas.

– Dígale al chofer que lleve las cosas al vehículo y me escolte a la villa Essex.

– ¿Al chofer, mi Lady? – Dijo la mucama con cara de preocupación.

– Si, ¿Ocurre algo Vicky? – Comentó ella tomando su abanico de una de las mesitas de té.

– Madre, no tengo chofer ni escolta en Escocia. Solo están a mi servicio Vicky y el jardinero. – Se apresuro Terry aclarar la situación.

– ¡¿Cómo es posible que no tengas escoltas ni chofer Terrence? – Demando la Duquesa furiosa – ¡No puedes estar sin escoltas, institutrices o tutores! ¡Tienes únicamente dieciséis años para estar solo por Escocia!

titubeó al ver la mirada de enojo de su madre.

– ¡Santo Cielos! No puedo creer que tu padre cumpla tus caprichos, ¡El es muy consentidor contigo! – Exclamó la Duquesa tocándose la frente con frustración – ¿Ahora quien me va a escoltar a la villa Essex?

– Madre, tengo un vehículo que mi padre me obsequio… puedo escoltarla, no está muy lejos la villa Essex de aquí.

– Aceptaré, no tengo otra alternativa – cuando sonó el timbre de la Villa. – ¿Me pregunto quién será? Quizá sea Jane Essex quien ha venido por mí. – comentó abriendo la puerta.

– Hola señora, ¿Se encuentra Terry? – Preguntó Candy cuando la Duquesa abrió la puerta.

– ¡¿Con quién? – Exclamó disgustada al ver a la chica.

– Madre, – Terry se acerco rápidamente a la puerta para explicar la situación – ella es una amiga del colegio, Candy Andrew, sobrina de Bryan Cornwell.

– ¿Sobrina de Bryan Cornwell? – se preguntó la Duquesa intrigada, conocía muy bien a los Cornwell y nunca había escuchado de aquella chica con porte informal.

– Candy te presento a mi madre, Lady Grandchester – la presento formalmente.

– Mucho gusto en conocerla señora. – Dijo Candy extendiendo la mano para saludarla, la mujer aristócrata la miro detenidamente sin darle la mano y solo tosió – señora, debería de cuidarse la garganta.

– ¡Oh por Dios! – Se ofendió aun más la Duquesa llevándose la mano al pecho.

– ¡Candy! – Interrumpió Terry cuando se dio cuenta del enojo de su madre y bajo a Candy unos escalones de la entrada y forma confidencial le comentó – Candy, no se le da la mano a la Duquesa, haz una reverencia y dirígete a ella como Lady Grandchester – susurró él enojado.

Candy se acerco nuevamente a la Duquesa y trato de hacer una reverencia.

– ¡Santo Cielos! ¡¿Qué fue eso? – Expresó la mujer furiosa y Candy observo la reacción de Terry y sintió la dureza de aquella mirada. – ¡Vicky! Lleva las cosas al vehículo, Terrence ¡A la villa Essex! – Ordenó la Duquesa.

– Te veo mañana – dijo Terry a la rubia mientras bajaban las escaleras de la entrada, ayudo a su madre subir al vehículo y emprendieron su viaje.

– ¡Qué chica tan más terrible! Que falta de educación, no tiene modales… no es posible que estudie en un colegio tan prestigioso, como el Real Colegio de St. Pablo. – Vociferó la mujer fuera de sí.

– Madre, no seas tan severa con Candy, sabes muy bien que los Cornwell y Andrew no son nobles y ella no ha crecido con el protocolo aristocrático. – Interrumpió Terry con voz temblorosa.

– Tienes razón, pero debería de saber lo esencial de cómo saludar a la nobleza y a ti principalmente, dirigirse con el debido respeto que merece los hijos de los Duques. – Sentenció con voz flemática.

– Madre, Candy tiene quince años y yo acabo de cumplir los dieciséis, somos adolescentes y me gusta que mis amigos me llamen por mi nombre… en lugar de Lord Grandchester ¡Entiéndelo!

El cuello de la Duquesa denotó la tensión que le imprimieron las palabras audaces de su hijo, pero haciendo un esfuerzo para dominar su mal genio, se tragó el coraje y continuó hablando con tono firme.

– ¡Qué vergüenza Terrence! Dudo mucho que llegues a ser un buen noble cómo tu hermano Harry, ¡No tienes el carácter ni el dominio! ¡Has roto con el protocolo en todos los sentidos! Tu padre ha sido bastante blando cuando es claro que necesitas mano firme, ya es tiempo de que madures y comiences a actuar como tal, ¡Cómo hijo de la más alta jerarquía…!

– ¡Madre! – La interrumpió – ¡Basta! No tienes que ser tan despectiva con mis amigos ni conmigo, sé muy bien que el titulo de mi padre le corresponderá a Harry y no a mí… se lo regalo y si por mi fuera me gustaría ser de por vida simplemente el Muy Honorable y nada más.

– ¡Santo Cielos! No tienes remedio, es una pena que seas hijo del Duque de Grandchester y corran por tus venas sangre de la Reina Victoria, ¡Dios que deshonor! "_No tienes aspiraciones_".

El elegante auto de Terry entraba por el portal de la mansión Grandchester La luz de una pálida luna se colaba por las cortinas entreabiertas de la habitación. Las sombras nocturnas se esparcían por todos lados. No podía dormir esa noche después de lo que le había dicho su madre, las palabras de ella aun retumbaban en sus oídos.

"_No tienes aspiraciones"_ pero sus aspiraciones eran otras, muy diferentes a estar trabajando en el Parlamento de Westminster en la cámara de Lores y por otra parte estaba molesto con Candy, porque había actuado de esa manera. Al día siguiente siempre en el lugar citado se encontraban los dos. Los ojos de Terry se clavaron en la mirada verde esmeralda de Candy que le observaba con sorpresa.

– ¡Hola Candy! – Saludo él secamente.

– ¡Terry que alegría verte! – Exclamó Candy abrazando a su amigo como si nada hubiese ocurrido. – Creía que no te iba a ver hoy, pensaba que quizá ibas a pasar el día con tu mamá. – la mirada de Terry era tan fría que ella sintió un escalofrío recorriendo por todo su cuerpo.

– Ella partió esta mañana a Italia con sus amigas, Candy ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Masculló molesto con el recuerdo.

– ¿Hacer qué Terry? – Replicó Candy suavemente.

– ¡Llamar a mi madre como _"Señora"_ cuando te la había presentado como Lady Grandchester! ¡Estaba furiosa!

– Ja, ja, ja, – comenzó ella a reír y Terry se molesto aun más con la actitud que había tomado Candy – si la vi, estaba que echaba chispas, nunca en mi vida había visto a una señora con el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo, tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no estallar a carcajadas.

– ¿Entonces lo hiciste deliberadamente? Lo hiciste para burlarte de nosotros ¿Verdad? ¡Mocosa malcriada! – respondió el joven dejando salir un poco de su propia desesperación.

– ¡No, no es verdad! – Replicó Candy indignada con la actitud del joven.

– ¡Claro que sí! Sabes, tuve que disculparte por tu falta de respeto.

– Lo lamento, pensaba que tu madre era Elean… Ele… Ele… – tartamudeo – no pensaba quien me abriera la puerta fuera tu mamá…

Candy tenía esa mirada de preguntarme acerca de mi madre, pero en ese momento la deje con la duda, ¿Qué le iba a decir? Que efectivamente mi madre no es la Duquesa de Grandchester sino que soy el hijo bastardo de la famosa actriz de Broadway, que no soy tan noble ni honorable como toda la gente piensa, que mi sangre azul esta manchada de las acciones más ilegitimas. No, es mejor seguir con los consejos de mis padres – medito – al contrario debería de darle gracias a la Duquesa, que ante los ojos de la sociedad ella era su madre y no su madrastra. – pensaba el joven con mirada fría, mientras Candy seguía en su relato.

– …No sabía cómo saludarla y se me ocurrió saludar como normalmente saludo a las personas, pero en ningún momento quise faltarle al respeto. – Confeso la chica observando el rostro de Terry y percibió un enorme resentimiento en contra de ella – No me mires así, como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

– Bueno, a pesar de todo creo que fue divertido – dejo salir un suspiro profundamente para calmar la tensión que había – ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que alguien le dice señora a mi madre. – Comentó con una carcajada amplia.

– ¿De verdad? – Sonrió la chica incrédula.

– Es hija del Conde de Edimburgo, nació en cuna noble y por lo consiguiente es Lady de nacimiento, siempre se han dirigido de esa manera y desde que se caso con mi padre ha crecido aun más su soberbia, todo tiene que ser con propiedad aun para saludarla.

– ¡Qué horror! – Exclamó – ¡Qué manera tan más fría de saludarla…! Hacer una reverencia, al menos sus hijos la saludarán diferente. – Inquirió la joven frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

– ¿De qué hablas Candy? No comprendo – Preguntó él intrigado – ¿Pues cómo saludas a tus dos madres?

– Con un abrazo seguido de un beso en la mejilla, claro está. – Respondió inmediatamente la rubia.

– ¿De verdad? Que afortunada, – suspiro – en cambio aquí en Inglaterra es muy diferente, aun si no eres noble… debes de saludar a los padres con el debido respeto que se merecen, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. – Admitió el joven tristemente.

– ¡En serio! No hay contacto físico ¿Aun en la clase más pobre? – Preguntó sorprendida la chica.

– Claro, aunque vivas en la casa más humilde debes ser respetuoso con tus padres, es algo primordial.

Con el paso del tiempo Candy hizo que hiciera más amistades, me presento a sus dos amigas y a sus primos quien los conocía muy bien pero siempre nos peleábamos, Archiabald Cornwell iba en mi clase y por alguna extraña razón me caía muy mal y el sentimiento era mutuo, a veces creía que me odiaba.

En toda mi vida siempre me ha gustado poner sobrenombres a los demás y a los cuatro los bautice como El elegante, Einstein, la tímida y la gordita. Los días pasaban y las tardes de verano también, a veces estaba celoso. Quería que sus horas libres me las dedicara solo a mí y a nadie más. Al principio solo era ella y yo, pero ahora estaban sus amiguitas y sus odiosos primos los Cornwell. Archie con Annie, Stear con Patricia y Candy conmigo. Pero no me gustaba salir en grupo, quería que sus sonrisas y risas fueran para mí, su plática… no la quería compartir ni con Stear mucho menos con Archie. Así que decidí que en vez de pasarla en el lago o en el pueblo con ellos, quedarnos en la Villa Grandchester y así poder contemplarla todo lo que quisiera.

Sin embargo ella fue mucho más sabía y observo detenidamente mi manera de ser y mi manera de vivir, ella había crecido en la clase trabajadora donde no hay ni privilegios ni lujos así que ella sencilla de naturaleza no la engañaba fácilmente, era astuta y veía a la persona escondida tras la personalidad como si estuviera hecho de cristal.

Un día la invite a conocer la villa de mi padre, antes no la había podido contemplar detenidamente o llevado hacer un tour por toda la Villa, ella cuando entro se admiro, estaba tan fascinada… observo detenidamente la sala y luego quiso conocer mi habitación.

– ¡Qué hermosa habitación! ¡Todo esta tan limpio y ordenado! – Abrió mi armario – tantas camisas blancas de diferentes telas, nunca creí que fueras tan ordenado. – Se rió, mientras me sentaba en el sillón contemplando en silencio su encantadora sonrisa. – ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó observando un retrato enorme de una señora distinguida pegada en la pared.

– Ella es mi abuela paterna – me levante y contemple el retrato junto a Candy – es La Princesa Helena, hija de la Reina Victoria.

– ¡¿Quieres decir que tu bisabuela es la Reina Victoria de Inglaterra? – Exclamó la chica anonadada. – debe de ser un orgullo tener sangre real.

– Si, supongo que sí. – Dijo, sin embargo las palabras de su madre retumbaban en sus oídos dolorosamente – ¡_Qué vergüenza Terrence! Dudo mucho que llegues a ser un buen noble. ¡No tienes el carácter ni el dominio! ¡Has roto con el protocolo en todos los sentidos! Es una pena que seas hijo del Duque de Grandchester y corran por tus venas sangre de la Reina Victoria, ¡Dios que deshonor! "__No tienes aspiraciones__". – _Para Terry no era un orgullo, sino toda una carga de obligaciones, deberes, responsabilidades, honorabilidad, ejemplo, etc…

– Candy… ¿Te gustaría conocer el Palacio Grandchester? – Preguntó el joven.

– ¿¡Conocer un verdadero Palacio! – Replicó Candy con los ojos brillantes de alegría – ¡Bromeas! ¿A quién no le gustaría conocer un verdadero Palacio? Sería como un sueño.

– Quiero presentarte a mi padre.

– ¿A tu padre? No lo sé… no sé cómo dirigirme… y…– tartamudeo.

– No será hoy ni mañana… ni en estas vacaciones… será hasta las vacaciones de invierno. – Contestó Terry con un amplio movimiento de su mano derecha – quiero que te conozca… que conozca a mi mejor amiga.

– Pero Terry… yo… yo… yo estaría encantada de conocer a tus padres y conocer un verdadero Palacio y sería un sueño hecho realidad… pero… no sé moverme… tu madre me odia…

– ¡No importa! Yo te enseñaré… haré de ti una verdadera dama, te enseñaré hacer una verdadera reverencia digna para un Duque. – Había dicho el joven noble burlándose de sí mismo al hacer una reverencia.

– ¿En serió? ¡Hablas en serio! No me engañas. – Exclamó la chica alegremente.

– Claro que no, te mostraré los enormes jardines, las caballerizas y los lujosos salones y también podría enseñarte la fachada del Castillo Windsor está a media hora en caballo. Estoy seguro que te gustara Berkshire es un hermoso lugar donde vive la aristocracia.

– En invierno ¡Lo prometes! Me llevarás a conocer el Palacio Grandchester en invierno. – Dijo abrazando al chico.

– Claro, es una promesa de noble ingles.

Vicky la mucama y mamá de Mark, el niño con quien jugaba en las vacaciones no estaba, Candy le dio el día libre para pasarla con su hijo. Nos fuimos a nadar al lago aquella tarde, jugábamos a aventarnos el agua, corretearnos por los grandes jardines de la villa y después ya muy tarde nos dio hambre, Candy iba a entrar a la residencia pero la sostuve de un brazo, le dije que no podía entrar sin antes cambiarnos de ropa en la cabaña, ella me miro extrañada e hizo lo que quise, una vez que nos cambiamos entramos a la villa, ella me preparo una sopa caliente y una ensalada de verduras, me comento que siempre le ayudaba hacer la comida y aunque no era buena en la cocina, quería prepararme algo de comer hecho por sus propias manos.

– ¡Terry, Que susto! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí observando?

– Lo suficiente para cerciorarme que mi estomago no corre riesgo alguno de enfermarse – dijo en tono travieso, mientras Candy se volvía hacia él y hacia una mueca de disgusto.

– No te enojes, porque se te notan más las pecas.

– ¡Veo que nunca cambiaras! – Suspiro resignada – porque no pones la mesa mejor mientras termino de preparar el almuerzo.

Mientras que Candy hacia la sopa yo puse la mesa y se sorprendió de ver la manera que había puesto la mesa y se rió.

– Terry solo hice sopa y una ensalada – me dijo con su sonrisa muy peculiar en ella – no necesitabas poner toda la vajilla y tantos cubiertos. – había llegado con un platón de sopa, poco después volvía con una bandeja con ensalada que lucía bastante apetecible.

– No sabía que cocinaras tan bien, huele delicioso.

– Bueno, debo reconocer que varias veces queme la sopa, además sufrí algunas quemaduras en mi largo aprendizaje cuando le ayudaba a la srita. Ponny y la hermana María a preparar la comida para todos los niños. – respondía alegre desde la cocina.

– Sí, me imagino todo el desastre que debes haber provocado.

Terrence no quería que eso terminara, no podía dejar de imaginar su vida al lado de Candy, de lo maravilloso que sería levantarse cada día y verla a su lado, dormir abrazado a ella, invadiendo su cuerpo con ese suave aroma, esto y muchas cosas más pasaban por la mente de Terry mientras comían y platicaban alegremente, y como buenos muchachos al finalizar recogieron los platos y los lavaron, ya que todo estaba limpio se sentaban a platicar, mas tarde Candy se iba corriendo al colegio de verano antes que dieran las 7 de la noche.

Después de una o dos semanas, Candy hizo varias observaciones en mi comportamiento. Estuve cabalgando por un tiempo mientras ella me observaba mis maniobras con Teodora, luego nadábamos en el lago y una vez que salimos Candy comenzó a aventarme arena y yo no me quedaba atrás en la pelea, ella dijo que tenía sed y que iba por una bebida a la cocina, la detuve de la muñeca y le dije, es mejor que Vicky nos traiga las bebidas.

– ¡Por dios Terry! Vicky tiene cosas que hacer para estarla molestando, nosotros podemos traernos las bebidas.

– Pero mírate, estamos llenos de arena… no podemos entrar a la casa así.

– ¿Por qué no podemos entrar a la casa? Sacúdete la arena y listo – ella con sus manos comenzó a quitarse un poco la arena de sus piernas y brazos pero aun tenía mucha arena en su traje de baño.

– Es que… no… – tartamudeé no sabía cómo explicar mis sentimientos.

– ¿Es que no quieres que deje arena en la casa? – Replicó sonriéndome – Terry por un poco de arena en el piso no se va a derrumbar la casa, anda entremos.

Acepte pero estaba incomodo sentía una extraña sensación, pero ya en la cocina nos preparamos unos bocadillos y yo prepare té de limón. Mientras que ella me platicaba como era la vida en América y una vez que terminamos decidí levantar las tazas, pero ella me detuvo.

– ¿Qué haces Terry? Deja las tazas… más tarde los recogeremos y te ayudare a lavarlos… mientras observemos el atardecer, ven aquí y deja eso, siéntate junto a mí – sonreí levemente dejando las tazas sobre la mesa y salimos al jardín mirando el ocaso.

Otro día fue diferente, esta vez fue a mi habitación y revolvió mi ropa y deshizo mi cama.

– ¡¿Qué haces Candy? – Exclamé mirando todo el desorden en mi habitación.

– ¡¿Terry alguna vez has deseado no hacer nada de quehacer por un solo día, ver todo desordenado? Sabes te envidio porque estás en tu casa, en cambio cuando estamos en el colegio es obligatorio hacer nuestra cama y limpiar el dormitorio, pero estando en tu casa y sin tus padres que te vigilen sin que te digan _¡HAZ TU CAMA!_ ¿Por qué hacerlo entonces?

– ¡Pero qué dices Pecosa! – No sabía cómo decirle o más bien no quería entrar en detalles con Candy referente a mi niñez con la Duquesa – No es eso, simplemente que me gusta ser ordenado pecas.

– Terry es bueno ser ordenado en tus cosas pero ¡Tú exageras! Cuando entre por primera vez a tu casa me daba miedo de pisar o de ensuciar la mesa o esa loca obsesión tuya de no entrar a la casa después de nadar, nunca había conocido una persona tan pulcra como tú y ser tan pulcro no es bueno.

– Pecosa tú no entiendes. – Respondí con un dejo de melancolía.

– Terry ¿Vez a alguien más en esta casa? ¡No están tus padres para que te regañen! Y te digan ¡Por qué no está tendida tu cama o por qué la ropa no está doblada en el armario! ¡No entres a la casa con arena! – Y otra vez me regalo una de sus peculiares sonrisas.

Dios era tan obvio, ¿Realmente quería ser como la Duquesa? No conteste nada y Candy dio un grito fuerte que me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

– ¡Dios mío es tardísimo! ¡La Hermana Margareth me retará cuando llegue! Yo sí que tengo que preocuparme, espero que no me castigue la hermana.

La lleve al colegio con Teodora y Candy aterrada, cuando llegamos al colegio me escondí en un árbol y escuche como la Hermana Margareth retaba a Candy por llegar tarde y suspendiéndola dos días sin salir de colegio. – Qué mala suerte, Candy está castigada – me decía a mí mismo. Decidí irme a mi casa cuando me encontré a Eliza cabalgando.

– ¡Eliza! ¿Qué haces aquí? La Hermana Margareth te retará por llegar tan tarde al colegio.

– No estoy en el colegio de verano, mi tía abuela tiene una pequeña residencia aquí, al otro lado del lago ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí cerca del colegio de verano?

– Nada importante, solo cabalgaba con Teodora.

– Terry ¿No te gustaría cabalgar conmigo? Estoy segura que te ganaré… soy muy buena en la equitación.

– No lo dudo Eliza que seas muy buena… ya es tarde y a tu familia no le gustará que llegues tarde a casa.

– Mis padres no están en Escocia y mi tía abuela no le interesa mucho, además todavía hay luz… cabalguemos hasta que se obscurezca.

– Está bien Eliza, cabalgar solo no es muy divertido a veces.

Galopamos por un buen tiempo y la lleve hasta su casa, ambos habíamos pasado un buen rato, a Candy no le gusta montar caballos y eso me molestaba, en Inglaterra la equitación es un deporte casi obligatorio, la mayoría de la gente de la alta sociedad lo practica, así que decidí que además de enseñarle el protocolo aristocrático también le enseñaría a cabalgar. Al día siguiente me desperté y por primera vez hice algo que nunca creí capaz de hacer, me levante y tire mis sabanas de seda color marfil con franjas azul marino al suelo, abrí mi armario y revolví mis camisas blancas con las de color y desordene un poco mi habitación y Vicky la mucama entro.

– ¡Mi Loooord! ¡¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? – Preguntó sorprendida y recogiendo algunas camisas del suelo.

– ¡Nada Vicky! No pasa nada, simplemente que por primera vez no deseo hacer mi cama. – Agregué con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

– No se preocupe mi Lord, ahora mismo limpio este desorden.

– ¿Por qué Vicky? ¿Acaso mis padres van a venir a Escocia? – Pregunté con un leve fruncimiento de ceño.

– Que yo sepa no… mi Lord. – Masculló un poco confundida.

– Entonces ¿Por qué hacerlo? Vicky puedes tomarte hoy todo el día… hoy no harás completamente nada. – le quite de las manos las camisas que tenía ella.

– ¡Pero mi Lord! ¿Qué está diciendo? – Preguntó la mucama sorprendida al escuchar las últimas palabras – Sus padres me pagan muy bien para tener esta residencia impecable. ¿Y si se enterarán de este desorden?

– Porque se van a enterar ¿Iras con el chisme con mis padres? – Le guiñe el ojo.

– En absoluto mi Lord. – Respondió enseguida.

– Vicky… yo no quiero ser como mi madre tan posesiva y neurótica con la limpieza, mi madre me está haciendo un mal al ser como ella. ¿Quieres que sea cómo mi madre Vicky?

– Claro que no mi Lord, su madre es muy estricta con la limpieza. – Admitió la mujer.

– Entonces de hoy en adelante no voy a ser tan pulcro y basta de formalidades, odio las formalidades. – Camine hacia el ventanal y abrí las cortinas con entusiasmo.

– Es la señorita Andrew ¿Verdad? ¿Quién lo ha cambiado tanto? – Preguntó la mujer abiertamente con una mirada intencionada – Me alegro por usted mi Lord… a cambiado tanto, tiene otro semblante en su rostro.

– Gracias Vicky ¡Realmente me siento tan feliz! – Contestó el hombre con una chispa en sus ojos azul verdosos.

El ruido de cascos del caballo se oía en la lejanía, corriendo a través de la inmensa propiedad. El golpeteo rítmico se hizo más fuerte mientras galopaba a la orilla del lago propiedad privada de los Duques en Escocia. Vestido con el traje de montar de su "padre" Terry cabalgaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sus largos cabellos castaños volaban con el viento, entrelazándose con la holgada bufanda de seda que llevaba al cuello. Los ojos azul verdoso del muchacho centelleaban con expresión apasionada, el caballo se aproximó a los establos y el joven aristócrata jaló las riendas para alentar el paso del animal hasta hacerlo detenerse. Uno de los caballerangos corrió para ayudar a su patrón y un minuto más tarde el joven vestido con una hermosa chaqueta azul marinó con el elegante bordado del escudo de armas caminaba lentamente donde estaba Mark. Esa tarde salió a jugar con Mark ya que Candy estaba castigada y no podía salir por dos días. El día siguiente terminando de jugar con Mark con el esgrima llego a casa y antes de llegar observo a lo lejos una silueta, era una mujer… era ella… era su madre… era Eleanor Baker…

¿Qué estará haciendo aquí en Escocia? – se preguntaba Terry desconcertado.

John el jardinero la había dejado entrar a la villa. Se escondió atrás de un árbol y corrió en dirección contraria. Esa noche le pidió a Vicky y a Mark si podía pasar la noche en su casa, no quería estar en la villa. Vicky se sorprendió y al principio se negó rotundamente pero finalmente asedio. Ya en la madrugada no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama y se le venía la imagen de su madre, se levantó de la cama sin despertar a Mark, salió de aquella casa humilde y se acerco un poco a la residencia, miraba desde lejos melancólicamente, Eleanor estaba en su habitación, estaba en su balcón y lloraba.

El se escondía entre los árboles, no tuvo el valor para enfrentarse a ella. Su odio pudo más y se alejo de la villa. Al siguiente día Eleanor ya no estaba en la villa, aun así decidió pasar la tarde lejos cabalgando con Teodora, no quería encontrársela. Llegó a la villa y se encerró en su habitación, Candy llego esa tarde, su castigo había terminado, pero no estaba de humor para ver a Candy ni a nadie aquella tarde. Comenzó a tocar la harmónica Auld Lang Syne, siempre que se siente triste le gustaba tocarla.

Candy gritaba su nombre desde el jardín y al no salir de la habitación decidió irse. – Es mejor así. – Pensaba. – al día siguiente en la tarde Candy llegó otra vez a la villa. Yo estaba en el jardín delantero jugando con Mark teníamos una oveja y la íbamos a trasquilar.

– ¡Hola Terry, Mark! – Saludo Candy con su encantadora sonrisa.

– ¡Hola Candy! – Contestaron ambos hombres mientras sujetaban a la oveja.

– Yo… yo… anoche… – ella tartamudeo, no sabía cómo preguntar.

– Anoche Terry pasó la noche en mi casa. – Respondió Mark levantándose del césped – ¿No es verdad Terry?

– Así es. – Replicó el joven fríamente.

– ¿Entonces no la viste? – Preguntó Candy tímidamente.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó el joven aristócrata intrigado.

– ¡La oveja! ¡La oveja se escapa! – Grito Mark tratando de agarrar la oveja y enseguida Terry con un movimiento veloz tomo el animal de su cuello.

– Rápido Mark, ve por las tijeras. – Pidió Terry y el chico salió corriendo por las tijeras dejando solos a Candy y a Terry en el jardín.

– Terry, escúchame… hace un momento vi a tu madre, seguramente vino desde América a verte. – Comentó ella suavemente.

– Lamento decirte que has estado soñando. – Dijo el joven burlándose – Mi madre está de vacaciones en Italia.

– Tu verdadera madre es Eleanor Baker ¿No es verdad? – Preguntó la chica con un ligero irritación en su voz.

– ¡Qué gracioso! – Se carcajeo.

– ¿Qué es Gracioso? – Preguntó Candy con un inexplicable enfado en su tono de voz.

– La historia que invente ¿No me digas que la creíste? – Repuso el joven riendo ante su inseguridad.

– ¿Tú me dices que es mentira?

– Claro que si.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Eleanor estuvo parada en el portal toda la mañana y no pensaba irse hasta que pudiera hablar con su hijo, finalmente decidió el joven salir y verla desde el rejado del portal.

– Terry abre la puerta… por favor… te lo ruego. – Eleanor apretaba los barrotes del portal con sus manos y suplicando con la mirada, mientras que el joven la veía con desprecio.

– ¡Vete de aquí! Ya te he dicho que no quiero volver a verte nunca más. – Sentenció el joven con mirada fría.

– ¡Escúchame, necesito hablar contigo! – Gritó la mujer con sollozos aún más fuertes.

– No hables más, todos podrían enterarse de quien eres. – Alzo aun más su voz en indignación – ¿Dime que pretendes? Como te atreves a persuadir a mis empleados y entrar a la residencia y quedarte en mi habitación sin mi permiso, ¡Sería terrible que se dieran cuenta que una respetable actriz como tú, tiene un hijo fuera del matrimonio! – Vociferó el joven con desprecio.

– Terry tengo que volver a América esta noche. – Agregó la mujer con un suspiro de arrepentimiento.

– ¡No me importa! ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí y no vuelvas más! – Exclamó el aristócrata.

– ¡Terry! – Vocifero desesperadamente agarrando aun con más fuerza el rejado del portal queriendo derrumbarlo.

– ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! Tú dijiste la última palabra al no verme cuando te visite en el teatro de Nueva York. – Me di la media vuelta y camine hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la villa.

– ¡Terry no te vayas! ¡No te vayas! ¡Dame una oportunidad! – Ella lloraba y suplicaba, no voltee a verla, abrí la puerta y entre a la casa. Atrás de la puerta ya sin que ella me viera decidí ser fuerte y no derramar ni una sola lágrima por ella, ella no merecía ni una de mis lágrimas.

Esa misma tarde tome el libro de Romeo y Julieta donde tenía las iniciales de mi madre en la primera hoja del libro E. B. y quien lo guardaba celosamente desde que tenía menos de cinco años. Cabalgue con Teodora, teniendo el libro en mis manos lo avente con desprecio lejos de mí en el bosque, deseando ya no tener nada relacionado con ella. En aquel momento mi odio, mi furia, mi resentimiento pudieron más. Al siguiente día Candy estaba sentada en lo alto de una colina observando el lago, se veía simplemente hermosa.

– Eleanor ha partido a América ya. – Candy se decía así misma en voz alta y contemplando el atardecer – Terry tiene la culpa de ser tan orgulloso.

– ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – Preguntó el joven y ella volteo sorprendida – Sabes una cosa, me alegra mucho que pronuncies mi nombre. – Me senté en el césped junto a ella, la vista del lago era hermosa desde esa colina – Debo de confesarte que no sabía que pensaras siempre en mí.

– No seas un engreído. – Levantó la mano para golpearme.

– No, no, no, conozco perfectamente tu juego Candy. – Observe lo que tenía en sus piernas. – ¿Y ese libro?

– ¿De quién crees que es este libro? – Me preguntó ella con una mirada traviesa.

– No estoy seguro – tome el libro en mis manos – ¡Este libro es mío! – Me sorprendí que ella hubiera encontrado el libro en el bosque donde lo había tirado.

– ¿Tuyo? – Preguntó Candy interesada – Nunca pensé que leyeras piezas de teatro.

– Candy aunque llegaras a tener 80 años… siempre serás la misma persona y yo seré el mismo Honorable Terrence Grandchester aunque sea un caballero de cabello blanco.

– "Caballero" serás muy distinguido ¿Verdad? – Comentó la joven alegremente.

– Quiero decir que jamás se deja de ser uno mismo… pero actuando en teatro… puedes interpretar a miles de personajes… puedes ser… rey… príncipe… mendigo… cualquiera… puedes matar con justicia… y también puedes enamorarte de una hermosa chica – me acerque a Candy y trate de besarla como si estuviéramos en una obra pero ella me aparto bruscamente y yo inmediatamente me incorpore. – Es mi juego, pero prefiero una hermosa chica actuando en lugar tuyo. – Me reí tratando de ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos, realmente me estaba enamorándome de ella.

– ¡Pretencioso! – Se disgusto volteando su nariz al cielo.

– El escenario es un pequeño y maravilloso mundo lleno de hermosos sueños… – Comentó sin poder ocultar su admiración por la actuación – Solo sueños… porque desafortunadamente nunca se realizarán. – Masculló el joven con un leve suspiro.

– ¿Por qué lo dices Terry? – Preguntó ella intrigada.

Mi padre nunca me permitirán estudiar Arte Dramático – dirigió la mirada al horizonte del paisaje, en aquel lago de Escocia. – él quiere que cuando termine el colegio vaya a estudiar a la Universidad de Cambridge…

– ¿A la Universidad de Cambridge? ¡Es la mejor Universidad de Inglaterra por no decir la mejor universidad del mundo!

– No me interesa, en realidad deseo ir a St. Andrews… no por su nivel académico realmente, pero esta a una hora de distancia de aquí y St. Andrews está a la orilla del mar, estoy cansado de vivir en internados, de una educación ortodoxa y St. Andrews es más relajado. – La voz del muchacho cobró un triste tono – Aunque no lo creas he hablado del tema con mi padre de no ir a estudiar a Cambridge… pero él ya tiene decidido mi futuro, mi carrera, hasta en donde trabajar.

– ¿Y donde trabajarás?

– Trabajaré en el Parlamento de Westminster... en la Cámara de Lores, donde todos los Lords trabajan.

– ¿Tú no quieres trabajar en la Cámara de Lores? – Preguntó la chica sacando a él de sus tristes cavilaciones.

– Sin embargo tampoco mi sueño es estudiar en St. Andrews, mi sueño es estudiar en La Real Academia de Arte Dramático _"__Royal Academy of Dramatic Art__" _en Londres y algún día pisar el gran escenario en _el "Royal Albert Hall"_ donde las mejores producciones de obras teatrales, ballet, conciertos, tenores son presentados ahí… cada persona que estudia en las artes… su mayor anhelo es presentarse ahí.

– ¿Por qué no le dices a tú padre lo que realmente quieres estudiar? Estoy segura que te dejara… – continuo ella con seguridad. – Un padre desea ver feliz a su hijo realizando la profesión que le guste.

– No mi padre, tú no conoces a mi padre, él nunca permitiría que fuese un actor. – Indagó el joven de cabellos castaños con un tono que dejaba entrever amargura en sus palabras.

– ¿Por qué no te revelas? – Repuso Candy con una sonrisa de comprensión.

– No puedo… mis padres son tan autoritarios, dominantes… no me atrevo a contradecirlos ni a desobedecerlos… mi padre nunca habla conmigo, él siempre ordena y decide que hacer de mi vida sin preguntarme absolutamente nada, que colegios debo de asistir, mi comida, donde debo de pasar las vacaciones, que lugares puedo visitar, donde trabajar y si mis padres deciden que no puedo entrar al Palacio, debo de obedecer y cumplir con sus órdenes. – Confesó el joven aristócrata con frustración y apretando los puños con fuerza – Varias veces he tratado de revelarme y desafiarlos pero… pero al final siempre término perdiendo y cumpliendo con sus órdenes e implorando una disculpa formal por mi mala conducta. – Concluyo con un tono de voz de amargura y dejando salir un poco de su propia desesperación.

– Siento mucho escuchar eso – dijo ella con un encogimiento de hombros – yo te envidio de tener todo lo que tú posees, ese prestigio que todos envidiamos de pertenecer a la aristocracia. Yo… yo… – Ella se detuvo buscando las palabras exactas para continuar – a veces me siento terrible de vivir en una mentira ante la mirada de mis compañeros de clase, de sentirme rechazada porque soy huérfana, aunque me adopto una familia de abolengo no tengo padres, no conozco a mi padre adoptivo, en realidad vivía en un establo junto a los caballos y era la dama de compañía de Eliza leagan para que después fuera su mucama, y mi hogar es un orfanatorio llamando el Lugar de Ponny, es un suburbio en Illinois Chicago en el pequeño pueblo de Lakewood a orillas del lago.

Confeso la chica rubia sin mirar los ojos tornasolados del joven

– Stear, Archie no les importaba que fuera una huérfana del hogar de Ponny menos a mí… nunca me avergoncé, nunca – decía ella moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación – pero… cuando llegue a Londres me dio tanta vergüenza de hablar de eso, de hablar de mi verdadero origen, sin embargo Eliza Leagan y Neil se encargaron de decir a todo el mundo quien era realmente y todos se alejaron de mi como si tuviera lepra. Aquí la gente se fija mucho en el linaje de las familias… y por primera vez sentí vergüenza de no pertenecer a la alta sociedad. – termino rompiendo en llanto y tapándose el rostro. – y yo fingiendo de tratar de ser una dama. – levanto el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

– Pecas la alta sociedad vale un bledo – Repuso Terry acariciando la mejilla de la joven rubia – algunos son afortunados en nacer en familias adineradas, otras de ser pobres, muchos tienen el privilegio de tener una familia tan hermosa y muy pocos nacen en cuna noble. Muchos dicen que es un privilegio ser de sangre azul pero yo… yo no lo veo como un privilegio sino todo lo contrario… una maldición, soy muy infeliz. – Terminó él en un susurro y bajando los ojos.

– Pesa mucho tener un título nobiliario ¿Verdad Terry? – Preguntó la mujer sorprendida al escuchar las últimas palabras que le conmovieron hasta el alma – Cuando cumplas veintiún años serás "Marques" ¿Por qué no abandonas todo aquello y buscas tú felicidad? Si eres tan miserable. – Repuso sin perder esa expresión de preocupación en su rostro y fue la primera vez que alguien me dijo que buscara la verdadera felicidad.

– Candy una vez trate de hacerlo… ¡Abandonar todo aquello! A la familia, a la aristocracia y no pude… no pude. – Me levante del césped rápidamente tratando de esconder mis emociones y los tristes recuerdos que me venían a la mente – mi padre ya tiene decidido mi futuro y no puedo contradecirlo. – Acepto el joven con gran frustración.

– ¡¿Por qué no Terry? – Preguntó la chica con el corazón lleno de compasión.

Si solo conocieras a mi padre, con su simple presencia te sentirías intimidada por él, con su personalidad domínate y altanera… con su simple mirada… si mí mirada es terrible… la mirada de mi padre es mil veces peor.

– ¡Terry! – Gritó Candy con vehemencia y sin siquiera un dejo de temor o vacilación en su voz – ¡Debes de luchar por tus sueños, por tus aspiraciones! Si tus anhelos es pisar un verdadero escenario como lo es el Royal Albert Hall, entonces prepárate y estudia Arte Dramático, yo sé que algún día lo lograras… porque todo lo que te propones no te das por vencido hasta lograr los mejores resultados, eso me lo comentaste hace muy poco tiempo y lo creo.

– ¡Candy entiende! – Vociferó el joven frustrado de que ella no comprendiera la situación – Estudiar Arte Dramático es un sueño y no puedo cambiar la realidad… la influencia y el prestigio de mi padre es enorme en toda Inglaterra… aunque decidiera estudiar por mi cuenta ningún colegio me aceptaría. ¡Ni tú, ni nadie podrá cambiar mi futuro!

Estuvimos en silencio por un buen rato incontable mirando a la nada, mi mente estaba bloqueada después de la discusión, le di mi mano para que se levantara y decidimos irnos a la casa, en el camino hablamos un poco para calmar la tensión que había entre los dos, cuando nos acercamos a la villa vi nuevamente a Eleanor enfrente del portal y camine rápidamente dejando a Candy atrás.

– ¡Pero cómo es posible! – Exclamé enfurecido al verla. – Todavía no te has ido a América, ¿Cómo osas venir aquí a la Villa Grandchester?

– Escúchame necesito hablar contigo antes de irme. – Estaba Eleanor rogando desesperadamente por tener un tiempo para hablar con su hijo.

– ¡Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo! – Vociferó Terrence con tono irritado y apretando los puños con fuerza – ¡Vete! ¡Esta es propiedad privada!

– ¡Terry! – Candy se acerco y poso su mano en el hombro del joven – Viene gente, abre la puerta por favor.

Volteo y vio a lo lejos que algunas estudiantes mujeres del colegio de verano caminaban cerca de la villa. No tuvo otra alternativa y pasó a Eleanor a la villa. Una vez adentro sintió una angustia dentro de él. Su madre estaba parada en la sala cerca de su hijo, él estaba de espaladas recargado en la gran chimenea de mármol y arriba el gran escudo de armas de la familia y Candy estaba en la cocina.

– Por favor escúchame por una sola vez. – Ella suplicaba con su voz para que volteara a verla.

– ¡Cállate! ¡No te conozco! ¡No sé quién eres! – Respondió él perdiendo sus últimos vestigios de paciencia.

– Compréndeme, en aquel momento no pudo ser diferente. – Replicó ella llorando y llevando su mano al rostro.

– Que viaje fui hacer… Estados Unidos en invierno pero tú fuiste más fría que el invierno, no quisiste verme cuando te visite al teatro.

– Lo lamento tanto. – Trato la mujer de acercarse a su hijo queriendo tomar su mano, su brazo, su hombro, o su espalda pero no recaudo el valor suficiente y simplemente levanto su mano y deteniéndola en el aire antes de tocarlo.

– ¡No debí de haber hecho semejante viaje para verte! – Se volteó a verla con una mirada de ira y resentimiento – Tú te distes la media vuelta sin verme una vez más a los ojos… tú… tú distes la última palabra ¿Recuerdas…? Que fuera muy feliz en Inglaterra ¡Y no te importo lo que tenía aquí adentro! – Dijo el joven con amargura señalando su corazón.

– ¡Hijo escúchame!

– ¿Hijo? ¡Tú no eres mi madre! No mereces que te diga madre… no mereces el titulo de madre ¡El titulo que te corresponde es de una mujerzuela! – De repente un fuerte dolor agudo sintió en la mejilla que hizo que su vista se nublara por un momento.

– Terryyy… – Mi madre llevo su mano derecha a su boca en un movimiento instintivo, ella lloraba.

– A eso viniste desde América – la mire directamente a los ojos – no te preocupes… no llores… no eres la primera persona que me bofetea, sin embargo desde que tú me abandonaste he sentido este dolor agudo en mi mejilla cientos de veces. Mi madre no eres tú, mi madre es Regina la Duquesa de Grandchester. – Terminó él con sequedad.

– Terry… yo… yo realmente lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto – Dijo ella totalmente perpleja y lastimada por las palabras de su hijo, así que decidió tomar su bolso con nerviosismo y dio tres pasos atrás antes de salir corriendo y escondiendo el rostro lleno de lágrimas entre las manos por las malas decisiones que había hecho en el pasado, se dirigía a la puerta principal cuando Candy salió de la cocina.

– Señora ¡No se vaya! – Llamó una voz femenina desde la habitación adyacente al vestíbulo – Haga lo que haga y diga lo que diga su hijo ¡No es verdad!

– ¡Candy no te metas! – Gritó Terry con vehemencia, ya sin poder mantener el control.

– Señora él está mintiendo, quiere a su madre más que a todos en este mundo, pero finge que no es así.

– Mi madre, no me hagas reír. – Replicó el joven molesto ante el atrevimiento de la chica.

– Mire esto señora – Candy tomo el libro de Romeo y Julieta en sus manos y se lo mostró a la joven madre.

– Eso es… ¡Mío! – Exclamó Eleanor asombrada de ver su viejo libro, hace más de once años que no veía ese libro.

– Terry estudia piezas de teatro.

– ¡Cállate! – Exclamó el aristócrata sintiendo cómo la indignación llenaba su pecho.

– No le haga caso señora, diga lo que diga de su madre tiene su misma sangre. – Ella tomo el libro en sus manos.

– Terry, cariño. – Indicó la dama con un suave gesto de su cabeza.

– ¡Basta Candy! No sigas hablando más. – Le advirtió con una mirada terrible.

– Terry ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no admites que tú madre es buena y bondadosa? ¿No siempre habías deseado tener a tu madre cerca de ti…? ¿No me habías dicho que me envidiabas de tener dos madres maravillosas y comprendidas…? Porque teniendo la oportunidad te alejas de esta maravillosa mujer como lo es tu madre. – Preguntó ella naturalmente y viendo que él dudaba, comprendió que a pesar de su renuencia sintió que él aun seguía queriendo a su madre, Candy se acerco tomando la mano de él afectuosamente – Deberías de darle una oportunidad… necesitan hablar tranquilamente… yo me retiro, los dejo solos para que hablen.

Una vez que Candy salió de la residencia Terry caminó hacia la ventana que daba al jardín trasero de la casa y permaneció un buen rato en silencio mirando hacia fuera.

– Por mucho tiempo desee que llegaras… – Comenzó el joven de cabellos castaño rompiendo el silencio. – todas los días… cada noche… rezaba porque vinieras por mí. – Comentó él bajando los ojos sintiendo que las lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer – Sabías muy bien donde estaban todas las propiedades del Duque… pudiste haberme encontrado fácilmente y decirme la realidad de las cosas… te necesitaba tanto.

– Terry… cariño… el tiempo que ha pasado nunca volverá… pero… podemos recompensar el tiempo perdido.

– ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó el joven volteando a ver a la mujer directamente a los ojos. ¡No podía creer lo que ella acababa de decir! ¿Cómo si nada hubiera pasado?

Ella me abrazo cariñosamente y sentí que iba a morir. Yo correspondí abrazándola fuertemente, así estuvimos por un tiempo prolongado sin decir absolutamente nada. Tenía odio pero al mismo tiempo tenía una necesidad de tenerla cerca de mí. Esa noche nos acostamos juntos en mi cama y me sentí otra vez como un niño de cinco años acurrucado en los brazos de una madre.

– ¿Quién es esa chica? – Preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa.

– Es un ángel, ella hace que mi vida no sea tan sombría. – Dijo el joven con un suspiro.

– ¿Estás enamorada de ella? – Agregó la mujer con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

– Si. – Admitió él con tristeza.

– ¿Le has dicho tus sentimientos? – Preguntó ella interesada.

– No, no me atrevo. – Confesó Terry poniéndose serio.

– ¿Por qué no? – Repuso la dama acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

– Ella no es británica… ella es americana, no puedo enamorarme de una americana. – Aceptó él con frustración.

Nos sentamos cerca de la chimenea y nos perdonamos mutuamente en silencio, pero esto no lo hubiera hecho sin la ayuda de Candy, me abrió los ojos, hizo que reflexionara, nadie me había hablado de esa manera como lo había hecho aquella chica.

A la mañana siguiente mi madre abordo el transatlántico y volvió a América, me entristecí de saber que ya no iba ha estar más tiempo conmigo. No nos hicimos ningún tipo de promesa de vernos… de hablarnos… de escribirnos… nada… solo el destino, el futuro lo dirá… hoy no hay promesas, es mejor así… – "Cómo me gustaría estar ahora contigo madre" – pensó el joven melancólicamente y sintió un enorme vació en el corazón.

Recuerdo que en una ocasión Candy no dejaba de pensar en su antiguo novio Anthony así que decidí sacarla de su caparazón. Una tarde subía a la fuerza a Candy a mi caballo y galopamos fuertemente mientras le gritaba que llamara a su antiguo novio muerto. Ella suplicaba que detuviera al caballo una y otra vez aferrada a mi pecho, con los ojos cerrados y llorando, se sostenía de mi cintura por miedo de caerse, yo disfrutaba de aquel abrazo, mi primer abrazo y de su miedo, la protegería, la protegería de esa manera y de diferentes maneras, ahí tan cerca pude percibir su olor, su perfume con esencia de rosas y fresas, su cabello suave que me embrujaba, fue entonces que supe que estaba enamorado de Candy. – ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué chica tan fuerte, vibrante, simpática e inteligente! y al mismo tiempo tan frágil como una flor. – pensó – te haré olvidar de Anthony para siempre…

Tres días después Candy me pidió algo que nunca creí que dijera, "Quería cabalgar conmigo". Ese mismo día fuimos a una tienda exclusiva donde venden ropa de equitación y con la simple firma de Grandchester podía comprar toda la tienda si él quisiera. Deseaba enseñarle con estilo, como una verdadera dama de la alta sociedad británica, aprendía a cabalgar a la forma inglesa con los dos pies en el lado izquierdo, ya que esa manera distingue de las demás por su elegancia y estilo.

Las miradas de todos los miembros del Country Club se volvían para admirar el paso ligero en un par de botas de piel oscura, los ojos verdes profundos, los cabellos dorados recogidos y una figura esbelta enmarcada por el traje de montar con una falda larga color negro. Sostenida del brazo de Lord Grandchester para apaciguar su imperceptible nerviosismo, Candy W. Andrew avanzaba por los salones del club sintiendo sobre de sí los ojos de la alta sociedad británica.

– Es Terrence Grandchester hijo del Duque de Grandchester, supongo que ella ha de ser su novia – se murmuraba entre las tazas de té y las copas de Whisky.

– Es linda la jovencita – decía algún caballero joven.

– Pero seguramente existen varios millones de razones que un aristócrata tan importante se fije en una mujercita así, debe de ser noble la chica – comentaba un anciano financiero detrás de una bocanada de humo de su habano.

– Se dice que el sobrino del Duque, Archibald Grandchester se caso con Inga Mussilone hija de un aristócrata hindú con una riqueza que equivale a los cien millones de libras esterlinas, adquirieron una ventajosa conexión con la aristocracia hindú con ese enlace – sugirió una dama dejando descansar su cuchara de plata sobre el plato.

– ¿Un enlace de conveniencia? entonces, con ventaja para ambas partes – añadió otra dama – Como debe de ser.

– Aún sin la fortuna, o un titulo, la belleza de la muchacha valdría la pena – insistió el joven. – supongo que Lord Grandchester si se casará en el futuro con esa bella joven, no tendrá ningún problema de juntar riquezas como su primo Archibald Grandchester.

Terry podía sentir la tensión de la joven a través de los dedos que Candy tenía posados en su brazo. Instintivamente cubrió la mano de la joven con la propia para infundirle confianza, prolongando el contacto engolosinado con la sensación de bienestar que le producía. – No puedo evitarlo. Me gusta sentir cómo la miran cuando va a mi lado, – se decía él, – En estos momentos poco importa que ella no sea una muchacha de abolengo, por lo menos aquí, ante los ojos de todos, ella es igual que toda la gente que frecuenta estos lugares.

– ¿Puedes decirme ahora en qué consiste la sorpresa de la que me habías hablado? – Preguntó Candy sacando a Terry de sus cavilaciones, una vez que hubieron dejado los salones del club y se encaminaban hacia las caballerizas.

– Un segundo solamente. Quiero mostrarte algo interesante – contestó él conduciéndola entre las cuadras y llevándola hasta un caballo negro con una mancha blanca en la frente que miraba con ojos oscuros y brillantes.

– ¡Qué lindo es! – Exclamó la joven saludando al animal con una sonrisa.

– Se llama Royal King, es un caballo de muchos que posee mi padre en este club, y me gustaría que lo montaras, es un caballo adiestrado – repuso Terry esperando a ver la reacción de la joven.

– ¡¿Un caballo para mí? – Exclamó Candy sorprendida – No lo sé, no se enojara tu padre.

– El no tiene porque saberlo.

Terrence con paciencia le enseñaba las técnicas y Candy estaba decidida aprehender, deseaba compartir con Terrence su pasión por la equitación, así como una estudiante escuchaba con atención las indicaciones del maestro. Debía estar con la espalda, hombros y cadera rectos, con la cabeza alta mirando al frente y las manos sujetando las riendas a la altura de los pechos. Así lo hacían por varios días. Por otra parte también le enseñaba las diferentes reverencias cuando Candy visitará el Palacio Grandchester en invierno.

Faltaba semana y media para terminar las vacaciones de verano, los amigos de Candy, El elegante, Einstein, la tímida y la gordita estaban remando y con ellos estaba Eliza con Neil en un bote mientras Terry continuaba con las clases de equitación. Esa tarde Terry contemplaba cada línea de su hermoso rostro, se veía tan adorablemente seductora de esa forma aturdida y nerviosa después de las lecciones de equitación.

La tentación de abrazarla con más fuerza y besar aquellos labios con suavidad, era casi insoportable. Tenía que hacer algo para controlar sus impulsos o de lo contrario ya no sería responsable de sus actos, pero aun así se acerco un poco más a los labios de la muchacha cuando de repente Eliza se cayó del bote sorprendida de la escena que estaba presenciado y fingiendo que se ahogaba, mientras que Stear y Archie simplemente estaban mirando con odio el lugar donde estaban los dos jóvenes. Me desperté de aquel trance perdido en el perfume de la piel de mi ángel y di gracias a dios de sacarme de aquella situación tan tentadora, sin meditarlo di un fuerte clavado salvando a Eliza y los otros tres hombres simplemente se quedaron en sus botes. Aunque sabía bien que la chica fingía que se ahogaba.

Esa misma noche recibí una invitación de Eliza para asistir a una Fiesta Blanca en su residencia para el siguiente día en la tarde, para agradecerme por haberla salvado, me arregle formalmente, traje blanco con camisa blanca, zapatos blanco y una bufanda de seda blanca y con mi fiel caballo blanco Teodora, parecía todo un caballero inglés. Camino a la residencia de Eliza me encontré a Candy en el camino, me platico que ella no estaba invitada porque a Eliza no le agradaba, molesto decidir no ir a la fiesta blanca, así que nos fuimos a la villa, ella le agrado la idea y sonrió simultáneamente.

Y al día siguiente la chica con caireles largos estaba sentada al otro lado del lago cerca de su casa, ella lloraba en silencio – Terry la había dejado plantada en su fiesta blanca y había ido a la residencia de los Grandchester cuando vio ahí a Candy abrazados el uno con el otro. Eliza sentía morirse a ver aquella escena. – Observando el paisaje, o simplemente la nada, divagaba en sus pensamientos, se veía melancólica como una joven perdida y frágil, me acerque a ella y tan pronto como se sintió descubierta su expresión en el rostro cambio. Le reclame lo que había hecho y ella me dijo algo que nunca olvidaría en mi vida.

– No me juzgues mal – comenzó Eliza Leagan abriendo su corazón – me gustas mucho… cuando entraste al colegio me gustaste pero… nunca me atreví hablar contigo – Continuó con el corazón latiéndole estrepitosamente – siempre con tu mirada fría y soberbia, no dabas pie a que nadie te hablará, me daba miedo dirigirte la palabra, pero cuando me salvaste de aquel pozo y me abrazaste sentí mariposas en el estomago – ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada pero enseguida recaudo el valor necesario y levanto la mirada con una chispa en sus ojos marrones – luego me sacaste a bailar aquel Festival de Mayo creí que me iba a morir en tus brazos y todas mis amigas se morían de envidia al verme bailar contigo y nunca dudaste en salvarme cuando me estaba ahogando – suspiro profundamente y concluyo con una frase que por primera vez había escuchado a mis dieciséis años – Terry… estoy enamorada de ti. – frase que me hubiera gustado escuchar de la voz de mi ángel.

– ¡Eliza tú estás equivocada! – Había sido la respuesta inmediata de Terrence – Lo que te pasa es atracción física, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que estas enamorada de mí sino me conoces?

– Dime Terry ¿Por qué te gusta Candy? Yo sé muy bien que estás enamorada de ella. – Admitió Eliza con gran frustración al saber que él no sentía nada por ella.

– Eliza deja de decir estupideces. – Logró decir después de unos segundos de lucha interna para controlarse.

– Terry no debieras de enamorarte de una americana además huérfana – comentó la mujer bajando los ojos y volteándose sintiendo que las lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer y se dio fuerza para continuar pero ahora a la defensiva – cómo aristócrata quien eres, no deberías de enamorarte de una huérfana americana.

– Gracias Eliza por tu consejo, pero tú lo has dicho "no debería" pero de poder, me puedo enamorar de cualquier chica, ¿Entendiste?

– Tu padre… el Duque de Grandchester nunca permitiría tu relación con Candy. ¿Qué diría cuando él supiera que su primogénito el muy Honorable Terrence Grandchester está enamorado de una huérfana americana? Mancharías el honor de los Grandchester. – Concluyó ella con su orgullo femenino herido.

– ¡No te atreverás Eliza! – Sujeto el joven aristócrata a la chica de los brazos fuertemente – Dices una palabra a mi padre y estas perdida. – Sentenció con una mirada fría en sus pupilas azul verdoso.

– Terry me estás lastimando – Se quejó ella y la soltó bruscamente – No se le toca a una dama.

– ¡Dama! – Gritó él con vehemencia – ¡Dama! ¿Quién es la dama aquí? ¡Tú eres una zorra disfrazada de dama!

– ¡Qué cosa tan más horrible! – Barbotó ella irreflexivamente, sin medir cómo las palabras de él rompieron el corazón de ella en pedazos – ¡Yo te abro mi corazón y tú eres un vulgar aristócrata! – Gritó ella ofendida derramando lágrimas de ira y frustración – Me humillaste… ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré! – Replicó llorando y cubriendo su cara con sus manos dando un paso atrás, dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

Las vacaciones de verano terminaron, el último día en Escocia Candy y yo estábamos cerca del lago platicando, riéndonos, disfrutando de la vista de Escocia y antes de que ella se fuera al colegio dijo:

– ¡Es hermoso estar vivo! – Exclamó Candy aquella tarde – Mientras vivamos nos encontraremos… en alguna parte… en algún lugar… donde sea, ¡Así será…! Será así con tu madre… algún día se reencontraran. – Me decía mi ángel con entusiasmó y fervor en sus movimientos que me contagio.

– Sabes… me imagino que América fue la primavera de la vida para mi padre.

– ¿Tú padre? – Ella se sentó en el césped a lado mío.

– En el tiempo que mi padre viajo a América, se enamoro de una dama americana y nací yo… después de un tiempo de vivir juntos… mi padre se negó a casarse con mi madre.

– ¿Por qué hizo eso? – Preguntó ella aturdida.

– Lo hizo porque la nobleza estaba en su sangre azul… pero yo no, yo estoy en su contra… solo quiero ser yo toda mi vida.

– No eres un chico malo – murmuro en voz muy baja – solo quiere ser él mismo.

– Candy ¿Quieres bailar para que recuerdes Escocia?

El joven se levanto del césped y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella lo recibió cálidamente descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, mientras las manos de él encontraban lugar en la cintura de la chica en un tierno abrazo y comenzaron a bailar lentamente, no hablaron por algunos minutos, saboreando silenciosamente la cercanía mientras sus cuerpos se ajustaban lentamente al dulce calor de aquel abrazo. El se detuvo en seco, no podía más, apretó el abrazo mientras su cabeza se retiraba lentamente y su mejilla acariciaba la de Candy, aspirando hondamente la fragancia de la chica. Él tomó el rostro de ella en su mano derecha y levantó su mentón de modo que pudieran verse a los ojos. El sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía bajo la profunda mirada verde de su ángel. Lentamente él inclinó el rostro acortando la distancia hasta que su piel pudo sentir la cálida brisa del aliento de ella. Entonces, cerró los ojos alcanzando lentamente la boca de Candy. Ella no podía siquiera moverse, la voluntad de él estaba totalmente rendida al intercambio físico mientras el beso, su primer beso de amor, se intensificaba más y más. A pesar del estado en el cual estaba Terry pudo percibir claramente cómo Candy ligeramente se estremecía cuando él instintivamente exploro la humedad de su boca en un intercambio más íntimo. De repente la chica empujó al joven violentamente liberándose de su abrazo. ¡Acto seguido la visión de Terry se oscureció! Un agudo dolor en su mejilla lo despertó del trance al tiempo que Candy le abofeteaba la cara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el alma llena de indignación.

– ¿Cómo te has atrevido? – Gritó ella ofendida. – Eres malo… muy malo… ¡Eres un delincuente cómo toda la gente habla de ti! – Gritó Candy mientras cubría sus labios con una de sus manos temblorosas. – Yo pensé que eras un caballero, ¡Pero veo que no lo eres! – Exclamó ella sin saber cómo sus palabras rompieron el corazón con un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre el joven. Acto seguido él la bofeteo sin piedad.

– ¡Si estás hablando en serio! ¿Dime la razón por lo qué lo dices? – Ella se sobaba su mejilla y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras Terry se quedó parado ahí mirándola en silencio luchando con toda su alma contra las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su garganta.

– ¡Porque lo eres! – Candy respondió con indignación y le dio otra bofetada llena de ira y odio.

– ¡Porque estoy tratando de ser yo mismo! – Exclamó con una mirada furiosa en los ojos. Para Terrence Grandchester, el rechazo había sido siempre una cosa muy dura de soportar.

– _¡ERES UN MALDITO MALCRIADO! – _Gritó llorando y ocultando su rostro con sus manos temblorosas – ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	9. LA TRAMPA Y EL ADIOS

_**HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y ATODOS LOS QUE LES GUSTA DE LA SERIE DE CANDY CANDY. **_

_**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los me han escrito A LITAC, LEYLA AWAD, ANAIZ, MIMIE GRANDCHESTER, gracias por sus comentarios y decir que les gusta la manera de cómo escribo y que desean más capítulos. Jejejejeje que vanidosa soy. =D**_

_**Hoy pondré dos capítulos, pues mi trabajo es muy demandante y como los pocos comentarios que he recibido son agradables y les ha gustado la historia… pues no quise dejarlo inconcluso.**_

_**Ya que mi relato de la historia era de lo que vivió Terry Grandchester en el anime. Pues este capítulo es casi igual a la historia original. Quizá este sea un capitulo flojo. Ya que en muchas fanfiction han recreado este capítulo =P. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA TRAMPA Y EL ADIOS.<strong>_

Me sentía terrible, la lastime, la herí, la bofeteé, le robe un beso… me sentía miserable – pensaba Terry en su dormitorio ya en el colegio St. Pablo en Londres, había pasado ya dos semanas y no se atrevía ir a la colina, sabía que ahí podía encontrarla, se sentía avergonzado – ¿Quién era yo para golpearla? ¿Cómo me atreví a golpear a una dama…? A la chica que amo. Una tarde de septiembre mi padre fue al colegio y personalmente le dio el generoso donativo mensualmente a la Rectora del Colegio y decidió buscarme. Yo estaba parado en el ventanal de mi dormitorio observando a lo lejos los dormitorios de las chicas, agarre la cortina con mi mano estrujándola fuertemente, no tenía el valor para ir con ella y pedirle disculpas por mi terrible temperamento, cuando alguien toco a mi puerta, abrió y entro la persona cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No necesite voltear para saber que ahí estaba mi padre y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

– Hola Terrence, quiero hablar contigo… siéntate – mi padre espero un momento y al ver que yo no volteaba a verlo él se sentó en el sillón. – Ayer he recibido una carta de Eleanor, dice que quiere vivir contigo – me sorprendí lo que había dicho mi padre y voltee a verlo – hijo, no sabía que seguías viendo a esa mujer.

– ¡Esa mujer! ¡Esa mujer es mi madre! ¡Y una vez la amaste! – Exclamó con el fuego de la ira ardiendo.

– _¡ESO SE ACABO!_ – Contestó el Duque con todo el dominio propio de que disponía, se levanto del sillón y me mando una terrible mirada de advertencia – _¡NO OLVIDES QUE ERES UN GRANDCHESTER Y DEBES DE CUIDAR EL NOMBRE Y EL HONOR DE LA FAMILIA!_

– ¡Ya lo sé! Es preferible haber abandonado a mi madre para proteger el dichoso honor de la familia. – Mi padre mando su peculiar mirada de odio y me soltó una bofetada que de un solo golpe volteo mi rostro y simultáneamente hizo que cayera al suelo, mientras caía pude sostenerme de la cortina, el dolor en mi mejilla era insoportable, me ardía terriblemente pero aguante el ardor y no me sobe.

– _¡TE PROHÍBO QUE VUELVAS A VERLA! ¡SI LO HACES TE VOY A DESHEREDAR!_ – Vociferó con vehemencia autoritario, abrió la puerta y azotando fuertemente cuando mi padre salió.

Me levante del piso con ayuda de la cortina – ella es mucho más sincera, mi amor es distinto al de él – pensaba llorando de rabia una vez que mi padre salió de mi dormitorio – Qué será de ella si solo pienso en el nombre de la familia. – desgarre la cortina motivo de mi furia, de mi odio ante mi padre. A finales de septiembre estaba en la colina tocando mi harmónica estaba cabizbajo por la confrontación con mi padre, ahí estaba Candy muy cerca donde yo estaba, decidí levantarme y dirigirme donde ella se encontraba.

– ¡Hola Candy! ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó Terry sin perder su encantadora sonrisa.

– Bien Terry, estoy bien. – Dijo ella suavemente.

– Yo… yo quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi rudeza. – Comenzó Terry con un encogimiento de hombros y bajando la mirada, el nunca se había disculpado con otras personas que no fuesen sus padres o con Stewart – no tengo palabras para expresar lo arrepentido que estoy por mi comportamiento tan rudo.

– ¡Terry! – Ella me regalo una sonrisa angelical – Hasta que te dignaste de pedirme una disculpa formal. – Dijo ella bromeando.

– ¿Perdón? No te entiendo Candy – Preguntó Terry sorprendido al escuchar las últimas palabras.

– Bueno, no es muy de ti el disculparte – me senté a lado de ella recargándome en el árbol – solo con decir lo siento, es más que suficiente. – sonrió.

Ella pidió que siguiera tocando la harmónica y miraba el hermoso atardecer en sus diferentes tonalidades de naranjas en la ciudad y después de un tiempo se rió en sus adentros.

– ¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿Por qué te ríes? – Pregunté curiosamente.

– Bueno en realidad nunca creí que fueras a disculparte tan "Formal" mucho menos de un noble hacia una plebeya cómo yo – Agregó con un guiño de ojo.

– Candy tú sabes ¿Qué es una disculpa formal en Inglaterra?

– ¿Una disculpa formal? – Preguntó ella intrigada – ¿No es lo que hiciste?

– No, esa es una simple disculpa. Una disculpa formal viene desde el siglo XVII ¿Tú sabes por qué los ingleses son tan puntuales?

– No ¿Qué tiene que ver una disculpa con la puntualidad de los ingleses?

– ¡Todo Candy! – Exclamó – Sabes que en Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda del Norte le llaman una disculpa formal cuando tienes que implorar perdón arrodillado.

– ¡¿De verdad? No lo sabía. – Exclamó la chica asombrada.

– Si, a finales del siglo XVII los subordinados de los reyes de Inglaterra eran humillados cuando cometían alguna falta grave y tenían que pedir disculpas arrodillados públicamente frente a todo el pueblo londinense para que el pueblo supiera de sus errores y no volver a cometer el mismo error, en vez de ser golpeados. Aquella técnica funciono muy bien con los subordinados, con el tiempo la monarquía cambio el nombre de "implorar perdón de rodillas" a una "disculpa formal" con el paso de los años se volvió muy popular para disciplinar a los niños con faltas no graves. Hubo una ley que permitía utilizar la "disculpa formal" en casa y en la escuela. Cuando llegabas tarde, el profesor antes de terminar la clase pasaba a los estudiantes que habían llegado tarde a pedir una disculpa formal frente a la clase, en vez de dar el tradicional varazo en la palma de la mano. La humillación era grande que los estudiantes llegaban temprano a la escuela y en casa debías de estar puntualmente a la hora de la comida, si llegabas 5 minutos tarde sabías que eras merecedor de una disculpa formal y si le faltabas al respeto a tus padres o tus mayores, en vez de mandarte a la pared, era la disculpa formal más diez, quince o media hora arrodillado con los brazos extendidos con un libro pesado en cada palma de la mano.

– ¡Eso es horrible!

– Si, es horrible y lo más triste que aun en el año de 1913 sigan con esa disciplina – repuso el joven recordando aquellas ocasiones que tuvo que dar una disculpa arrodillado a sus padres y profesores – pero gracias a eso tenemos fama de ser las personas más puntuales de todo el mundo.

Mientras que la pareja conversan debajo de la sombra de un roble intercambiando palabras y sonrisas, la mirada de unos ojos marrones los observaba con especial odio consumiéndose en llamas y la mente nublada por los celos y una sed de venganza reflejaba en aquel rostro.

Era finales de octubre lo recuerdo muy bien… llegue a mi dormitorio y encontré una nota de Candy diciendo que me quería hablar urgentemente a las 10:00 p.m. en el establo. Estaba preocupado por ella ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme a esa hora y en aquel lugar?

Eran más de las diez de la noche, cuando dos sombras por rumbos distintos se dirigían al establo, sumido cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, preguntándose el porque de aquella inesperada cita. La luz de la luna bañaba el bosque con rayos brillantes, filtrándose entre las ramas, a pesar de estar en su cuarto creciente iluminaba el firmamento, que lucía coronado de estrellas. La puerta del establo se abrió para dar paso al primer citado.

– No ha llegado, bien, esperare un poco.

Movió su cabello para relajarse un poco, busco en el establo algo y se sentó a esperar. Mil y un ideas se formulaban en su mente, era extraño que aquella cita lo estuviera poniendo tan nervioso, no había logrado mantenerse sentado, así que se acerco a la ventana para contemplar el cielo.

Empujó la puerta suavemente y en el ambiente flotaba un aroma inconfundible. Sus sentidos despertando a la inquietante sensación de encontrarse a solas con él en aquel lugar.

Ha llegado – pensó para sus adentros mientras se internaba en el establo. – Una luz que se dirigía a su rostro le cegó por un momento. Con dificultad camino un poco más hasta colocarse al centro de aquel lugar. Con un movimiento rápido, el joven colocó la lámpara de gas en el suelo y se acerco a ella.

– Tardaste un poco – dijo él con tono suave.

– Lo sé, pero la nota que enviaste no me dio mucha confianza.

La sonrisa se borro de su rostro y frunció el ceño, tomando a la joven por los hombros dijo.

– Yo no envié ninguna nota Candy. Pero recibí esta de tu parte.

Ella palideció de golpe, el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella y comenzó a temblar.

– Yo tampoco he escrito nada. Yo recibí una carta que querías hablarme urgentemente.

– ¿Tienes esa carta contigo? – Preguntó asustado al saber que Candy no lo había citado en el establo.

– La rompí, porque decía que tenía que romperla. – Contestó Candy temerosa.

El silencio imperó por unos instantes, sólo alcanzaban a mirarse uno al otro, en un inesperado arranque de enojo Terry volvió a tomarla en brazos.

– ¡Fue la misma persona! Alguien nos cito aquí a los dos en el establo… pero ¿Por qué? – Se preguntó Terry intrigado. – ¡Es una trampa! – Exclamó asustado.

Se escucharon varios pasos cerca del establo, ambos se asustaron y apagaron la lámpara de gas, Candy se escondió atrás del joven aristócrata cuando la Rectora y cuatro monjas más acompañadas de Eliza y su amiga Luisa abrieron la puerta del establo.

– _¡¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ? – _Exclamó la Rectora furiosa cuando alumbro a la pareja con una lámpara de gas que traía en su mano. – _¡ESTO ES UN ACTO VERGONZOSO QUE DAÑA LA REPUTACIÓN DEL COLEGIO! _

Era una trampa de Eliza. Había cumplido su amenaza. Recordó Terry melancólicamente cuando le pidió ayuda a su padre el Duque de Grandchester.

Era viernes, muy temprano tomo el vehículo y se dirigió al Palacio Grandchester, sabía que los viernes su padre no iba a trabajar en el Parlamento y cuando él se encuentra en el Palacio le gusta jugar Croquet. Estaba nervioso pero estaba decidido a recurrir a su padre – él tiene tanta influencia en el colegio que estoy seguro que con un simple telegrama del Duque salvara a Candy de ser expulsada. Además Candy y yo no estábamos haciendo nada en el establo cuando las Hermanas nos sorprendieron, absolutamente nada, nunca le he pedido ningún favor a mi padre, estoy seguro que él me ayudará… tiene que ayudarme – se decía el joven aristócrata cuando llegó al Palacio, el corazón le palpitaba estrepitosamente, escondió el vehículo antes de llegar a la entrada principal del Palacio. El guardia lo reconoció e inmediatamente lo dejo entrar.

– Su Excelencia, se encuentra en el campo de Croquet en el jardín trasero, mi Lord. – Respondió amigablemente el guardia quien lo conocía desde que tenía cinco años de edad.

– Gracias George – encontré a mi padre jugando Croquet, él jugaba y yo le explicaba la situación. Mientras que él le negaba rotundamente su apoyo.

– ¡Papá por favor… te suplico…! ¡Te imploro que me ayudes! – Estaba Terrence rogando desesperadamente agarrando del brazo del Duque para que no se fuera – Ayúdame a que Candy no sea expulsada del colegio… yo sé que con tu influencia en el colegio no será expulsada. – El Duque aventó bruscamente a su hijo con el mismo brazo que lo sujetaba.

– _¡NO! ¡HE DICHO QUE NO! Y TE RECOMIENDO JOVENCITO QUE TERMINES ESA RELACIÓN CON ESA HUERFANA AMERICANA, ¿_Esa era la chica que me habías hablado en el verano, quien deseabas que la conociera? ¡_DEMONIOS! ¡DEBO DE RECORDARTE QUE ERES UN NOBLE INGLES Y COMO PRIMOGÉNITO ERES EL HEREDERO AL TITULO DE DUQUE, ASÍ QUE TE SUGIERO QUE TE PONGAS A ESTUDIAR Y COMIENCES ACTUAR COMO TAL!_

No debí de haber venido, no debí de haber venido… sabía que esto sucedería… pero algo en mí tenía la confianza que él me ayudaría – mirando a mi padre directamente a sus ojos mis últimas palabras fueron:

– ¡Papá! ¡Tú sabes bien que nunca te hubiera pedido ayuda si se hubiese tratado de mí! Pero no te preocupes… arreglare mis problemas yo solo y nunca más te pediré ayuda ¡Adiós para siempre papá!

– ¡Terrence! ¡Terrence! – Mi padre me gritaba, pero nunca me detuvo.

Salí corriendo del Palacio por la puerta trasera y antes de subir al vehículo mire por última vez aquella residencia con detenimiento la fachada, sabía en ese momento que no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, me subí al vehículo sin mirar atrás. Esa misma noche me dirigí al cuarto de castigo que estaba alejado de todas las instalaciones del colegio, el cuarto de castigo son de paredes gruesas y una puerta de metal donde no hay ni una ventana, me recargue en un árbol – Me quedaré aquí hasta que amanezca. Si fuera adulto me iría del colegio con Candy… podríamos decir adiós sin preocupaciones… riéndonos… si tan solo fuera un adulto. – Pensó tristemente y comenzó a tocar la harmónica y la chica escucho la música.

– ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – Gritó Candy intrigada y el joven de cabellos castaños dejo de tocar la harmónica.

– ¡Candy tienes que ser fuerte! ¡Ánimo! – Dijo el aristócrata con el corazón lleno de compasión frente al evidente dolor de su amada.

– Si Terry pero… ¿Tú no estás castigado? – Preguntó Candy sin poder contenerse.

– ¡Al diablo con el castigo! – Exclamó Terrence y Candy rió alegremente – ¡No olvides nunca esa risa…! Trata de reí por favor, no llores nunca en situaciones difíciles.

– Tratare Terry.

– Prométeme que suceda lo que suceda, estemos donde estemos… serás feliz ¿Verdad Candy? ¡Prométemelo!

– ¡Prometo que seré feliz si me expulsan del colegio! – Dijo Candy sin poder contenerse más y una lágrima solitaria salió de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Comenzó a tocar la harmónica nuevamente y mientras tocaba pensaba en su futuro – ¿Qué puedo hacer? Debo de tomar una determinación por el bien de Candy y por la mía. Tengo que hacerlo ahora o será ya demasiado tarde – después de haberse decidido, se sentía tan solo y triste de saber que se alejaría de su verdadero amor. Al día siguiente utilizando el uniforme completo se dirigió al despacho de la Rectora, había tomado ya una decisión, respiro profundamente y toco la puerta del despacho, tenía que ser firme. Tomaría el lugar de Candy, si los dos no pueden estar juntos en el colegio será el quien se valla.

– Renunciaré a la Aristocracia… a mi título nobiliario… tengo un sueño que nunca pensé hacerlo realidad, ahora bajo las circunstancias de ser yo quien sea él expulsado del colegio, realizaré lo que realmente deseo hacer de mi futuro… de mi vida. – Volteo el joven dando la espalda a la Hermana Gray y dirigiéndose al ventanal del despacho – Me hubiera gustado muchísimo haberme graduado con mi generación… pero no me arrepiento de la dedición que he tomado… buscaré mi felicidad… sin ser más un miembro de la familia Grandchester.

– ¡Un momento! – Pidió la mujer cuando vio que el joven se dirigía a la puerta de su despacho.

– Hermana Gray – abrió la puerta – aunque no me crea la voy a extrañar mucho… estos cuatro años y medio que he estado aquí… he llegado apreciarla y también a mi supervisora… a la Hermana Victoria.

– ¡Terry! – Fue lo único que pudo decir la Hermana sin perder esa expresión de preocupación.

– Adiós Hermana Gray – Salió el joven con sentimientos encontrados dirigiéndose a la colina.

Ahí tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad de Londres y del Colegio St. Pablo del otro lado. Me sentía deprimido o más bien defraudado por la decisión que tomo mi padre – ¿Por qué no me ayudo, si él siendo tan influyente en el colegio hubiera salvado a Candy con facilidad? ¡¿Por qué me odias tanto papá? ¿Por qué? – Comenzó a llorar en silencio

– Tú, tú… ¡Tú eres el culpable de haberme hecho expulsar! Si, si tan solo me hubieras ayudado… yo… yo renunciaría a mis sueños y estaría bajo tus órdenes, me humillaría… por tan sólo estar más tiempo con Candy. Me gustas mucho y estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti. ¡Qué cruel eres papá! ¡Eres muy cruel conmigo! Pero es mejor así – Solo sentía el frió viento de Octubre rozando sobre su rostro y las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas.

Tristemente tampoco podré asistir a la Real Academia de Arte Dramático en Londres, una de las mejores Academias en Inglaterra… estoy seguro que un simple telegrama de mi padre… rechazarían mi solicitud fácilmente… tendré que irme de Inglaterra donde la influencia de mi padre no me perjudique estudiar Arte Dramático, tendré que cruzar el atlántico para realizarme y madurar de golpe ¿Cómo voy hacerlo sin el apoyo económico y el prestigio de mi padre y de la aristocracia? – Lloró amargamente.

Recordó hermosos momentos vividos con Candy. La única persona que le regalo algo aparte de su padre y Stewart "mi harmónica" cuando tiro al suelo sus cigarrillos… nuestras salidas los quintos domingos… cuando galopábamos juntos y tú te aferrabas a mi cuerpo por miedo a caerte del caballo… mi primer baile… mi primer beso de amor… hermosos momentos que nunca más volverán, el tiempo no vuelve atrás… todo risas y alegrías. – Se levantó del césped con la frente muy en alto – Hice lo que debía hacer, nunca más volveré aquí y no volveré a ver más a Candy – se limpió las lágrimas y antes de irse del colegio espero a Eliza que saliera de misa, una vez que termino la ceremonia se dirigió a ella.

– ¡Ya viste! ¡Es Terry Grandchester y viene hacia aquí! – Exclamó sorprendida una de las amigas de Eliza.

– ¡Terry! – Ella me miraba con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y un brillo especial en sus ojos marrones.

– Eliza quiero hablar contigo a solas, acompáñame. – una vez que nos alejamos de todos los estudiantes la insulte sin misericordia – ¡Eres la persona más desagradable que he conocido en toda mi vida! Tenías que confesarle a mi padre la verdadera nacionalidad y origen de Candy, tu trampa funciono muy bien, te felicito – la mire con desprecio – ¡No sabes cuánto te odio! – La bofetee sin pensarlo, ella dio un paso hacia atrás y tomando su mejilla con su mano temblorosa.

– Terry ¡Yo no soy aquí la chica mala del cuento! Terry… ¡Yo… yo te amo! ¡Te amo! – Contestó la chica pelirroja con largos caireles – ¡Aun si no estás conmigo… no dejaré que seas de esa huérfana! – Ella tapaba su rostro de forma de que no viera sus lágrimas.

– Eliza ¡Nunca en mi vida me podría enamorar de una chica como tú! ¡Eres hermosa pero el alma la tienes podrida! ¡Eres odiosa! ¡Prepotente! ¡Calculadora! ¡Soberbia…! ¡Debieras de verte la cara en un espejo, eres la típica chica que habla mal de los demás! Cómo siendo tan hermosa eres tan horrible. – Se quejo ella asombrada con el tono violento con que le hablaba – ¡Mírate, no tienes novio cómo tus amigas! O cómo las tímidas amigas de Candy, Annie y Patty… ¡Quién lo diría que ellas tiene excelentes pretendientes con los Cornwell! En cambio tú _¡TU NO TIENES NADA! _

– ¡Terry! ¡No me hables de esa manera tan repulsiva! – Gritaba Eliza con sollozos aun más fuertes, sabía que la había lastimado y herido sus sentimientos pero no me importo en aquel momento. – ¡Te odio!_ ¡TE ODIO Y ME ALEGRA SABER QUE NO PODRÁS ESTAR MÁS CON CANDY! ¡ME ALEGRO QUE ELLA ESTA EXPULSADA DEL COLEGIO! Y ME ASEGURE QUE NO TUVIERAS EL APOYO DE TU PADRE SI SABE QUE ES UNA HUERFANA AMERICANA ¿VERDAD QUE TE NEGO RUTUNDAMENTE SU APOYO EL DUQUE DE GRANDCHESTER? _– Gritó la joven retirándose violentamente y llevándose una mano a los labios en un movimiento instintivo, mientras Terrence la miraba alejarse del lugar.

El atardecer cubría la ciudad, el sol otoñal despedía el día para dar paso al anochecer, guardaba las últimas pertenencias en su maleta, donde llevaría lo poco pero más valioso que había atesorado a lo largo de ese tiempo, haber conocido el amor. Sí, había tomado una decisión, correcta o no, lo había hecho con la fuerza que da el amor, con los ojos brillantes y el corazón rebosante de felicidad de haber salvado a su Pecosa, no sabía que le deparaba el futuro, no sabía que encontraría en el camino, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, sería feliz, contra todo y contra todos lo sería.

El joven observaba los últimos rayos del sol, grabó en su mente los rostros de las únicas dos personas que le habían mostrado amistad en los últimos tiempos, los hermanos Cornwell a pesar de todo, aun con sus diferencias y peleas en el pasado, lo sentía como unos verdaderos amigos. En realidad nunca fue un joven muy amistoso, pero con ellos hubo esa química extraña a pesar que él tenía un presentimiento con Archie, nunca supo porque ese odio mutuo. Sin embargo al paso del tiempo lo veían con sincero aprecio y con una sonrisa en los labios. Los había buscado en el laboratorio de Química donde Stear hacía sus experimentos, había estrechado sus manos y les agradeció los pocos, pero bellos y gratos momentos compartidos, les aseguró que Candy permanecería en el colegio y que sería feliz, tanto o más que él mismo, tuvo que fingir que nada pasaba, no podía decirles que él había tomado su lugar.

Esa tarde, terminando las clases saco a Teodora del establo, se despidió tristemente de ella, su única gran amiga quien estuvo con él en sus peores momentos en todos estos años desde que había llegado a Londres. Su confidente, su paño de lágrimas, con quien galopaba fuertemente por los jardines del Palacio, por toda Escocia y el Colegio. Se despidió de un animal quien quiso más que a toda su familia junta. La vendió a un señor quien conocía y sabía que la iba a cuidar bien, para él fue lo más desgarrador que tuvo que hacer, vender a su mejor amiga.

También vendió el reloj de oro de su abuelo, más de cuatro generaciones y no le importo, su abuelo era tan miserable cómo lo era su padre, finalmente ya a la anochecer echo un último vistazo a su dormitorio, esa en donde tantas cosas había vivido, la mayoría amargas y tristes, solo tomo la carta de expulsión del colegio de su escritorio firmada y por última vez fue al cuarto de castigo, se despidió de lejos, no tenía el valor de despedirse de ella, le pidió perdón en silencio de haber roto la promesa, aquella que le había prometido llevarla a conocer el Palacio de Grandchester en las vacaciones de invierno… presentarle a su familia, ahora era imposible, le escribió una breve nota de despedida, la chica que le había dado tanta confianza en sí mismo y de enfrentarse a su padre y no renunciar a sus sueños de ser Actor y otra nota para la rectora, no tenía mucho que decir, a pesar de todo le agradeció la educación recibida durante su estancia en el colegio.

La noche cubría Inglaterra, un cielo limpio ante sus ojos, la luna llena resplandecía con fuerza en el firmamento, opacando a las mismas estrellas con su esplendor. Tomo su vehículo que estaba estacionado a varios metros del colegio y recorrió la ciudad de Londres, por un momento se detuvo justo frente al Puente de Westminster sobre el Río Támesis y miraba con detenimiento el Parlamento de Westminster pensó que si se quedaba en Londres ahí estaría su trabajo, en la Cámara de Lores, un puesto envidiable de cualquier persona de trabajar en aquel enorme edificio Neogótico, símbolo de Londres.

No, ese no era el futuro que él deseaba, así que llevo su vehículo al Royal Albert Hall el teatro donde los mejores actores, artistas, tenores, músicos, desean pisar aquel escenario. Lo miro fijamente despidiéndose de ese sueño, él ya no podría pisar ese escenario desafortunadamente, ni él Royal Academy Dramatic Arts. Sus sueños serían ahora al otro lado del mundo, en otro continente, en otro país… en América.

Se despidió de la ciudad de Londres y llegó al puerto de Southampton ahí vendió su vehículo, necesitaba dinero para comprar un boleto de ida a América y poder encontrar un sencillo departamento para vivir y sobrevivir sin pasar ni hambres ni fríos. Sabía lo que se enfrentaría llegando a América, ahora tenía ya la experiencia vivida de hace un año. No se iría con los ojos cerrados, aun así tendría que aprehender a caminar solo.

Fue entonces que la triste mañana del 31 de octubre de 1913 dijo adiós… adiós a su pasada juventud… a su pasado amor… al que tuvo que irse del colegio sin poder ver aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que desafían a las esmeraldas por última vez.

Tomo el boleto del Transatlántico Lusitania que lo llevaría a Nueva York. La sirena del Transatlántico sonó fuertemente anunciando su partida, la gente lanzaba confeti y serpentinas, mientras que él estaba en cubierta tocando la harmónica la triste canción "Auld Lang Syne" El banco comienzo a moverse lentamente y miro con melancolía la tierra donde había crecido, recordó la figura de su padre, la Duquesa y sus hermanastros, también vio a sus profesores, amigos y compañeros del colegio, la residencia de los Duques donde creció, las calles empedradas de Londres, el Colegio con arquitectura medieval… miro el océano y observo el rostro sonriente de ella con sus enormes ojos verdes y su larga caballera dorada. Una chica sin complejos, segura de sí misma, optimista y alegre, todo lo contrario de él. Dejo de tocar la harmónica y agarró su maleta que había dejado en el suelo, decidió retirarse de la cubierta sin poder ver más cómo poco a poco se alejaba de Inglaterra y de su amor.

A lo lejos escucho una voz que gritaba su nombre, bajo la maleta y asomándose al mar viendo la ciudad antes de entrar a la puerta de los camarotes – "Debe de ser mi imaginación" – pensó – Porque fue en un barco donde la conocí por primera vez, Candy se muy feliz… quizá algún día nuestros caminos se crucen otra vez… tal vez algún día… algún día mientras vivamos.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	10. EN BUSCA DEL SUEÑO AMERICANO

_**Hola, en este capítulo les platico un poco de la perspectiva que según yo me imagine de cómo debió haber vivido el hombre que me robo el corazón. Cuando llego a América a conseguir su sueño de ser actor, pienso que debió de haber vivido con carencias con un sueldo de actor secundario y pequeños papeles al principio. Trate de que fuera lo más realista.**_

_**Esperando que sea de su agrado a todo el público. **_

_**Quizá mi forma de escribir es bastante cruda y triste ya que la mayoría de la gente no les guste el melodrama pues creo que no he tenido buena acogida =( **_

_**Cómo todos lo que han leído la historia desde el principio. Hice referencia a que tomaba la historia **_**de **_**"Reencuentro en el Vortice escrita por Alys Avalos". Porque fue el primer fanfiction que leí y pensé que así debió de haber terminado la serie. Terry y Candy vivieron felices por siempre… **_

_**Solo me falta un capítulo más, que es el final que todos sabemos del anime Candy Candy. Pues unicamente plasme en esta historia lo que según yo vivió Terry Grandchester en su infancia y juventud. =D lo demás está escrito por Alys. Jejejeje.**_

_**Quizá en el futuro escriba otra historia partiendo del final del anime. Según mi perspectiva. Algo diferente a Reencuentros. Pero ya leyendo varios fanfiction va a estar muy difícil. Pues todas las historias son muy buenas y diferentes. Y quizá una que tenía en mente ya le escribieron… jajajajaja. Pues dije que lastima ya plasmaron mi idea aquí. =P**_

_**De antemano gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios por favor. =D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> EN BUSCA DEL SUEÑO AMERICANO.<strong>_

El joven llegó a América con nuevas esperanzas renovadas. Cuando desembarco se dirigió al Hotel Warldorf Astoria uno de los hoteles más exclusivos en Nueva York. Esa misma tarde fue al banco para abrir una cuenta y depositar el dinero, tenía que convertir las Libras esterlinas en dólares americanos. Dio la dirección temporal del Hotel Warldorf y menciono que iba a estudiar un año en Nueva York, creía que iba ser difícil, pero la gente al darse cuenta que era noble y con bastante dinero fueron muy amables conmigo y yo me comportaba mucho más prepotente, soberbio y seco, exageraba aun más mi acento británico y tenían que dirigirse a mi cómo "mi Lord".

No era muy común que un muchacho de 16 años tuviera tanto dinero, tenía que armar todo un teatro, todo salió cómo lo había planeado, tenía mi dinero muy bien guardado y cuando lo quisiera lo tendría disponible en moneda americana. Solo un problema había, para armar el teatro en el banco tenía que dar su nombre y apellido por lo tal era ser aristócrata. Así que no pudo cambiar su nombre.

Al día siguiente dejo el Hotel Warldorf Astoria y se dirigió a un hotel mucho más modesto, compró el periódico para buscar un departamento y rentarlo por meses, paso una semana completa buscando un lugar céntrico y cerca de Broadway, los edificios eran viejos y en ruinas, en otros lugares había mucha gente emigrante que gritaban en diferentes idiomas, los diez minutos que mostró el casero el departamento supo que ese departamento no era para él. Se iba a dar por vencido hasta que encontró un departamento justo como lo quería, estaba a cuatro cuadras de Broadway, el departamento tenía una hermosa vista y el lugar no se vea tan deprimente como los anteriores, solo que costaba 180 dolores más de lo que había pensado, pero bien valía la pena.

El lugar tenía muchos imperfectos como la pintura de las paredes escarapelándose, vidrios rotos, algunas telarañas y pisos mugrosos en fin, pero a pesar de todo esto era un paraíso, pidió permiso al casero si podía hacer algunas modificaciones al departamento, él respondió que no había problema. Pasó tres semanas arreglando el lugar, compro pintura color marfil, lavo perfectamente las ventanas, tallo los pisos, cambio las cortinas que se veían muy percudidas, compro un colchón nuevo, sabanas y un cobertor, también algunos artefactos para cocinar, al terminar se veía limpio y ordenado, se dio cuenta que aun tenía esa obsesión de ser tan pulcro. – Debo de ser cuidadoso en no convertirme en una persona como lo es mi madrastra. – Sonrió con cierta ironía.

Era a mediados de diciembre ya había pasado mes y medio desde que había llegado a América. Aun así todas las noches era preso de todos esos demonios que no le permite encontrar la felicidad, el miedo, su inseguridad y una terrible soledad que le dolía tanto en el pecho, la tristeza de sentirse en un país extraño, sin el apoyo de sus padres, o de una mano amiga para levantarlo en los días lluviosos, estar un país de nadie y a la vez de todos, ya que América es el país de los emigrantes de los cinco continentes.

Pero antes de comenzar su nueva vida en Broadway y ponerse a estudiar con ahínco tenía que hacer algo, ir a Chicago a Lakewood, Illinois. Ansiaba conocer el lugar donde vivió su infancia y niñez Candy – ¿Cómo vivía antes de conocerla? – Se dirigió a la estación de trenes y compró un boleto a Chicago sin meditarlo, fue un viaje bastante largo de 22 horas, en el trayecto vio caer la primera nevada del invierno, lentamente caían los copos de nieve en la vidriería del tren dejando el paisaje blanco y melancólico, el tren llego a la estación de Illinois ahí tenía que buscar a alguien quien lo llevará hasta Lakewood. El viento soplaba fuertemente, levanto el cuello de su capa y camino un poco hasta que vio un carruaje y le preguntó al cochero si podía llevarlo hasta Lakewood. El señor era de cincuenta y tantos años, canoso y de simple vista se veía un hombre agradable. Le preguntó si conocía un orfanato llamado Hogar de Ponny es el lugar dónde se dirigía.

– ¿El Hogar de Ponny? – Había preguntado el cochero con un leve fruncimiento de ceño.

– Si, así es señor – Contestó el joven de cabellera castaña mirando el paisaje y en sus adentros se alegro que hubiera dejado de nevar mientras tanto él subía al carruaje.

– ¡Claro que lo conozco! Aquí en los suburbios se conoce a toda la gente del pueblo, no es como las grandes ciudades. El orfanato Ponny es muy conocido y las madres de aquel lugar son muy respetables y todos los niños los quieren mucho.

– ¿Conoce a la Srita. Ponny y a la hermana María? – Preguntó el señor frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

– En realidad a quien conozco es alguien que vivió ahí en su infancia, Candy White Andrew. – Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Ya veo, mire ya llegamos, es aquí.

Terry bajo del carruaje y observo la pobre casa donde vivía. Se veía melancólico y triste. Una de la hermanas lo observo y lo hizo pasar.

– Le paso algo a Candy – pregunto una de las hermanas.

– No, no se preocupe por Candy ella estudia muy duro en el colegio, solo he venido a ver el lugar donde ella creció y conocer la colina de Ponny ya que ella me habla mucho de este lugar.

Después de un tiempo subí a la colina de Ponny se quedo admirando aquel lugar maravillado, era simplemente hermoso, una casa sencilla con techo de teja con una colina hermosa que seguramente en primavera florecerán las rosas, el paisaje tenia enormes pinos y árboles aunque todo estaba nevado, la postal era maravillosa y contemplo por un momento aquel hermoso lugar.

– ¿Sucede algo señor? – Preguntó curioso el cochero quien se había bajado del carruaje.

– No nada, solo pensaba que a pesar de la pobreza de aquel lugar, ella siempre fue más feliz que yo teniendo todo el lujo que se puede tener.

– Desea quedarse aquí por algún momento más.

– No gracias, debo de tomar el tren nocturno. – Respondió el joven un poco melancólico, se acerco a la casa y la contemplo un momento más mientras caía los copos de nieve lentamente.

– Creo que va a nevar otra vez. – El cochero agarro el cuello de su abrigo queriendo cubrirse más del helado viento y subió al carruaje, Terrence después de unos minutos más de observar con detenimiento el lugar subió al carruaje.

– A la estación por favor. – Desde la ventanilla del carruaje miraba con tristeza el paisaje nevado mientras que se alejaba más y más de aquella casa y de la colina de Ponny y sintió un enorme vacío en su corazón.

– ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde se dirige? – Preguntó el señor canoso rompiendo el silencio.

– Voy en busca de un por qué de la vida – Masculló el joven con un leve suspiro – en busca de mi camino… de mi destino… de lo que deseo hacer en mi futuro… y de mi vida.

– Se a que se refiere señor, a veces es necesario dejar el ceno familiar para encontrarse así mismo… aun teniendo que dejar su país y cruzar el atlántico para encontrar su porvenir.

– ¿A qué se refiere señor? – Preguntó el joven intrigado por lo que había dicho.

– Bueno ¿No es usted británico? – Dijo el señor con un guiño en el ojo.

– ¡¿Británico? ¿Cómo lo supo? – Preguntó Terrence perplejo.

– Es muy sencillo distinguir a la gente británica cómo usted… en su acento formal, en su porte distinguido y le aseguro que es hijo de una de las familias más adineradas de Inglaterra. – Sonrió – ¿Me equivoco?

– ¡Vaya! – Exclamó el hombre de ojos azul verdoso con un tono que dejaba entrever cierta ironía. – ¿Todo eso lo descubrió por mi manera de hablar y de mi porte?

– No, por lo que lleva puesto – Contestó el hombre con una carcajada – por su capa.

– ¿Mi capa? – Inquirió Terrence con interés.

– Hay capas inglesas de diferentes tipos de tela y de calidad, pero la suya es sumamente delgada y ligera pero muy abrigadora, esa tela térmica es carísima y solo las familias adineradas pueden costearla.

– ¡Tiene razón! – Admitió el joven admirado y un pinchazo repentino sintió en el corazón, volteo por la ventanilla y no vio nada a su alrededor.

– Buena suerte señor en su nuevo estilo de vida. – Dijo el cochero estrechando su mano una vez que llegamos a la estación de trenes – ¿Cómo me dijo que se llama?

– Terrence, Terrence Grandchester.

Candy te envidio de tener una casa llena de amor, cariño y respecto y tener a dos personas que realmente se preocupan y aman de ti… hoy voy en busca de mi sueño y buscar la felicidad que añoro.

Esa misma noche tomo el tren para Nueva York. Era 20 de diciembre y estaba nevando fuertemente, camine por las calles de Broadway y mire por primera vez la marquesina donde mi madre se presentaba, su imagen en el afiche era enorme y bella. – Madre, – pensó Terrence mirando el gran afiche – quien diría que después de un año volvería a América, pero esta vez será diferente, no cometeré los mismos errores que cometí en el pasado.

Aunque hicimos las pases y nos reconciliamos cómo madre e hijo no te buscare, no te pediré ayuda, no te necesito, ahora seré yo quien no desea que se sepa que tú eres mi madre, mi éxito o mi fracaso será solo por mí, estudiaré con ahínco y me esforzare para que algún día llegué a tener tanto prestigio y ser tan grande cómo tú y más.

Una de mis metas es entrar a la compañía de Stanford dirigida por Robert Hathaway. Es una de las compañías de más alto prestigio en Nueva York, los estudiantes si tienen excelentes cualidades pueden poner sus conocimientos en práctica en los teatros de Broadway, era lo que aspiraba – Un día no muy lejano estaré en un verdadero teatro en Broadway.

Aquel frío de diciembre no paraba de nevar ni un solo día, las calles nevadas, las casas con sus adornos navideños, la alegría de los niños en las tiendas departamentales buscando sus juguetes para navidad, todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor no lo observaba sino hasta años después, yo simplemente caminaba bajo la tormenta y observando detenidamente el edificio de la compañía Stanford

Hoy es el gran día, hoy se define mi futuro y mis sueños – respire profundamente y toque la puerta, había concertado una cita para hacer un examen de admisión y por primera vez conocí a Susanna Marlowe. Una muchacha rubia, de ojos azules, facciones finas, delgada y de baja estatura 1.65 mts.

– Buenas tardes señorita ¿Esta es la compañía Dramática de Stanford? – Preguntó el joven con formalidad.

– Si – A primera vista se podía distinguir que era una chica de buenos modales, tímida y una pequeña sonrisa de sonrojo hizo cuando abrió la puerta y me vio.

– Deseo realizar un examen de admisión para entrar a la Academia. – La compañía de Stanford había menos de cien personas, entre ellos estudiantes y profesionales y dependiendo de las aptitudes podrías subir poco a poco hasta estar pisando un escenario en algún teatro de Broadway.

Pase el examen de admisión con facilidad y entre a la compañía, a mis nuevos compañeros y profesores no deseaba que ellos supieran mucho de mí… ¿De dónde vengo? ¿Quiénes son mis padres? ¿Si soy de una familia adinerada? Así que tuve que cambiar mi acento formal británico por un acento americano informal y deshacerme de mi capa. Fui a una tienda de prestigió y observe los abrigos, fui al mostrador de aquella tienda y le pedí un trueque, mi capa inglesa por un abrigo de lana de borrego, el cual es muy usual en América para cubrirse del frió invierno. El señor acepto el trueque sin vacilación y yo lentamente me quitaba mi capa, al dar mi capa me era muy difícil soltarla había significado tanto para mí, el orgullo de mis raíces y de la aristocracia inglesa, pero estaba decidido, había tomado una determinación y no podía ahora cambiar… había renunciado completamente a la aristocracia.

Los días, las semanas, los meses pasaron, los estudios y los ensayos eran muy rigurosos y extenuantes, pero tenía una enorme ventaja a todos mis compañeros aun incluyendo a los actores profesionales. La compañía Stanford tenía como regla general interpretar las obras de William Shakespeare, yo me las había aprendido de memoria todas sus obras, otra ventaja que tenía que las obras de Shakespeare trataba de la monarquía y la aristocracia en Inglaterra y Europa. Cómo noble quien era yo aprendí modales, protocolos, reverencias, además sabía manejar muy bien la espada, había tomado clases y era muy bueno cómo todo un caballero inglés, todo aquello me dio una ventaja increíble a los demás, el director tenía que explicarles a los actores como manejar la espada… los movimientos de los brazos, el brazo izquierdo siempre arriba en forma de C, los giros de la muñeca derecha, la mirada siempre al frente, el movimientos de los pies, saber desvainar la espada con elegancia y a la hora de estocar el movimiento firme de la mano y pie. Todo esto era pan comido para mí, el director me decía como moverme y a la primera instrucción de él, lo hacía muy bien.

Era principios de mayo de 1914 cuando se hizo el casting para la obra de "Macbeth" hice la audición – Tengo que hacerlo bien – me decía a mi mismo – El dinero que tengo se me estaba acabando… han pasado ya siete meses desde que deje Inglaterra y no he tenido ni un ingreso, la renta, la comida, la colegiatura… ¡Debo de conseguir un papel para la obra! Sino me quedare sin dinero muy pronto. ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda! – Me daba ánimos – ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo!

Dos días después del casting se coloco la lista de los actores seleccionados para la obra, nerviosamente me tronaba los dedos de la mano buscando mi nombre en algún personaje cuando finalmente vi mi nombre "Terrence Grandchester" como "Sir Siward" el hijo del Conde Northumberland, Lord Siward General de las tropas Inglesas.

– ¡Dios Mío! ¡Mi nombre! – Sonreí por primera vez en estos siete meses. – ¡Soy Sir Siward!

– ¡Muchas felicidades! Te has ganado a pulso el personaje. – Replicó atrás de mí el Director Robert Hathaway – aunque es un personaje muy pequeño se que lo harás muy bien, eres muy bueno manejando la espada.

– Gracias señor por darme esta oportunidad. – Respondió el joven con una chispa en sus ojos tornasolados. – estoy seguro que no lo defraudaré.

Los ensayos continuaron mientras que la gente de producción colocaba la marquesina con el afiche de Macbeth en el frente del teatro y por primera vez vi mi nombre en una marquesina, estaba tan feliz como hace mucho tiempo no lo había estado, miraba con alegría el afiche aunque mi nombre estaba en letras muy pequeñas. – Algún día el primer crédito será para mí… algún día.

Recuerdo bien la fecha del estreno, ¡Era enorme el teatro! Con lujosos palcos y dos pisos que fácilmente entraban como siete mil personas, el escenario con una excelente producción, la escenografía, el vestuario de época, la música, la utilería, el enorme talón rojo… en fin. Todo era un sueño hecho realidad. La fecha, sábado 27 de junio de 1914 un día inolvidable por varias razones… de alegría y gozo otras de tristeza y separación.

Aquella tarde del 27 de junio todos estábamos nerviosos por el estreno o al menos yo estaba nervioso, estaba listo con mi vestuario de época caminando de un lado a otro y por curiosidad me asome por el telón discretamente cuando anunciaron la segunda llamada viendo que tan lleno estaba la sala y me sorprendí que había más de la tercera parte del teatro lleno y suspire profundamente, cuando de repente dirigí la vista a las primeras filas del teatro.

¡Vi a una mujer altísima, rubia, de gran personalidad y distinguida! ¡Sobresalía de toda aquellas mujeres de la alta sociedad de Nueva York! Estaba de espaldas pero la reconocí de inmediato, sabía muy bien quién era, ella tomo su asiento en la tercera fila justo enfrente del escenario, un señor de la producción me dijo que era ya la hora y que todos debíamos estar en nuestras posiciones, se escucha tercera llamada, tercera llamada, comenzamos.

Una música de fondo se escucha y lentamente suben los telones rojos. Una llanura desierta. Truenos y relámpagos. Entran tres brujas" comenzó la obra. Termino los primeros IV actos de la obra, todos los espectadores en silencio siguiendo con detenimiento la trama de la obra, no perdían detalle para el desenlace.

_(Entra __MACBETH)_

_MACBETH. – Me han amarrado a un poste. No puedo huir; pero, como el oso debo hacer frente a la embestida... ¿Dónde está él que no ha nacido de mujer? ¡A ese es al que debo temer y no a ningún otro!_

_(Entra el __JOVEN SIR SIWARD__.)_

_SIR SIWARD – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_MACBETH. – ¡Te aterrarías al saberlo!_

_SIR SIWARD. – ¡No, aunque llevaran un nombre más temible que ninguno del infierno!_

_MACBETH. – ¡Mi nombre es Macbeth!_

_SIR SIWARD. – ¡El mismísimo demonio no pronunciaría un título más odioso a mis oídos!_

_MACBETH. – ¡No, ni más temible!_

_SIR SIWARD. – ¡Mientes, tirano aborrecido! ¡Con mi espada probaré tu mentira! – desenvaina su espada. _

_(Se baten y el __JOVEN SIR SIWARD__ es muerto.)_

_TODOS. – ¡Salve, rey de Escocia!_

_Clarinetes y trompetas se escuchan y se levantan las banderas de Inglaterra y Escocia. Fin de la obra__._

Lentamente se bajo el telón mientras se escuchaban los aplausos y se levanto el telón para agradecer al público que estaba ovacionando de pie, todas las mujeres en una fila dieron un paso hacía adelante haciendo una reverencia para agradecer, después las mujeres dieron un paso para atrás y todos los hombres dieron un paso al frente para agradecer al publico haciendo una reverencia, al levantar la mirada vi a mi madre aplaudiendo con una enorme sonrisa de alegría, orgullo, admiración, su simple mirada me decía que no la había defraudado, interiormente sonreí…

"Este era el sueño que había deseado por tanto tiempo… ver a mis padres orgullosos de mí cómo la vez que recibí mi diploma de primer lugar de aprovechamiento en el colegio de Inglaterra" en aquel tiempo pensaba que eso nunca iba a ocurrir solo eran sueños y fantasías. Pero me di cuenta que los sueños se hacen realidad, el telón bajo por tercera vez y una enorme tristeza me invadió todo el cuerpo y alma, supe que aquella felicidad solo iba a durar aquellos minutos, pero minutos inolvidables. Todos bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron a sus camerinos para cambiarse al igual que yo, cuando una señora de producción gritaba mi nombre desde un pasillo largo.

– ¡Señor Terrence! ¡Señor Terrence! – Me detuve al llamado.

– Si, ¿Deseas algo Emilia? – Contestó el joven con una sonrisa en los labios.

– ¡La actriz...! ¡La famosa Actriz de Broadway! – Hablaba excitada Emilia – ¡Desea hablar con usted joven! – Voltee la mirada a lo lejos del pasillo, podía distinguirla y ella me vio también.

– Emilia, estoy seguro que te equivocaste de nombre, será a Robert Hathaway a quién ella estará buscando – Replicó el joven fríamente – yo no soy nadie, apenas soy un joven que comienza con su carrera cómo actor… para que una actriz tan consagrada cómo Eleanor Baker quiera verme.

– ¿Pero señor Terrence? – Preguntó ella incrédula – ¡Es Eleanor Baker quien desea hablar con usted!

– Emilia voy a cambiarme, adiós. – El joven actor se retiro a su camerino sin voltear a verla.

Fue extraño caminando por el pasillo, sentí que esta escena la había vivido antes, en un frió invierno donde yo quería hablar con mi madre y ella no quería recibirme, pero ahora los papeles se invertían. Fui al camerino me senté y me mire en el espejo, sentía un dolor profundo en mi corazón, este dolor que había experimentado tantas veces, forcejee un rato conmigo mismo, me cambie y salí del camerino, camine por un pasillo que daba a la puerta trasera del teatro cuando escuche su voz gritándome.

– ¡Terry! ¡Hijo mío! – No me sorprendí en absoluto cuando la vi en un lugar restringido solo para personal autorizado, ella la consagrada actriz podía entrar a donde quisiera sin siquiera restringirle entrada alguna.

– ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó el joven actor con sequedad.

– ¡No! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡¿No deberías de estar en Inglaterra estudiando en el Real Colegio? – Preguntó la mujer alterada e inmediatamente se tranquilizo – Terry… mi amor… hijo mío.

– ¡Cállate! Alguien podría enterarse que una mujer tan respetable cómo tú ¡Tiene un hijo cómo yo!

– ¡Terry, cariño! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué me hablas de una manera tan abrupta?

– ¡Nadie de aquí sabe que soy un noble inglés y no deseo que nadie lo sepa! – Exclamó el joven con una mirada fría en sus hermosos ojos – No quiero más ser un maldito noble y referente a ti_ ¡NO TE NECESITO! – _Gritó Terry con enfado en su voz.

– ¡Terry! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás lleno de odió? – Preguntó la madre cuando se dio cuenta del enojo de su hijo – ¿Qué le paso al joven muchacho de Escocia? Un joven alegre, con un brillo especial en sus ojos tornasolados, un joven que me había perdonado todos mis errores, un joven feliz con una enorme sonrisa que jamás creí que tú tuvieras ¿Dónde está ese joven que vi en las vacaciones en Escocia hace un año justamente?

– ¡¿Realmente quieres saber? – Contestó el hombre con un inexplicable rudeza en su voz – Bien te diré ¡Ese joven ha muerto! ¡Ese joven ya no existe más! Porque aquí madre – dijo tocando su corazón – ¡Esta muerto!

– Hijo no te entiendo – Respondió la mujer angustiada por el tono violento con que le hablaba su hijo – ¡Explícate por favor!

– ¡¿Qué hago aquí en América? Te diré – Replicó Terry dando la espalda a su madre – sabes… ¡Me hice expulsar del colegio! ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? – Levantó la mirada al techo como Stewart siempre le decía – Porque le pedí a mi padre que me ayudara a que Candy… la chica que estoy enamorado profundamente no la expulsarán del colegio por culpa mía. No estábamos haciendo nada malo – movía la cabeza en forma de negación y sintiendo los ojos cristalinos – la Rectora lo sabía, sin embargo la única expulsada del colegio sería ella y quien cargara con toda la culpa. La falta no era tan grave para expulsarla… fui al Palacio a ver a mi padre, le roge… – Continuaba Terry con tono irritado y apretando los puños con fuerza – le suplique… le implore que me ayudará… con su enorme influencia en el colegio podía haberla salvado fácilmente, en cambio recibí de él un _NO ROTUNDO._

Repentinamente el joven se volteó a verla directamente a los ojos.

– ¡¿Para qué sirve la influencia de mi padre si él nunca me ayudo? No pude soportar arruinar el futuro de Candy y yo siendo tan infeliz cómo noble… así que tome el lugar de Candy – suspiro profundamente – no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, porque sabía que tarde o temprano iba a dejar a mi padre… a la familia… a la aristocracia. Él nunca quiso ayudarme, él nunca me amo realmente, siempre me separaba de él, nunca estuvo orgulloso de mí y los pocos minutos que veía a mi padre era ¡Para regañarme…! ¡Para gritarme…! ¡Para reprocharme acerca de mi avergonzada conducta! _¡TÚ NO SABES EL INFIERNO QUE HE VIVIDO A LADO DE MI PADRE! – _Terminó Terry en un grito sorprendiendo a su madre frente al evidente dolor que sufría su hijo único.

– ¡Terry! ¡Dios mío hijo! ¡¿Qué ha hecho tu padre contigo? – La joven madre se sentía culpable y miserable de haber abandonado a su hijo con su padre y nunca irlo a buscarlo, un par de lágrimas se asomaban en aquellos ojos verdes azulados, ella quería abrazar a su hijo, tenerlo en su pecho… pero tenía miedo si él la rechazará violentamente, iba a ser mucho más doloroso y desgarrador, ella simplemente se quedo parada con un encogimiento de hombros.

– No es tan malo después de todo. – Admitió el joven con tristeza – Gracias a eso me he independizado, he madurado mucho más rápido que los jóvenes de mi edad, sin embargo tuve que vender a mi mejor amiga a Teodora una hermosa yegua, he tenido días negros pero he sobrevivido ante las situaciones difíciles y he hecho lo que realmente me gusta hacer de mi vida y de mi porvenir, me gusta lo que estoy estudiando… me gusto estar arriba en un escenario de Broadway, estando bajo la tutela de mi padre… no podría realizarme como yo quiero.

– Si eso has decidido hacer de tu vida… ser actor, me gustaría ayudarte, yo… – fue su respuesta inmediata.

– _¡NO! – _La interrumpió violentamente – _¡NO NECESITO DE TU AYUDA NI DE TU PRESTIGIO!_ – Le reprochó con el fuego de la ira ardiendo en el fondo de sus ojos tornasolados – ¡Estoy cansado de vivir bajo la sombra del buen nombre del prestigio y de las influencias! ¡Nunca he necesitado de tu ayuda y ahora que he crecido… menos te necesito!

– ¡Hijo pero yo te amo! ¡Y me duele saber que estas sufriendo de tal manera, tu expresión de odio, tu profunda amargura ante todo, tu inmensa tristeza que veo en tus hermosos ojos! – Dijo la mujer sollozando amargamente – quiero estar contigo…

– ¡¿Quieres estar conmigo? – Preguntó el joven actor sobresaltado y sin darle tregua a su madre quien lloraba inconciliablemente – ¡Y yo no te quiero! ¡¿Dónde demonios has estado en estos años que tanto te he necesitado? ¡Tú no sabes lo que he vivido! ¡Tú simplemente te lavaste las manos y me abandonaste! ¿Dónde estabas cuando quería que estuvieras conmigo? Sabes cuánto anhelaba un beso… una acaricia… un elogio… un abrazo tuyo cuando me sentía solo y abandonado ¡¿Sabes cuánto? – Gritó Terry dejando salir los sollozos libremente de su garganta con toda la pena que tenía en el corazón – ¡No… no lo sabes!

– Hijo ¡Que cruel eres conmigo, eres muy cruel! – Gritó Eleanor Baker con sollozos aun más fuertes.

– ¡No madre! ¡La vida ha sido cruel conmigo! – Masculló el joven golpeándose el pecho con su puño – ¡Tengo el alma destrozada en mil pedazos! ¡Gracias a ti y al miserable de mi padre! – Terminó él apuntándola con su dedo índice y luego le dio la espalda a su madre apretando los puños con fuerza.

– ¡Hijo mío! No te reconozco y me duele verte así, he cometido varios errores en mi vida, nunca debí de haberte dejado con tu padre y me arrepiento de lo que he hecho… yo… yo quería lo mejor para ti, una buena educación en Londres, convertirte en todo un caballero inglés y el prestigio de ser un noble respetable. Mi hijo el muy Honorable Terrence G. Grandchester "Marques" – Decía ella con el rostro bañado en lágrimas – Pero cuando vi tu nombre en la marquesina del teatro no podía creer que mi hijo estuviera aquí en América y que estés estudiando en la compañía Stanford de Robert Hathaway, he hecho todo lo contrarío… pero me gustaría recompensar los años perdidos, ser una familia… ser madre e hijo Terry. – Inquirió ella con un leve suspiro.

– ¡No! Ya he dicho que no ¡Ahora soy yo quien te pide guardar discreción! ¡No te necesito! Lo que deseo es que te apartes de mí y que nunca más me vuelvas a buscar. – Sentenció Terry con una mirada fría – Quiero llegar a ser el mejor actor de Broadway y algún día llegaré a ser tan consagrado cómo tú ¡Te superaré cómo actor… llegaré a ser más grande que tú! Sin tu ayuda… sin tu prestigio… sin tus influencias en el teatro. Lo haré por mí y será mi triunfo personal y ni tú, ni nadie me lo quitara.

– ¡No puedes hacerme esto! Si no quieres de mi ayuda yo lo entiendo, pero no puedes alejarte de mí de esa manera tan cruel y vil… yo… yo te seguiré buscando.

– ¡No! ¡He dicho que no! – Gritó el joven actor reflejando una enorme ira y odio en su rostro – ¿Qué diría la gente que una actriz tan consagrada cómo tú este buscando a un joven actor principiante de 17 años? Todos podían sospechar y no quiero rumores referentes a mi vida privada, no deseo que nadie sepa quienes son mis padres, ni de la educación ortodoxa que he recibido en Londres y menos aun que era un noble inglés. Creo que nos hemos dicho ya todo, así que me retiro y no quiero verte más, ¡Por favor no sigas buscándome más! – Salí del teatro corriendo rápidamente por la puerta trasera, había dejado a una mujer destrozada y llorando amargamente quien permaneció en el lugar culpándose acremente.

Llegue a mi departamento destrozado, me sentía culpable y miserable de la manera tan ruda de hablarle a mi madre, no tenía derecho de hacerla sentir tan mal y humillada, – porque siendo hoy el día más feliz se había convertido en un día tan amargo.

Esa noche no pude dormir estaba dando vueltas en mi cama, mi madre me había encontrado finalmente, sabía que tarde o temprano me iba a enfrentar a ella… tenía miedo de que ese día llegara y finalmente sucedió… el día de la premier, sin embargo debería de enfrentarme a otra cosa mucho peor a "Mi padre" – ¿Me estará buscando? Si es así, ahora que estoy en los créditos de la obra y hacen propaganda en los diarios, mi padre podría encontrarme fácilmente. – Tengo miedo, miedo que algún día llegue mi padre, sus escoltas, sus hombres… Stewart y quieran llevarme a Inglaterra nuevamente, aun legalmente estoy bajo la tutela de mi padre hasta ser mayor de edad, tengo 17 años me faltan 4 años para ser mayor de edad – ¡No! ¡No quiero que vengan por mí! ¡No quiero! – Si saben ya mi paradero cómo me enfrentare a mi padre, él es tan dictador… intimidante… su voz fuerte y tajante, su carácter tan soberbio y altanero, ha de estar enojadísimo conmigo de haberme hecho expulsar del colegio, de no estudiar la Universidad cómo él quería, de haberme escapado de casa sin decir mi paradero a nadie. – ¡No! ¡No debo de pensar en eso! Tengo que tranquilizarme, todo estará bien.

Amaneció y me despertó unos fuertes gritos de la gente que estaba afuera en la calle y sentí un mal presentimiento, alguien toco fuertemente a mi puerta y me asuste de muerte, quizá sea mi padre o algún mensajero de mi padre para llevarme de vuelta a Inglaterra.

– ¡Terrence! ¡Terrence! – Llamó la voz femenina desde el pasillo, era la dueña del edificio quien era muy amable conmigo.

– ¿Rose sucede algo? – Preguntó el joven temeroso cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la señora un poco alterada.

– No joven, usted me pidió anoche que lo despertará temprano y ya es tardísimo.

– ¡Ohh, es eso! – Respire aliviado – Rose ¿Nadie ha venido a buscarme? – Preguntó aun dudoso.

– No nadie ¿Por qué, espera visitas? – Replicó la casera suavemente.

– No a nadie ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se escucha tantos murmullos y gritos? ¿Sucede algo?

– ¡¿No se ha enterado señor? ¡Es horrible! – Exclamó Rose con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro – ¡Hay fuertes rumores que habrá guerra en Europa! "Fue asesinado el Archiduque Francisco Fernando, heredero al trono en Sarajevo "Bosnia"

– ¡¿Qué fue asesinado el Archiduque Francisco heredero al trono en Sarajevo Bosnia? – Exclamó el hombre asombrado de tal noticia.

– ¡Si señor! Yo no entiendo muy bien pero en los periódicos de hoy dicen que habrá problemas en toda Europa por el asesinato de aquel hombre quien iba ser Rey de Austria muy pronto.

– ¡Guerra! ¡No puede ser!

Salí corriendo a un puesto de periódicos y en primera página estaba la noticia, efectivamente mientras que América dormía el 28 de junio de 1914 en Sarajevo Bosnia había sido asesinado el Archiduque. Un día histórico en la vida.

Un mes había transcurrió esperando que aquel evento realmente no significara nada, aunque los rumores eran cada vez más fuertes que hubiera guerra en Europa, los periódicos no eran nada positivos. Mientras tanto en aquel mes todas las noches tenía la misma pesadilla, mi padre o Stewart entraban por la puerta de mi departamento queriendo llevarme a Londres, pero la mañana del 28 de julio de ese mismo año obtuve una respuesta a mis miedos referente a mi padre de llevarme a Londres.

– ¡Joven Terrence! ¡¿Ya vio el diario de la mañana? – Rose gritó frenéticamente – ¡Esta en primera página!

– No, no lo he visto – tome el diario en mis manos y comencé a leerlo.

_Apareció una nueva cara con un futuro brillante "Terrence Grandchester" en las obras de William Shakespeare. La nueva estrella de Broadway._

– ¡Ohhhh muchas felicidades señor! – Rose me abrazó fraternalmente y yo le correspondí a su abrazo.

– Gracias Rose ¡No es increíble! Hoy justamente hace un mes desde que se estreno la obra y ya estoy en los diarios matutinos y ¡Con mi fotografía! – Dijo el joven actor emocionado.

Recuerdo aquel día inolvidable del 28 de julio de 1914. Creo que toda la gente recuerda muy bien lo que estaba haciendo ese día, en aquel momento preciso, algunos en sus trabajos, otros caminando, los niños jugando en las calles, nosotros estábamos finalizando la función de ese día, cuando las calles se paralizaron y solo se escuchaba a los jóvenes voceadores vendiendo los periódicos por las calles.

_¡EXTRA! ¡EXTRA! ¡EXTRA! ¡SE HA DECLARADO LA GUERRA! ¡SE HA DECLARADO LA GUERRA! ¡DIARIO! ¡DIARIO! ¡LA GUERRA HA ESTALLADO! ¡AUSTRIA LE DECLARA LA GUERRA A BOSNIA! _

_¡LA GUERRA!_ – La gente salía del teatro y los voceadores gritaba la noticia frenéticamente, todas las personas estaban aterrorizados y todos querían comprar el periódico desesperadamente.

Estaba en mi camerino leyendo la noticia – "Guerra en Europa" Inglaterra no tardará mucho tiempo en entrar a la guerra… quizá sea por este motivo que mi padre no me ha buscado para llevarme a Londres – pensé angustiado y baje al vestíbulo del teatro, abajo había cuatro actores y dos actrices que estaban hablando acerca de la guerra.

– Si hay guerra será difícil hacer teatro – Dijo Joseph Miller sosteniendo el periódico en sus manos.

– ¡Es cierto! ¡Podrían implantar la censura! – Respondió Harry un colega con quien no me llevaba muy bien, siempre compitiendo entre nosotros.

– Y probablemente tengamos menos público en la sala. – Replicó Karen Klease una chica estudiante cómo yo.

– Pero eso ocurre en Europa, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros – Comentó otra actriz sin mucho interés.

– ¡Hablando de otra cosa! ¿Alguien leyó el diario de la mañana? – Llegó Armand otro joven actor con el periódico – hay un pequeño artículo de Terrence y su fotografía.

– A ver… leamos la nota – tomo el periódico Joseph Miller y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta – _nace una nueva estrella con brillante futuro, hay algo especial en su interpretación aunque haga un papel secundario… _ – bajo las escaleras Terry angustiado por la guerra en Europa y sus compañeros actores voltearon a verlo.

– ¿Terrence leíste este artículo? – Preguntó Joseph entusiasmado mostrándole el periódico.

– Si lo leí, Gracias. – Respondió el joven actor secamente.

– ¡Habla muy bien de ti y publicó también tu fotografía! – Comentó Armand con alegría.

– ¡Nos alegramos mucho por ti! – Replicaron los demás compañeros actores.

– ¡Así es! ¡Eres una nueva estrella! – Exclamó Joseph con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Gracias, ahora sin me disculpan, me retiro – Respondió Terrence fríamente el cual sus colegas se enojaron.

– Mmmh ¡Que muchacho tan despectivo! – Arrojo Joseph el periódico al suelo – Que vamos hacer.

– Es una nueva cara… ¡Pero qué cara dura! – Aun Terry no había salido de la sala y escucho las risas burlonas de sus compañeros tras de él.

– Pero se le ve tan guapo… tiene una personalidad increíble – Comentó Karen Klease con un brillo en sus ojos.

– Además llegará muy lejos… tiene talento. – Replicó otra actriz.

– ¡Tonterías! – Exclamó Harry – ¡Ser guapo es la ventaja! – y todos se carcajearon ante el comentario.

Terrence permaneció parado sobre una ventana mirando a la gente histérica comprando el periódico – La guerra al fin, finalmente el rumor se convirtió en realidad y solo dios sabrá que le pasara a Inglaterra… a mi patria… Candy no debí dejarte nunca en Inglaterra… si pudiera cruzar el atlántico… recuerdo el colegio en Londres… esos anhelados días nunca volverán.

– Señor Terrence – Llamó una voz femenina – un periodista del News Weekly desea hablar con usted – la dama le entrego la tarjeta del periodista.

– Gracias ahora mismo voy – El joven tomo la tarjeta y la señorita se retiro.

Candy he comenzado mi camino… no puedo volver atrás, hasta que nos volvamos a vernos espero en dios que no pase nada en Inglaterra. – "A Dios Nuestro Señor protege a Inglaterra a Candy y a mi familia…" – hice una pequeña plegaría.

Una semana después: 4 de agosto de 1914 Inglaterra le declara la guerra a Alemania.

– _¿Qué paso con la relación de su madre? ¿Ya no la volvió a ver? ¿Ella ya no lo busco? – Preguntó interesado el Padre haciendo que la mente del Terrence regresara al presente. _

– No, hasta después de un año y medio, aunque ella asistía en algunas funciones disfrazada con peluca negra y vestidos sencillos podía distinguirla cuando las luces del teatro se encendían y al momento de levantar la mirada para ver al público aplaudiendo de pie estaba ella, su estatura… su mirada… su personalidad… sus ojos… sabía que era ella y al terminar la ovación el telón se bajaba lentamente.

Todos se iban a sus camerinos a cambiarse, yo me dirigía a una puerta en el lobby del teatro me asomaba y la seguía con la mirada, en varias ocasiones ella volteaba a la puerta restringida "_Solo personal autorizado_" y por unos minutos se la quedaba mirado para después irse del teatro, estaba seguro que ella quería verme pero no se atrevía, mientras que yo me moría de ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de que me hablara… pero mi maldito orgullo no me permitía decirle que estaba equivocado que la quería y la necesitaba más que nada en el mundo, ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor para romper este maldito hielo.

– _¿Y esta chica Susanna que sucedió con ella? – Preguntó el Padre interesado._

Terrence no contestó inmediatamente al comentario del Padre sino que guardó silencio por unos momentos como si estuviera pensando hasta que punto quería llevar sus revelaciones y comenzó a narrar.

En aquel año mi situación financiera era muy mala, había pasado ya un año desde que había llegado a América y me quedaba ya poco dinero, era enero de 1915 y no ganaba mucho como actor secundario en la obra de Macbeth, me di cuenta que la carrera de actor era bastante cara, no era para personas pobres, la mayoría de mis compañeros eran de familias acomodadas más no adineradas, las colegiaturas eran carismas al menos para mi bolsillo, tú pagabas por el vestuario y la utilería, aparte pagar la renta, comida… eran gasto tras gasto, así que meses antes había solicitado medía beca a Robert Hathaway y al finalizar el año me la otorgo, el frió invierno siempre ha sido difícil para mí.

Cuando me otorgaron la media beca sentía fuertes envidias de mis compañeros actores, ellos no me hablaban en absoluto, no tenía relación alguna fuera de los escenarios… era una situación tensa y pesada, a veces llegaba a mi departamento llorando por mi manera tan prepotente y soberbio de ser con mis colegas, de mi maldita arrogancia y de mis aires de grandeza, pasaba meses en la desesperación, tristeza y amargura, hubo ocasiones que estaba a punto de tirar la toalla.

En mayo de 1915, mi regalo a todo mi esfuerzo era obsequiarme un nuevo papel en la nueva obra del Rey Lear, Tres días antes habíamos hecho el Casting, todos los actores querían participar en ella, la producción era espectacular. Darían los resultados del casting, desafortunadamente no obtuve el papel que deseaba, se lo habían dado a otro actor mucho más experimentado, habían seleccionado a los mejores realmente… yo obtuve dos papeles, eran personajes sin mucha importancia. En la mayoría de las escenas estaba, pero era más bien un extra que un actor y esos papeles no eran bien pagados… mi papel era el Rey de Francia.

Era una tarde de verano muy frió, había amanecido lloviendo, caminaba solitario por las calles de Broadway, con las manos adentro de las bolsas de la chaqueta, con la cabeza baja, dejando que el viento agitara mi rebelde cabellera castaña. – Me gusta ver llover... se ve todo tan tranquilo y apacible. El cielo gris y plata, las gotas sobre los cristales, a veces me pongo triste, porque el color no es alegre. Pero con solo sentir la brisa del agua o el ruido rítmico del tintineo de las gotas sobre el tejado, me hace olvidarme del mundo. Me hace olvidar que me siento solo, la lluvia que había caído desde el viernes se había prolongado durante todo el sábado. Llegue a mi departamento, esta vez la sensación era de una profunda tristeza, me pare sobre el espejo de vanidad, aquel espejo de cuerpo completo y me observe, el reflejo era de otra persona… no era la mía. Las ropas que llevaba estaban limpias, pero desgastadas, percudidas sin ese brillo de elegancia.

¡¿Dónde está mi ropa? Aquellas ropas con las telas más finas, elegantes trajes con corbatas de seda y zapatos de piel autentica con una capa inglesa en lugar de esta chaqueta barata, camisa de poliéster y zapatos cuarteados. – observe mi departamento, todo era tan sencillo, una simple cama, un armario pequeño, una mesa cuadrada de un metro y una diminuta cocina. El tamaño del departamento era el mismo tamaño de mi baño en el Palacio.

Extrañaba mi ropa, mis lujos, mi cama, mi villa en Escocia, a Teodora, cabalgar a todo galope por los campos y praderas, nadar en los lagos Escoceses, la buena comida, mis parrandas… mis borracheras, no es irónico desde que llegue no he tenido ni un lujo, ni el gusto de ir a comer a buen restaurante, ni de beber una sola cerveza, extrañó la vida que tenía, estaba cansado de vivir en la pobreza, mi ropa.

¡Estos trapos que llevo puesto no se la pondrían ni los sirvientes del Palacio! Hasta los sirvientes están más impecables de lo que estoy ahora. – De repente observe el calendario que estaba pegado en la pared era 26 de junio de 1915. Hoy justo hoy era mi graduación, hoy si estuviera en el Real Colegio de St. Pablo, me hubiera graduado con mi generación y con honores… con un diploma del mejor nivel académico del colegio y en otoño la prestigiosa Universidad de Cambridge. En vez de estar interpretando personajes secundarios sin mucha importancia. En tres días es el estreno y mis personajes son una porquería. – ¡¿Que es lo que he hecho?

Me desplome en el piso, por primera vez pensaba que el año y medio que había estado en América lo había tirado a la basura, desperdiciado… no había conseguido el sueño americano. Estaba quebrado con solo 500 dólares de todo el dinero que había traído. Con ese dinero solo podía pagar un mes más de renta y alimento, pero tenía otros gastos… luz, agua, gas, colegiatura, vestuario, etc. Llore amargamente, desmoralizado y recordé lo que una vez me había dicho Candy antes de salir de vacaciones.

¡_Terry! Aunque no lo creas una de las mejores épocas de nuestras vidas son los años escolares, – dijo ella con un brillo especial en los ojos – el colegio no solo es para estudiar y tener los ojos metidos en los libros, también es para relacionarte, tener varios amigos, hacer travesuras, divertirte, ¡Conocer tu primer amor estudiantil! Aun no llego a comprender como es que tú teniendo todo y todos los privilegios que gozas tienes esa mirada tan triste y sombría. ¿Sabes? Dentro de dos años te graduaras del colegio y estos años nunca más regresarán, porque vamos a dejar de ser adolescentes para ser adultos y con ello nuevas responsabilidades… elegir un futuro, ¿Qué deseamos ser en la vida? ¿Qué camino tomar…? Pero aun te falta dos años para eso y a mí tres años, el tiempo se va como agua y cuando te des cuenta de eso, el tiempo se habrá ido de tus manos y reconocerás el gran error de no haber gozado de ¡Una de las épocas más maravillosas de nuestras vidas! ¡DISFRÚTALO! ¡POR QUE YO DISFRUTO LO QUE HAGO!_

¡Oh Candy! Qué razón tenías al decir todo eso, me arrepiento de tantas cosas… de no disfrutar mi época estudiantil, me arrepiento de no haber regresado al colegio, de no haberme graduado con mi generación, dios mío que irónico es la vida cuando estaba en el colegio deseaba que terminará los años escolares y ahora quisiera asistir a la universidad que algún día desprestigie… este año y medio ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, ahora quisiera estar en el colegio… sin responsabilidades, sin la preocupación de pagar esto, aquello u otro. Aun no, aun me falta tres años para ser adulto. Estoy cansado de vivir en la pobreza total, – me levanté y tome del cajón de un escritorio el Escudo de Armas de la Familia. Observe el medallón, símbolo de elegancia, porte, prestigio, la clase élite.

No, no todo estaba perdido – reaccione – ¡No puedo perder más tiempo aquí en América! Volveré, volveré a Londres, ¡Terminaré el colegio e iré a la Universidad! Pero ¿Cómo lo lograría? – se decía a sí mismo el joven – me había cerrado las puertas en Cambridge y Oxford y alguna otra universidad importante pero, quizá St. Andrews no.

Pensar en la posibilidad de entrar a la Universidad era implorar perdón a mi padre por abandonar St. Pablo e Inglaterra, soportar sus humillaciones, de lo avergonzado que se sentía de mí y de mi fracaso. – Si eso pensaba Terry de sí mismo, seguro que su padre pensaría lo mismo de él – le decía su subconsciente – ¿Qué perdía si otra vez regresaba a la vida que estaba acostumbrado? ¿Humillarme? – Bueno, lo había hecho tantas veces que una vez más ya no afectaba su autoestima porque ya estaba en los suelos – ¿Acatar sus órdenes hasta el día de su muerte? – A pesar de todo, las decisiones de él siempre ha sido para progresar, triunfar, ser alguien en el mundo de la monarquía – ¿Casarme por conveniencia y no por amor como todos los aristócratas? Dios ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser extremoso? Ser multimillonario o estar en la pobreza extrema, que difícil elección. Si me quedo aquí seré un don nadie. ¿Es eso lo que deseas de tu vida? ¿Si regreso a Inglaterra seré más infeliz de lo que me he sentido en los últimos tiempos? Peor imposible. – estás y mil preguntas más se hacia el joven británico.

Empaco lo poco que tenía en una pequeña maleta, había visto a Rose la casera, le comento que ya no podía estar más en América, el dinero se le había terminado y que regresaba a Inglaterra en barco, era hora de bajar el telón. Al llegar al puerto había una única salida a Inglaterra en la tarde, aun triste por el fracaso pidió un boleto con el poco dinero que le había quedado. Cuando de repente escucho a Susanna gritando su nombre.

– Susanna, ¿Cómo me encontraste aquí? – Preguntó el joven perplejo.

– Terrence, no te vayas, no te vayas a Londres. – Decía ella con la respiración agitada por haber corrido.

– Déjame ir, estoy cansado de vivir como vivo, de usar estos trapos, Susanna estoy quebrado, y yo no nací para estar mendigando, regreso a Londres donde tengo un futuro.

– ¡No! Antes que compres el boleto del Transatlántico escúchame – suplicaba Susanna con vehemencia en su mirada – te fui a buscar a tu departamento porque quería darte la noticia, Andrew… Andrew McDillan – lloro – su hermano… hoy se entero… en la mañana… que… que murió en el frente, estaba devastado… y su madre se enfermo muchísimo de la impresión… ella vive en Chicago… a decidido renunciar al papel… el director lo comprendió… no lo juzga por haber abandonado la obra a tres días del estreno... Robert dijo… que… tú lo remplazaras, serías… Rey de Francia y Lord de York.

– Susanna lo sujeto de los brazos tiernamente – Terrence Inglaterra está en guerra, podrían mandarte al frente. No quiero que te vayas a Inglaterra, los jóvenes de tu edad los mandan al frente y si te quedas en América quizá esta sea tú oportunidad de brillar. – termino ella con lágrimas en los ojos y después recargo su cabeza en el pecho del joven. – quizá lo sea. – pensó él.

Al día siguiente la compañía Stanford hizo una misa especial por el hermano de Andrew quien era un caído de la guerra y por otra parte el estreno de la obra para que nos fuera bien en la temporada. Todos los miembros de la compañía estaban presentes en la iglesia, el padre pidió que nos hincáramos orando por el alma del John McDillan y así todos lo hicimos. La esposa de Robert Hathaway estaba a lado mío y me observo curiosamente.

– ¿Te sucede algo en la pierna Terrence? – Preguntó ella extrañada por mi manera de arrodillarme.

– Sí, me lastime la rodilla y no puedo recargarla. – se me ocurrió esa escusa.

– Espero que no sea nada grave – y siguió ella orando.

Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo Terrence? – Me pregunto una voz interior – ¿Por qué no te hincas como toda la gente común y corriente? – Porque así me han educado desde que era un niño – se dijo así mismo – pero esa educación es para un aristócrata y tú no lo eres ¿o sí? – Le contesto su subconsciente – o solo ¿Estás jugando a ser un plebeyo? – No estoy jugando, pero me es tan humillante aun cuando estoy frente a Dios nuestro Señor. Mis tutores me dijeron que bajo ninguna circunstancia debo de arrodillarme en dos rodillas y bajo ninguna circunstancia lo haré. Nunca me arrodillare como un plebeyo, ¡Nunca!

Regrese al departamento y pague la renta, tuve que pedir prestado a Susanna para pagar la colegiatura. Hubo una persona que estaba ahí conmigo Susanna, Susanna Marlowe hizo que eso días no fueran tan negros ni obscuros, llegue a tener una buena relación con ella, ensayábamos mucho, el director nos decía que hacíamos una excelente pareja en las obras de Shakespeare en el casting del Rey Lear a ella le dieron el papel de Cordelia, hija menor del Rey Lear y su favorita. Y a mi me otorgaron el papel del Conde de York y Rey de Francia, pretendiente primero y esposo después de Cordelia, mis colegas hombres deseaban tener ese papel y Joseph Miller una persona que estaba en la compañía por tres años reclamó.

¡¿Cómo es posible que una persona que ha estado en la compañía por un año le den papeles secundarios importantes? ¡Yo he estado más tiempo estudiando y trabajando duro para que llegue está cara bonita y nos quite el papel! ¡Merezco ser Lord de York!

Lo siento Joseph pero él ha probado ser mejor actor, imprime pasión, sentimiento, realismo y me gusta la pareja que hace Terrence con Susanna. – Replicó el Director ligeramente irritado y alzando la ceja en un gesto de desaprobación.

Aquella obra del Rey Lear fue el comienzo de una vida más decorosa, pues cobraba ya mejor por los dos papeles y me permitió de alguna manera vestirme mejor. También fue el comienzo de una relación pura y sincera con Susanna Marlowe de buenos amigos, pero ella no lo vio de esa manera, ella vio más de una simple relación de amigos.

Ensayábamos mucho las posiciones marcando donde debiéramos de estar, la actitud, el carácter fuerte y soberbio del Rey, la princesa con los protocolos, las miradas, las reverencias, la forma de hincarse de Cordela frente a su padre el Rey. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, nuestros ensayos se prolongaban hasta la madrugada y en los descansos salíamos a comer juntos, pasaba horas con ella transcurriendo las semanas nos dieron la magnífica noticia que iríamos de gira la próxima semana, saldríamos a las principales ciudades de América.

– ¡Nuestra primera gira! – Comentaba el joven actor de cabellera castaña a Susanna en un restaurante cerca de Broadway – ¡Eso nos dará la oportunidad de conocer las ciudades más importantes de América! – Platicaba Terrence emocionado con la noticia.

– Si, también estoy tan emocionada ¡Podemos acompañarnos! ¿Qué dices Terrence? – Hablaba Susanna en un tono de voz calmado y dulce – Conocer la ciudad sola va a ser muy aburrido.

– Claro que me encantaría conocer los lugares acompañado de ti Susanna. – dijo el joven sonriendo.

Me agradaba estar con Susanna, su plática era interesante pero suave y calmada, sus sonrisas eran tímidas, daba mucha importancia a los modales, era una chica muy refinada y sin carácter fuerte, es hermosa y dulce pero algunas veces su dulzura me empalagaba y me aburría su manera de hablar. Comenzaba la gira, estaba tan emocionado porque por primera vez salía de mi triste departamento, nos hospedábamos en hoteles de 5 estrellas, aunque nos hospedaban en habitaciones Standard eran hermosas, las comidas en los restaurantes de los hoteles eran muy buenas, finalmente podía comer algo exquisito, mi suerte estaba cambiando poco a poco ya que mi sueldo también aumento.

Una tarde en Boston la compañía de Stanford nos habían llevado a comer langosta a todo el reparto de la obra a un lujoso restaurante, Boston se distinguen por preparar las mejores langostas. Pero también es todo un arte el comer langosta, por primera vez me sentí comiendo como en los exclusivos restaurantes de Londres y saboreando un exquisito vino tinto. – Suspire profundamente – Dios mío, como he extrañado esta vida.

Robert Hathaway estaba frente de mí, estaba maravillado o asombrado porque no me quitaba la vista de encima aunque no me incomodaba y no prestaba atención a los demás compañeros de la obra, ni a Susanna, yo estaba en mi mundo, como si fuera otra vez un aristócrata.

Aquella tarde observaba la gran cascada del Niágara al finalizar el día, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos recordando una y mil cosas, no me di cuenta cuando Robert se sentó a lado mío observando la gran cascada, él tenía esa mirada de preguntarme algo, pero por algún motivo no se atrevió y simplemente nos quedamos admirando el hermoso paisaje.

Estábamos en Indiana cuando se cumplió un año de la declaración de la Guerra en Europa, 28 de julio de 1915 y veía con tristeza los periódicos. – Ya ha pasado un año de la devastación y muertes por todo Europa – pensaba melancólicamente – Que rápido ha pasado el tiempo, si estuviera en el colegio en Londres hoy ya estuviera graduado con mi generación y estaría con Candy en las vacaciones. ¿Dónde estará ahora en este verano? ¿Estará ya en América o seguirá en Londres? ¿Dónde estarás Candy? ¿Dónde?

Era principios de agosto de 1915 El director nos habían dicho que iríamos a Chicago a dar una función a beneficencia a "Los niños pobres de Chicago" y únicamente la alta sociedad de Chicago podría asistir, por tal motivo no había venta al público y solamente se daría una función y al día siguiente partiríamos a Mississipi. El tren que nos llevaría a Chicago pasó por Illinois la estación donde me había bajado para conocer el lugar donde vivía Candy.

Me levante de mi asiento y abrí la puerta del vagón – Candy ¿Dónde estarás Candy? Vamos a cumplir dos años sin vernos, aun recuerdo aquel triste octubre cuando las dos hermanas se balancearon a ti y te mandaron al cuarto de castigo, aun escucho tus gritos llamándome – _¡TERRY! ¡TERRY! ¡TERRY!_ – Quien diría que esa vez en el establo sería la última vez que te viera. ¿Candy cómo sacarte de mi mente? ¿Cómo Candy? – mientras pasaba el tren en la estación donde está el Hogar de Ponny.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
